Bodas Por Encargo
by LiiBiiThaA Swan
Summary: Todas las mujeres sueñan con el día de su boda, todas menos Isabella Swan; después de tantas bodas un sentimiento de vacío se ha plantado en su corazón, aunque nunca se abia casado, para ella dejo de ser un sueño, se convirtió solo en un trabajo...
1. Mi Vida

**Sumary : Todas las mujeres sueñan con el día de su boda, todas menos Isabella Swan; después de tantas bodas un sentimiento de vacío se ha plantado en su corazón, aunque nunca se abia casado, para ella dejo de ser un sueño, se convirtió solo en un trabajo, ¿Quien es ella?... La organizadora de bodas más prestigiada de la ciudad.**

Llega un día en la vida de cada mujer, en que sus sueños se vuelven realidad,

Un hermoso vestido blanco, que ilumine la entrada triunfal a la iglesia, flores, campanas y toda clase de adornos combinados perfectamente; tu familia y amigos acompañándote en el momento mas importante de tu vida, el dia que has soñado desde niña, fantaseando con la perfección absoluta en cada momento, poder caminar al compás de la marcha nupcial con tus ojos fijos en aquel caballero apuesto que viste un traje negro muy elegante, te sonríe y tu clavas tu vista solo en el, el amor de tu vida, el hombre con el que planeas pasar el resto de tu vida.

Escuchas y dices los votos más hermosos del mundo, en los que se juran amor eterno y estar siempre el uno para el otro, caminas entre aplausos y lagrimas, ahora por fin comienzan una vida juntos pasando por una lluvia de arroz, abrazos y felicitaciones.

Ahora por fin, el momento mas esperado, el mas importante, mas importante que la boda en si, la recepción, el momento de presentarse ante todos como esposo y esposa, marido y mujer, siempre un club importante, a la orilla del mar, un salón lujoso, un rancho; cualquiera que sea el escenario, debe ser perfecto y es ahí donde intervengo yo.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy organizadora de bodas.

Como todas las niñas, siempre tuve el sueño de llegar al altar en un hermoso vestido blanco del brazo de mi padre, y que el amor de mi vida me esperara con una sonrisa… desgraciadamente no todos los sueños se hacían realidad, tal vez pedí mal mi deseo cuando desee organizar un boda hermosa.

Llegue a los Ángeles como todas las personas, con un sueño que cumplir, convertirme en una famosa diseñadora de interiores, por desgracia después de muchos meses sin conseguir trabajo, me di por vencida, tuve que aceptar el primer trabajo que encontré, ser la asistente personal de Renne Brown, la organizadora de bodas mas famosa de la ciudad.

En un principio dudo en darme el trabajo, debido a que no sabia nada sobre bodas, pero al ver mi talento para la decoración, me contrato inmediatamente, desde ese momento me volví esclava en el negocio de la organización de bodas, nunca se sabia cuando faltaban servilletas, o el salón no estaba perfecto, no importaba la hora que fuera, la señora Brown y yo teníamos que resolverlo.

Hacia mas de cinco años desde que comencé en este trabajo, un trabajo que creía temporal, pero con el tiempo se convirtió en parte de mi vida, por no decir que se convirtió en mi vida, papa decía que como conseguiría un marido, si me pasaba todo mi tiempo organizando las bodas de otros, pero desde hacia mucho, eso no tenia importancia para mi.

Hoy era un día sumamente importante, la señora renne Brown se retiraba del negocio, decía que ya eras tiempo de dejar esto en otras manos en las cuales confiaba, esta tarde nos entregaba a su hija Alice y a mi la dirección de Company experts in wedding, la empresa que Abia forjado durante años; Alice era la única hija de la señora renne, desde que nos conocimos congeniamos y al poco tiempo ya éramos mejores amigas, a ella nunca le importo que yo no fuese de su misma posición económica o que fuese una simple empleada mas, siempre me Abia tratado como igual, por eso la consideraba mi mejor amiga.

Lista bella, perrrrfecta – esa vocecilla me saco de mis recuerdos.

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

Cálmate Alice, te vas a caer – dije preocupada.

No, estoy emocionada bella – el pequeño duendecillo seguía saltando por

todas parte – puedes creer que vamos a dirigir juntas la compañía – dijo emocionada.

Alice era dulce y hermosa al igual que su madre, sus ojos azul claro, combinados con sus facciones perfectas y ese cabello azabache corto y puntiagudo le daban un tono angelical.

Por que me miras así? – pregunto confundida.

Solo pensaba que tenia rasgos angelicales, quien podría imaginar el pequeño demonio que eres – me saco la lengua y solo pude reírme de ella.

Claro, no todos somos la recta e intachable Isabella Swan – dijo seria.

No soy así – conteste.

Ah, no?? – enarco una ceja – veamos, jamás has faltado al trabajo, no has llegado ni cinco minutos tarde, no comes dulces ni chocolates y… te niegas a tener una relación – que insistencia tenia Alice en verme comprometida?.

Bueno, has acertado casi en todo – acepte – pero lo de la relación no es verdad, no me niego… - frunció el seño

No intentes mentirme, se que le temes al compromiso – río malévolamente – un poco irónico teniendo en cuenta a lo que te dedicas – estaba completamente equivocada.

No todas podemos conocer un guapo caballero sureño, del cual nos enamoremos y el Piera noción de todo cuando nos vea – Alice Abia conocido a Jasper Hale en una gran boda que organizamos, fue amor a primera vista, ellos eran el unos para el otro; guapos, amables y muy ricos.

Claro que no, pero… no todas tenemos un guapo y fornido mejor amigo enamorado de nosotros – contraataco.

Tu lo has dicho Alice, jake solo es mi amigo – aclare.

De acuerdo, pero de que esta loco por ti, no hay dudas – concluyo.

Alice seguía insistiendo con eso, ella tenia bastante claro que jake y yo solo éramos amigos desde la adolescencia y yo no podría verlo nunca como algo mas, aunque no era tonta y sabia que el tenia otras intenciones.

Bella, estas ahí? – sacudió la mano frente a mi rostro.

He si, vámonos Alice ya es tarde – me levante y tome mi bolso.

Siempre me evades sobre ese tema – acuso.

No es eso, mira la hora – señale el reloj de buró.

Como digas – asintió.

Salimos de su casa, una enorme residencia en Westlake una de las zonas mas lujosas de los Ángeles cerca de las colinas de Hollywood, a veces hasta me asustaba pensar cuanto dinero tenia la familia Brown, el señor Phil Brown se dedicaba a comprar y vender bienes raíces un negocio bastante fructífero, pero a pesar de eso era una gran persona como su esposa y Alice.

Afuera estaba sam en chofer de Alice esperándonos, pero yo Abia traído mi auto, mi adorado Mazda, se que no era un auto como el Rolls Royce que nos esperaba en la puerta, pero era mío y después de mucho esfuerzo Abia logrado pagarlo.

Sam nos llevara – dijo Alice.

No, traigo mi auto – señale hacia donde estaba estacionado.

De acuerdo – sonrío.

Comencé a conducir por las calles de los Ángeles, en la agencia nos esperaba Renne con los abogados, por fin firmaríamos el contrato para tomar las riendas de la compañía, tendría un mejor sueldo y un horario más flexible.

Bella, mama me dijo que nos tenia una sorpresa por el nombramiento – me estacione por fin habíamos llegado.

Que clase de sorpresa – pregunte preocupada, odiaba las sorpresas.

No lo se en realidad, pero no pongas esa cara – río – seguro es algo del trabajo – concluyo.

Eso espero – murmure.

Tranquila – estaba apunto de bajar del auto.

Alice – la llame.

Que pasa bella – me miro confundida.

Podríamos hablar antes de entrar? – pregunte.

Claro, de que quieres hablar – dude.

Veras… Alice quiero que manejemos esto estando siempre las dos de acuerdo en cualquier decisión – comente – no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por no hablar las cosas – mordí mi labio inferior.

OH, bella no te preocupes, eso jamás pasara – tomo mi mano – tu eres parte de mi familia y nunca pelearemos por nada de la compañía – sonrío calidamente.

Lo se, tu y tus padre además de papa, son las únicas personas que quiero y considero mi familia, por eso me preocupa – dije sinceramente.

Nada sucederá, además por eso yo me encargare del área financiera y las vestimentas y tu de la decoración – continuo – haremos un gran equipo, se que estas asustada, pero todo saldrá bien – dijo animada.

Alice tenía la gran capacidad de animar a cualquier persona, tenia un gran ángel y carisma.

De acuerdo, vayamos entonces – sonreí.

Entramos y todo parecía desabitado, donde estaban todos los empleados?, que extraño; cuando entramos a la sala de juntas ahí estaban todos y nos recibieron con un gran.

SORPRESA!!

Con lo que odiaba las fiestas, pero bueno esto no era tanto como una fiesta, solo una pequeña celebración; en el fondo en medio de todos los empleados nos esperaba la señora renne una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su bello rostro, un gran pastel adornaba el centro de la mesa.

Mis niñas que bueno que llegaron – dijo renne cariñosamente.

Hola mama, gracias – contesto Alice mientras la abrasaba.

No es nada – me miro fijamente – y tu bella, quita esa cara por favor – me sonroje al instante – solo es una pequeñita reunión – concluyo.

Gracias renne, es muy lindo – dije mientras la abrasaba.

No es nada, quiero que todo el mundo conozca oficialmente a las nuevas directoras de la compañía – sonrío intensamente.

Saludamos a todos los empleados y luego partimos el pastel, tuve que comerlo, no acostumbraba comer dulces, aunque en realidad… los m&m´s eran mi delirio secreto; todos regresaron a sus labores después de la reunión y nos quedamos solo Alice, Renne, los abogados y yo.

Las cláusulas están estipuladas entonces – acerco un documento a Renne – firme a qui por favor – ella nos sonrío y luego firmo.

Alice hizo lo mismo luego y me paso el documento, me sentí nerviosa, fuera de lugar, como si eso no me correspondiera, las familia Brown me estaba brindando una gran confianza, dándome parte de la directiva de la compañía.

Que pasa bella? – pregunto Alice preocupada.

Lo siento, es solo que, Renne – la mire fijamente – crees estar tomando la decisión correcta? – pregunte.

Una gran sonrisa inundo sus labios – bella, eres la persona mas leal y capas que he conocido, y mira que he conocido muchas personas – recalco – claro que estoy segura, confío plenamente en ti – agache la mirada.

No quiero que se sienta en deuda por lo que paso – comente.

Bella, eso solo demostró la buena persona que eres, pero si no fueses una gran profesional, no haría esto créeme – concluyo.

La mire fijamente, la sinceridad en sus ojos era evidente.

De acuerdo – sonreí, tome el documento y lo firme sin pensarlo.

Es todo señora Renne, señoritas – los abogados se retiraron de la sala de juntas.

Mis niñas – Renne nos tomo de las manos – me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes – miro a Alice.

Mi bebe, ya has crecido tanto, siempre soñé con que dirigieras la empresa – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – y tu bella, eres fiel y capaz, y confío plenamente en ti, se que junto con mi Alice mantendrán el éxito que mantenemos hasta ahora – apreté su mano, sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla.

Gracias mama – contesto Alice – no te defraudaremos – contesto entre lagrimas.

Renne, hare todo lo que pueda para que esto salga bien, jamás te decepcionaría, tu eres como la madre que perdí hace tantos años – confesé.

Tu también eres como una hija para mi – sentí un apretón en mi corazón, Renne era tan buena, llenaba un poco el gran vacío que sentía por la muerte de mi madre.

Bueno niñas – seco sus lagrimas – basta ya de ponernos melancólicas, el trabajo debe continuar – iba a sentarse en la silla de la dirección, pero se detuvo – lo siento ya saben la costumbre – Alice la detuvo.

Mama esa silla es tuya, por favor – le indico que se sentara.

De acuerdo, solo por hoy – las tres sonreímos.

Renne comenzó a revisar unos documentos, Alice y yo esperábamos a la expectativa.

Muy bien - sonrío – aquí tengo su primer proyecto como directoras – alzo la carpeta, me sentí repentinamente nerviosa, había participado en la organización de cientos de bodas, pero jamás Abia dirigido directamente ninguna.

Este proyecto es enorme, ya saben realmente importante – dijo seriamente – según la prensa, será la boda del año y ustedes tienen la obligación de que así sea – concluyo.

De quien se trata? – pregunto Alice, lo agradecí por que yo también me sentía ansiosa por saber.

Bueno, ella es la hija del senador Roberts, y el es un heredero Ingles, su familia y el se han transferido desde Londres apenas hace unos meses, con motivos de la boda; al parecer todo el romance se desarrollo mientras ella estudiaba una maestría haya – Alice y yo nos miramos, al parecer iba a ser un trabajo exhaustivo, organizar una boda de tal magnitudes.

Como podrán imaginar tiene que ser una boda de ensueños, la señorita Roberts ha hablado conmigo y luce de lo mas emocionada, es su sueño de toda la vida y ahora es momento de que ustedes lo cumplan - no miro – se que ustedes lograrán, son las mejores en esto y confío plenamente en ustedes – claro que lo haríamos, habíamos tratado con famosos y gente rica, todo este tiempo, esto no seria diferente.

Mama, he fijado todo – dijo Alice mirando los archivos – nos reuniremos con ella mañana temprano, así nos podrá mencionar que es lo que realmente desea para su día – Alice siempre tan positiva – todo será perfecto – concluyo.

Sera como todas las bodas que hemos organizado en estos años, todo será perfecto – no tenia por que no serlo.

Lo se, Alice es un genio y tu bella, eres una artista, el dúo perfecto – reímos.

Platicamos casi una hora mas, Renne se sentía un poco melancólica por dejar el que Abia sido el trabajo de toda su vida y la entendía, aunque desde un principio esto no Abia sido mi sueño, era lo mas cercano y real que tenia y estaba mas que acostumbrada a hacerlo, seria difícil verme haciendo otra cosa.

Sonó mi teléfono, era un mensaje de mi padre, recordándome pasar a buscar la ropa de la tintorería.

Disculpen, tengo que ir a recoger algo – comente – Alice te llevo a alguna parte? – pregunte.

OH, no bella, iré con mama a casa, no te preocupes – me puse de pie y me despedí de ambas.

De acuerdo, te veo mañana temprano – le dije a Alice – Renne, nos vemos, te quiero – dije mientras la abrasaba.

Adiós cariño, yo también – me despedí con la mano y Salí de la oficina.

Me despedí de Amber la recepcionista y Salí hacia el estacionamiento, metí los documentos en la cajuelilla y comencé a conducir, era horrible el trafico que Abia en las calles, mi departamento estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, gracias al cielo tenia mi auto y podía moverme con libertad.

No encontré un estacionamiento cerca de la tintorería, tendría que caminar al menos una cuadra, bueno pronto podría irme a casa, estos tacones que me Abia regalado Alice, era hermosos, pero la belleza y la comodidad no siempre iban de la mano.

Al cruzar la calle sentí una obstrucción que no me permitió caminar… que sucedía, por que no podía moverme?, baje la vista y me fije que uno de mis hermosos Jimmy Choo estaba atorado en una alcantarilla… dios no podía ser, intente mover mi pie, pero estaba totalmente atorado; comencé a desesperarme, cuando estaba apunto de quitarme la zapatilla, gire mi vista hacia la calle, Abia perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, me encontraba parada en medio de la calle.

Como si mi mala suerte no fuese suficiente, un auto se dirigía en la dirección exacta en la que yo me encontraba, no tenia tiempo de huir, todo se había acabado, cerré los ojos esperando el final.

Sentí como me empujaban y Salía volando hacia un lado, el golpe que sentí en la cabeza, era suficiente para dejarme inconciente, pero reuní las fuerzas suficientes para entreabrir los ojos… y ahí estaba, no me había salvado, estaba muerta, lo supe en el instante en que vi un ángel sostenerme entre sus brazos, su rostro era de preocupación y sus facciones perfectas estaban un poco deformadas, eso no estaba bien una creatura tan hermosa no debería de sufrir, por la muerte de una simple mortal.

Estas bien – alcance a escuchar que me decía.

Quería contestarle, quería decirle que lo estaba, pero la pesadez de mis ojos se apodero de mi y caí en una total inconciencia.


	2. Salvador

Me sentía realmente extraña, estaba flotando en algún lugar, pero no podía sentir nada, solo escuchaba voces alrededor y como me movían de un lado a otro, quería abrir los ojos pero sentía una extraña pesadez.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, un dolor me ataladraba la cabeza, pero la imagen que se presentaba frente a mi me maravillo y a la vez me asusto demasiado.

La hermosa creatura que recordaba como un ángel estaba mirándome fijamente, su cabello cobrizo y revuelto se movía al compás del aire, sus hermosas y perfectas facciones se fruncían un poco, mientras aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes no se apartaban de mi, en ese momento lo supe, estaba muerta, pobre de papa, lo Abia dejado solo.

Que sucede? – esa hermosa voz sonaba preocupada.

No Abia notado las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Estoy… muerta – solloce.

Frunció un poco el ceño – por que piensas eso? – pregunto.

Por…que ese auto me arrollo – conteste.

Sonrío levemente, que belleza de sonrisa poseía, como era capaz de pensar en eso cuando acababa de morir.

Tranquila, no estas muerta – abrí los ojos de espanto – solo te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero en un rato mas te podrás ir, ya te hemos hecho estudios y todo esta bien – dijo tranquilo.

Analice todo lo que me decía, lograba recordar un poco, el auto se dirigió hacia mi, pero no sentí el golpe, solo como algo o alguien me apartaba del camino, me sentía completamente avergonzada, Abia hecho una escena delante de este hombre.

¿Como te llamas? – sus vos sonaba curiosa.

Eh, yo me llamo bella – conteste tímidamente.

Sonrío otra vez de esa manera tan deslumbrante.

Bueno bella, te duele algo, sientes alguna incomodidad? – mire hacia alrededor, parecía un hospital.

Solo me duele un poco la cabeza – frote un pequeño Chichón que se formaba en ella.

Es normal, te golpeaste – dijo mientras anotaba algo en una hoja.

Intente incorporarme, pero sentí un repentino mareo, el se movió hasta donde yo estaba y me sostuvo en sus manos, el contacto de su piel fue algo suave y electrizante, nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

Ten cuidado, aun estas mareada – su dulce aliento pego en mi nariz.

Tu eres el doctor? – pregunte.

Si, soy doctor, pero no de este hospital – contesto y me libero de su agarre.

No entiendo – conteste apenada.

Veras… venia en mi auto y observe cuando tu pie se quedo atorado en la coladera, luego el auto que se dirigía directamente hacia ti, pensé que lograrías liberarte, pero al ver que no era así, te empuje hacia un lado antes de que te arrollara – concluyo.

Me quede con la boca abierta, el me Abia salvado la vida y ni siquiera sabia su nombre, además me Abia comportado como una tonta delante de el.

Tu me salvaste la vida – dije segura – gracias – me miro de una manera extraña.

No es nada, lo haría por cualquier persona – contesto amablemente.

Sentí algo extraño ante sus palabras, por supuesto que lo haría por cualquiera, como se me Abia ocurrido pensar que era algo especial.

Lo se, pero aun asi te lo agradezco – conteste sinceramente.

Me miro un momento y después se giro y continuo escribiendo en el papel, me recordé a mi misma la hora, papa de seguro estaría preocupado.

Pasa algo? – seguramente se percato de mi repentina ansiedad.

Es que mi padre debe estar preocupado, prometí llegar a casa temprano, que hora es? – por alguna razón que no entendí sonrío.

Son las 6, han pasado algunas horas desde que te traje aquí – dios era demasiado tarde.

Tengo que irme – me puse de pie repentinamente, ignore el pequeño mareo.

Relájate, te puede desmayar – me ayudo a sentarme en la orilla de la cama.

Es que de verdad tengo que irme – papa de seguro no Abia comido nada.

Frunció el ceño – de acuerdo, solo firma este documento, es tu alta – me acerco la pluma y lo firme al instante.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron cundo le devolví su pluma, nos miramos fijamente de nuevo, era extraño lo que sentía ante su contacto.

Bella, espera aquí un momento, llevare este documento y ahora regreso, ahí están tus cosas, para que te cambies – se puso de pie y salio de la habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza, buscando respuestas a esta situación, me sentía confundida, no solo por el golpe, su presencia me confundía mas; me puse de pie y tome mi bolso y mi ropa, me cambie la bata y me puse mis tacones, después de todo avían sobrevivido, me pare frente a un espejo y dios que aspecto tan horrible tenia, era mas que creíble que acababa de estar apunto de morir, saque de mi bolsa mi estuche de maquillaje y me arregle lo mas que pude, quería verme por lo menos presentable cuando el regresara.

Peine mi cabello en una coleta y me mire al espejo, todo estaba solucionado.

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta me saco de la distracción.

Adelante – conteste.

Entro a la habitación con esos pasos tan llenos de gracia, hasta ahora me percataba de su ropa elegante, un traje azul marino que se ceñía perfectamente a sus músculos, podría ser mas guapo?, seguramente no.

Me miro fijamente y sonrío – ahora ya te puedes ir, ya esta todo arreglado – dijo amablemente.

Gracias, por todo – tome mi bolso.

Bella, te llevo a tu casa – ofreció amablemente.

Gracias pero traigo mi auto – recordé que no sabia donde me encontraba – bueno tenia mi auto antes del percance – dije apenada.

Estamos un poco lejos, por lo menos déjame llevarte hasta donde dejaste tu auto – iba a negarme pero me gano – me sentiría mas tranquilo – insistió.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Salimos por el pasillo, le agradeció a un doctor que se encontraba ahí y yo hice lo mismo, entramos al elevador, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Bella, cuantos años tienes? – pregunto al fin.

23 – conteste sonrojada.

Eres muy joven – sonrío – mas de lo que pensé – mordí mi labio inferior.

Ya me lo han dicho antes – comente – pero tu no pareces un viejo tampoco – bromee.

No lo soy – contesto – tengo 28 – confeso, me alegro saber que no era demasiado mayor que yo.

El elevador se abrió y salimos del hospital, reconocí la calle, no estábamos demasiado lejos de donde estaba mi auto.

Mi auto esta allí – señalo un flamante jaguar negro.

Yo, creo que debería caminar, no estamos muy lejos – cruzo los braz .js" type="text/javascript" os.

Si te digo que soy muy insistente, dejarías que te lleve? – sonreí.

De acuerdo – conteste; extendió su brazo y lo tome, este hombre era un completo caballero.

Un hombre bajo del lado del conductor y El lo detuvo.

No te preocupes Peter, yo le abro – el hombre asintió.

Como guste señor – contesto y volvió a entrar.

Abrió la puerta trasera y me indico que entrara, el hizo lo mismo después, el auto era un completo lujo, seguramente el era alguien muy importante, se me hizo raro no conocerlo, conocía a casi todas las familias importantes de la cuidad, talvez el no vivía aquí.

Peter, llévanos a donde encontramos a la señorita – me guiño un ojo, eso casi me deja sin aliento.

Bella… - se acerco a mi – no quieres saber mi nombre? – pregunto.

Embobada como estaba conteste – si..ii, me lo he preguntado – sonrío.

Mi nombre es… - el sonido de mi celular hizo que me sobresaltara.

Lo saque de mi bolso y era Alice la que llamaba – disculpa – el solo asintió.

Bueno – conteste.

Bella, donde demonios estas? – pregunto preocupada.

Que sucede? – dije angustiada.

Tu padre, esta muy preocupado por ti, dice que ya es muy tarde y no le contestas el celular – dijo mas tranquila.

Alice, sucedió un pequeño percance – explique.

Estas bien? – pregunto.

Si, ahora estoy bien, te lo explicare mas tarde de acuerdo? – no contesto.

Alice? – volví a llamarla.

De acuerdo, me lo dirás después, te quiero – se despidió.

Te quiero, te ve mañana – dije y colgué.

Respire profundamente y marque el número de mi padre, después de un tono contesto.

Bueno – sonaba angustiado.

Papa, soy yo, no te preocupes estoy bien – dije rápidamente.

Isabella Swan donde has estado, me tienes muerto de la preocupación – casi grito.

Te lo contare cuando llegue a casa, ya voy en camino, no te preocupes – murmure.

De acuerdo aquí te espero – dijo mas tranquilo.

Te quiero papa, adiós – colgué.

Recargue la cabeza del asiento, no quería angustiar a papa, tendría que modificar un poco la historia.

Esta todo bien? – su vos me saco regreso a la realidad.

Si, disculpa – me sonroje.

Estaban preocupados? – pregunto.

Si, es, solo que tenia que reunirme con mi padre hace horas – conteste.

Sonrío de esa manera despampanante – eres muy responsable verdad – me sorprendió su pregunta.

Un poco – enarco una ceja – bueno mucho – reí.

Lo imagine, se nota en tu forma de ser – comento.

Si a veces soy muy fácil de leer – bromee.

Eres muy interesante – acerco su mano y rozo la mía, sentí un ligero estremecimiento.

Llegamos – dijo su chofer.

Nos separamos al instante – gracias por todo, de verdad fuiste muy amable – abrí la puerta.

Bella, espera yo… - su celular sonó.

Me miro y luego hacia su bolsillo – no te preocupes contesta, ya me tengo que ir – baje del auto y el seguía mirándome – gracias – murmure antes de girarme.

Camine hacia mi auto y entre, me sentía nerviosa y mi piernas parecían de gelatina, gire hacia la calle, para ver como el flamante jaguar negro se alejaba entre los autos.

Conduje hacia casa pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, en un momento estaba apunto de morir y al siguiente me encontraba a escasos centímetros del hombre mas hermoso y amable que Abia conocido en mi vida, sentía descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo solo recordando su cercanía.

Sacudí la cabeza, tenia que centrarme en la realidad, todo eso Abia sido con un sueño simplemente, terrible por un momento y hermoso al siguiente; además que ganaba con seguirme torturando, ni siquiera sabia el nombre de mi salvador.

Cuando llegue al departamento me estacione, pensaba en la manera de decírselo a papa sin que se angustiara demasiado.

Subí por las escaleras, me alegraba saber que pronto tendría el dinero suficiente para comprar un mejor lugar, mas lujoso y con un elevador, así papa podría estar mas cómodo.

Cuando abrí la puerta papa me esperaba ahí – bella, estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

Si papa no te preocupes – me puse a su altura y lo abrace – no me paso nada, estoy bien – insistí.

Cariño, me preocupe por que no llegabas, tu nunca llegas tarde, y no me contestabas, así que le hable a Alice y me dijo que hacia muchas horas venias – concluyo.

Si es que… tuve un imprevisto con… una boda, se lo comentare apenas a Alice – mentí.

OH, de acuerdo, pero avísame la próxima ves cariño – sonreí.

Lo Hare – prometí

Como te fue en el trabajo, lo de su contrato – pregunto.

Fue todo perfecto papa, estoy tan feliz, por fin podremos mudarnos dentro de poco y vivir mas cómodos – dije feliz.

Bella, tu te esfuerzas mucho, y yo no quiero que te preocupes por mi, me da vergüenza no poder ayudarte en los gastos, que tu tengas que mantener la casa – agacho la mirada.

Oye no te atrevas a decir eso, tu eres mi apoyo papa y gracias a ti esta casa funciona, yo nunca estoy aquí, tu te encargas de todo – intente animarlo.

Eso es lo que me preocupa, nunca tienes tiempo para ti, te la pasas organizando el futuro de todas esas personas y te olvidas del tuyo – arrugo la frente.

Eso no es cierto, solo organizo sus bodas y me gusta lo que hago – conteste.

Bella, quiero nietos y quiero que seas feliz – un golpe bajo.

Soy feliz y sobre los nietos, algún día llegaran – intente convencerlo.

Cariño, jake te quiere y se que te puedes enamorar de el fácilmente – lo mire fijamente, sabia que ese tema no se discutía.

El es solo mi amigo – dije seria.

Por que tu así lo deseas – enarque una ceja – no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, muchos hombre serian felices de que los miraras siquiera – viejo exagerado, el me veía con ojos de amor.

Lo dices por que me quieres – sonreí.

Es la verdad, jake babea cada vez que te ve – me sonroje

Ya cenaste? – cambie el tema.

Si, hace un rato – se dio por vencida - ahora iré a dormir, nos vemos – lo bese en la mejilla.

Adiós papa – me despedí.

Mi padre era la única familia que me quedaba, era un hombre bueno y decente, siempre me Abia educado de la manera mas correcta, me Abia enseñado a luchar en la vida; después de aquel accidente en donde mama murió, no se Abia dado por vencido, a pesar de haber quedado atado para siempre a esa silla de ruedas, nunca Abia entendido como se pudo haber repuesto de la muerte de su único amor y después de haber quedado invalido, siempre me sentía orgullosa de el.

Lo único de el que realmente lograba exasperarme era esa insistencia de verme casada, no entendía que yo era una tonta romántica, aunque nunca lo demostrara seguía esperando ami príncipe azul, que me llevaría a cabalgar hasta el amanecer; mama decía que así seria, que lo encontraría tarde o temprano, pero cuando ella murió apenas teniendo yo 15 años me di cuenta que desgraciadamente los cuentos solo existen en la ficción.

Cene solo un poco de cereal y después me fui a mi habitación, mañana temprano teníamos la reunión con la señorita Roberts, teníamos que comenzar con los preparativos de su boda, seria dentro de dos meses, apenas y teníamos tiempo.

Desperté muy temprano, y me arregle lo mas que pude, el golpe de mi cabeza ya casi no me dolía, me puse mi traje sastre negro, me gustaba como contrastaba con la palidez de mi piel; termine de arreglarme y Salí, papa aun seguía dormido así que preferí no despertarlo.

Me coloque mi manos libres mientras conducía y le marque a Alice.

Alice soy yo, donde es la cita- pregunte.

Estoy llegando a Jerry´s famous deli, aquí nos cito ella, pero aun no llega – contesto.

De acuerdo, llego en unos minutos, ya voy en camino – me despedí.

Nos vemos – dijo y colgué.

Minutos después llegue, era un restaurante muy elegante, estaba situado en el centro de Holywood, el ballet tomo mis llaves y entre.

Tiene reservación señorita – pregunto el maître.

No, me espera la señorita Roberts – conteste.

Por supuesto, sígame – caminamos por el elegante recibidor, hasta una zona mas apartada del restaurante, Alice estaba ahí entretenida con su Mobil.

Es aquí señorita – indico el maître.

Gracias – conteste.

Alice se percato de mi llegada y se levanto para saludarme.

Hola bella, como estas? – pregunto animadamente como siempre.

Bien – me limite a contestar.

Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente – dijo malévolamente.

Si lo se, pero creo que será después – fije la vista hacia el fondo.

La sentirá Roberts venia caminando con aquel andar tan lleno de gracia, la Abia visto en revistas o en la televisión, pero era mas hermosa en persona, su melena roja y risada, contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y cremosa, y esos ojos azules eran el toque perfecto a su belleza.

Hola buenos días – dijo amablemente.

Buenos días señorita Roberts, soy Alice Brown – contesto Alice tendiéndole la mano.

Fijo su vista en mi – Isabella Swan – le tendí la mano y la tomo al instante.

Es un placer – sonrío – llámenme victoria por favor – ambas a sentimos.

No parecía ser tan prepotente como decían las revistas, talvez seria fácil trabajar con ella.


	3. Descubierta

Bueno Alice, Isabella, estoy en sus manos –victoria sonrio de una manera espectacular.

Por supuesto – contesto Alice – yo me encargare de toda la producción de tu boda, los costos, los lugares y la luna de miel – me miro – bella, es quien sera tu sombra durante estos dos meses, ella es una artista, los detalles, la decoración y todos los preparativos, ambas te ayudaremos en todo, pero bella, es con quien discutirás el estilo que deseas –concluyo Alice.

OH, entonces, por ahora quiero hablar sobre el estilo que deseo - solo asentimos.

Victoria, podrías platicarnos un poco sobre su historia, parece ser una gran historia de amor - comente - así nos podemos dar una idea, sobre la temática - explique.

Claro, aunque les advierto que me pongo sentimental cada vez que la cuento - todas reímos.

No hay una novia enamorada, que no sea sentimental - dijo alice.

Si y hemos visto muchas - bromee.

Si tienen razón, bueno yo me fui a Londres hace dos años a estudiar una maestría, cuando partí de aquí termine una relación que tenia, no quería dejar nada inconcluso o tener algun compromiso, cuando no sabia que pasaria de mi al otro lado del mundo - parecia una joven muy centrada - entonces una noche fui invitada por la reina a un evento de caridad, era una fiesta de mascaras, al poco tiempo de haber llegado un caballero enmascarado me invito a bailar y asi lo hicimos toda la noche - suspiro - cuando fue tiempo de retirarnos las mascaras me encontré frente al hombre mas guapo que abia conocido, con una sonrisa hermosa, después de platicar un rato me entere que era un conde, ya que tenia lasos directos con familia real, me invito a salir desde esa noche y gracias a que nos movíamos en el mismo circulo social pude verlo en muchas mas ocasiones - que sorpresa- pense para mis adentros - despues de un mes nos hicimos novios, todo era de ensueño, fiestas, cenas, eventos, siempre juntos tomados de la mano, después conocí a su familia, su padre es dueño de una cadena de cruceros alrededor del mundo, además de contar con la fortuna de su familia, que es una de las mas antiguas de Londres, su madre es una de las damas mas respetadas de la ciudad, dedica su tiempo a realizar actos filantrópicos, tiene un gran corazón - agrego - después de un año de noviazgo, por fin me pidió matrimonio y yo accedí inmediatamente - su rostro se ilumino - fue la proposición mas romántica que pude imaginar, cerro un elegante restaurante, en el que fue nuestra primera cita y todo fue perfecto - extendió su mano - me dio el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a su tatarabuela - el anillo era exorbitante solo por mencionarlo, era una gruesa barandilla de oro y en el centro tenia un enorme diamante cortado, y alrededor mas diamantes pequeños, no quería ni imaginar cuanto costaba - es una reliquia familiar, ha pasado de generación, en generación, yo se lo daré a nuestro primer hijo, pero bueno, aun falta para eso - concluyo mientras sonreía.

Vaya, es una historia muy hermosa - comento alice - todo tan romántico y perfecto, un cuento de hadas, no es así bella? - pregunto.

OH, por supuesto, es una gran historia y mira que he conocido muchas - dije amablemente - además parece que lo amas mucho - comente.

Si, charles es el hombre que siempre soñe - contesto.

Pedimos el desayuno y Alice comenzó una animada conversación con victoria, de la cual o me mantuve al margen, ya que se la pasaban hablando de eventos y fiestas que se ofrecerían en los Ángeles, yo solo pretendía escucharlas y responder con simples afirmativas o negativas.

Pensaba en la temática que le propondría a victoria para su boda, era obvio que ese hombre era lo que ella Abia soñado y muchas mujeres también soñarían, pero a lo largo de su relato nunca Abia mencionado la palabra AMOR, si, a ella le gustaba, menciono que era guapo, y por supuesto le agradaba demasiado la idea de los círculos en los que el se movía, eso los hacia compatibles de muchas manera; pero jamás menciono que el fuese el amor de su vida o ninguna cualidad que hicieran de el un buen hombre, solo Avia mencionado cosas materiales y posiciones sociales, cosas que en mi opinión profesional, destinaban un matrimonio al fracaso.

Tal vez era por que yo en el fondo era una cursi, a la que no le importaría estar con un hombre aunque fuese humilde, pero lo amara con locura y el me correspondiera, las cosas materiales te daban comodidad y felicidad aparentemente, pero en el 69% de las bodas que Avia organizado y que las condiciones eran parecidas solo soportaban la situación un par de años y en situaciones mas criticas algunos meses, después un buen arreglo económico y cada quien se iba feliz.

No entendía como podían las personas jurar frente a algo tan sagrado como un altar, jurarse amor eterno sn sentirlo, prometer estar siempre ahí, en las buenas y en las malas cuando todo era mentira; bueno gracias a muchos de esos mentirosos yo tenia un trabajo.

Verdad bella - gire a ver a Alice.

Disculpa - pregunte, estaba totalmente distraída.

Le decía a victoria que tu organizaste la boda de los Rochester - contesto.

Si, así es - victoria me miro emocionada y tomo mi mano.

OH, dios mío, yo asistí a esa boda y es la boda mas hermosa que he visto - apretó mi mano - no cabe duda tu tienes que organizar mi boda - sonreí tímidamente.

Por supuesto - apreté su mano amablemente.

Tienes un reto entonces - enarco una ceja - mi boda tiene que ser mas espectacular aun, todo el mundo tiene que recordarla - sin duda seria un reto complacerla, por suerte tenia suficiente experiencia.

Tengo ya algunas ideas en mente - dije mientras comía de mi ensalada.

Me gustaría escucharla, aunque creo tener ya el tema perfecto - comento.

De acuerdo, tu boda tiene que ser impresionante, después de escuchar su historia, solo visualizo algo en mi mente, tiene que ser una boda estilo real, carruajes, el escenario debe ser antiguo y de excelente gusto, y todo de color blanco, el color de la paz, se augura el 98% de éxito en una boda, cuando se utiliza ese color - explique; victoria me miraba de una manera extraña - aunque si no te gusta podemos pensar en otras… - me interrumpió.

No, no, es solo que, dios parece que puedes leer mi mente - Sonreí - todo lo que has mencionado es justo lo que quiero - dijo emocionada.

Te lo dije, bella es una experta - dijo alice feliz.

Ahora lo veo, y asi sera, quiero todo al estilo real, y todo será blanco asi lo soñé desde niña, todo tiene que ser perfecto, asistirán personas sumamente importantes y tienen que hablar de mi boda por meses - ahora si veía un poco de la señorita Roberts que mostraban las revista, frívola.

Victoria, no quiero asustarte ni nada por el estilo, pero tenemos muy poco tiempo para organizarla - puso cara de horror - no te preocupes, pero podemos tener complicaciones con el lugar, estamos en los Ángeles y todos los lugares se ocupan muy rápido, tenemos que verlo lo antes posible - aunque seguramente con sus influencias, lograríamos obtener cualquier lugar.

Lose, es todo muy apresurado, pero charles quiere que sea en dos meses, por favor júrame, que harás todo lo posible - me miro con suplica.

Ese es mi trabajo - dije sinceramente.

Gracias, alice, bella, se que ustedes lo lograran - parecía confiada, seguramente estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quería.

Victoria tenemos que verlo mañana mismo, o quieres preguntarle a tu novio cuando podría, tiene que ser lo antes posible - explique.

OH, no, charles no se relacionara con nada, el dice que todo lo que yo elija esta bien, confía en mi buen gusto - otro mal auguro, en el 70% de las bodas cuando el novio dice eso, es que en realidad no le interesa casarse.

Claro, aunque tendrá que asistir a las practicas y en ciertas ocasiones requeriremos de su presencia - era sumamente importante.

El estará donde sea necesario, Chars es un empresario muy importante y tiene muchos negocios que atender, pero yo soy su principal prioridad - rió con suficiencia - ha llegado a la ciudad apenas ayer, pero se pondrá al corriente con todo pronto - explico.

Todo perfecto entonces - concluí.

Seguimos platicando por casi una hora mas, mis sospechas parecían completamente ciertas, ella no se casaba por amor, eso lo tenia claro, pero aun así, le daría lo que ella quería, una boda espectacular.

Nos despedimos acordando una cita mañana temprano, tendría que arreglar cita en algunos lugares que dieran la talla, cuando salíamos del restaurante Alice me intercepto.

Bella, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente - me miro expectante.

Alice es una larga historia - intente persuadirla.

Pues.. No traigo mi auto y mi casa queda muy lejos de aquí - puso carita de payaso triste, esa que me derretía el corazón.

Alice, tu casa esta muy cerca de aquí - me saco la lengua y yo solo reí.

Vamos bella, lo prometiste - recrimino.

De acuerdo, vamos - accedí por fin.

Subimos a mi auto y comencé a conducir - y bien? - pregunto.

Suspire - ayer por la tarde que iba rumbo a casa me sucedió un pequeño accidente…casi me arrolla un auto - los ojos de Alice se salieron de sus orbitas.

Dios mio bella, estas bien - pregunto alterada.

Si, si perfectamente, pero viva de milagro - fruncí el seño.

Cuéntame que sucedió - tomo mi mano.

Mi zapatilla se atoro en una alcantarilla, luche por sacarla pero parecía imposible y cuando iba a quitármela el auto estaba demasiado cerca y… todo se volvió negro - intente explicar.

Dios! Fue mi culpa, no debí regalártelos, eran un peligro - dijo apenada.

Alice, no digas eso, fue un accidente - intente calmarla.

Que paso después? - venia la peor parte, por lo menos para mi.

Emm… desperté en un hospital del centro, solo me dolía un poco la cabeza - frote mi golpe, era casi inexistente.

Pero, como?, quien te llevo ahí? - por que Alice no podía dejar nada.

Pues… un hombre, me empujo evitando que el auto me golpeara y como me desmaye después me llevo al hospital - se me erizo la piel solo de recordarlo

Bella, ese hombre salvo tu vida, como se llamaba? - por primera vez no podía ceder ante la curiosidad de Alice, por que desconocía su identidad.

No lose - suspire.

No lo sabes, no lo preguntaste? - parecía confundida.

Si, bueno iba a decírmelo, pero su teléfono sonó y baje de su auto cuando tenia…. - me interrumpió.

Te subiste a su auto? - su cara no tenia precio.

Si, el insistió en llevarme, no podía negarme después de que salvara mi vida y se portara tan bien - explique.

Algo en la mirada de Alice se ilumino - bella, este hombre del que hablamos, como era, digo físicamente? - fruncí el ceño.

Eso que importancia tienes? - pregunte.

Ya sabes que soy curiosa, solo responde - me rendí.

Veras, el era… joven unos 28 años - sonreí al recordar que el me lo Abia dicho - alto, piel pálida, cabello broncíneo, ojos verdes - por un momento lo recordé auténticamente - sonrisa deslumbrante, atento, caballeroso, amable, llevaba un traje azul marino que le quedaba…. - mire a Alice tenia una diabólica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro; que tonta para variar Avia hablado de mas - el… era amigable, no se que importancia tienes - intente restarle importancia.

Bella, Ese hombre te encanto, no lo puedes negar - casi grito.

Alice estaba equivocada ni siquiera lo conocía, además no lo volvería a ver nunca -

Alice, claro que no ni siquiera lo conozco - enarco una ceja.

Eso no es ningún impedimento, solo deberías escucharte hablando de el - acuso.

Solo estoy agradecida, salvo mi vida - dije nerviosa.

Por que lo niegas, no tiene nada de malo, me alegra mucho, creía que tendría que mandarte a uno de esos concursos en los que encuentras el amor - le saque la lengua.

No estoy negando nada, pero para variar exageras las cosas - gruñí.

Como digas, pero solo tengo una enorme interrogatorio… por que no preguntaste su nombre! - dijo exasperada.

T

e digo que iba a decírmelo, pero su teléfono sonó y yo tenia que ir a casa, me acababas de hablar preocupada - le recordé.

Demonios, que inoportuna fui - me reí de ella.

Tranquila, no tiene importancia, además un hombre como el no se fijaría en mi - intente sonreír.

A que te refieres - dijo molesta.

Bueno, además de ser demasiado guapo, conducía un jaguar del año, es mas no

conducía tenia un chofer y vestía demasiado elegante, a eso me refiero - entrecerró los ojos.

Crees que un hombre con esas cualidades no se podría interesar, en una mujer hermosa, interesante, honesta y trabajadora? - reí.

No se de quien hablamos - tenia mas de cinco minutos que me Avia estacionado fuera de su casa.

No digas eso, me enoja mucho que te menosprecies y lo sabes - mire hacia la entrada, Jasper nos miraba un poco impaciente, no era una sorpresa cuna enamorado de Alice estaba, me saludo con la mano.

Bueno… al parecer el que se va molestar conmigo si no bajas de mi auto en este momento, es cierto chico rubio, que esta loco por ti - Alice volteo a verlo y lo saludo, su rostro se ilumino.

De acuerdo tu ganas por ahora, pero ya me conoces - advirtió.

Lo se eres implacable - bromee.

Me abraso fuerte - te quiero amiga, lo sabes y sabes lo especial que eres - susurro.

Yo también te quiero pequeño demonio - dije tiernamente.

Me saco la lengua y salio del auto corriendo a abrasar a Jasper, se veían tan lindos juntos, ambos se despidieron y yo hice lo mismo.

Mire el reloj aun eran menos de la una, papa estaba en sus clases de pintura y llegaba hasta las 6, no me apetecía estar sola en mi casa.

Conduje hacia una plaza comercial en la que Abia visto un hermoso saco negro, entre al estacionamiento y deje mi auto ahí.

Gracias al cielo aun tenían el saco y en mi talla, me quedaba bastante bien, asi que lo compre, ahora podía darme un par de lujos mas, además era para el trabajo que lo usaría.

Camine por la plaza y compre unos m&m´s, me sente en una banca frente a un carrusel, observaba como los niños sonreían mientras daban vueltas y vueltas; comencé a comer mis m&m´s, pero solo comía los azules, por que eran mi color favorito, una mala costumbre adquirida desde la infancia, los demás los botaba en un contenedor junto a mi.

Mi teléfono sonó y reconocí el numero de Jacob, conteste.

Hola, hermosa - dijo.

Hola Jake como estas? - pregunte.

Ahora que escucho tu voz, estoy bien - rodee los ojos - hablaba para invitarte a cenar

esta noche - dijo animado.

Eh, lo siento, estoy muy ocupada, acabo de tomar los preparativos de una boda, ya sabes como es eso - explique.

Creí que ahora eras una de las jefas - contesto.

Si y eso me da mas responsabilidades aun - era cierto.

Supongo - dijo desanimado - tal vez después - sugirió.

Por supuesto - dije sinceramente.

Adiós nena - se despidió.

Adiós jake - colgué.

A veces me sentía muy mal de rechazar de tantas maneras a jake, el siempre Abia sido mi amigo y de verdad lo quería, pero sus intenciones eran otras y no lo podía ilusionar, yo nunca me enamoraría de el, y nunca jugaría con sus sentimientos.

Tire la envoltura de mis m&m´s y comencé a caminar, regresaría a casa a verificar nuevamente los folletos, aunque me los sabia de memoria, no tenia nada mas interesante que hacer.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, un niño paso corriendo muy cerca de mi y yo retrocedí un poco para no perder el equilibrio aunque con tacones era difícil, intente recargarme de algo, pero para mi mala suerte no había ni un barandal, cuando voltee a ver hacia atrás me percate que habían unos pequeños escalones detrás, suficientes para darme un fuerte golpe, cerré os ojos para reprimir el dolor, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía nada.

Abrí los ojos y me fije en dos fuertes brazos que rodeaban mi cintura y sostenían todo mi peso, alce la vista y por un momento me perdí en unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Hola - susurro, con esa suave y melodiosa voz.

Hola - dije mientras lo miraba embobada.


	4. Realidad

Hola - susurro, con esa suave y melodiosa voz.

Hola - dije mientras lo miraba embobada.

Dios no podía ser cierto estaba frente a ese precioso hombre de nuevo y lo peor lo estaba mirando como una boba.

Veo, que salvarte, se esta volviendo un trabajo de tiempo completo – murmuro – pero sinceramente… no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Demonios que sexy se escuchaba, intente concentrarme y recordar que aun estaba ente sus brazos.

OH, lo siento – de inmediato me incorpore y me libere de su agarre.

Parecía divertido ante la situación – no te preocupes, estas bien? – estaba mas que bien por volverlo a ver.

Si, gracias a ti… de nuevo – podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Tranquila, un accidente le pasa a cualquiera – dijo amablemente.

Si lo se, pero dos días seguidos?, debe ser mala suerte – sonrío ampliamente.

Vamos, eso no es posible, alguien como tu no puede tener mala suerte – enarque una ceja.

Alguien como yo? – pregunte.

Eh, si me refería, bueno lo que quería decir es… - parecía apenado, como si hubiese cometido un crimen – que eres muy linda – soltó de golpe.

Podía sentir mi cara mas roja que un tomate, el creía que era linda, tenia un festín en mi interior.

Gracias – dije tímidamente.

Nos miramos por un segundo, me pude perder en sus ojos, me asustaba lo que el me hacia sentir cuando ni siquiera lo conocía, era como un imán que me atraía hacia el; aparte mi vista demasiado apenada.

Bella – susurro.

Si? – lo mire y parecía dudar, parecía confundido.

Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo, aquí en la plaza – me sentí repentinamente nerviosa, no era tanto como una cita, pero compartir tiempo con el me hacia sentir diferente.

Yo, no creo… - quise negarme.

Solo un pequeño paseo – sus ojos mostraban suplica.

Con una condición – acepte, una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en sus labios.

Lo que quieras – contesto al instante.

Me puedes decir tu nombre – frunció un poco el ceño.

Por esta vez, le haría caso a Alice, necesitaba saber el nombre de mi salvador.

Edward – tendió su mano.

Edward, que hermoso nombre, tan hermoso como el hombre al que usaba.

Bella – tome su mano y sonreí.

Es un placer señorita – acerco sus labios a mi mano y deposito un corto beso

sobre ella; me quede helada al sentir la textura de sus labios contra mi piel, mis piernas temblaron un poco al sentir la fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Retire mi mano al instante – igualmente – conteste.

Edward giro la vista – Peter te puedes ir al hotel, yo iré mas tarde – tan absorta estaba que no me Abia percatado de la presencia de su chofer, que vergüenza.

Si gusta lo espero señor – contesto el hombre.

No te preocupes tomare un taxi, puedes retirarte – el hombre solo asintió y dio la vuelta.

Listo – me miro fijamente – a donde quieres ir? – lo pensé por un minuto.

Que tal si caminamos y lo decidimos mientras tanto – sugerí.

Perfecto – sonrío.

Caminamos unos metros alrededor de la plaza, al parecer ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Edward – bella – dijimos al mismo tiempo y ambos reímos al percatarnos.

Bella, a que te dedicas – pregunto por fin.

Trabajo en una compañía que organiza bodas – frunció el ceño, pero lo deje pasar.

Haa, y que haces exactamente? – estaba apunto de contestarle cuando recordé una de las verdades mas grandes en mi profesión, el 80% de los hombres, creen que por dedicarnos a la organización de bodas, tenemos intenciones de casarnos rápidamente, por eso la mayoría de ellos se alejan, por miedo al compromiso.

Ehh, soy administradora de la empresa – mentí.

Ósea que no te relacionas en nada con las bodas? – pregunto.

No, solo administro el lugar – una mentira piadosa no dañaba a nadie.

Una administradora entonces – sonrío.

Si, y tu, un doctor? – recordaba que me lo Avia dicho.

Si, bueno estudie medicina, pero a causa de los negocios de mi familia, me es muy difícil ejercerla, solo lo hago periódicamente, ahora mismo me dedico a los negocios – se detuvo frente a una heladería.

Que te parece? – pregunto.

No lo creo – hice cara de asco, si había algo en el mundo que no me gustara era el helado.

No te gusta el helado? – parecía impactado.

Lo odio – admití.

Aunque sea de m&m´s? – lo mire fijamente, como sabia que me gustaban los m&m´s ?.

Como sabes que me gustan? – agacho un poco la mirada y se mordió el labio, perdí el hilo por un momento, se veía demasiado sexy.

He, yo te observe un rato antes de tu pequeño incidente, cuando estabas sentada en la banca – estaba extrañada, y halagada al mismo tiempo.

Con que espiando? – bromee.

No, yo solo, no me previa a acercarme, tal vez ya ni me recordabas – reí levemente, si supiera que me la Abia pasado pensando en el.

Tanto miedo inspiro – negó inmediatamente.

No, al contrario, contigo me siento bien, siento que soy yo mismo – creo que deje de respirar por un momento.

y… entonces no vives aquí en L.A.? - cambie el tema drásticamente, el solo comenzó a reír.

No, no vivo aquí, y viajo tanto que te diré mi residencia fija son los hoteles – sonreí.

Debe ser interesante viajar tanto – frunció el ceño.

No tanto, a veces me gustaría llegar a casa, sentarme en la sala y leer un buen libro – reí tontamente.

Es junto lo que me gustaría hacer ami también, pero cuando tenga mi propia casa – sonrío.

Piensas comprarla pronto – pregunto.

Si, bueno en este mes o el siguiente, después cinco años, por fin podré comprarla y quiero que sea perfecta – era mi mas grande ilusión, me sorprendió habérselo contado, nunca lo hacia con nadie.

Debería serlo situ vivirás ahí – nos detuvimos de nuevo – nuevo plan – señalo con el dedo, nos encontrábamos frente al cine.

Quieres que veamos una película? – pregunte confusa.

Claro, pero si no tienes tiempo, digo tal vez tu novio te espera – novio?, de donde sacaba que yo tenia un novio.

No, no tengo novio – sonrío ampliamente.

Como es eso posible? – alzo su mano y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera, sus dedos eran tan suaves y calidos.

Perdón – retiro su mano rápidamente – entonces que quieres ver? – pregunto amablemente.

Mire la cartelera por un momento, no ponía ni la mas minima atención solo pensaba que haría un par de horas, sentada junto a ese hermoso hombre, en la oscuridad, me estremecí solo de imaginarlo.

Puse un poco de atención en la cartelera, habían tres películas románticas, las descarte inmediatamente no era conveniente, dos mas eran de terror, seguramente me asustaría demasiado y buscaría sus brazos, mucho menos conveniente, observe por fin mi puerto seguro, una película de acción, seria la mas viable, sangre, autos, ruidos fuerte, si definitivamente.

Creo que… "extremo total", estaría bien – sonrío.

Creí que te gustaban los dramas – y así era – pero veremos lo que quieras – caminamos hacia la taquilla y compro lo boletos, por supuesto se negó a que yo pagara el mío.

Estábamos frente a la dulcería – que gustas? – pregunto

Nada, gracias – frunció el ceño.

Vamos, unos m&m´s?- le saque la lengua.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Me sentía un poco rara, yo iba vestida demasiado formal y el ni mencionarlo, ese traje gris se cernía perfectamente a su cuerpo, solo había una palabra para describirlo… hermoso.

Llegamos a la sala en la que solo habían un par de personas, nos sentamos en la ultima fila del cine, demasiado obscura, aun faltaba para que comenzara la película, destape mis m&m´s y comencé a escoger los azules, el me miraba curioso.

Una manía que tengo desde niña – comente – es mi color favorito – sonrío.

Entiendo – tomo sus palomitas y les coloco queso encima, ahora era yo la confundida, se veía un poco feo.

Hablando de manías, esta es la mía – señalo sus palomitas – palomitas con queso – me ofreció.

Gracias pero se ve un poco … - entrecerró lo ojos.

Señorita, te prometo que no has probado nada mejor – enarque una ceja.

Confiare en ti – tome una y me la lleve a la boca, me sorprendió que realmente sabia delicioso.

Lo acepto sabe muy bien – se llevo una palomita a la boca mientras sonreía.

La película comenzó y el ruido se hizo presente en se momento, aunque sentía que no había nada alrededor, solo lo miraba discretamente cada minuto, muchas veces nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambos sonreíamos, no tenia my claro de que iba la película, pero tenia claro que edward usaba un perfume realmente delicioso.

Mi mano descansaba sobre la silla, el acerco su brazo hasta que rozo levente el mío, la misma corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo; poco a poco su mano se fue acercando a la mía, rozándola, haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo pulgar, intente concentrarme en la pantalla, pero me era casi imposible, poso su mano sobre la mía y yo inconcientemente la gire, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y Asia se quedaron el resto de la película, procure no mirarlo todo ese tiempo, que pasaría cuando mirara sus ojos.

Cuando todo mundo comenzó a salir de la sala, el soltó mi mano y sentí un vacío que no pude explicar, solo me miro y sonrío.

Caminábamos nuevamente por la plaza – bella, te ha gustado la película? – mordí mi labio, solo sabia que la película trataba de un robo, de ahí me Abia distraído su contacto.

Si, fue muy interesante – conteste y a ti? – dudo por un momento.

Es la mejor película que he visto – se detuvo – solo por que la pude compartir contigo – tomo mis manos y me miro fijamente.

Me perdí en sus ojos, tenia miedo de la atracción que este hombre ejercía sobre mi, pero era amable, caballeroso, y absolutamente guapo, el hombre del que cualquier mujer se podría enamorar fácilmente; comenzó a acercarse lentamente ami, no podía creer que el quisiera besarme, me debatía entre miles de reacciones, alejarme y correr, darle una bofetada, pero me dominaba la idea de quedarme quieta y esperar a sentir sus labios sobre los mios, sus ojos dudaban quedando a escasos centímetro de los mios, decidí ser valiente por primera vez en mi vida y comencé a acercarme a el, podía sentir su aroma inundarme completamente, sonrío de esa manera tan devastadora y cerré los ojos.

Isabella – gritaron y me separe de el un poco agitada.

Voltee la vista y era una completa pesadilla.

Ola Isabella como estas? – podía ser una persona mas desagradable?. Seguramente no.

Ola Erick como esta? – intente ser amable.

Por desgracia no tan bien como tu – me miro de arriba abajo – estos meses te han sentado demasiado bien – me guiño un ojo.

Solo fruncí el ceño, Erick era un tipo que conocí en una fiesta en casa de Alice, era rico y de buena familia, pero un completo imbesil, no se como Abia accedido a salir con el, OH si lo recuerdo, Alice me presiono hasta que accedí, después de dos citas en las que solo hablaba de autos, viajes y negocios, decidí nunca mas salir con el… a si olvidaba algo insignificante, quiso besarme a la fuerza.

Claro – conteste seria.

Escuche una garganta aclararse, edward nos miraba fijamente, parecía un poco molesto.

Ha Erick el es edward - se tomaron de las manos, edward imprimió un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

Mucho gusto – dijo edward.

Igual – Erick abrió y cerro un poco su mano.

Entonces Isabella, puedo invitarte un café? – pregunto el muy cínico.

Edward me tomo la mano repentinamente y entrelazo nuestros dedos.

Lo siento Erick, estoy ocupada – miro nuestras manos.

Otro día? – que este tonto no se rendía nunca.

Disculpa Erick, pero ella no estará libre ningún día, hasta luego – me jalo levemente de la mano y comenzamos a caminar dejando a Erick con la palabra en la boca.

Que tipo – murmuro edward.

Solté su mano inmediatamente y lo mire enojada – se puede saber por que hiciste eso? – me miro confundido.

Yo solo trataba de quitarte a ese tipo de encima – explico.

Enarque una ceja – yo podía defenderme sola – no me gustaba que me defendieran, yo sabia cuidarme sola – mas bien parecía que querías probarle algo – insinúe.

Probarle algo, como que? – cruzo los brazos.

No lo se, que tu estabas conmigo – frunció los labios.

No quiero discutir – me di por vencida.

Tomo mi mentón entre su mano – yo mucho menos, hoy ha sido perfecto – susurro.

Sonreí levemente – perfecto – susurre.

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto y el me abrió a puerta.

No quieres que te lleve – pregunte.

No quiero que te desvíes – dijo apenado.

En que hotel estas hospedado? – frunció un poco el ceño.

L´ Ermitage Beverly Hills – contesto, era un hotel cinco estrellas en Beverly Hills, quedaba totalmente lejos de mi casa, pero no me importaba pasar unos minutos mas con el.

No me desvía en lo absoluto – dije amablemente.

Entonces vamos – me ayudo a entrar y luego subió junto a mi.

Miro mi auto por todas partes – se que no es un jaguar… - me interrumpió.

Esta muy bien, me gusto, comprare uno – rió ampliamente.

Creo que puedes hacerlo fácilmente - bromee.

Me miro un momento dubitativo, mientras comenzaba a conducir.

Quieres preguntarme algo? – se sonrojo de la manera mas linda que alguien lo pudiese hacer.

Si, bueno, no, es decir si – me reí de el – bella, tu salías con el tipo que te saludo? – pregunto por fin.

Bueno, Salí con el un par de ocasiones, pero solo por que mi mejor amiga casi me obliga – recordé al pequeño demonio – pero no me quedaron ganas de volver a salir con el, su platica sobre la sociedad y los negocios, no lograron conquistarme – se puso un poco serio.

Me alegra, parece ser un tonto – me daba mucha risa su manera tan correcta de hablar, aunque claro, el era un hombre de mundo – pero como es que tu amiga, te orillo a salir con el? – enarco una ceja.

No la culpes, ella solo quiere veme feliz, es un cupido en acción – bromee.

Entiendo – concluyo.

El camino fue un poco callado, el parecía preocupado, aunque claro, no me atrevía a preguntarle nada, no sentía la confianza.

Llegamos por fin y me estacione – bueno, llegamos – comente.

Me miro fijamente, sus ojos verdes parecían confundidos, me perdí por un momento en su mirada, acerco su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío y disfrute del aroma de su perfume, estaba mas que perdida.

Se acerco a mi y cuando nuestros labios apenas se rozaban, pareció reaccionar y beso mi mejilla.

Gracias bella, has sido muy amable – dijo.

Estaba como en shock, creí que me iba a besar – si, no es nada – conteste.

Acaricio mi mejilla y sonrío, pero no parecía feliz – a sido un placer conocerte – dijo y salio del auto.

Adiós – susurre, pero ya se Abia ido.

Estaba desconcertada, arranque mi auto y me dirigí a casa, toda la tarde se había comportado de una manera tan linda, que entupidamente creí que le gustaba por lo menos un poco, pero después…. Tonta – me repetí, como creíste que un hombre como ese se iba a interesar en ti, era demasiado bueno para ser real.

Luego se Abia despedido y sabia que no lo volvería a ver, ni siquiera me había pedido un numero ni una dirección, me quedaba claro que no le interesaba volverme a ver.

Llegue a casa después de unos minutos, mire alrededor y recordé cual era mi realidad, y que Abia sido una tonta dejándome llevar por la ilusión, creyendo que ese hombre seria el príncipe azul que vendría en su caballo y me llevaría a cabalgar con el hasta el amanecer, y talvez si era un príncipe, pero ellos buscan a sus princesas y no a las plebeyas como yo.

Eso te pasa por desviarte de tus objetivos – susurre.

No volvería a dejarme llevar, tenia claras mis convicciones y las llevaría a cabo, mi trabajo debía ser lo único importante en mi vida.

Tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta del departamento – hija eres tu? – pregunto papa, su voz venia del comedor.

Si papa soy yo – conteste, mientras me quitaba el saco.

Estamos en el comedor – estamos?.

Llegue hasta el comedor y ahí estaba mi padre en su silla de ruedas, pero no estaba solo.

Hola nena – susurro jake.

Verdad que se puede a cenar – dijo papa animado,

Por supuesto – conteste.

Jacob era mi realidad?, tendría al caso que aceptarlo y olvidarme del verdadero amor.


	5. Sera Posible?

Jacob era mi realidad?, tendría al caso que aceptarlo y olvidarme del verdadero amor.

Bella, ven a cenar – llamo mi padre, camine hasta donde estaba y me iba a sentar junto a el – no cariño, siéntate junto a jake – mire a Jacob su sonrisa no

le cabía en el rostro.

Claro – tome la silla junto a el.

Bueno y como esta la mejor organizadora de bodas del mundo – sonreí.

Vamos jake, no es para tanto – dije apenada.

A no?, pero si ya eres una accionista importante – guiño un ojo.

Es solo por que los Brown son muy buenos conmigo – justifique.

Eso no es verdad bella – intervino mi padre – te lo mereces – dijo orgulloso.

De acuerdo viejo como digas – todos reímos.

Bella, estarás muy ocupada toda la semana? – pregunto esperanzado.

Si jake, demasiado – le dije – estoy organizando una boda muy importante – le conté.

Cuando dices importante… te refieres a personas muy poderosas? – pregunto.

Si, es la hija de senador Roberts, se casa con un conde ingles – abrió mucho los ojos.

Entonces si es muy importante, la gente rica y sus excentricidades- bufo.

Es lo menos que creen merecer por su posición - apoyo papa.

Es lo menos que merecen – concluí.

Cenamos tranquilamente, papa nos contó que pronto seria la exposición de arte del grupo al que el asistía, me alegraba mucho verlo tan ilusionado después de tanto tiempo, la pintura parecía distraerlo un poco de su soledad.

Jacob se retiro y lo acompañe hasta la puerta, cuando me iba a despedir de el

me tomo de la mano – bella, sabes que yo te quiero verdad? – me sentí incomoda.

Lo se jake, eres mi mejor amigo – conteste.

No bella, yo te quiero mas que eso, y lo sabes – solté su mano.

Solo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad – dije sinceramente.

Por que?, es que al caso estas interesada en alguien – pregunto.

Un rostro vino a mi mente, pero lo ignore inmediatamente – no es eso, tengo que entrar – señale la puerta.

De acuerdo, nos vemos bells – beso levemente mi mejilla.

Adiós jake – me despedí.

Entre a casa un poco contrariada, tontamente me seguía negando a aceptar a Jacob, el era un buen hombre y me quería: solo había algo en el que me impedía aceptarlo, no lo amaba y no podía evitar ser una tonta romántica, que esperaba al príncipe azul de cabellos dorados, borre los recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente, no le interesaste bella – me repetí muchas veces.

Papa seguramente ya se Abia ido a dormir, entre a mi habitación y encendí mi laptop, revise por ultima vez los lugares que visitaría mañana con victoria Roberts, esperaba que por lo menos la mitad fueran de su agrado, todos eran perfectos para ese estilo real que ella quería.

Edward… su nombre venia a mi mente inconcientemente, era el primer hombre que me llamaba realmente la atención, y a quien no, si era casi perfecto, guapo, caballeroso y elegante, pero sobre todo parecía una buena persona, no cualquiera arriesgaba su vida por salvar a alguien, seguramente se Abia sentido de alguna manera comprometido con la pobre damisela en apuros en la que me Abia convertido, tenia que olvidarme de ese día, del cine y de todo lo demás, no tenia caso recordar, si era algo que no se volvería a repetir.

Desperté temprano, me esperaba un largo y abrumador día, una de las desventajas de las novias es que se volvían totalmente indecisas.

Me puse mi saco nuevo a juego con mi traje beige, tacones y cabello recogido, formal como lo exigía el protocolo.

Salí de casa sin desayunar, se me hacia un poco tarde, llegue al primero de nuestros sitios opcionales "winter palace" sin dudas un maravilloso lugar.

Un elegante auto se estaciono en la entrada, un chofer bajo y abrió la puerta, una espectacular mujer salio de el, victoria, parecía feliz, sonreí amablemente.

Hola bella – saludo.

Hola victoria me alegra mucho verte – dije.

Vaya este lugar luce elegante y enorme – miraba hacia todos lados.

Lo es, es uno de los sitios mas elegantes y amplios de los Ángeles, ofrece un sinfín de opciones para la decoración, seria son duda una recepción inolvidable – comente.

Bueno tendríamos que comparar – dijo un poco inseguro.

Por supuesto, es una de las tres opciones disponibles por cuestiones de tiempo, pero le aseguro que son la elite en bodas, por ejemplo aquí en winter palace nunca se ha oficiado una recepción, el lugar ha sido utilizado en su mayoría para entrega de premios muy reconocidos, ofrece lo mejor, es clásico y moderno a la vez – sonrío.

De acuerdo vayamos a verlo – dijo animada.

No esperamos a alguien? – pregunte.

OH, no, charles no podrá venir, ya sabes negocios y sus padres aun no llegan de Inglaterra – frunció el ceño – papa y mama están en una gira de campaña, así que somos solo tu y yo – nos señalo.

De acuerdo, comencemos entonces – contesto.

Llegamos hasta la oficina – hola – salude a amber.

Bella, me alegro tanto de verte – me abraso fuertemente.

Yo también amber, mira ella es la señorita victoria Roberts, ya te he hablado de su boda – sonrío, amber era la encargada del lugar, no se movía ni una silla si ella no lo autorizaba, la conocía desde hacia ya un par de años, era muy amable.

Un placer – tendió su mano y victoria la tomo – sin duda su boda será espectacular si bella la organiza – me sonroje.

Eso espero, han hablado muy bien de ella – comento victoria.

Es la única que ha conseguido que los socios accedan a rentar winter palace para una boda, hemos recibido a prestigiadas personalidades de la magnitud del Dalai lama, en eventos muy importantes, pero si lo eliges seria la primera boda – victoria parecía complacida.

Suena perfecto, me gustaría verlo – ambas asentimos.

Condujimos a victoria por el jardín principal, era uno de los lugares mas hermosos que Abia visto, estaba rodeado de miles de rosas blancas que conducían un camino de azulejos color perla.

Winder palace ofrece un gran espacio para los invitados, sin olvidarse del buen gusto y el lujo, cada uno de los azulejos fueron traídos directamente de Ucrania, desde el taller del diseñador que decoro gran parte del vaticano. – los ojos de victoria se iluminaron.

La plaza principal se encuentra a escasos metros de lo que seria adaptado como capilla, nos ofrece lugar para un casi total de 1,500 invitados, el valet parking se puede encargar de 600 autos en el completamente techado estacionamiento, como podrás ver toda la decoración va de los colores perla, gris y blanco, que encaja perfectamente con el protocolo – le explique.

Caminamos quizá a la parte mas hermosa de todo el lugar, lo que veía desde el principio como la capilla, el césped era perfecto y uniforme, rodeado por miles de rosas enredaderas sobre los finos pilares altos, era sin duda alguna un lugar de ensueño.

Victoria se paro justo en medio del lugar su mirada estaba perdida.

Bella, este es el lugar – susurro.

Te gusta? – pregunte.

Es lo que soñé desde niña, justo este lugar – señalo en fondo.

Me alegra mucho, ahí he pensado puede estar el altar, a los lados los invitados y justo se puede colocar un camino de cristal que los conduzca hasta ahí – explique.

Bella, es perfecto, quiero este lugar - exclamo satisfecha.

No te gustaría visitar los demás? – pregunte.

Negó rotundamente – no esto es perfecto – contesto.

De acuerdo – Me sentía sumamente feliz, había sido una buena decisión dejar el mejor lugar para el principio.

Podemos usarlo ese día? – pregunto.

Claro, todo se ajusta a las fechas, para la decoración y el montaje de todo – tomo su Mobil.

Le avisare a charles que ya tengo el lugar perfecto, tiene que verlo – dijo emocionada.

Hablo animadamente con su prometido, al parecer el aceptaba todo lo que ella decía, eso demostraba que la quería mucho o por el contrario que no le importaba.

Charles dice que lo que elija es perfecto, su familia llega mañana y mis padres también, así que podemos venir con ellos – me contó.

Suena excelente, Alice vendrá a arreglar los costos, además tenemos que ver cuanto antes las flores y todo lo demás, tenemos el tiempo encima – dije mientras revisaba mi agenda electrónica.

Esta bien, espero todo salga bien – dijo nerviosa.

Tranquila así será – la tranquilice.

Le informe a amber sobre la decisión de utilizar las instalaciones para la boda, le parecía fantástico que se realizara una boda tan importante, hicimos cita para volver al día siguiente, salimos hasta la entrada y nos despedimos.

Entonces mañana a las 11 bella? – pregunto.

Si, esa hora es perfecta, comenzare con los preparativos posteriores – comente.

Ya quiero que conozcas a charles, veras que es un sueño, el hombre perfecto – dijo ilusionada.

Yo también quiero conocerlo, hemos hablado tanto de el – sonreímos.

De acuerdo nos vemos – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hasta mañana – me despedí.

Conduje hasta la florería, donde hice una cita para ser llevados al invernaderos, para mi elegir las flores, era lo mejor de todo, desde ahí podía ver el rumbo que tomaría todo, una mala elección es las flores, podía desencadenar un desastre.

Llegue a la agencia, deje varios formatos y tome referencias sobre la comida, era sin duda lo mas importante, hice un sinnúmero de llamadas y arregle una cita para probar el pastel.

Empezaba a obscurecer pero me sentía demasiado tensa, necesitaba alguna distracción, conduje hacia casa y en el camino visualice un bar, nunca bebía nada, pero si quería resistir todo este proceso, necesitaba un trago.

Entre al bar en el centro, me senté en la barra y pedí una margarita, estaba absolutamente deliciosa, pedí otra y después otra, tal vez era por que no acostumbraba beber pero me sentía repentinamente mareada.

Hola – susurro una voz junto a mi.

Hola – respondí, un hombre joven y de cabello rubio se sentó junto a mi en la barra.

Estas sola preciosa – pregunto.

Creo que es lógico – conteste seria, seguía tomando mi margarita.

Claro, pero una belleza como tu, no debería estarlo – susurro.

Evítate los halagos, no me interesa – conteste fríamente.

Solo quiero conversar, conocerte – sonrío.

He dicho que no me interesa – me puse de pie con mucho cuidado.

Sentí como me jalaba por el brazo – no te vayas tan pronto cariño – dijo serio.

Suéltame – grite.

No te Hare daño, te invitare otra copa – contesto.

Suéltame – intente liberarme de su agarre.

Suéltala – grito una voz detrás de mi, esperaba fuese mi imaginación.

Tranquilo, es tu novia – pregunto el tipo.

Si, es mi novia, suéltala – dijo fríamente.

Me libero de su agarre – lo siento – dijo mientras se iba.

Gire inmediatamente y me encontré con la mirada inquisidora de Edward, que demonios hacia aquí.

Estas bien? – pregunto.

Sonreí – esa frase suena ya demasiado trillada – conteste.

Siempre estas en peligro – aclaro.

No corría ninguno, me soltaría o lo obligaría – dije seria.

De cualquier modo, me alegra haber llegado – susurro.

Lo mire fijamente, que hermoso se veía, sentía que tenia siglos no lo veía y era apenas ayer.

Que haces aquí? – pregunte confusa.

Frunció los labios – te he seguido – admitió.

Por que? – pregunte al instante.

Ayer, me he portado como un tonto, quería volver a verte – me estremecí.

Como me encontraste – dije sonrojada.

No ha sido fácil, sabias que hay por lo menos diez compañías que organizan bodas – dijo contrariado – pero lo logre y después te seguí hasta aquí, pensaba acercarme cuando ese tipo lo hizo – cerro los puños – esperaba se fuera pronto, pero no pude evitar intervenir cuando se quiso propasar – su voz sonaba airada – lamento haber intervenido, se que te molesta que te defiendan – dijo apenado.

Gracias, por defenderme – conteste.

Me miro confundido, acerco su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acaricio, el rose de sus dedos, me hacia sentir como si fuera de seda, era tan suave y dejaba esa electricidad corriendo por mi piel.

Me alegra que no protestes, una mujer como tú necesita alguien que la cuide – susurro.

Me perdía en sus intensos ojos – siempre me he cuidado sola – conteste.

Francio el ceño y al parecer lo escuche murmurar – ya no – pero seguro fue mi imaginación.

Tengo que irme – me tambalee un poco cuando intente moverme, que vergüenza.

No voy a permitir que vayas así a ningún lugar, no después de salvarte la vida – bromeo – no permitirte que te dañes tu misma – gruñí.

Estoy perfectamente bien – dije segura.

Eso no lo crees siquiera tu, por favor bella, no seas terca – insistió.

Mire las cosas desde otro punto por un momento, me sentía mareada y realmente podría ser peligroso para alguien y lo mas importante Edward estaba aquí, me había seguido y quería volver a verme, era suficiente para mantenerme feliz un mes entero, no podía desperdiciar tiempo con el.

Mi auto esta afuera – sonrío.

No te preocupes, Peter lo llevara a tu casa, tu vendrás conmigo – me sonroje.

A donde iremos – pregunte.

Daremos un paseo, después de ir por un café – me avergoncé.

De acuerdo, vamos – me tendió su brazo y lo tome

Estaba obscureciendo, su auto estaba estacionado detrás del mío, su chofer salio para abrir la puerta.

Peter, llevaras el auto de la señorita a su casa, cual es la dirección? – pregunto.

La anote y se la entregue – de acuerdo, regresas al hotel en un taxi, tienes la noche libre – indico Edward.

Hasta luego señor – asintió.

Edward me ayudo a entrar y luego lo hizo el, su auto estaba impregnado de su perfume, lo inhale hasta que me sentí rodeada de el; paro en un oxxo y me compro un café cargado.

Como te sientes? – pregunto después de un rato.

Mucho mejor gracias, y disculpa…

Tranquila - sonrío – todos necesitamos un trago en algún momento y por lo que vi, no bebiste demasiado – comento.

Lo se, es que nunca tomo y creo que me hizo un poco mal – dije apenada.

Se nota, después de todo eres responsable – bromeo.

Mas de lo que debo, no se que me paso – conteste.

Tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya después de besarla – tranquila, todo esta bien – sonreí.

Llegamos a un parque, solo habían algunas personas sentadas en bancas – demos un paseo – pidió.

Asentí y bajamos; caminamos por una pequeña banqueta tomados de la manos, se me hacia de lo mas extraña la situación, Edward y yo no éramos nada, no nos conocíamos y nos dejábamos llevar, era evidente la atracción que sentíamos, talvez era la que nos motivaba a pensar que algo mas sucedía.

Bella, por que no tienes novio? – pregunto.

Me quede sorprendida por su pregunta – no lo se, talvez sigo esperando el amor, ya sabes ideas tontas – comente.

No creo que sea tonto esperar el amor, me parece respetable, si todas las personas lo hicieran, probablemente serian felices – sonreí.

Si, debe ser maravilloso compartir tu vida con la persona que amas – me miro fijamente, sus ojos tenían una extraña luz.

Maravilloso – murmuro.

Después de la boda, debería seguir siendo felicidad – comente.

Eso crees? – pregunto extrañado – como te gustaría que fuera tu boda? – lo pensé un momento.

Bueno, me gustaría que fuera sencilla, que solo asistiera la familia y los amigos mas cercanos, las personas que realmente nos apreciaran, en la playa o en el bosque, inclusive en la vegas – bromee – no importaría si estuviera con la persona que amo – le lance una mirada picara.

Pensamos igual – sonrío – ami también me gustaría una boda sencilla – suspiro.

Pero debe ser difícil, digo si tu familia tiene recursos – busque las palabras – ellos querrán una gran boda – comente.

Si, exactamente – guiño un ojo – mama es detallista, no se le pasa nada, no puedes persuadirla – dijo.

Llegamos hasta una banca y nos sentamos – entonces esperas a tu príncipe? – pregunto.

Reí – no, los cuentos de hadas no existen – dije segura.

Enarco una ceja – no debes de ser tan fatalista – comento.

Es solo realismo – conteste.

Mi Mobil sonó, era el número de mi casa, había perdido la noción del tiempo – bueno – conteste.

Señorita se puede saber donde estas, ya has visto la hora – dijo Charlie alterado.

Tranquilo papa, ya voy para haya – mire a Edward, parecía triste.

Aquí te espero, por que tu auto esta aquí afuera, y tu quien sabe donde, me debes una explicación – exigió.

Nos vemos – me despedí.

Toque de queda? – pregunto Edward.

OH, no – sonreí – es solo que papa esta preocupado – conteste.

Vives con tus padres? – dude en contestar.

Eh, no mama murió hace varios años, solo con papa – conteste.

Lamento lo de tu madre – sus ojos eran tiernos.

Gracias – conteste – tenemos que irnos – susurre.

Bella espera – me miro fijamente – gracias por permitirme estar aquí contigo – acaricio mi mano suavemente.

No… es nada – tartamudee.

Me miro expectante y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mi, no dude en acercarme yo también, tenia una extraña necesidad de sentir sus labios, mire sus hermosos ojos verdes y la linda sonrisa apareció en sus lindos labios.

Eres tan hermosa bella… Isabella – susurro.

Miro mis labios y luego mis ojos, parecía pedir permiso, uno que tenia mas que concedido.

Asentí, lentamente se acerco hasta que sus labios rozaban los míos, su respiración dejaba leves cosquillas sobremos labios.

Cerré los ojos, y pude sentir la suave textura de sus labios, eran tan calidos y deliciosos, sin duda Edward era perfecto en todos los aspectos.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo, podía sentir la musculatura de su pecho contra el mío, sus labios se movieron suavemente contra los míos, era una sensación de lo mas placentera, rodee su cuello con mis manos y lo atraje mas cerca sin pensarlo, su boca se abrió paso entre la mía metiendo su lengua en mi boca, gemí bajito ante su roce, me volvía loca la sensación, su dulce aliento se posaba en mis papilas gustativas, eran tan extrañas las sensaciones que este hombre me provocaba, me deje llevar, sin pensar en nada, solo sus labios y sus besos.

Se separo de mi, pero no quito sus brazos de mi cintura, agache ala mirada, estaba avergonzada y seguramente sonrojada.

Bella – susurro.

Bella, mírame – tomo mi mentón y lo alzo.

Su mirada era tierna y dulce – besas muy bien.

Me sonroje violentamente – gra..cias – tartamudee.

Acaricio mi mejilla - te gusto besarme? – pregunto.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla, que atrevido era Edward – si, besas muy bien – susurre.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro – gracias – un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

Nos vamos – dije tímidamente.

Vamos – tomo mi mano.

Me abrió la puerta y después entro, tomo mi mano y comenzó a conducir, me sentía extraña, pero feliz; encendió el estereo, me sorprendió la canción que comenzó a sonar.

Woh, muse? – pregunte.

Si, te gusta? – me miro curioso.

Si, es mi grupo favorito – confesé – sobre todo, esa canción – sonrío.

También es mi grupo favorito – me contó – y super massive Black hole, mi canción favorita – concluyo.

Vaya no lo imagine – dije.

Tenemos cosas en común – me guiño un ojo.

Sin darme cuenta, estábamos estacionados afuera de mi casa, lo mire fijamente, seguramente había visto la dirección cuando se la di a Peter.

Bueno- susurre.

Bella, gracias por el paseo – sonrío.

Gracias por ayudarme – dije apenada.

Cuando quieras – murmuro.

Me acerque a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el giro la cara y me beso en los labios, de nuevo pude sentir de nuevo su suavidad y su delicioso sabor.

Mmm, seguro que ya tienes que entrar – susurro.

Sonreí – si mi papa me espera – dije de mala gana.

De acuerdo señorita – beso mi mano – no encontraremos en un futuro? – pregunto.

Eso espero – dije y Salí del auto.

Me despedí con la mano y Edward sonrío antes de irse.

Sentí que caminaba entre las nubes, no se como no me caí de las escaleras,

Edward era un buen hombre y absolutamente guapo y caballeroso, el hombre del que cualquier mujer se podría enamorar, podría yo estarlo también?.

Tenia que aclarar mis sentimientos, Edward era lindo conmigo y parecía importarle, pero no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones, tenia que conocerlo mas antes de dejarme llevar.

Edward… besar bien, se queda corto – murmure.


	6. Sueños Imposibles

Entre a mi cuarto después de escuchar sin defenderme los regaños de papa, sabia que el se preocupaba por mi y todo lo que Abia pasado en su vida, por eso no me atrevía a negarle nada; me tumbe sobre la cama olvidándome de los reclamos por un momento, una hermosa imagen y una sensación de lo mas extraña me abarco completamente, unos labios suaves y deliciosos, esas fuertes manos apretando mi cintura y ese aliento abrasador que me enloqueció… Dios que hombre tan mas apetecible, era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, era lo que yo siempre Abia soñado, podía imaginarme recorriendo cada centímetro de ese esculpido pecho, bajando hasta sus marcados abdominales que se trasparentaban através de su camisa… basta bella – me recrimine.

Me puse mi pijama y ultime detalles sobre la boda, ahora que por fin conocería al novio me podía dar una idea aproximada de lo que pasaría en realidad, hice algunas llamadas y revise mi correo, me recosté por fin, dejándome llevar por un sueño infinito.

Estaba parada frente al altar esto era de lo mas extraño, por que al contrario de todas las veces que me encontraba de un lado para otro organizando todo, ahora era yo la novia, mire hacia todos lados pero no había nadie ecepto yo, mire hacia abajo y mis ojos casi saltan de sus orbitas al observar el hermoso vestido blanco que envolvía mi cuerpo, me costo mucho reprimir un grito.

Bella – susurro una voz a mis espaldas.

Gire inmediatamente y me encontré con un sueño hecho realidad.

Edward hermoso hasta lo absurdo llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro, una flor en su bolsillo y ese cabello cobrizo y alborotado que lo hacia lucir demasiado sensual; me sonrío de una manera deslumbrante y comenzó a acercarse a mi.

Que pasa mi vida, ya te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo? – pregunto.

Casarme contigo – dije impactada.

Mmm – frunció el ceño – no me digas que te ha dado un ataque repentino de amnesia – rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos pegándome a su cuerpo – no ahora por favor – susurro – te ves demasiado hermosa, lo único que quiero es terminar con todo esto y llevarte a nuestra luna de miel – susurro contra mis labios.

El calor de su cuerpo bloqueaba mi mente solo podía desear cada segundo estar mas cerca todavía, el deseo me embargaba de una manera inimaginable, mas cuando tenia sus labios rozando levemente los míos.

Luna de miel? – pregunt e.

Si… - pego sus labios a los míos dejándome sentir toda esa suavidad y dulzura que emanaba de ellos, rodee su cuello con mis brazos profundizando el beso, mi esposo… esa palabra causaba estragos en mi, Edward era mío, no podía ser cierto, pero sus labios insistentes me lo demostraban a cada segundo, su lengua hurtaba en mi boca abriéndose paso sin permiso alguno, desde luego no pondría ninguna objeción ante ese delicioso placer.

Bella – murmuro y se separo levemente, sus hermosas orbes estaban obscurecidas, tanto placer me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

Si? – dije tontamente.

Te deseo, quiero tomarte ahora mismo – sus manos subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo.

Tómame – dije sin pensarlo siquiera.

Esa hermosa sonrisa inundo su rostro y se acerco lentamente a mí.

Cerré los ojos esperando disfrutar al máximo hasta la mas minima sensación que me provocaba… después de unos segundos no sentía nada, ya ni siquiera sus brazos envolviéndome, abrí los ojos y ya no estaba, se había esfumado de pronto.

Edward? – mire a todos lados.

Edward? – repetí ansiosa.

Bella…bella… - no veía a nadie solo escuchaba esa voz.

Bella..bella – sentí un jalon y desperté.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con el rostro preocupado de mi padre – hija estas bien? – pregunto.

Mire a todos lados, estaba en mi habitación, todo Abia sido un sueño, un hermoso y perfecto sueño, respire profundamente intentando aclarar mi mente, aunque fuese muy difícil.

Eh, si papa, era solo u sueño – dije agitada.

Lamento haberte despertado, pero tu alarma no paraba de sonar y no despertabas - dijo contrariado – luego decías cosas extrañas y gritabas un nombre – me sonroje.

He, solo soñaba, pero ya paso – intente calmarlo.

Mire mi alarma tenia 20 minutos de retraso, demonios – papa tengo que irme – dije mientras me levantaba alterada.

De acuerdo te espero en la cocina – dijo y salio de mi habitación.

Corrí al baño y me di una rápida ducha fría, los pocos minutos que tardo no dejaba de pensar en el sueño que había tenido, esto de las bodas ya estaba dejando estragos en mi, soñar que me casaba con Edward, un hombre que a pesar de ser perfecto, apenas conocía, era una tontería, yo soñaba con un largo noviazgo, un romance duradero y conocer bien a la persona, antes de dar un paso tan importante, sin duda mi mente ya no estaba bien.

Me vestí rápidamente con un traje color caqui y me maquille un poco cargado, era un día importante, por fin vería el lugar con los padres de la novia y el prometido.

Salí rápidamente de casa, solo Abia tomado un jugo y un pan tostado, mi Mobil comenzó a sonar y la pantalla indicaba que era Alice.

Bueno – conteste.

Bella, donde estas? – pregunto.

Lo siento, voy 10 minutos retrasada, por favor comiencen sin mi – me excuse.

Pasa algo? – pregunto.

Eh no, solo que no escuche mi alarma, no te preocupes – aclare.

OH, de acuerdo, comenzare el recorrido – comento.

Ya han llegado todos? – pregunte.

Si, han llegado apenas – suspiro – dios, ese hombre si que es guapo – susurro.

Quien? – pregunte.

El prometido de victoria… pero bueno, nos vemos en unos minutos – sonreí.

De cuado Alice, nos vemos – colgué.

Alice y sus ocurrencias, son duda alguna el prometido de victoria

Roberts no podría ser cualquiera, además de ser prácticamente de la realiza, tenia que ser muy guapo.

Llegue a winter palace, justo en el tiempo previsto, tome mi bolso y baje casi corriendo, jamás Abia llegado tarde a una cita, menos si era importante.

Un grupo de personas estaban sentadas platicando en el recibidor, distinguí a Alice y a victoria entre ellos, me acerque rápidamente.

Buenos días disculpen la demora – salude apenada.

OH, no te preocupes, apenas tenemos unos minutos aquí – dijo victoria.

Alice sonrío y me dio un beso en la mejilla, el resto de las personas se pusieron de pie, pude distinguir al senador Roberts y su esposa, pero había un pareja mas.

Mira, ellos son mis padres – dijo victoria señalándolos – Richard Roberts y

Susan Roberts – el hombre tendió la mano.

Es un gusto Señorita – la tome inmediatamente.

El gusto es mío, senador – sonreí, la mujer hizo lo mismo.

Me alegra conocerte, victoria habla maravillas de ti – me sonroje.

Es un Placer señora, exagera un poco – conteste.

En lo absoluto – intervino victoria – mira ellos son mis suegros, llegaron de

Inglaterra muy temprano, pero no se querían perder nada – dijo feliz.

Mire primero al hombre rubio, su tez era pálida y sus ojos verdes demasiado profundos, sonrío cuando nuestras vistas se fijaron.

Hola señorita es un placer conocerla, Carlisle Cullen – dijo amablemente, tendiendo su mano.

Isabella Swan, el placer es mío señor - sonreí.

Mire a la pequeña mujer de cabello caramelo, sus facciones eran dulces y sus ojos amables – Hola querida, Soy Esme Cullen – tendió su mano.

Es un gusto señora Cullen – la tome.

Nos alegra conocerte, tienes muy buen gusto, este lugar es muy hermoso – dijo la señora esme – me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algunas ideas que tengo, claro si tu quieres – pregunto.

Por supuesto, lo importante, es que la boda de sus hijos sea justo como quieran, podemos desarrollar todas la ideas – conteste.

Perfecto – sonrío.

Mire alrededor buscando la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas, pero no se veía nadie mas por ningún lado.

Esta en las caballerizas – intervino victoria – mi querido prometido es amante de los caballos – me contó – el mundo desaparece para el cuando los tiene cerca – sonreí.

Podemos comenzar entonces? – pregunte.

Vamos, lo encontraremos, en el camino – contesto.

Caminamos por los pasillos principales, y me dirigí hacia el lugar que Abia cautivado a victoria, todos miraron felices los detalles del lugar.

Victoria, esto es perfecto – dijo la señora Cullen – casi puedo ver ya a los invitados – sonrío.

Lo se esme, a mi también me fascino, tengo que agradecérselo a bella – me guiño un ojo.

Hija, has contemplado la magnitud de los invitados – dijo la señora Susan.

Por supuesto madre – contesto – todo es perfecto.

Los señores Cullen Parecían Buenas personas, las señora esme era muy dulce y el señor Carlisle muy amable y caballeroso.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban las caballerizas, era un lugar hermoso, los enormes establos a un lado y el lienzo del otro, no se distinguía nadie.

Donde se metería – susurro victoria.

Ahí esta – señalo el señor Carlisle.

De espaldas a nosotros, recargado de una cerca estaba un hombre, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y bestia unos vaqueros y una camisa negra muy ajustada, ese era el famoso prometido.

Charles cariño – grito victoria, mientras nos acercábamos a el.

Cuando estábamos apenas a unos pasos el hombre giro, para enfrentarnos.

Lo contemple como una boba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, yo conocía perfectamente esos profundos ojos verdes y ese cabello cobrizo alborotado, tenia que ser una pesadilla, este hombre no podía ser Edward, mi Edward.

Amor, aquí estas, a tus padre les ha fascinado - dijo sonriendo.

El sonrío asintiendo y cuando giro la vista levemente, sus ojos se posaron en

los míos, no podía imaginar mi cara de perplejidad, la sorpresa reflejada, de pronto sus facciones se deformaron y sus ojos parecían asustados, como un ladrón cuando lo descubren robando; no paso ni un segundo y recompuso su mirada y la alejo de la mía, cobarde – pensé.

Chars, cariño quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante, la culpable de haber encontrado nuestro lugar perfecto – dijo emocionada – Ella es

Isabella Swan, De la que tanto te hable – lo mire fijamente- Isabella, el es mi prometido, Edward Charles Cullen – se acerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla.

Edward Charles Cullen, ese nombre resonó miles de veces en mi mente, me había engañado, y el destino se encargaba de gritármelo en la cara, siempre

Abia sido el, el prometido de victoria, siempre Abia sido ese hombre perfecto, caballeroso y de una clase social envidiable; pero yo no lo veía mas que como un mentiroso y desgraciado, que me Abia seducido y una noche antes me Abia besado en un parque, que me busco, seguramente con el único fin de llevarme a su cama, un desliz antes de amarrarse para siempre.

Sus ojos dudaron antes de tender su mano hacia mi – señorita Swan es un placer – dijo el desvergonzado.

Me quede estática, estaba furiosa, decepcionada y me sentía como una entupida, quería salir corriendo de ahí, quería golpearlo y gritarle en la cara todos los insultos que sabia, pero hice lo que menos esperaba.

Señor Cullen, es gusto es mío – mi voz sonó fría, tendí mi mano y tome por unos segundos la suya, la entupida corriente eléctrica que sentía cuando me tocaba no se hizo esperar, mi mente entendía perfectamente todo lo que pasaba, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no.

Solté su mano después de un tiempo conveniente, lo quería lo mas lejos posible.

Cariño, bella estaba ansiosa por conocerte, dice que nuestra boda será perfecta – victoria lo abraso de la cintura.

Ella es la experta – dijo el un poco serio.

Continuemos – indique.

Llegamos hasta el salón, donde seria la recepción, la palabra lujo no alcanzaba a describir este lugar, durante todo el camino sentí su mirada atravesar mi espalda, quería que esto terminara pronto, y salir corriendo a mi casa, tirarme en la cama y llorar.

Mientras todos miraban detalladamente el lugar, Alice se acerco a mi y susurro en mi oído.

Que sucede bella, por que tienes esa cara de espanto –negué levemente.

No pasa nada – mentí.

Isabella Swan, ya sabes que no te creo – murmuro.

Es horrible Alice, no puedo hablar de eso ahora – conteste.

Prometes hacerlo después? – insistió.

Lo juro – tenia que desahogarme y Alice era la persona indicada, ella me entendería.

Bella- me llamo victoria – para cuando esta programada la elección del pastel y de las flores? – pregunto.

Revise mi agenda electrónica – pastel… mañana y las flores pasado mañana – frunció el ceño.

Tengo que hacer un corto viaje a Inglaterra, a resolver algo de mi maestría – asentí – salgo hoy en la noche y regreso en tres días – concluyo.

De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer con las fechas, espero encontrar algún día libre – dije contrariada.

OH, no te preocupes, charles verificara todo, confío plenamente en tu buen gusto, el solo dará su aprobación, el te acompañara a las pruebas – mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no era posible, no podía pasar tiempo a solas con el.

El también pareció incomodo – victoria, preferiría que lo verificaras tu – le dijo.

Amor… vamos, tenemos muy poco tiempo, no quiero complicarle las cosas a bella, por favor – dijo mientras lo besaba; una ira inmensa entro en mi al ver sus labios unidos, tuve que recordar que ella era su prometida y yo no tenia ningún derecho sobre el, ni quería tenerlo.

Di que si, amor – insistía ella.

La incomodidad del momento, se reflejo en sus ojos verdes que no se apartaban de mi – esta bien, me encargare de todo, vete tranquila – sonrío.

Ves, bella, no es mi prometido el mejor, mas guapo y comprensivo – medite mi repuesta, gritarle en la cara un NO!, definitivamente no era lo mejor.

Por supuesto – sonreí hipócritamente.

Después de lo que parecieron interminables horas, mientras todos tomaban un café y platicaban pude escabullirme al baño, era un alivio peder estar sola, lleve mis manos a mi cara y patalee como una niña chiquita, me sentía demasiado impotente, entupida gente rica que creía poder jugar con los sentimientos de los demás solo por tener dinero, de lo que tanto Abia huido toda mi vida, era en lo que Abia caído.

Salí después de unos momentos, pero cuando iba a dar vuelta al pasillo, sentí como jalaban de mi brazo, voltee la vista y me encontré con mi peor pesadilla.

Bella, teneos que hablar – dijo serio.

Señor Cullen, usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – dije amargamente, intentando liberarme de su agarre.

Claro que si, tienes que escuchar mi explicación – susurro.

No me interesa – Edward Charles Cullen, o como se llamara, no sabia quien era yo, no era ninguna estupida, y desde luego no me dejaría envolver por sus mentiras.


	7. dificil o imposible

Claro que si, tienes que escuchar mi explicación – susurro.

No me interesa – Edward Charles Cullen, o como se llamara, no sabia quien era yo, no era ninguna entupida, y desde luego no me dejaría envolver por sus mentiras.

Suéltame en este momento – gruñí.

Bella, por favor, solo quiero que me escuches – sus ojos eran penetrantes.

Escuchar? – Lo mire llena de odio – no quiero escuchar mas mentiras – murmure.

Yo nunca te mentí – dijo molesto – además… administradora??? – frunció el ceño.

Me costo todo mi autocontrol no golpearlo en ese momento – claro, la omisión de su matrimonio, no es una mentira – le reclame – y lo que dije de mi trabajo no se compara siquiera – bufe.

Una mentira, es una mentira – contradijo.

Suéltame por favor, ya no quiero… hablar de esto – mi voz se quebró.

Bella… las cosas se dieron, yo nunca quise engañarte, nunca fue mi intención que las cosas llegaran tan lejos – sus palabras carecían de credibilidad para mi – desde que casi te mata ese auto, me siento con una enorme necesidad de estar cerca de ti – abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar – el día que me llevaste al hotel estaba dispuesto a dar fin a esto, pero… no pude, tenia que verte – sus rostro parecía torturado, me estremecí.

Yo… - me sentí contrariada y confundida, sus ojos era sinceros, pero no me podía permitir creer.

Señor Cullen, Para mi eso es asunto Olvidado – mentí – le suplico usted también lo olvide, concentrémonos en los preparativos de su boda - casi suplique.

Enarco una ceja – olvidado?, para ti no fue importante – pregunto.

Por un momento me perdí en su belleza, no me importo nada, mi corazón latía desbocado, tendría que encontrar la manera de evitar sentir todo esto que me atrapaba cada vez que el se acercaba. La imagen de aquel sueño aquella boda soñada, en la que Edward era mió, se desvaneció y otra imagen apareció… El y victoria juntos y felices, fue suficiente para reaccionar.

No, no lo fue – dije segura – solo fue una mala jugada del destino, solamente eso – su rostro se endureció.

Tienes razón – dijo serio – no se en que pensaba, de nuevo le pido disculpas por no haber pensado bien las cosas, sin duda fue un error de mi parte, no pretendía ofenderla – es lo mejor – me repetí.

El creía que era un error y lucharía por creerlo también, era una profesional y no dejaría que ningún asunto personal interviniera en mi vida y todo por lo que Abia luchado tantos años, aunque este dolor se hiciera cada segundo mas presente en mi pecho, lucharía por reprimirlo.

Podría Soltarme – su mano seguía sobre mi brazo, pero ya no era un agarre rudo, mas bien era suave y electrizante.

Perdone – susurro y me soltó.

Fue casi dolorosa la perdida de su contacto, tuve que recordarme mil veces mas, lo mal que era sentirme atraída por el.

Me di la vuelta dejándolo ahí, estático, la mascara de tranquilidad tuvo que volver a mi rostro cuando me encontré con todos de pie esperándome.

Cariño, que bueno que encontraste a bella, estaba preocupándome – bromeo victoria cuando me vio salir, el camino hasta ella y la abrazo.

Si, la señorita Swan ya venia hacia acá – contesto serio.

Vaya, por que tantos formalismos, bella no es ninguna vieja, es una joven muy linda amor – beso su mejilla – a bella, no le molesta que la llames por su nombre verdad? – sonreí fingidamente.

Por supuesto que no victoria – conteste – el señor Cullen puede llamarme como guste – el frunció el ceño.

OH, vamos señor Cullen? – Dijo irónica – me haces sentir como si me casara con un viejo – comenzó a reírse, era tan hermosa, su risa cantarina casi me contagia… casi.

Si a bella le parece bien, puede llamarme por mi nombre – dijo el por fin, intentando finalizar el asunto.

Claro Edward – respondí.

Que extraño, nadie lo llama Edward – comento victoria, me quede estática, nadie debía enterarse nunca de lo que Abia pasado – lo llamamos charles como su abuelo – concluyo.

Puede llamarme como quiera – finalizo el.

No dije nada mas, no quería seguir sacando asuntos, que pudieran dar a demostrar nuestro, secreto, por que aunque no lo quisiera Edward Cullen y yo compartíamos algo; la idea me ilusiono por un momento, pero me recrimine de nuevo.

Dios, es que el era tan hermoso y amable, por que tenia que ser un desgraciado igual que todos los hombres.

Terminamos por fin después de varios minutos de desesperación, quería irme de allí con todas mis fuerzas, las miradas escrutantes de Edward no me ayudaban en nada, me hacían sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Alice me tomo del brazo cuando intentaba escabullirme.

Bella, a donde vas – murmuro.

Tengo que irme – la mire con suplica.

Bella, creo que es momento de que me cuentes lo que sucede – casi exigió.

Tengo miedo de tu reacción – dije asustada.

Me comportare, lo prometo – sonrío levemente.

Esta bien Alice, lo has prometido – dije resignada; mire hacia todas partes, esperando que nadie me escuchara.

Alice, recuerda es hombre que me salvo hace un par de días? – sonrío.

Claro, el hombre que te flecho – bromeo.

No, me flecho!, casi grite – pero bueno es que… lo vi dos veces mas – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Cuando, como? – pregunto.

Lo encontré en una plaza, fuimos al cine y después en un bar y caminamos por un parque, Alice e... no besamos – confesé por fin.

Te interesa, lo se – dijo con suficiencia – jamás aceptas invitaciones por parte de ningún hombre – dijo contrariada.

Yo… no, no puedo – negué.

Bella, eso es genial, no tienes por que temer – dijo emocionada.

No Alice, no tiene nada de genial, ese hombre es el, Alice – balbucee.

El?, de quien hablas – dijo confundida.

El, el prometido de victoria – solté por fin.

La boca de Alice se abrió para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarse, un toque de reproche se torno en su rostro, negó levemente – bella, ellos están comprometidos, victoria es nuestra clienta, como has podido… - la interrumpí.

Alice como puede creer eso de mi – le reproche – yo no sabia nada acerca de su verdadera identidad – dije desesperada.

No entiendo – tomo mis manos – explícame por favor – pidió.

Alice!, yo no supe quien era, el destino se pone en mi contra no hay duda – solloce – el no me dijo su nombre y después la segunda vez que lo vi me dijo que se llamaba Edward, yo no sabia el nombre completo de el prometido de victoria, jamás hubiera salido con el, nunca… hubiese permitido que llegara tan lejos – explique por fin.

Bella, perdón… no debí dudar de ti – dijo apenada – pero Dios, esto es demasiado complicado – tomo su cabello con desesperación.

Lo se Alice, me siento tan estupida, quiero salir corriendo de aquí – confesé.

Te entiendo – me abraso fuertemente – bella, que te ha dicho ese tipo – dijo amargamente.

Me estremecí al recordar su cercanía hacia unos minutos apenas – Se disculpo, y me dijo que no quería jugar conmigo, que se salio de sus manos – bufe.

Infeliz, como se atreve – gruño – te sedujo estando comprometido y se lava las manos tan fácilmente – asentí.

Por eso estoy desesperada, quiero irme y alejarme de el – susurre.

Bella – me miro fijamente – dime por favor que no estas enamorada - la mire sorprendida.

No, yo… no puedo, no estoy enamorada – tartamudee.

Medite las palabras de Alice, no podía estar enamorada, era muy pronto, además no podía permitírmelo.

Estas segura? – pregunto.

Claro que estoy segura – dije firmemente.

Me alegra saberlo bella, por que hasta que todo esto termine, tendrás que seguir frecuentándolo – advirtió.

Lo se, podré contra esto, estoy segura, solo que ahora estoy un poco mal – explique.

Tu eres fuerte bella, no dejaras que ese tipo te impida hacer tu trabajo, eres una profesional – dijo segura.

Se escucharon voces cercanas – solo nos despedimos y podrás irte – murmuro Alice.

Solo asentí, tanto lo padres de victoria, como lo de Edward se acercaron a nosotros, ellos venían detrás, evite toparme con la mirada de Edward, solo serian unos minutos mas.

Bella, ya nos vamos, mañana te reunirás con charles temprano, recuerda que confío en ustedes – dijo victoria animada.

Me sentí una pésima persona por que ella confiaba en nosotros y de alguna manera le habíamos fallado, yo sin saberlo y su "perfecto prometido" sin querer evitarlo.

Si, todo esta arreglado, señor cu… Edward – me corregí – nos vemos mañana a las 10 en fondue, lo conoce? – tuve que mirar esos hermosos orbes verdes.

Eh, si bella, se donde es – contesto.

Perfecto – dijo victoria – yo estaré aquí en dos o tres días, pero se que todo estará bien – concluyo.

Bella – dijo una voz grave a mis espaldas.

Gire y me encontré con la persona que menos me imaginaba –

Jacob? – pregunte tontamente.

Se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos – tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí y he venido a buscarte espero no interrumpir – dijo apenado mirando a los presente.

No en absoluto – dijo victoria – tu eres es novio de bella? – pregunto.

Me paralice inmediatamente, no pude evitar mirar a Edward, me miraba fijamente con el ceño mas que fruncido y la mirada airada.

Casi – contesto y respire por fin – soy su mejor amigo, pero seria más que feliz si esta hermosa señorita aceptara ser mi novia – dijo dulcemente.

Que lindo – dijo victoria – desde cuando son amigos? – pregunto.

Desde la infancia, conozco a bella desde que usaba coletas y braquets – bromeo, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Jacob, deja de avergonzarme – lo regañe.

Bells, aun así eras la niña mas bonita de todas – susurro.

No me Abia fijado que todos nos miraban – mira chars que lindo – le dijo victoria – no crees que hacen una linda pareja?, son amigos desde siempre y ahora están enamorados – trague en seco ante sus conclusiones, definitivamente no estaba enamorada de Jacob!

Mmm si amor – contesto Edward, su voz sonó demasiado áspera y seguía mirándome airadamente.

La tensión era enorme en ese momento, tenia que intervenir – eh, tenemos que irnos – mire a Alice que reía burlonamente y a Jacob que también sonrío.

Claro nosotros también – dijo victoria – nos vemos bella, adiós… - miro a Jacob.

Jacob Black – contesto amablemente.

Es un gusto, yo soy victoria Roberts – se presento – y este es mi prometido Edward charles Cullen- lo señalo.

Jacob tomo su mano y después se la tendió a Edward, este pareció dudar por un segundo pero después la tomo .

Mucho gusto Jacob – contesto al fin – no sabíamos que bella tuviera un novio – sonrío.

Ella es muy discreta – contesto Jacob, mientras volvía hasta mi lugar.

Nos vemos – me dependí de todos, y mire por ultima vez a  
Edward, sus ojos sin duda ejercían un poder extraño sobre mi, me costo demasiado apartar la vista.

Camine con Jacob y Alice hasta la salida.

Bueno chicos, nos vemos – se decidió Alice – bella nos hablamos – me guiño un ojos.

Adiós enana – conteste.

Llegue hasta mi auto con Jacob – Jacob por que has dicho prácticamente que éramos novios – le recrimine.

Lo siento bella, me deje llevar, además no lo negaste – sonrío.

Como sea, tu eres mi amigo, recuérdalo – le tendí las llaves de mi auto para que el condujera.

Si bells, como digas – contesto.

Me ayudo a subir al auto y el hizo lo mismo, mientras nos alejábamos pude observar a aquellas dos familias tan reconocidas y ricas subir a una elegante Hummer negra, sin duda alguna nuestros caminos eran diferentes y las cosas eran como debían ser.

A donde vamos – pregunte a Jacob.

Bella, es la exposición de arte de tu padre, lo has olvidado? – pregunto.

Demonios, era cierto, por un momento se me había borrado completamente de la mente.

Lo olvide por un momento, que tonta – me recrimine.

No te preocupes vamos a tiempo – dijo tranquilo.

Tan absorta me tenia todo esto de Edward que había olvidado la exposición que papa tenia mas de un año planeando, cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme, tenia que recordar mis prioridades, para que mi vida volviera a su normalidad.


	8. Aceptando lo inaceptable

Llegue con jake a la exposición de mi padre, casi corrí hasta la entrada donde el estaba esperándome, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonreí.

Vaya bells, creí que no llegabas – dijo aliviado.

Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde, pero ya estamos aquí – sonríe.

El miro a jake que se acercaba a nosotros – que bien – murmuro.

Entendí el sentido de sus palabras, pero lo deje pasar.

Me senté junto a Jacob entre la alborotada concurrencia, muchas familias y diferentes tipos de personas estaban reunidos allí.

He escuchado que vendrán personas importantes, que quieren adquirir pinturas – comento jake.

De verdad, eso es muy bueno, espero que mi padre no haya traído esa pintura mía – bromee, el había dedicado varios meses a hacer un retrato mío, aunque era hermoso ya que su talento era innegable, me avergonzaba ser la modelo.

Pues… será mejor que te hagas a la idea – dijo en tono de burla.

A que te refieres – pregunte confundida.

Señalo con el dedo, una pared que exponía varias obras – OH! – en el centro del mural, estaba mi cuadro, me sonroje inmediatamente.

Tranquila bells, es uno de los cuadros mas hermosos que he visto – dijo tomando mi mano.

Pero jake, que vergüenza yo… - tartamudee.

Tu padre supo reflejar la belleza que hay en ti – dijo serio.

Rehuí su mirada, jake se estaba poniendo romántico y esa era mi señal para detenerlo.

El festival transcurrió amenamente, fue un gran medio de distracción para los problemas que enfrentaba, no podía apartar esa mirada verde e intensa de mi mente, sabia que la lejanía era un recurso del que no disponía, sin duda tendría que ser fuerte, pero tenia experiencia en cosas desagradables y podría enfrentarlo.

Jake fue a buscar a mi padre al estrado y no pude evitar acercarme a mi cuadro, había algo en el que amaba, mi padre Abia reflejado através de mi rostro las facciones de mi madre, una lagrima traicionera escapo por mi mejilla, a limpie al instante esperando que nadie me viera.

La belleza no debe entristecer a los Ángeles – susurro una voz a mis espaldas.

Gire impactada al reconocer la voz – que hace aquí? – pregunte confundida.

Una leve sonrisa escapo de sus labios – creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de las formalidades – contesto.

No me has respondido – volví a preguntar.

Suspiro – yo soy un gran amante del arte y no dude en asistir cuando me entere hace unos minutos – enarque una ceja.

Seria muy ególatra de mi parte asumir que me estaba siguiendo, pero era demasiada coincidencia, la persona que quería mas lejos de mi vida, se encontraba con esa belleza impactante a solo unos metros de mis alborotadas hormonas.

Lo dejo entonces para que disfrute – dije esquivando su mirada.

Espera – tomo mi brazo, le lance una mirada envenenada.

Señor Cullen, cuando estemos tratando asuntos de su boda usted dispone de mi tiempo, pero ahora mismo no lo quiero cerca – dije fríamente.

No quiero obligarte a estar aquí – murmuro cerca de mi rostro – pero no te vayas por favor – sus ojos eran demasiado intensos.

Respire profundamente – de acuerdo – accedí – pero suélteme por favor – asintió levemente y su agarre desistió.

No sabes como me gustaría que me entendieras – dijo.

Reí sin ganas – eso será algo que nunca podré hacer – dije firmemente – no soporto los engaños – confesé.

Nunca fue mi intención, jamás quise jugar contigo – agacho la mirada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, era casi imposible creer en sus palabras, entenderlo?, me seria imposible, lo único que podía entender era la atracción que el ejercía sobre mi.

Es el cuadro mas bello que he visto en mi vida – miraba fijamente mi retrato.

Exagera – susurre.

En lo absoluto, tiene hermosos acabados, no había visto algo parecido, no hubiesen podido captar tu belleza de una manera mas sublime – me estremecí ante sus palabras.

Gracias – dije avergonzada.

Quien es el artista? – pregunto interesado.

El, es…

Charlie Swan, mucho gusto – murmuro mi padre a nuestras espaldas.

Nos miraba desde su silla de ruedas, tenia su mano tendida y una leve sonrisa, Edward la tomo y sonrío.

Edward Cullen, un placer, es usted el artista? – pregunto curioso.

Si, lo soy – contesto.

Tiene usted una gran técnica, es un cuadro bellísimo – me miro fijamente.

Gracias señor Cullen, pero es mi querida bella, la que le da toda la belleza al cuadro – me sonroje.

Papa, no exageres – dije avergonzada, Edward sonreía ampliamente.

Bells, no te avergüences es la verdad – me tendió los brazos y le respondí con un abraso cariñoso.

Has estado fabuloso – susurre – estoy muy orgullosa de ti – sonrío.

Gracias cariño – dijo tiernamente.

Me separe de el mirando a Edward, sus ojos me miraban con dulzura, sentí un nudo en el estomago.

Nunca lo había visto por aquí señor Cullen, conoce a mi bella? – pregunto.

Edward dudo, pero contesto – nunca había venido por aquí, recién he llegado de Londres – le contó.

Ho, Londres, dicen que es muy hermoso, bells y yo siempre hemos querido viajar a Europa, pero como veras las circunstancias no siempre son buenas – señalo su silla.

Lo lamento – dijo apenado – tienen una invitación abierta siempre que lo deseen – trague en seco, como se atrevía a decir eso.

Es muy amable, no me ha dicho de donde se conocen – insistió.

Veras papa, el señor Cullen contraerá matrimonio próximamente con la seorita victoria Roberts – lo mire fijamente – estoy organizando su boda – dije al fin.

OH, ya veo, la gran boda de la que has estado ablando – sonrío – felicidades señor Cullen – dijo amablemente.

Gracias señor Swan – contesto un poco serio.

Debe estar muy feliz y enamorado para dar un paso tan importante – casi fulmino a mi padre con la mirada.

Eh, si… mucho – dijo Edward apenado.

Yo espero que mi bella, algún día forme una hermosa familia y me deje consentir a mi nietos - casi me atraganto.

Papa – lo regañe.

Bells, ya me conoces – me guiño un ojo, Edward sonreía ampliamente, parecía disfrutar de mi vergüenza.

El hombre que se case con bella, será sin duda muy afortunado – comento Edward.

Si, lo se ella es mi tesoro… mira ahí viene mi mejor candidato – bromeo.

Edward me miro serio y después giro, jake se acercaba a nosotros sonriente.

Hola Edward, que gusto verte de nuevo – dijo amablemente.

Lo mismo digo – contesto.

Nos quedamos callados un momento, jake tomo mi mano – vamos a celebrar el éxito de Charlie – asentí levemente.

Viene señor Cullen? – pregunto mi padre a Edward, el me miro y estoy segura que pudo distinguir mi incomodidad, no podría probar bocado teniéndolo cerca.

Son muy amables, pero tengo que irme – contesto.

Fue un gusto – dijo mi padre.

El gusto fue mío – dijo amablemente – te veo mañana bella? – me miro expectante.

Claro Edward – intente no sonar desesperada.

Hasta pronto – se dio la vuelta con ese paso tan grácil y se alejo, respire profundamente.

Jake nos llevo a un restaurante del centro, casi no pude probar bocado, me inquietaba que

Edward conociera mas rasgos de mi vida, cuando el era un desconocido para mi, cuando yo no tenia derecho de conocerlo.

Llegamos a casa y papa entro agradeciendo a jake su asistencia, me quede con el afuera un momento.

Bella, me ha encantado compartir con ustedes esta tarde – sonrío.

Gracias por acompañarlo jake – dije sinceramente.

Bella… yo, quería hablar contigo – movía sus manos nerviosamente.

Dime jake – lo alenté.

Yo… - me miro fijamente y sin mas pego sus labios a los míos.

Me quede helada, era la primera vez que Jacob se tomaba este tipo de libertades, no supe que hacer, moverme o quedarme quieta; al notar mi falta de movimiento atrajo mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándose mas a mi, movió sus labios insistentes y avariciosos, recordé al instante los labios suaves y cálidos que en realidad deseaba y cerré los ojos imaginando un mundo en donde pudiera ser posible, atraje a Jacob y profundice mas el beso, queriendo borrar ese delicioso sabor que recordaba perfectamente, estaba mal hacerlo, pero quería ser egoísta por un momento.

Jacob se separo de mi jadeante, pero no me libero de sus brazos – bella… Wohh, eso fue, Wooh – respiraba agitadamente.

Jake, perdón yo… - tapo mis labios con su dedo.

No digas nada, fue maravilloso, me encanto – dijo feliz.

Yo, eh, tengo que entrar – me excuse.

Sonrío ampliamente – de acuerdo – beso de nuevo mis labios, mas suave – te veo pronto preciosa.

Adiós – me libere de su agarre y entre a casa.

Casi corrí a mi habitación, era una tonta, en lugar de resolver las cosas, las estaba complicando mas, ahora Jacob creía algo que no era, y no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, me iba a volver loca, definitivamente.

Me cambie y tome mi Mobil, alguien debía escucharme, después de un par de tonos contestaron.

Bueno ¿ - contesto.

Alice, gracias al cielo que me contestas – dije aliviada.

Bella, que sucede? – pregunto.

No sabes, es horrible Alice – solloce.

Dime que sucede – exigió.

El, alice, Edward Cullen estaba en la galería donde s presentaban las obras de mi padre – dije alterada.

Demonios – bufo – como es eso posible? – pregunto.

No lo se, al parece todo fue una coincidencia, pero eso no fue lo peor – dije.

Lo peor, hay algo peor que encontrarte con ese hombre – dijo irónica.

Si alice, yo me sentía muy mal y cuando Jacob nos ha traído a casa el… me ha besado y correspondí a ese beso – dije asustada.

Bella – grito - eso no tiene nada de malo – prosiguió.

Alice, lo se, pero lo malo es que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, deseaba que fuera el alice – confesé por fin.

Bella, tu me dijiste que… - la interrumpí.

Se lo que dije, pero… no puedo evitarlo, estoy enterrada, hasta el fondo – dije contrariada.

Bella… tu estas enamorada – respire entrecortadamente.

Yo… si Alice lo estoy – me quede helada ante mi propia confesión, lo había aceptado por fin, estaba enamorada de Edward, no había mas que decir, solo podía tragarme mis sentimientos.

Bella… tenemos que solucionar esto, tu no puedes seguir cerca de el, tu eres fuerte, pero el amor es una arma de doble filo – dijo preocupada.

No Alice, solo es hoy… todo es muy reciente, no hay manera de que ceda, te lo prometo – dije segura.

Alice se ofreció a acompañarme mañana a todas las citas que vería con Edward, pero eso aria las cosas mas incomodas de lo que y eran, seria mejor enfrentarlo yo sola.

Me despedí de ella y leí un poco, siempre me relajaba, por que no podía tener un amor como en los cuentos, la princesa presa en la torre y el príncipe que escala las paredes para llegar a su corazón… seguramente era por que yo no era ninguna princesa, mas bien la plebeya.

Desperté temprano, casi no había dormido, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenia que pensar, entre ellas como me comportaría hoy, después de admitir mis verdaderos sentimientos, esperaba no fuese tan difícil comportarme.

Me puse unos jeans, tacones y una blusa azul, era un día bastante calido, y como era extraoficial, podría ir informal, me maquille un poco y me peine el cabello en una coleta.

Salí de casa en mi auto, y conduje por la ciudad, reconfirme la cita con la florería y le envíe un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que todo estaría bien, se había quedado muy preocupada la noche anterior.

Cuando llegue a la florería no vi Ningún jaguar estacionado por lo que imagine que no había llegado, baje y salude a la encargada Nikki, la conocía bastante bien.

Hola bella, que gusto verte por aquí, has venido por fin a escoger las flores de tu boda – dijo animada.

Aun no – conteste – parece mas difícil cada vez – dije contrariada.

Bella, eres muy hermosa – dijo amablemente.

Estoy de acuerdo – susurro una voz.

Gire confundida, un hombre alto y musculoso me miraba amablemente, sus ojos verdes y cabello rubio y rizado le daban un toque infantil aunque bestia un elegante traje gris, tuve que alzar la vista para mirarlo.

Disculpa, pero tenia que acercarme – dijo divertido.

Y eso por que? – pregunte.

Sonrío – es necesario para mi salud, conocer tu nombre – dijo seductoramente.

m sonroje intensamente – soy bella – casi murmure.

Bella – tomo mi mano y la beso – es un placer señorita - me guiño un ojo.

Emmett – grito un voz junto a nosotros, retire mi mano y encare a Edward, se veía tan hermoso como siempre y ese traje negro lo hacia lucir casi irreal, su mirada parecía furica y apretaba los puños fuertemente mirando al hombre que se encontraba frente a mi.

Eddy, que sucede – bromeo – mira ella es… - Edward lo fulmino con la mirada.

No me digas Eddy – gruño – y yo se quien es ella, ella es MI! Organizadora – recalco la palabra, me estremecí.

OH, que bien entonces, bella, yo soy Emmett Cullen tercero, hermano de Edward – sonrío.

Es un Gusto señor Cullen – conteste.

Llámame Emmett por favor, me haces sentir viejo – bromeo – además no somos desconocidos, espero podamos ser amigos – me guiño un ojo.

Trague en seco – eh, si yo – intente contestar.

Emmett, es hora de que te vayas, tu cita será pronto – dijo Edward serio.

Tranquilo Edward – no aparto su vista de la mía – tal vez podría acompañarlos – me sonrío.

No, emmett, será mejor que te vayas, esto es muy importante no quiero que lo arruines con tus juegos – reprocho.

Bueno, veo que el gruñón de mi hermano lo esta mas que de costumbre – sonreí – ha sido un placer conocerte hermosa señorita, espero verte pronto – saco algo de su saco – esta es mi tarjeta, llámame si se te ofrece algo – ofreció – de cualquier manera nos veremos te lo aseguro – dijo firmemente.

Tomo de nuevo mi mano y la beso – gracias Emmett – me atreví a decirle.

Adiós – sonrío - y tu gruñón, nos vemos mas tarde – palmeo su espalda y se fue.

Me quede ahí parada frente a Edward, parecía un poco mas relajado, no entendía la actitud que había tenido con su hermano, parecía ser muy amable.

Lamento el comportamiento de emmett, el es como un niño – comento.

No se preocupe, parece ser muy amable – conteste.

Enarco una ceja – si amable – dijo serio.

Esta listo? – pregunte.

Si vamos – contesto y me siguió.

Caminamos por un largo camino de flores, tenia pensado algún tipo en especial, pero seria su decisión después de todo, este lugar no me ayudaba mucho a relajarme, el aroma masculino que desprendía Edward combinado con el floral, me estaba dando serios problemas de ansiedad.

Me detuve frente a las rosas – Las rosas blancas son las mas usuales – comente – simbolizan paz, pureza, compromiso, dan un toque perfecto a cualquier evento – concluí.

Tomo una rosa entre sus manos y la acerco a su nariz – sin duda seria mi elección, son hermosas – inhalo sus pétalos – sus pétalos blancos son suaves y tersos – se acero a mi peligrosamente, no pude moverme.

Las rosas blancas son sin duda las flores mas hermosas – acerco la rosa a mi mejilla y la deslizo suavemente sobre esta, me estremecí ante la caricia, deseaba que fuesen sus dedos los que me acariciaran – pero nunca serán tan hermosas como tu – sus ojos me miraban fijamente, brillaban intensos – bella, me vuelves loco, no puedo controlarme cuando estoy cerca de ti – confeso.

Yo… yo no – deslizo la rosa por mis labios.

No, por favor no me niegues este momento – su voz era suplicante.

Estaba atrapada entre mi deseo por el y mi conciencia, me sentí desesperada, era casi imposible huir de este sentimiento que me taspasaba.


	9. Amigos?

No, por favor no me niegues este momento – su voz era suplicante.

Estaba atrapada entre mi deseo por el y mi conciencia, me sentí desesperada, era casi imposible huir de este sentimiento que me traspasaba.

Por que me haces esto – susurre.

Me tomo por los brazos y me pego a su cuerpo – no puedes verlo, eres como un imán para mi – su calor me quemaba hasta lo mas profundo, estaba apunto de perderme en sus ojos – bella, yo… no quiero lastimarte, no quiero herirte de ninguna manera – su aliento rozaba mis mejilla, dejándome corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Lo haces, me lastimas – admití.

Me miro con ternura –por que, dime como puedo dejar de hacerlo – murmuro.

Lo mire fijamente, sin pensarlo alce mi mano y acaricie sus suaves labios, cerro los ojos, su respiración era irregula, algo me decía que me detuviera, pero no podía, era mil veces mas fuerte que yo.

Lo único que puedes hacer… es alejarte Edward – dije como pude.

Abrió los ojos – ojala pudiera, quiero hacerlo – dijo al fin.

Pero no me soltó, su agarre se volvió mas posesivo, podía sentir sus músculos presionar mi cuerpo, como deseaba ser egoísta, deseaba tenerlo, que fuera mío, pero eso no era posible de ninguna manera.

Edward, estamos a tiempo, tenemos que… separarnos, antes de cometer una locura – intente liberarme pero no me lo permitió.

A eso le temes, tienes miedo de dejarte llevar, seria tan fácil – acaricio mi mejilla, podía sentir el sonrojo que me provocaba – podría besarte – acaricio mis labios – me muero por hacerlo de nuevo – concluyo.

No estas pensando – casi grite y forcejee con el – estas comprometido, demonios! Sabia que esto seria difícil, que quieres?, quieres que renuncie, pues lo Hare – lo rete, su rostro se descompuso.

No, de ninguna manera, no vas a renunciar – dijo molesto – dime que quieres que haga, pero no renuncies – concluyo.

Quiero que me sueltes, quiero que me dejes tranquila – le rogué.

Miro mis labios nuevamente y luego mis ojos – esta bien – me libero de su agarre y dio dos pasos atrás, con la mirada perdida – cuando guste señorita Swan – me hizo una seña de que caminara.

Lo mire fijamente, estaba descontrolada, me sentía de mil maneras diferente, quería correr, gritar, desaparecer, un lugar en el mundo, donde Edward Cullen no me afectara, respire profundamente intentando recomponerme, tome fuerzas que no sabia que existían y lo enfrente.

Se ha decidido por las rosas? – pregunte.

Negó levemente – a victoria le gustan las magnolias, me gustaría verlas – dijo serio.

Como desee – dije contrariada.

El resto del día paso igual, Edward estaba serio, solo asentía y me decía que lo que escogiera estaba bien, estaba todo e tiempo junto a mi, pero su mente parecía estar perdida, tenia ganas de tomarlo de las manos y preguntarle que tenia, no soportaba verlo mal, este estupido sentimiento de protección me hacia sentir extraña, era algo mas que gusto, si, Edward me encantaba, no creo que existiera un hombre mas atractivo que el, pero no solo era eso… era su voz, sus palabras, su manera de actuar, siempre tan amable y correcto, serio y ese porte tan elegante, no existía nada en el que no me dejara como tonta mirándolo, por que el tenia que ser de otra, por que no podía poseerlo como deseaba…. Mi cerebro formulo la repuesta mas rápido que la pregunta, era por que yo no era lo suficientemente guapa, rica o elegante, para mi desgracia nunca lo seria, asi que no existían posibilidades.

Señor Cullen, entonces las magnolias blancas – pregunte.

Suena bien – contesto desanimado.

Caminamos hacia la caja donde se encontraba nikki, me miro y sonrío.

Bella, se han decidido por fin – pregunto amablemente.

Si, serán tres mil magnolias y mil rosas blancas – ella lo anoto rápidamente.

Las tendrás ese mismo día, y ya sabes que siempre lo mejor para ti – me guiño un ojo.

Lo se, gracias – me despedí con la mano.

Salimos de la tiendo y sentía sus pasos detrás de mi, me ponía ansiosa tener que despedirme de

el, si pudiera me quedaría con el.

Bueno… señor Cullen, mañana es nuestra reunión para la prueba del pastel, lo veré en cakedelicious a las 11? – sonó mas como pregunta.

Claro, a las 11 – me miro confundido – bella tu… - se cayo al escuchar el sonido de mi celular.

Disculpe – dije apenada.

Claro – murmuro.

Bueno – conteste.

Cariño, como están las cosas? - pregunto Alice.

Ola cariño – bromee – bien, aunque te extraño, tenemos que hablar – le pedí.

Yo también te extraño, si, me tienes que contar como te fue con el! – recalco la palabra.

Mire a Edward, tenia el ceño fruncido y esquivaba mi mirada – si, espero verte pronto – dije.

Claro que me veras pronto, a que no recuerdas que día es mañana? – pregunto.

Mañana… - intente recordar, pero nada.

Isabella Swan, no lo Puedo Creer!! – grito.

Dime ya – exigí.

Bella… es mi cumpleaños – grito.

Dios, lo olvide – dije preocupada.

Si de eso me doy cuenta – me acuso.

Te recomparare lo juro, Hare lo que quieras – no podía creer que lo hubiese olvidado.

No te preocupes, ya me lo cobrare, pero no te olvides de mi fiesta, residencia Brown, 7 de la noche, nos arreglaremos juntas – dijo emocionada.

Por supuesto ahí estaré – dije segura – aunque sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, pero siendo tu cualquier cosa – dije.

Lo se, te veo mañana entonces? – pregunto.

Absolutamente – conteste.

Bueno, te quiero – se despidió.

Yo más – colgué.

Demonios que le regalaría a alice, ella tenia de todo, no se me ocurría nada, alce la vista, me había olvidado de la presencia de Edward – disculpe – dije de nuevo.

Tranquila – dijo serio, se frotaba el puente de la nariz – bella, me acompañarías por un helado, enfrente – ofreció.

Mire el carrito que estaba enfrente – yo… no me gusta el helado – murmure.

OH, es cierto, casi lo olvidaba – dijo contrariado.

Si, pero lo acompañare si quiere – no pude negarme.

Sonrío levemente – vamos – me indico.

Cruzamos la calle y el compro un helado de chocolate, me ofreció pero me negué, se sentó en una pequeña banca y me ofreció lugar, me senté a su lado sin dudarlo.

Bella… tengo algo para ti – dijo apenado, ese sonrojo se veía de lo mas hermosos – es por que… quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace un rato – concluyo.

No tiene por que…

Es solo un pequeñísimo detalle, acéptalo – me miro fijamente.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Saco algo de su saco y lo coloco en mi mano, mire fijamente el objeto, era una pequeña caja de cristal, era la cosa mas delicada que había visto, la abrí con mucho cuidado y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta, estaba llena de m&ms azules, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención. En el centro había un hermoso dije de corazón, miles de cristales adornaban sus orillas y en el centro tenia una piedra azul, era lo mas lindo que había visto en mi vida, lo tome con cuidado entre mis dedos, era tan delicado que temí romperlo.

Dios, yo, esto es… hermoso – lo mire fijamente, sonreía ampliamente – no puedo aceptarlo – dije al fin.

Claro que puedes – dijo seguro – te juro que no espero nada a cambio, además es solo un detalle – se encogió de hombros – lo vi y me recordó tanto a ti – sonrío levemente.

Si digo que no, seguirás insistiendo? – pregunte.

Absolutamente – me quiño un ojo, casi pierdo el hilo de la conversación.

Gracias entonces – dije tímidamente.

Bella, que fue lo que mas te gusto del regalo? – pregunto divertido.

Los m&ms Por supuesto – dije y me lleve uno a la boca, comenzó a reírse.

Bella, se que es difícil decir esto, depuse de todas las tonterías que he hecho y dicho, pero de verdad eres muy especial para mi y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos – concluyo.

Amigos? – pregunte, eso seria imposible, por lo menos para mi, jamás podría verlo como un amigo, siempre desearía mas de el.

Si, se que es complicado, pero podemos mantener una relación cordial, yo prometí no volver a molestarte y voy a intentar hacerlo, entonces – tendió su mano – amigos? – mire su mano.

Eh, amigos – mentí y la tome, la sostuvo mas tiempo del necesario y lo mire fijamente.

Lo siento – murmuro y la tome.

Guarde mi regalo en mi bolsa, Edward termino de comer su helado y me puse de pie.

Ya es un poco tarde – pasaban de las 3 de la tarde – tengo que ir a la oficina – tenia demasiadas cosas que arreglar.

No quieres ir a comer? – pregunto esperanzado.

Lo siento pero yo me tengo que ir – me disculpe.

Bella, quiero preguntarte algo, se que es personal, pero… tienes novio? – lo mire confundida.

Yo, no…

Bella – gritaron cerca de mi.

Ambos giramos la vista, demonios, las cosas no se podían complicar mas?, Jacob se acercaba a nosotros con pasos rápidos.

Llego hasta mi y me levando en brazos como si fuera una niña – bells, amor – sin mas decir, beso mis labios, me quede helada, era mi culpa, la noche anterior le había dado falsas esperanzas.

Me dejo en el suelo pero no me soltó – hola Edward – saludo.

Hola – edward me miraba molesto, me sentí tan mal, aunque el no me pertenecía, yo quería que el supiera que le pertenecía, que en mis pensamientos solo estaba el.

Bella, corazón, vine para que vayamos a comer – dijo Jacob mientras me abrasaba.

Esta bien - murmure.

Como estas Edward, como van los asuntos de la boda? – pregunto Jacob.

Bien, bella, sabe lo que hace – contesto.

Lo se, cuando nos casemos, no querrá dejar que nadie decida nada mas – bromeo, me paralice al escuchar eso, sin duda Jacob estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Casarse? – pregunto Edward.

Claro, que tonto estaría con bella, y dudaría en adornar su mano sin un anillo – dijo seguro – no tardare en hacerlo – me beso en la mejilla.

Quería liberarme de sus brazos y correr hacia Edward, pero seguía inmóvil viéndolo fijamente.

Sin duda un tonto – contesto.

Podemos irnos bells – pregunto Jacob.

Asentí levemente – si vayamos rápido tengo que regresar al trabajo – comente.

Como desees – contesto.

Hasta luego – se despidió.

Edward me miro fijamente – muchas gracias edward – dije sinceramente, mientas tomaba su mano – nos vemos mañana – asintió, no pude evitarlo y me acerque y bese su mejilla – gracias por el regalo – susurre.

Sonrío – hasta mañana – murmuro.

Adiós – jacob me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta mi auto, me hizo entrar y el comenzó a conducir.

Veo que te llevas muy bien con Edward Cullen – dijo de la nada.

Si, es mi cliente, además es una gran persona – conteste.

Ya veo – murmuro.

Que pasa? – pregunte.

No, me hagas caso, es solo que… no puedo evitar ser celoso, se que es absurdo, pero no puedo evitarlo – confeso.

Jacob, creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso – dije seria.

Olvida lo que dije, yo y mi bocota – se regaño.

No jake, mira… anoche yo, me sentía extraña y permití que me besaras, no te estoy diciendo que no fue mi responsabilidad, pero creo que estas apresurando las cosas – dije al fin.

Apresurando?, bella, nos conocemos desde la infancia – me recordó.

Lo se, pero no se si estoy lista para iniciar una relación contigo – admití.

Entiendo, pero no me niegues la oportunidad de continuar pretendiéndote – me pidió.

No puedo hacer eso, eres libre – concluí.

No platicamos mas del tema, jacob seguía mostrándose cariñoso y solo podía aceptar su comportamiento, me llevo a un lindo restaurante en el centro, me disculpe con el y me fui a la oficina, la señora Renne estaba ahí, me alegre tanto de verla.

Hola bella – me abraso cariñosamente.

Hola Renne, me alegra tanto verte – dije sinceramente.

A mi también hija, pero cuéntame como van las cosas? -pregunto.

Muy bien, a pesar del corto tiempo, he podido programar todo, la señorita Roberts se fue de viaje, pero hoy fui a arreglar lo de las flores con su prometido Edward Cullen – le conté.

Muy bien, me tope con la señora Roberts y me dijo que estaban muy contentos con tu trabajo – sonrío.

Me alegro, estoy haciendo todo lo que tu me enseñaste – admití.

Fuiste una gran estudiante, nunca había conocido a una persona mas dispuesta en aprender que tu, hasta a Alice le tuve que jalar las orejas para que se interesara – ambas reímos.

Por cierto, como tiene su casa, me imagino que de cabeza – bromee.

Ni lo imaginas – frunció el ceño – dice que una mujer no cumple 24 todos los dias, tiene la casa llena de decoradores, chefs, músicos, ya te podrás imaginar – negó.

Si, alice suele llevar las cosas a los extremos, pero es un dulce - admiti.

Si, lose, me preocupe tanto de que no se convirtiera en una joven frívola y egoísta, después de todo era hija única – dijo contrariada.

Es por que usted y el señor Phil han sido buenos padre y son muy buenas personas – dije sinceramente.

Gracias bella – sonrío.

Me ayudo a archivar un sinfín de documentos presupuestales de la boda y después fuimos a su casa, alice estaba como un torbellino, iba de un lado a otro.

OH, bella que bueno que has venido – grito desde las escaleras.

Bajo corriendo y me abraso eufóricamente

Bella, que bueno que has venido, tengo tantas cosas que hacer, necesito tu opinión, donde crees que quedarían mejor esas flores – hablaba sin parar.

Tranquila Alice, respira - le dije – claro que te ayudare en todo lo que quieras – accedí.

OH, gracias bella, sabia que lo harías – suspiro.

Claro, aunque tengo una enorme interrogante… que le regalare a Alice Brown, creo que tienes todo – dije contrariada.

Bella… no tienes por que darme nada – sonrío.

Absolutamente no! – Dije seria – buscare alguna manera de sorprenderte, te lo aseguro – sonrío.

De acuerdo, pero ahora, avísale a Charlie que no llegaras a dormir, tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo – hizo un puchero.

Pero Alice, no traigo nada de ropa, además papa…

Bella por favor, aquí tienes mucha ropa, vamos… es mi cumpleaños – hizo esa carita triste a la que no me podía negar.

Ah, de acuerdo enana, como quieras – accedí.

Yupi – me abraso eufóricamente.

Le llame a Charlie avisándole que no llegaría probablemente hasta pasado mañana, la idea no le emociono del todo, pero accedió finalmente, alice y yo acomodamos todo, ningún detalle era aceptable para ella, pasaban de las 11 de la noche, por fin terminamos y fuimos a su habitación, era imposible convencer a Alice de que renovara su cuarto por el de una mujer mayor, su habitación era completamente rosa, detalles de princesas y todo lleno de peluches y globos que Jasper se había encargado de regalarle.

Alice cuando te renovaras? – me tumbe sobre su cama.

Creo que hasta que me case con Jasper, no creo que le gustaría dormir en una habitación completamente rosa – bromeo – aunque… no se queja para nada, cuando se queda a qui – dijo picadamente.

Alice Brown – le avente una almohada encima – no tengo por que enterarme de tus… aventuras – dije apenada.

Vamos bella, ya eres adulta, y no tienes vida sexual por que no quieres – me dijo.

No es por que no quiera – admití – es por que no he tenido la oportunidad, no puedo ir por la calle acostándome con cualquiera – bufe.

No digo eso, pero yo conozco un par de hombres que serian mas que felices de compartirla con tigo – comenzó a reírse.

Alice – grite – no digas tonterías, si te refieres a jake, eso no… jamás podría hacerlo – negué rotundamente – y si te atreves a siquiera mencionar a Edward Cullen, es mas que imposible – dije cabis bajo – el jamás podría ser mío – concluí.

Se acerco a mi y me abraso – discúlpame bella, no quería recordártelo, se que es difícil para ti – dijo apenada – se lo que se siente, que un hombre te deslumbre totalmente, aunque no sabría que hacer si fuera prohibido – se estremeció.

Es horrible, no tienes idea, tenerlo cerca Alice, el es tan… perfecto, dios casi no puedo contenerme cuando lo tengo cerca, su olor es tan masculino y sus labios… - suspire.

Ahí bella, no puedo creerlo, eres un caso, el único hombre en el que te interesas en toda tu vida y se va a casar, sin duda Isabella Swan, eres extraña – ambas reímos.

Nos cambiamos, Alice me presto una de sus pijamas, eran demasiado provocadoras, eran compradas al propósito, por si a Jasper se le ocurría colarse en su cuarto, nos acostamos en su cama y apago la luz.

Bella, invitaras a Jacob a la fiesta? – pregunto.

Mm no lo creo Alice, las cosas se están complicando, hoy me hizo una escena romántica delante de Edward, me sentid emaciado mal – le conté.

Cuéntame que paso – dijo preocupada.

Estaba con Edward, ya me iba a la oficina y el apareció, me beso y abraso como si fuéramos novios, la mirada escrutarte de Edward me traspasaba, se que suena tonto pero no quería que el creyera algo que no es – admití.

Bella, no tiene nada de malo, tu eres libre y el no lo es, no tienes por que rendirle cuentas – dijo firmemente.

Si lo se, pero dile eso a mi corazón – hice un puchero – espero mañana poder distraerme – dije suplicante.

OH, de eso estoy casi segura, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, mis fiestas siempre tienen sorpresas, talvez mañana conoces a un guapo enmascarado, Jasper traerá muchos amigos – sonrío.

Enmascarado? – pregunte.

Si, todos llevaran antifaces, se me ocurrió apenas, será genial, ya tengo nuestros vestidos – dijo feliz.

Alice, siempre piensas en todo – admití.

Por supuesto – que modesta pensé.

Bueno enana vamos a dormir, mañana tengo una cita con mi verdugo temprano – dije contrariada.

De acuerdo, que descanses – dijo.

Igualmente y… feliz cumpleaños enana te quiero – murmure.

Gracias bells – bostezo y se durmió.

Me esperaba otro largo día, alice Brown era incansable y Edward Cullen estresante, Cerré los ojos dejándome vencer por el sueño, de nuevo ese sueño en el que unos hermosos ojos verdes me escrutaban.

Caja Del Regalo de bella

Regalo De Bella


	10. Mascarada

Despierta bella – gritaban en mi oído

Me removí incómoda en la cama, hasta que sentí un zarandeo – bella, despiértate ya, es muy tarde – decía aquella vocecilla.

Alice por favor… tengo mucho sueño – gruñí.

De acuerdo, por mi te puede dormir, pero mándale por lo menos un mensaje a Edward charles Cullen – abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté.

Que hora es? – pregunte preocupada.

Las 12, estas muy retrasada – me pare de golpe, mi cita con el era a las 11, demonios!

OH, tengo que arreglarme, dios donde esta mi celular – me movía de un lado a otro.

Tranquila, aquí esta – me lo tendió.

Revise la pantalla, tenia cerca de 15 llamadas perdidas, revise el numero y mi corazón latió casi frenético, todas eran de Edward, mire a Alice y ella sonrío maliciosamente.

Solo debe preguntarse por que no llegue a la cita – justifique.

Si, claro, por que más seria – comenzó a reírse.

Marque su número mientras sacaba mi pijama por encima de mi cabeza, después de varios tonos contestaron.

Bueno? – esa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar.

Eh, señor Cullen – pregunte.

Si, soy yo – dijo seguro.

Edward Cullen? – pregunte de nuevo.

OH no – se escucho una carcajada – no especificaste que señor Cullen – bromeo – soy Emmett – dijo al fin.

Emmett, soy Bella Swan, me recuerda? – pregunte.

Mmm... Veamos, no eres una Mujer Guapa, de ojos cafés y Cabello castaño? – sonreí.

Gracias por el cumplido, no esta el señor Edward? – Se escucho un grito – emmett, dame mi celular en este momento – esa voz.

Discúlpame un momento bella – dijo amablemente – por dios Edward, no ves que estoy hablando con bella, no molestes – se escucho una especie de golpe y un quejido – ella quiere hablar conmigo, dámelo – grito esa dulce voz de nuevo.

Bueno? – mi corazón palpito intranquilo.

Buenos días Señor Cullen, yo quería decirle – me interrumpió.

Bella, estas bien, sucedió algo – dijo rápidamente – te estoy esperando aquí aun – concluyo.

No se preocupe, es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente – mire a Alice que sonreía – discúlpeme de verdad, no era mi intención dejarlo esperando – dije avergonzada.

Tranquila, me alegra que estés bien – suspiro – vendrás? – pregunto.

Si, en 15 minutos, lo veo allí – asegure.

Nos vemos entonces – contesto.

Adiós – colgué.

Que fue todo eso? – pregunto Alice.

Es una larga historia, pero ahora no tengo tiempo – dije apurada.

Aquí esta tu ropa – me paso uno de los trajes sastres que tenia allí – zapatillas? – pregunto.

Negras – me vestí rápidamente y me puse las zapatillas.

Bella, a que hora regresas, tenemos tanto que hacer – dijo contrariada.

En un par de horas, no te preocupes, estaré aquí temprano y arreglaremos todo lo de tu fiesta – sonreí.

Si, los estilistas vienen a las 6, los vestidos ya han llegado, los quieres ver? – dijo ilusionada.

Me encantaría Alice, pero voy más que retrasada, seguro están hermosos – dije sinceramente, mientras me peinaba y maquillaba un poco.

De acuerdo – tome mi bolso y abrace a Alice.

Pásatela bonito enana, te quiero, volveré en un rato – bese su mejilla.

Hasta pronto, puntual no lo olvides – sonreí y Salí.

Casi corrí por las escalera, lo cual era un peligro por los tacones 12 que llevaba, entre a mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad por las calles, la llamada que le había hecho a Edward me confundía un poco, estaba el realmente preocupado por mi?, mi corazón dio un salto solo de pensarlo, deseando que el me quisiera auque fuera un poco… borre todas esas ideas de mi mente, el se casaría dentro de poco y yo no tenia por que torturarme mas de lo debido.

Llegue a cakedelicius e identifique el jaguar de Edward estacionado enfrente, me estacione y baje rápidamente, el estaba ahí hermoso y radiante con una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, sonrío en cuento nuestras miradas se toparon, me acerque nerviosa, con cuanta facilidad me deslumbraba.

Buenos días señor Cullen – salude.

Buenos días bella – respondió.

Lamento la tardanza – dije apenada.

Tranquila – me miro de arriba abajo – si me lo permites, te diré que estas muy hermosa – pude sentir el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Gra..cias – dije como pude – entramos? – pregunte.

Asintió y me indico que pasara primero, este lugar me encantaba, aunque había probado casi todos los sabores de los pasteles, nunca me cansaba de hacerlo, me imaginaba a mi eligiendo el sabor de mi pastel de bodas, un sueño algo fantasioso.

Salude a la recepcionista, gracias al cielo el chef aun nos podía recibir, desde luego después de trabajar muchísimas veces con el teníamos ciertos privilegios; nos hicieron pasar a un hermoso recibidor, enfrente había una mesa con mas de 40 platos con rebanadas de pastel, no pude evitar sonreír.

Bella, que gusto verte – sonreí.

Giancarlo, como estas? – acorte la distancia y lo abrace.

La agencia siempre había trabajado con Giancarlo, era un chef italiano, hacia los mejores pasteles que había probado en mi vida, era un hombre amable y bastante bien parecido, habíamos cultivado una amistad bastante amena tal vez por que el apenas tenia 30 años.

Mía bella, que placer tenerte aquí – sonrío.

Me alegro mucho de verte – respondí – mira este es el señor Edward Charles Cullen, es el novio – cada vez se me hacia mas fácil decirlo.

OH, Señor Cullen un placer conocerlo, felicidades – tendió su mano.

El placer es Mio señor…

Giancarlo Gussini – respondió este y estrecho su mano.

Observe la mesa llena de pasteles y sonreí – te gusta? – pregunto Giancarlo.

Bien lo sabes – golpee su hombro juguetonamente.

Que hermosa sonrisa… ilumina este lugar, no lo cree señor Cullen? – pregunto Giancarlo, no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus halagos.

Si, absolutamente – dijo un poco serio.

Disculpe, es Cullen, de la nobleza Londinense – pregunto Giancarlo.

Eh, si, los mismo – hizo una pequeña mueca.

Entonces espero le agraden mis creaciones – sonrío ampliamente – los dejo para que elijan, me beso en ambas mejilla y salio de lugar.

Mire a Edward miraba la mesa con cara de contradicción – no se preocupe no tenemos que probarlos todos – aclare – ya que usted es muy importante, se han destinado infinidad de elecciones, pero puedo recomendarles las mas tradicionales – comente.

Asintió levemente, tome el primer plato, era un pastel de chocolate y moka, tome un poco con la cuchara y se lo tendí, el lo probo directamente de mis manos, una extraña sensación hizo que me estremeciera, esto parecía algo tan normal, como si yo fuera la novia, decidiendo junto a mi prometido nuestro pastel de bodas, borre ese pensamiento de mi mente, estaba a millas de ser real.

Continuamos así durante mucho tiempo, el me pidió que también los probara así podría ayudarlo, mi favorito era el de queso con cereza, pero no tenia por que externar mi opinión, tendría que ser la novia quien eligiera, después de probar mas de 20, Edward tenia un aspecto raro.

Esta bien? – pregunte.

Si, un poco empalagado – frunció el ceño.

No se preocupe, puede elegir ya, creo que ha probado suficiente – sonrío.

Gracias por la comprensión – su mirada era dulce y serena, tuve que apartar la vista.

Entonces, cual será su elección – pegunte.

Cual te gusto a ti? – lo mire confundida.

No creo que eso importe, cual le gustaría a la señorita victoria – reí sin gracia.

Supongo que el de fresas y durazno – frunció el ceño – cual escogerías tu? – pregunto nuevamente.

Queso y cerezas – conteste.

Ese fue mi preferido también – me guiño un ojo.

Intente no ponerme nerviosa – entonces? – pregunte de nuevo.

Mmm, fresas y durazno – contesto al fin, Devi imaginarlo.

Gran elección – susurre.

Caminamos hacia la recepción, Giancarlo platicaba animadamente con una joven, sonrío cuando nos acercamos – han decidido? - pregunto.

Si, el señor Cullen quiere el de fresas y durazno – conteste.

OH, gran elección – sonrío ampliamente.

Me pondré en contacto mañana con tu asiente, así le mando el numero de invitados – asintió.

Por supuesto bella – tomo mi mano y la beso – espero verte muy pronto, y por fin acordemos una fecha – sonreí.

Giancarlo miro a Edward, que parecía confundido – OH, es que bella, quiere que la enseñe a hacer el pastel de queso y cereza, no sabes como me ha molestado con eso – comenzó a reírse – solo a ella le revelare mi receta secreta – me guiño un ojo.

Me siento alagada – bromee.

Deberías estarlo – ambos nos reímos.

Me despedí de Giancarlo y Salí junto a Edward.

Bueno, es todo lo que teníamos que ver juntos – intente no sonar triste – ahora esperare a que la señorita victoria regrese y continuemos con los preparativo – agacho la mirada.

Supongo que si – murmuro.

Tengo que irme – conteste.

Bella, tienes algo que hacer esta noche? – pregunto de la nada.

Si, es cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y la pasare con ella – dije sinceramente – por que? – lo mire fijamente.

OH, no, simple curiosidad – sonrío.

Nos vemos entonces – tendí mi mano.

El la miro y la tomo – hasta pronto – su contacto me estremecía.

Adiós – aparte mi mano y camine hacia mi auto.

Tenia ganas de llorar, nuestro tiempo a solas se había acabado, a pesar de las circunstancias era hermoso poder compartir tiempo con Edward, como si fuéramos una pareja, esto me demostraba que la realidad siempre termina comiendo se a los sueños.

Conduje hacia casa de Alice, no estaba del mejor humor del mundo pero tenia que fingir entusiasmo, recordé que no tenia ningún regalo para Alice y me detuve en la tienda de Bvlgari, hacia un par de semanas Alice se había enamorado de una pulsera, pero en ese momento

Jasper la llamo, para variar se aíslo del mundo y prometió volver por ella, cosa que no había hecho, así que seria el regalo perfecto.

No me importo gastar más quinientos dólares en su regalo, era mucho mas lo que Alice me había dado, lo mas importante su amistad y su apoyo y el de toda su familia.

Lo escondí en mi bolso cuando llegue a su casa, me quede con la boca abierta, la residencia Brown parecía un sueño, largas telas blancas se extendían sobre los pilares, tenia velas dentro por lo que reflejaban elegantemente la flama, un camino blanco alfombrado cubría toda la entrada y pilares surcaban cadenas de lirios, se veía todo hermoso.

Alice estaba frente a un grupo de hombres que movían uno de los pilares de un lado al otro, típico de Alice, siempre hacia una revolución para llegar al mismo lugar.

Creo que ahí esta bien – comente.

Se giro y corrió hacia mi – bella, que bueno que has llegado como te fue? – pregunto.

Pues, bien, ya no tengo ningún asunto que arreglar con Edward Cullen – intente sonreír.

Y eso te entristece? – negué.

No, es mejor así – conteste.

Seguimos coordinando que todo quedara perfecto, Alice estaba muy emocionada y su alegría me entusiasmaba y me ayudaba a olvidarme un poco de la tristeza que me inundaba al pensar que Edward estaría lejos de mi y no tenia ninguna excusa para buscarlo.

Vamos bella, pronto llegaran los estilistas – dijo Alice.

Subimos casi corriendo a su habitación, varias cajas estaban sobre su cama, pero habían dos enormes.

Alice, me gustaría darte tu regalo antes de todo – sonrío ampliamente.

OH, bella, no tenías…

Claro que si, eres mi mejor amiga y nada es suficiente – conteste.

Me miro expectante, saque la caja de mi bolsa y se la tendí – bella, no me digas que es… - sus ojitos brillaban

Compruébalo – la rete.

Abrió la caja y sus ojos se ensancharon, mi miro emocionada y luego me abraso eufóricamente –

Bella, es hermoso, gracias, es el que vimos ese día, como pudiste recordarlo – sonreí.

Me alegra que te haya gustado, como olvidarlo si prácticamente te enamoraste de el – le recordé.

Me lo pondré esta noche, le queda perfecto a mi vestido – señalo las cajas.

Esos son nuestros vestido? – pregunte.

Si, mira – se acerco a olas dos cajas y olas abrió, primero saco su vestido, era de un rojo intenso y después uno azul, que supuse era el Mio, los tendió en la cama y me quede maravillada, el primer vestido era strapless, tenia un corset y la parte de abajo era esponjada y caía hasta el suelo, era hermoso y clásico… con el segundo se me salieron los ojos de las orbitas, era de el azul mas hermoso que recordaba, strapless y… la cosa mas corta que había visto en mi vida.

Alice…

No puedes negarte bella, ya esta aquí – dijo divertida.

Pero Dios es demasiado corto – discutí.

Bella, no seas anticuada, tienes unas piernas hermosas, es hora de que las muestre – negué.

Por que el tuyo es largo? – pregunte.

Bella, yo soy la anfitriona, tengo que ir mas… recatada – enarque una ceja.

Lo estas admitiendo, esto es nada recatado – señale el vestido.

Basta de discusiones, lo usaras bella Swan dime que si - hizo un puchero, estaba apunto de no ceder, pero recordé que no tenia nada que ponerme, además era su cumpleaños.

De acuerdo – me abraso.

Muy bien, y los zapatos – señalo las dos cajas, las abrí los ambos eran negros, Jimmy Choo, la marca favorita de Alice, el tacón era enorme necesitaría todo mi equilibrio esta noche.

Los estilistas llegaron y comenzaron a arreglarnos, Alice prácticamente daba saltos por todas partes, y yo estaba nerviosa por mi vestimenta, además no tenia acompañante, y si nadie se acercaba a mi?,que haría sola toda la noche.

Ya te dije que vendrá muchísima gente, adivina quien viene? – dijo emocionada.

Quien? – pregunte.

Rosalie – casi grito.

Genial – rosalie era la hermana mayor de Jasper, era la criatura mas hermosa que había conocido, era modelo y vivía en Milán, casi nunca la veíamos, pero ella, Alice y yo siempre salíamos de compras o a tomar café, ella era muy linda – tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo – proseguí.

Si, con su carrera es muy difícil, pero estará aquí y nos divertiremos como nunca – dijo segura.

Cerré los ojos mientras tres estilistas profesionales trabajaban en mí, después de casi una hora, sentí que me soltaban, abrí los ojos un poco adueñada.

Wo Alice, te ves hermosa – Alice tenia su cabello en una especie de congo que resaltaba sus finas facciones, un maquillaje bastante cargado y los labios rojos, se veía hermosa.

Gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás, donde han dejado a mi bella – bromeo.

No me dejo que me viera en el espejo hasta que nos pusimos los vestidos, dios, sentía que no llevaba nada puesto, era demasiado corto, además con estos tacones…

De acuerdo bella ya puedes verte – dijo emocionada.

Me acerque al espejo realmente estaba diferente, mi cabello caía en cascada cobre mis hombros, tenia unos destellos de brillo bastante llamativos, mi rostro era otra cosa, sombra negra cubría mis parpados y mis ojos estaban delineados completamente, acentuando mi mirada, mis labios de un rojo carmesí y ese sonrojo que no era a causa del polvo, baje mi vista, este vestido era prácticamente un crimen, mis piernas estaban desnudas, apenas y cubrían mi trasero, y las zapatillas, las hacían lucir casi kilométricas, me veía… muy bien.

Ves, no hay por que temer – dijo Alice, ella lucia espectacular.

Bueno, al parecer estoy lista – abajo se escuchaban un centenar de voces y música.

Aun falta algo – abrió una caja y me tendió una antifaz – recuérdalo, mascarada – susurro.

Tome el antifaz, era plateado y estaba totalmente cubierto de de cristales, era hermoso, me loi coloque me mire al espejo.

Aun falta algo – dijo Alice contrariada.

Como que? – pregunte.

No lo se.. un collar o algo así – una chispa se prendió de pronto.

Camine hasta donde estaba mi bolso y saque la cajita de cristal, mi corazón casi se oprimió al verla, se la tendí a Alice y ella la abrió.

Woh, bella esto es precioso, donde lo conseguiste – pregunto.

Fue un regalo – admití.

De quien, esto es sumamente costoso – murmuro.

Costoso? – trague saliva.

Si, tiene diamantes alrededor y un zafiro en el centro – deje de respirar prácticamente – quien te dio un regalo de esta magnitud? – pregunto.

Pues… Edward – dije avergonzada.

Edward?, sin mas?, que te dijo? – estaba impactada.

Que le recordó mucho a mi y era un simple detalle, no tienes idea de su cara Alice, no podía rechazarlo – explique.

Lose, es hermoso, debes de ser muy importante para el – susurro.

Suspire – que mas quisiera, pero con todo el dinero que tienen, es como comprarle un dulce a un niño, no debió ser nada importante – dije.

No lo creo, pero no discutiremos eso ahora – se acero a mi y aparto mi cabello, con mucho cuidado me coloco el collar, el reflejo del espejo, me demostraba cuan hermoso era, como si el supiera que combinaría perfectamente con este vestido.

Ahora si luces perfecta, veras cuantas sorpresas te esperan esta noche – dijo mientras se colocaba su antifaz rojo.

Caminamos hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, hay habían dos caballeros con trajes muy elegantes y antifaces, distinguí al de cabello rubio instantáneamente, se acerco a Alice y la beso

intensamente.

Te ves hermosa amor – susurro contra sus labios.

El labial cariño - respondió esta, el solo asintió.

El otro se hacer a mi y lo mire confundida – hola, soy yo benjamín – susurro, el era el primo de Jasper, habíamos platicado un par de veces, era realmente agradable.

Hola como estas? – pregunte.

Bien,. Mas ahora que me han pedido sea tu pareja, aceptas? – me desconcertó un momento.

Eh, claro – respondí.

Me alegro, seré la envidia de la fiesta – me guiño un ojo.

Tome su brazo y caminamos, Alice y Jasper estaban bajando, una lluvia de aplausos no se hizo esperar, comencé a caminar, y pude distinguir un mar de personas, todos los hombre llevaban elegantes trajes y antifaces y las mujeres vestido de noche y antifaces brillantes, bajamos por fin y nos perdimos entre la gente, Alice comenzó a saludar a todo mundo y a conversar, benjamín me llevo al área VIP y nos sentamos en un sillón.

Quieres ago de beber – pregunto.

Si, una margarita estaría bien – conteste.

Ahora vuelvo – sonrío y se fue.

Me quede mirando hacia todos lados, algunas personas conversaban, otras bebían y la mayoría bailaban, desde aquí se podía observar todo el lugar.

Vaya vaya, si es la pequeña bella – dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, la reconocí al instante.

Rosalie? – pregunte, llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, sin duda era perfecta con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros y ese antifaz dorado.

Hola bella – susurro.

Me puse de pie y la abrace – cuanto tiempo, te he echado de menos – dije sinceramente.

Yo también – contesto.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzamos a conversar – quien es tu acompañante? – pregunto.

Eh, tu primo benjamín – conteste.

OH, bueno el es muy guai, yo vengo sola – pude notar su contradicción bajo su pequeño antifaz

Y tu novio? -pregunte.

Ya sabes.. terminamos – dijo.

OH, lo siento – conteste.

No te preocupes – sonrío – eso si, necesito conocer algún chico alto, fuerte y divertido esta noche – su descripción me recordó demasiado a emmett.

Conozco alguien así, pero no creo que este aquí – bufo.

Grandioso – ambas reímos.

Benjamín regreso con las bebidas, le ofreció una a rosalie y seguimos platicando animadamente, el era un mercadologo bastante famoso y no tenia novia, podía ver sus intenciones claramente, solo intente ignorarlo, rosalie nos contó sobre las pasarelas en las que participaba, como adoraba su carrera de modelo.

Se disculparon conmigo un momento, rosalie quería la ayuda de benjamín para bajar el regalo de alice, al parecer era demasiado pesado.

Me quede ahí observando a toda la gente, varios hombre en la barra me miraban fijamente, esperaba que ninguno se acercara, no sabría que hacer.

Hola `preciosa, que haces tan sola? – pregunto un hombre.

No estoy sola, espero a mi pareja – conteste.

Podría hacerte compañía mientras tanto – me miraba de arriba abajo.

No gracias – conteste.

Iba a decir algo mas cuando tocaron su hombro – eso no será necesario – esa voz me resultaba conocida.

El lo miro y se retiro, mire fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a mi, vestía un elegante traje negro que se cernía perfectamente a su bien formado cuerpo, era alto y no pude distinguir el color de su cabello por el sombrero negro que llevaba puesto, mire su rostro oculto tras ese antifaz negro, me sentí extraña.

Gracias – murmure.

Siempre es un honor defender a una hermosa damisela en apuros – me sonroje.

Siempre es bueno encontrar un caballero que lo haga – conteste.

Se acerco lentamente a mi y me tendió su mano – te gustaría bailar – dude.

Es que, yo no soy muy buena – conteste.

Creo que todo depende de quien te saque a bailar – sonrío, que hermosa sonrisa, lo mire casi embobada.

No te importa perder un pie? – bromee.

No, si fuera bailando contigo – sonreí.

Tome su mano y sentí un extraño cosquilleo, ante su contacto, me condujo entre la gente hasta en centro de la pista, envolvió mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos y yo coloque mis manos sobre su cuello, tenia un olor muy varonil, me sentía bien así entre sus brazos.

Ves, ya esta bailando – susurro.

Si, creo que tenías razón – una balada sonaba en el fondo.

Lo mire fijamente – debo admitir que me dejaste hipnotizado desde que bajaste, he estado observándote desde ese momento – sentí el sonrojo.

Y por que no te acercabas? – pregunte descaradamente.

Bueno, tenias acompañante, talvez, es tu… novio – pregunto.

No tengo novio – conteste.

Sonrío de esa manera tan deslumbrante – me alegra muchísimo – apretó el agarre de mi cintura, pegándome contra su cuerpo.

La música cambio repentinamente por algo mas movido, me quede de pie frente a el – lista? – pregunto.

No entendí lo que decía hasta que me giro repentinamente y me tomo por las caderas, jadee por la sorpresa – demuestra lo que sabes hacer – susurro contra mi oído.

Me quede estática por un momento, pero recordé lo que Alice había dicho, talvez esta noche tenia algo deparado para mi y este enmascarado.

Yo…no se – dije nerviosa.

Eres hermosa y demasiado sexy, no entiendo esa inseguridad, solo se tu misma – beso mi cuello y casi me desmayo.

Tome valor que no sabia ni existente y comencé moverme pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, tenia razón era un excelente bailarín, y me guiaba de una manera que parecería que yo también lo era; el roce de su piel era poderoso, me hacia desear poder tocar mas de su calida piel, en un momento la música bajo y el me abraso mas fuerte pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

Bailas mejor de lo que crees – murmuro.

Eres tu, guías bastante bien – conteste, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

Cualquiera estaría motivado bailando contigo – su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

Quien eres? – pregunte, Moria de la curiosidad.

No prefieres el misterio? – contesto.

Tal vez, pero soy demasiado curiosa – explique.

Lo sabrás, te lo prometo – me puse nerviosa solo de imaginar el rostro detrás de esa voz y ese cuerpo.

No eres ningún psicópata o si? – bromee.

Bueno, ahora me siento un poco descontrolado – inhalo mi cabello – pero jamás te dañaría – concluyo.

Me sentí repentinamente acalorada – creo que esta haciendo bastante calor – comente.

Quieres beber algo? – pregunto.

Me gire enfrentándolo – si - sonreí.

Que prefieres – su dulce aliento golpeo mi rostro.

Eh, lo que tu tomes esta bien – sonrío.

Ahora vuelvo, no aceptes bailar con nadie – me quiño un ojo.

Solo pude asentir, me quede ahí de pie entre la gente, de pronto la música bajo y el dj comenzó

a hablar.

"la media noche ha llegado y saben que es lo que sigue… localicen caballeros enmascarados a esa dama que compartirá el beso de media noche, la cuenta regresiva comienza, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

Yo esta ahí parada en medio de la pista, sola, mientras todo mundo se iba a besar, cuando apenas faltaban unos segundos, sentí como tiraban de mi cuerpo, mire fijamente a mi enmascarado, me miraba intensamente, lleno de deseo, cuando la cuenta regresiva termino, sin permiso alguno, estampo sus labios con los míos.

No dude ni un segundo en responder el beso, lo había estado deseando toda la noche, sus labios eran calidos y su aliento demasiado dulce, enrede mis manos en su cuello acercándolo mas a mi, el me abraso por la cintura, mientras su otra mano recorría mi espalda desnuda, me estremecían sus caricias, su lengua jugaba con mi labio inferior dándome a entender lo que quería, la atrape entre mis labios y el soltó un jadeo audible, nos besamos suave y apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se enredaban casi al ritmo de la música, mi respiración era frenética, pero no quería detenerme.

El se separo levemente y seguía dejando suaves besos sobre mis labios, me miro fijamente, un nudo surco mi estomago por el deseo que reflejaba su mirada.

Me estas volviendo completamente loco – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Lo siento – dije nerviosa.

No es tu culpa ser tan perfecta – susurro.

Eh… y mi bebida – cambie de tema.

No pude esperarla, no sabes cuantos hombre te estaban observando, si hubiese tardado un segundo más, no estarías en mis brazos – apretó su agarre – pero… podemos ir a otro lugar, donde podamos tomar algo y estar solos – dijo sensualmente.

Su Ofrecimiento era por demás descarado, pero en este momento me pareció de lo mas normal, era tal vez por que yo también deseaba estar a solas con el, después de ese beso, necesitaba mucho mas… El rostro de Edward vino a mi mente, lo estaba traicionando?, estaba faltando a mi amor por el?, extrañamente no me sentía mal, talvez había llegado el momento de entender las cosas, aunque lo amara yo no le pertenecía, por que el no era mío, estaba comprometido y yo era una mujer libre, talvez era momento de dejarlo ir y aunque la idea dolió solo de pensarla lo borre por un momento de mi mente, concentrándome solo en ese hombre que estaba frente a mi.

Vamos – susurre.

El sonrío ampliamente y volvió a besarme esta vez de una manera lenta y tierna, me deje llevar, lo haría esta noche, no quería pensar en nada, ni en nadie, solo seria espontánea por una vez en mi vida.


	11. No Me Lastimes

A donde iremos – pregunto, cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

Conozco un lugar perfecto – sonrío.

Cualquier lugar seria perfecto si estuvieses en el – agache la mirada avergonzada.

Vayamos entonces – tome su mano, era tan extraña la sensación que me provocaba su piel calida, casi se comparaba con sus labios.

Lo conduje entre la gente, esperando que nadie me reconociera, sin duda era una locura dejarme llevar con este extraño, pero había algo en el que me atraía demasiado.

Logre colarnos en una de las salidas que daba al patio trasero de la mansión Brown, lejos de toda la gente, la música era apenas audible, la gran alberca brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, las flores adornaban el pequeño camino de piedras y mosaicos de colores, me encantaba este lugar, entre Alice, Renne y yo lo habíamos decorado hacia apenas un año, el pasto se mostraba cómodo ante mis ojos, me senté en el, era mas cómodo que cualquier silla, el sonrío y se sentó junto a mi, demasiado cerca, el calor de su cuerpo contrastaba con el frío de la noche.

Tienes frío? - pregunto.

Un poco – conteste.

Tomo mi cintura con su brazo y me acerco a su suave pecho, inconcientemente rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

Mejor? – asentí.

Mucho mejor – dije sinceramente.

Nos quedamos un momento así abrasados, mi curiosidad era tan grande como las ganas de quedarme ahí en sus brazos.

Quien eres? - pregunte al fin.

Un Hombre al que has cautivado – me miro fijamente – esta noche me has hechizado completamente – acaricio mi mejilla.

No me dirás tu nombre? – insistí.

Que darías a cambio de saberlo – dijo en tono juguetón.

Que tal si te digo mi nombre – ofrecí.

Muy tentador linda señorita pero… Yo se tu nombre y mas cosas de las que crees – lo mire confundida.

Tu me conoces? – me aterrorizo la idea.

Que sucede te molesta? – negué.

Es solo que… Dios que debes pensar de mi, no se ni quien eres y vine a qui contigo – agache la mirada.

Bella, no digas eso, Lo único que puedo pensar es que eres una mujer maravillosa, y que soy el mas afortunado de todos los hombre por tener la oportunidad de estar junto a ti – sus ojos eran sinceros – jamás, podría pensar algo malo sobre ti – sus dedos rozaron mis labios dejando un escalofrío sobre ellos.

No se que me sucede contigo – acepte – esto es algo que nunca hubiera hecho – sonrío.

A veces tenemos que dejarnos llevar un poco – susurro.

Ahora lo entiendo – mire fijamente sus labios.

No dude ni un minuto y acorte la distancia entre nosotros, sus labios se aprisionaron de los míos en un instante, la dulzura que emanaba de ellos me confundía, era sin duda algo que jamás me empalagaría, solté su cintura y rodee su cuello con mi brazos de una manera tan salvaje que hasta su sombrero salio volando, sus manos se movían implacables sobre la tela de mi vestido, como si pudieran traspasarlo, mi respiración era agitada y los latidos de mi corazón acelerados, lo atraje mas cerca intensificando el beso, su lengua entro en mi boca de una manera suave y concienzuda, moviéndose a un ritmo lento y torturado, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo audible, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que me estaba provocando.

Sus labios abandonaron mi boca y comenzaron a recorrer suavemente mis mejillas, mi nariz, bajando hasta mi cuello, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás concediéndole mas espacio, solo quería seguir sintiendo sus labios sobre mi piel, sus manos acariciaron mis brazos y subieron hasta mis hombros desnudos, me estremecían sus caricias, estaba perdida, por primera vez en mi vida no podía detenerme, era algo mas fuerte que yo.

Mis manos entraron debajo de su saco acariciando su pecho y su abdomen encima de su camisa, se podía notar lo marcado y bien trabajado de su cuerpo, tal y como había imaginado, sus jadeos también eran audibles, pero no podía pensar si alguien nos encontrara o si estaba mal, estábamos aislados en una pequeña burbuja personal.

Volvió a apoderarse de mis labios de una manera mas suave y tierna, sus caricias eran suaves sobre mi piel y yo enredaba mis manos sobre su cabello, comenzó a recostarme sobre la hierba fría, temblé un poco por la temperatura, sin dejar de besarme se quito el saco y lo coloco sobre mis hombros, ese gesto me pareció de lo mas lindo y lo bese con mayor intensidad, mientra caía recostada sobre la hierba su cuerpo presiono el mío de una manera suave, sin que yo cargara un gramo de su peso, pero podía sentir cada músculo presionar sobre mi, sus manos bajaron sobre mis piernas y comenzó a acariciar mis muslos, algo se prendió dentro de mi en ese momento.

Que era lo que estaba haciendo?, yo no era ese tipo de mujeres, por mucho que me atrajera este hombre, yo tenia muy claro que mi corazón tenia dueño, el no era mío, pero yo si le pertenecía, no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara si yo me acostara con otro hombre, amándolo a

el.

Detenten por favor – dije con voz entre cortada.

Que sucede – Murmuro sobre mi cuello, intentando controlar su respiración.

Yo, no puedo, no puedo – dije avergonzada.

Tranquila – se sentó y me ayudo a hacer lo mismo, sin dudar un segundo me atrajo a su pecho – no te preocupes, no tiene que pasar nada, discúlpame por dejarme llevar, no quería ofenderte – se disculpo.

No es eso, no tienes por que disculparte, es mi culpa, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse, por dejarme llevar – sentía el sonrojo sobre mis mejillas.

Bella, que sucede, que te lo impide, yo te juro que me importas, esto es especial para mi, tu eres especial – beso mi frente.

Yo… yo, estoy enamorada y aunque no soy correspondida, mi corazón palpita solo de pensar en el, siento que lo estoy traicionando – dije sinceramente.

Quien es ese estupido que no se atreve a mirarte, a ver lo grandiosa que eres – me abraso mas fuerte.

Sentía tanta confianza con el, sentí la necesidad de abrirle mi corazón – el esta comprometido, su corazón es de alguien mas, fui yo la tonta que se enamoro – dije contrariada, sentí como su cuerpo se tenso.

El, como sabes que el no te ama – negué.

No, el ama a su prometida, se que esta confundido y es mi culpa, por eso quiero salir corriendo cuando estoy frente a el, me duele saberlo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar, no poder abrasarlo – las lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

Bella, tranquila – besaba mi frente y limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus labios, me sentía reconfortada entre sus brazos.

Perdón, no se por que te digo todo esto, debes de pensar que soy una tonta – tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos obligándome a mirarlo.

Jamás pensaría eso de ti, eres la mujer perfecta, hermosa y con un corazón enorme, estoy seguro de que el se lamenta de no haberte conocido antes – sus ojos eran sinceros.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente, tome mi antifaz entre mis manos y me lo quite, había desnudado mi alama ante el, no me importaba mostrar mi rostro, el me miro fijamente y sonrío tristemente.

Es tu turno… - susurre.

Agacho la mirada – prométeme que cuando sepas quien soy no me vas a odiar, por que lo único que deseaba esta noche era estar contigo, y pobrar tus labios, por que te deseo mas que a nada, mas que a nadie – me estremecía ante sus palabras.

Soy yo la que te debo mucho, gracias por ser un caballero, por escucharme – dije sinceramente.

Estaré para ti siempre que me necesites – dijo, mientras se quitaba la mascara, revelándome su identidad.

Me quede con la boca abierta al poder contemplar sus facciones con detenimiento, era hermoso y perfecto como lo suponía, pero esa belleza era mi mayor tortura, mi mayor angustia, sentí una opresión en mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de quien se trataba, de lo que habíamos hecho, hasta donde habíamos llegado, sentí tristeza, coraje, sentí todas las cosas malas que una persona pudiera sentir.

Tu… - mi voz se quebró.

Bella, lo prometiste, tienes que escucharme – suplico.

Promesas?, te atreves a hablar de promesas – reclame – quieres reírte?, quieres burlarte de mi por lo estupida que soy? – negó rápidamente.

No, por favor escúchame – tomo mi mano.

Suéltame - me aleje de el y me puse de pie – como pudiste, yo te dije cosas importantes para mi, como pudiste hacerme esto – las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, estaba dolida, me sentía usada.

Bella, escúchame, yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, Perdóname, te lo suplico – se puso de pie rápidamente – esta noche fuel a mejor de mi vida, tenerte entre mis brazos, poder besarte, valoro tanto que hayas abierto tu corazón, ahora tengo tantas cosas claras – hablaba sin parar.

Edward, aléjate, no me lastimes mas por favor, vete, solo vete – suplique.

No, jamás te voy a dejar me entiendes, después de esta noche no podría alejarme de ti, te necesito, no puedes creerme? – sus ojos eran sinceros, pero había algo que me impedía creerle.

No te sientas culpable, no tienes que seguir con esto – la furia inundo su rostro y me tomo por tos brazos, pegándome contra su cuerpo.

Mírame bella, crees que miento, no puedes verlo, por que crees en las mentiras, te quiero, te necesito – me quede estática, como se atrevía a decirme eso, mi corazón casi salto de mi pecho,

podría ser cierto que el me quisiera, podría necesitarme tanto como yo a el.

Edward no…

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, llenos de necesidad, necesidad de que le correspondiera y aunque mi mente me decía que me detuviera, que no estaba bien, mi corazón estaba perdido, por que lo amaba, mas que a nada.

Moví mis labios impacientes sobre los suyos, no sentía culpabilidad, ni temor, este era el hombre con el que quería estar… me apretó con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo que casi sentí desintegrarme de felicidad, disfrutaría este beso como si fuera el ultimo por que talvez lo era.

Bella – susurro contra mis labios – dime lo que piensas por favor? – seguía dejando suaves besos sobre ellos.

Edward, no te alejes – suplique.

No iré a ningún lado, no podría aunque quisiera – beso mi frente.

Se que esto esta mal, pero no puedo mas, te necesito – dije sin pensar.

No te recrimines, solo piensa en nosotros dos por un momento – me miro tiernamente – no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando te vi portar el Dije que te regale – lo tomo entre sus dedos – sabia que era perfecto para ti – murmuro.

Tenia que usarlo, es hermoso – dije – además te siento conmigo cada vez que lo veo – admití.

Bella, te quiero – dijo dulcemente.

Te quiero – dije con el corazón – no me lastimes – acaricio mis labios.

Jamás, y si algún día lo hiciera, te juro que nunca será mi intención, lo único que quiero es protegerte – pego su frente a la mía – te quiero bella, eres la mujer que siempre soñé – sonreí – esos ojos brillantes y sinceros que siempre quise encontrar, tu rostro de ángel y ese corazón tan noble – negué.

No tengo todo eso, soy bastante simple – frunció el ceño.

Eso si que no, eres todo menos simple, nunca conocí una persona de la que quisiera conocer cada detalle, hasta el mas insignificante – sonrío – muerdes tu labio inferior cuando estas nerviosa y cambias de tema muy a menudo para evadirme, tienes grandes convicciones y eres una mujer muy fuerte aunque no lo creas así – me acerque mas a el.

No sigas por favor – sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Me encanta ese sonrojo, te hace lucir demasiado tierna – se acerco lentamente a mi.

Cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse, su celular sonó, pero el no se movió - no vas a contestar? - pregunte y el negó – tal vez sea importante – no dejaba de sonar, arrugo la frente y lo saco de su bolsillo, pero no me soltó.

Bueno? – contesto.

Sus facciones se pusieron tensas – muy bien y tu? – contesto.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente – si yo también te extraño – sentí como el alama me caía a los pies, sabia perfectamente con quien hablaba, todas las palabras y la ilusiones que habían crecido en mí momentos antes, salieron volando con el golpe de la realidad.

Mire sus ojos llenos de culpa y me di cuenta que esto era imposible, por mucho que yo lo amara y el me quisiera, habían cosas mas fuertes que eso, en este momento pude asignarle un nombre… Victoria Roberts.

Intente soltarme, pero no me lo permitió, quería alejarme de el, salir huyendo.

Victoria te llamo después – dijo y colgó – bella, por favor…

No digas nada, no es tu culpa, entiendo perfectamente – intente contener las lagrimas – ella es tu prometida y yo no soy nada en tu vida, será mejor que me vaya – negó.

Tu eres mas importante que nada, ella me pregunto si la extrañaba, no pude decirle otra cosa, perdóname prometí no lastimarte y lo estoy haciendo – logre liberarme de su agarre.

Edward, hace un momento nos dejamos llevar, me alegra que victoria haya hablado, eso nos demuestra que no podemos actuar sin pensar, hay demasiadas cosas en juego, te suplico que olvides todo lo que paso – su rostro se torno Lleno de ira.

Como puedes decir eso – casi grito – bella, esta noche me sentí vivo, como hace mucho no lo hacia, pude sentirte mía, finalmente me dijiste que me quieres y pude decirte que yo también te quiero, como puedes pedirme que lo olvide? – exigió.

Por que es lo correcto, te vas a casar, como puedes olvidarlo – le reproche – esta noche llegamos demasiado lejos, si continuamos así no se que podría pasar – dije contrariada.

Podríamos haber hecho el amor – sus ojos Lucian cristalinos – seria eso tan malo?, amarnos sin medidas, sin pensar en nadie mas? – pregunto.

Ya basta, esto no esta bien para ninguno de los dos – sentía mis piernas debilitarse – no soy ninguna traidora, jamás le haría eso a otra mujer, menos a una enamorada – casi grite.

El agacho la mirada, tal vez mis palabras lo habían hecho reaccionar, darse cuenta de lo mal que estábamos, me di la vuelta desesperada, intentando no caerme.

Pronto podremos amarnos libremente – dijo a mis espaldad, sus palabras me sorprendieron demasiado, pero preferí pensar que las decía por rencor, por enojo – me escuchaste!, vendré por

ti y te tomare sin pensarlo, te Hare mía para siempre – grito y las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin cesar, entre a la casa y me fui corriendo hasta la habitación de Alice.

Parecía irreal lo que había pasado esa noche, pensaba que cuando Edward me dijera que me querría seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, que podría correr a sus brazos y entregarle mi corazón, pero era peor que antes, por que tenia mi amor mas contenido que nunca y saber que el sentía algo por mi y no podíamos estar juntos me torturaba de una manera mas dolorosa.

Me mire en el espejo, mire mi ropa y mi rostro, todo parecía en orden, pero si me miraba mas de cerca todo denotaba lo que acababa de hacer, mi vestido estaba un poco arrugado por donde sus manos me habían acariciado, mi labios hinchados por los besos apasionados que habíamos compartido, mis mejillas sonrojadas por sus palabras de amor… mis ojos hinchados y llenos de tristeza, por las lagrimas que había derramado sin cesar, tenia que recuperar la compostura, tenia que volver y estar con Alice, era mi mejor amiga, arregle un poco mi vestido, peine mi cabello y me retoque el maquillaje, respire profundamente antes de bajar las escaleras.

Afortunadamente todo el mundo se había despojado de sus antifaces, el mío había quedado tirado en el patio donde… me negué a pensar en ello, Alice platicaba animadamente con un pequeño grupo de personas, Jasper, rosalie y un hombre que no pude distinguir.

Bella, donde estabas? – pregunto Alice.

Eh, me sentí un poco mal y fui a tu habitación disculpa – explique.

Pero, ya estas mejor – toco mis mejillas.

Si mucho mejor – intente sonreír.

Mira bella – dijo Rosalie – te presento a Emmett Cullen – dijo emocionada.

Bella? - dijo el cuando se giro – lo mire fijamente, el hermano de Edward lucia un elegante traje negro, sonrío cuando nuestras miradas se enfocaron.

Emmett, me alegra mucho verte – el me tomo en brazos alzándome.

Hola pequeña, que guapa estas? – no pude evitar reírme – bella, que hermosa es rosalie, ella es

tu amiga? – pregunto interesado.

Me dejo en el suelo – si – conteste – que haces aquí? – pregunte confundida.

OH, Jasper es mi amigo, aunque no lo veo seguido – frunció el ceño – no has visto a Eduard, se me perdió – me quede estática cuando lo menciono.

Eh, no, no lo he visto – mentí.

Ese pequeño gruñón, tanto que insistió en venir, y mira ahora desaparece – comenzó a reírse.

Solo asentí, no quería ver a Edward, no en este momento – bella, bella, - alce la vista.

Disculpa?- pregunte.

Te preguntaba que si de donde conoces a emmett – pregunto rosalie.

OH, el es hermano del novio de la gran boda que estamos organizando Alice y yo – explique.

Me alegro – ella le lanzo una mirada picara – entonces emmett, practicas polo? – pregunto.

Si, bastante, compito en torneos nacionales – dijo orgulloso – si quieres puedo enseñarte algún día – ofreció.

Seria estupendo – dijo emocionada.

La platica continuo bastante tiempo, bebí algunos tragos y platique lo mas que pude, era difícil pues mi mente estaba totalmente ocupada en un solo tema, Edward Cullen, en que momento se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, no lo sabia, pero me costaría mas de una lagrima poder arrancarlo de mi corazón, si es que algún día lo lograba.

La fiesta termino gracias al cielo, ayude a Alice a subir a su habitación, estaba exhausta después de una noche tan larga, ir y venir, yo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y perderme en ese mundo de inconciencia, y así poder olvidar durante algunas horas.

Rosalie se fue con Jasper, Emmett y ella planearon salir, me alegraba que se hubieran conocido, desde u principio supe que serian una pareja perfecta.

Nos pusimos las piyamas y nos tumbamos en su cama, la enorme caja del regalo de rosalie continuaba intacta, seguro Alice estaba demasiado cansada para abrirla.

Bella – murmuro.

Que sucede Alice – pregunte.

No creas que no me di cuenta, claro que viste a Edward y algo sucedió, además lloraste mucho – me quede estática, debí imaginarlo.

Alice, estas muy cansada, descansa – le pedí.

Si – bostezo – pero mañana tendrás que contarme todo lo que paso – espero mi respuesta.

Claro que si enana, no podría contárselo a nadie mas – dije sinceramente.

Gracias bells, te quiero, descansa – sus ojitos se cerraron pesadamente.

Te quiero – susurre.

Me tumbe mirando hacia la ventana el cielo estaba pacifico y lleno de estrellas, la luna se plantaba de una manera majestuosa iluminando todo a su alrededor, era lo mas hermoso que había visto, me pregunte como se sentiría, sola en el cielo siendo contemplada por todos.

El sabor de sus labios, la calidez de sus manos, lo abrasador de su mirada me trastornaba hasta lo más profundo del alma; una lágrima se me escapo inconcientemente, no sabia que pasaría apartar de hoy, pero estaba segura que me esperaban momentos difíciles y mas sufrimiento.


	12. Ti Amo

Por fin un día libre, después de tantas emociones que poco a poco estaban acabando conmigo, me levante lentamente, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y mis ojos ardían después de derramar tantas lagrimas, afortunadamente había podido dormir profundamente, mi mente estaba exhausta y no era para menos, aunque me repetía que no debía desgastarme pensando en él y lo que había pasado anoche, era imposible, habíamos estado tan cerca, tantas veces había deseado estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus suaves y deliciosos labios sobre los míos si ningún reproche, segura de que él me quería… tal vez no tanto como yo lo amaba a el, pero sentía algo hacia mi.

El era tan perfecto, un caballero capaz de detenerse después de la sesión de besos que habíamos compartido, un hombre apasionado y tierno al mismo tiempo, debía de haberlo imaginado, como había sido tan tonta, nunca podría sentirme así con nadie más que no fuese el.

Me levante y observe a Alice seguramente seguiría durmiendo el resto del dia, ella se había dado cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, no tenía ganas de hablar de lo sucedido, mi mente estaba agotada completamente.

Tome algo de ropa del buro, unos jeans y una blusa roja, ente al baño de Alice sin hacer ruido, mi cuerpo se relajo completamente al contacto del agua tibia, suspire pesadamente, necesitaba olvidar y tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que mi vida colapsara completamente.

Me vestí y me arregle rápidamente, quería caminar un rato, despejar mi mente, escribí una nota a

Alice explicándole que necesitaba salir, que hablaría con ella más tarde, la casa estaba igual de silenciosa seguramente todos estaban dormidos, Salí en mi auto sin un destino fijo, las calles ofrecían un sinfín de destinos, tome mi móvil y marqué el numero de casa, no había hablado con mi padre y seguramente estaba preocupado, después de varios tonos contesto.

Bella? – pregunto.

Hola papa, como estas – pregunte.

Bien cariño, y tú? – dude.

Bien papa, la fiesta estuvo increíble – comente.

No bebiste mucho o sí? – sonreí.

No papa, sabes que no lo hago – lo tranquilice.

Si cariño, lo sé – acepto – cuando vienes? – pregunto.

Hoy en la noche, eh.. Alice quiere que la ayude con sus regalos, ya la conoces – mentí.

De acuerdo bella, diviértete – dijo.

Te quiero papa, nos vemos – me despedí.

Suspire frustrada, tal vez debería ir a casa, pero mi padre se daría cuenta de lo que me pasaba, odiaba ser tan trasparente algunas veces, todos podían ver a través de mis ojos.

Alce la mirada en el retrovisor y mire confundida un auto que venía detrás de mí, se acerco mas y pude ver perfectamente que auto era, Dios, es que no me dejaría tranquila nunca?, me perseguiría hasta volverme loca?, no le bastaba con todo el dolor que yo sentía ahora mismo?, acelere inconscientemente, no necesitaba hablar con nadie y con el mucho menos, anoche había sido demasiado débil, me había dejado llevar por este sentimiento que cada vez era más fuerte que yo, si lo tuviese enfrente en este momento, sería lo suficientemente fuerte para no saltar en sus brazos?.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, lo deje sonar, esperando que se hartara de llamar, pero no lo hizo, una parte de mi se moría por escuchar su dulce y suave voz, tome el teléfono en mi mano y conteste.

Bueno? – dije seria.

Bella, por favor detente, necesito hablar contigo – su voz era suplicante.

Por favor, no mas, déjame tranquila - rogué

Necesito que me escuches, solamente eso – pidió.

Suspire – si me detengo y te escucho, prometes dejar de seguirme? – pregunte.

Te lo juro – trague en seco.

De acuerdo – colgué.

Respire profundamente, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, como podría mirar a

Edward a los ojos después de lo que habíamos hecho anoche, después de confesarnos los dos, después de esos besos y caricias que aun sentía sobre mi cuerpo.

Detuve mi auto en un parque que estaba adelante, mire como el estacionaba su auto detrás del mío y baje quedándome recargada de mi auto, la puerta del lujoso jaguar negro se abrió, dejando salir una deidad de él, Edward era hermoso vestido con esos trajes elegantes, pero esto era otra cosa, portaba unos jeans obscuros que marcaban sus piernas de una manera casi vulgar, alce mi vista sobre esa playera blanca que transparentaba todos los firmes y bien torneados músculos de su pecho y su abdomen cuadriculado, y Dios esos brazos musculosos y perfectos, me complacía saber que me habían rodeado la noche anterior y había sentido su calor traspasarme.

Camino hacia mí y su mirada se enfoco en la mía, sus ojos verdes me escrutaban de tal manera que casi no podía sostenerle la mirada.

Hola – susurre.

Hola – contesto.

Que es lo que tienes que decirme – pregunte.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí y me tomo entre sus brazos, miro mi boca que estaba entreabierta por la sorpresa y sin más ataco mis labios en un profundo beso, jadee de la sorpresa y poder sentir de nuevo esta hermosa sensación, su cuerpo pegado al mío y sus labios probando los míos sin miedo alguno, disfrute su calor, su saliva, perdiéndome en el contacto de su lengua ,mientras entraba en mi boca acariciando la mía, me separe de él en busca del preciado aliento que me había robado.

Esto – murmuro – necesitaba decirte que no pude dormir anoche pensando en ti – beso – solo podía recordar tu cuerpo y tus besos – beso – tu voz diciéndome que me querías – beso – anhelando tenerte junto a mi – beso.

Edward, detente – dije como pude.

No puedo, no quiero – susurro contra mi mejilla.

Esto no es correcto – dije.

Quien puede definir lo correcto – me miro fijamente – para mí lo correcto es sentir, amar, desear sin miedos, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos – suspire.

No todos los sentimientos son buenos – contradije.

El amor si lo es – contradijo,

Edward, no podemos dejarnos llevar así como si nada pasara – le recordé – tu estas…

Comprometido – dijo amargamente – lo sé,

Entonces porque me haces esto – dije angustiada.

Porque no puedo más con esto – pego su frente a la mía – te quiero demasiado, no puedo alejarme de ti – temblé entre sus brazos.

Edward…

No lo niegues, tu también lo deseas, puedo verlo atreves de tus ojos, me necesitas tanto como yo a ti – agache la mirada.

Estamos en un lugar público – le recordé.

Sonrió - ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte un lugar – pidió.

Yo no..

Por favor bella, por favor – sus ojos eran hipnotizantes.

De acuerdo – accedí – pero traigo mi auto – dije contrariada.

Podemos ir en el, yo mandare a Peter por el mío – dijo ilusionado.

Esta bien – acepte.

Beso suavemente mis labios y cerro su auto con alarma, me acompaño al lado del copiloto y le tendí las llaves, no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos.

El subió y comenzó a conducir, estaba nerviosa y aterrada, a donde me llevaría edward?, y dios por que conducía como un loco.

Pretendes matarnos? – pregunte.

Disculpa, siempre manejo a mas de 100, en Inglaterra practico formula 1 – se encogió de hombros.

Entiendo – dije convencida.

Minutos después de un silencio bastante incomodo, Edward entro en una propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad, un hermoso jardín cubría la entrada, de una espectacular casa, aunque la palabra mansión la describiría mejor, era enorme y lujosa por donde se observara, miles de flores adornaban el jardín, frente a un camino de piedras que conducía a la casa, Edward, se estaciono frente a la entrada salió del auto y me abrió la puerta tendiéndome la mano, la tome un poco cohibida este lugar me hacía sentir de una manera extraña y cómoda a la vez era muy hermosa.

Te gusta? – pregunto, su rostro era expectante.

Si, es espectacular, muy hermoso – dije sinceramente.

Me alegra mucho – rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, me sentía reconfortada en sus brazos, como si en verdad perteneciera a ese lugar, como si no fuera una impostora, este no era mi lugar.

Que es aquí? – pregunte al fin.

Bueno… ahora vivo aquí, la acabo de comprar – se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese nada,

abrió la puerta y yo me detuve ahí,

Que pasa bella? – pregunto angustiado

Esto… no está bien, Edward, tengo miedo de lo que suceda ahí dentro – admití mientras agachaba la mirada.

Se acerco a mí y sus labios rosaron mi oreja – pasara lo que tú quieras bella, yo soy un títere, te pertenezco, puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras – susurro sensualmente.

No Edward… - susurre.

No pasara nada si tú no quieres – dijo tiernamente, mientras me indicaba que pasara.

Suspire y entre, la casa era más impresionante aun por dentro, cuadros de exquisito gusto y adornos de cristal finamente acomodados, era el sueño de casa para una persona como yo.

Woh – susurre.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y pego su pecho a mi espalda haciéndome estremecerme – me encanta tenerte aquí, realzas la belleza de este lugar – susurro en mi oído.

Mentiroso – le acuse.

Jamás, eres hermosa, perfecta – beso mi cuello haciéndome poner la piel de gallina, me aleje de él apabullada.

Sonrió con malicia – quieres que te muestre la casa? – pregunto.

Si! – conteste emocionada.

Vamos entonces – me tendió la mano y la tome sin pensarlo.

Me condujo hacia el fondo y me mostro la lujosa y moderna cocina, después la sala y el comedor, en los cuales podría caber una casa de tamaño modesta, casi me asustaba pensar cuánto dinero poseía la familia de Edward, el era perfecto y un hombre maravilloso y rico, demasiado rico, que podría atraerle de alguien como yo, simple e insignificante, el podía tener a cualquier mujer… como victoria Roberts su prometida, ella era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos, por eso iban a casarse, entonces no entendía que hacia Edward persiguiéndome y trayéndome aquí, sin importarle que alguien nos descubriera.

Sucede algo? – pregunto mientras caminábamos escaleras arriba.

Edward yo…

Mi habitación – abrió la puerta y me indico que pasara.

Dude, pero entre, su habitación… tenía su olor impregnado y todo era como el, elegante y sofisticado, muebles con finos acabados, un sinfín de aparatos de alta tecnología y una enorme cama blanca con finas sabanas de seda, me estremecí al observarla, como demonios me había permitido llegar hasta aquí con el, gire la vista hacia el otro lado y me quede con la boca abierta completamente, me olvide por un momento de cómo respirar.

En la pared principal de su habitación está colgado el cuadro que mi padre había pintado, era por demás recordar que la imagen de ese cuadro era la mía, lo mire desconcertada, que hacia ese cuadro ahí? Colgado en su habitación, cualquier persona que viniera podría verlo, temblé de miedo solo de imaginarlo.

Lo compre el día de la muestra de arte – respondió sin que le preguntara.

Edward, porque…

Es hermoso, soy un amante del arte, no podía dejar ir una obra tan hermosa así como si nada – dijo seguro – así como no puedo dejar ir a unas mujer como tu – se acerco a mí.

No Edward, alguien puede verlo, y si victoria lo ve y si alguien viene, emmett o tus padres – dije aterrada.

No me importa bella, ojala pudiesen verlo, así comprenderían la adoración que siento por ti – susurro.

No, tu estas comprometido, Edward nos puedes dañar a ambos – casi grite – que pasaría conmigo si alguien se enterara de esto – señale el cuadro.

Tu amiga Alice lo sabe – dijo seguro.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, jamás haría algo para lastimarme – explique.

Lo se, pero si alguien más lo supiera yo estaría aquí para ti, te protegería de todo mundo – negué rotundamente.

Cuando? – lo desafié – después de tu boda? – Dije irónica –cuando estés viviendo tu matrimonio feliz?, en esos momentos estarás para mi – la rabia inundo su rostro.

No!, estaré para ti siempre que lo desees, porque… - respiro pesadamente – no habrá boda bella – mi corazón pareció detenerse y mi mente también, no daba credibilidad a lo que escuchaba.

Edward…

Nada de lo que digas servirá de nada – tomo mis manos entre las suyas –bella ya he tomado una decisión.

Por favor, piensa en victoria, piensa en tu familia – rogué – Edward, ellos esperan mucho de ti, no puedes defraudarlos de esa manera.

Y que ahí de mi bella – dijo amargamente – donde queda lo que yo siento, lo que yo quiero – apretó mis manos.

A veces hay que sacrificarse – agache la mirada.

No quiero, no me voy a sacrificar, no voy a sacrificar nuestra felicidad – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

No existe un nosotros – le aclare, luchando cintra las lagrimas, porque yo deseaba con toda mi alma que existiera.

Existe para ti y para mí, es lo único que importa – susurro.

De acuerdo, acaba con todo, has que todos nos odien Edward y después qué? – pregunte – tu

familia me odiara, todo mundo me rechazara, crees que es una buena forma de vivir?, lejos de ellos porque nunca aceptan lo nuestro, porque soy muy poca cosa para ti – negó.

Tu eres demasiado para mí, pero si ellos no te aceptan, es porque no desean mi felicidad – suspiro – tu eres mi felicidad, te necesito.

No es tan fácil – dije angustiada.

Tengo suficiente dinero para que vivamos llenos de lujos – aclaro – mis negocios nada tienes que ver con mi familia, y puedo llevarte lejos, donde nadie nos conozca, donde podamos amarnos

libremente – dijo esperanzado.

No puedo… no puedo abandonar a mi padre – dije entre lagrimas.

El puede venir con nosotros – reí irónicamente.

El no aceptara lo nuestro más que tu familia, se avergonzara de mi y eso lo mataría – asegure.

Bella, deja a un lado tus negativas, mi decisión está tomada, romperé mi compromiso con victoria y cuando sea libre luchare por tu amor – sonrió.

Alce mi mano y acaricie sus labios – mi amor es tuyo, no tienes que luchar por el – beso mis dedos.

Mi bella, te quiero tanto – susurro – ya no concibo esta vida sin ti – sonreí.

Edward… bésame de una vez – le pedí.

Me tentó rosando sus labios lentamente contra los míos, gruñí desesperada por sentir sus besos y estampe mis labios contra los suyos en un beso suave y desesperado dejando mi corazón en cada roce, sintiendo el sabor de su saliva combinarse con la mía, sus manos apretarme contra mi cuerpo y rodearme suavemente la cintura, respirando erráticamente mientras su lengua entraba en mi boca rosando la mía con esa maestría que poseía, imágenes de Edward y yo juntos, amándonos libremente, pudiendo besar sus labios las veces que quisiera, esperándolo aquí todos las noches y dormir atrapada entre sus brazos.

Bella – suspiro – te deseo tanto – se pego mas a mí y pude notar a que se refería, un rojo inmenso inundo mis mejillas, el estaba… excitado?.

Perdón yo no…

shuu, tienes que saber lo que provocas en mi amor – me beso levemente – mi cuerpo, te necesita tanto – bajo dejando besos por la línea de mi quijada.

Edward, te amo y te deseo, pero tu aun no eres libre – conteste.

Lose y me odio por no poder hacerte mía en este momento – sus ojos eran obscuros – pero pronto mi niña, pronto seré libre para amarte – sonrió.

Tu… como crees que ella lo tome? – frunció el ceño.

Ella me quiere lose, pero no me ama – dijo seguro – será difícil por las criticas y lo que la gente diga, pero no por perderme – lo mire fijamente.

Te ibas a casar con ella, sabiendo que no te amaba? – pregunte.

Lo nuestro era una relación perfecta – bufo – clases sociales iguales, nos atraíamos mutuamente, encajábamos bastante bien casi en todos los aspectos.

Pero…

Pero no hay amor bella, nuca me había enamorado y creía que con todo lo que compartíamos era suficiente – acaricio mi mejillas – pero te conocía a ti cielo, y no podía alejarme de ti, porque ejercías en mi una atracción que jamás imagine sentir, al principio creí que era simple gusto, me hipnotizaba lo hermosa que eres, pero era mucho más bella, te amo, es de lo único que estoy seguro en este momento – lo mire embobada, acababa de decirme que me amaba, era la primera vez que lo hacía, sentía que mis pies no tocaban el piso y mi corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado.

Lo bese con todo el amor que sentía por él, probando de sus labios, disfrutando las caricias que me daban sus fuertes manos, escuchando complacida los gemidos que salían de sus labios.

Hoy mismo hablare con victoria – murmuro contra mis labios – ya no puedo estar lejos de ti – acaricie su cabello.

Estas seguro? – pregunte.

Completamente – dijo y volvió a besarme con impaciencia.

Era feliz como no sabía podía serlo, Edward me amaba y por primera vez no me importaba dejarlo todo con tal de estar a su lado, lucharíamos juntos para amarnos libremente.

* * *

Comentariios Niñas.. Muy importante!


	13. Intentando Olvidar!

Me tumbe sobre mi cama rebosante de felicidad, no podía creer lo que había pasado la hacía apenas unos minutos, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor, era todo tan perfecto, como podía un hombre tan perfecto amarme con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amaba, seguramente estaba soñando, pero todo parecía demasiado real.

Por primera vez no tenía miedo, el amor que sentía alejaba la cobardía de mi mente, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Edward, las promesas que compartíamos y que pronto estaríamos juntos, pronto podríamos amarnos libremente, no importaba nada, ni lo que dijera la gente o si tenía que renunciar a mi trabajo y dejarlo todo, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por el.

Victoria regresaba hoy de su viaje y Edward hablaría con ella, rompería su compromiso y eso me hacía sentirme bastante mal, ella era una buena persona lo había notado en el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla, pero por primera vez en mi vida, quería dejar a todos de un lado y ser feliz.

Tocaron la puerta y les indique que pasaran, mi padre entro con su siempre amable sonrisa, me puse de pie y lo abrase.

Bells, siento que hace meses no te veo – dijo mientras me abrasaba.

No exageres papa, ya sabes que absorbente puede ser Alice – bromee.

Si, la conozco bien – dijo asustado.

Como has estado – pregunte.

Bastante bien, adivina que sucedió – sonrió ampliamente.

Qué? – pregunte.

Alguien compro mi pintura bells, no es eso genial – dijo emocionado.

Sonreí tontamente, yo sabía perfectamente quien tenía la pintura – eso es genial papa – dije.

Lo se, además pagaron una fuerte suma por ella – agrego.

Una fuerte suma?, cuanto – dije perpleja.

3000 dólares cariño, no es genial? – casi me ahogo.

Pero… he, si genial papa – Edward cullen tendría que escucharme.

Pareces casada cariño, porque no descansas un poco – asentí.

Creo que eso hare – sonreí.

Descansa cariño – beso mi frente y salió.

No podía creer la enorme suma que Edward había pagado por un cuadro con mi imagen, el era un hombre capaz de realzar el ego de una mujer y conmigo lo había logrado.

Cerré los ojos recordando sus besos, sus caricias y su hermosa voz susurrando en mi oído palabras de amor, estaba segura del amor de Edward.

Desperté temprano con los parpados demasiado pesados, Alice podía ser agotadora eso era verdad, hoy teníamos una reunión con renne para ver cuánto habíamos avanzado con los preparativos de la boda, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría cuando la boda se cancelara, eso de verdad me aterraba.

Me puse un traje sastre café y me maquille, al salir me despedí de mi padre y le avise que volvería tarde.

Edward había prometido hablar con victoria ayer, lo habría hecho?, como lo habría tomado ella?, esta angustia se volvía mas grande a cada segundo, pensé en marcarle pero me detuve un sinfín de veces, esperaría a que el me hablara y me contara lo que había pasado.

Llegue a la compañía, el auto de renne estaba afuera, ósea que ella Alice ya estaban ahí, tendría que prepararme para el bombardeo de preguntas por parte de mi querida Alice.

Ellas estaban en la oficina, renne me sonrió ampliamente y Alice me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Hola buenos días – salude.

Isabella Swan me podrías explicar porque saliste de casa como una ladrona, sin despedirte – cruzo los brazos.

Alice lo siento se presento algo – intente disculparme.

De acuerdo ya hablaremos más tarde – dijo seria.

Alice, deja de molestar a bella – la regaño renne.

Pero mama…

Hablemos sobre la boba – dijo renne cambiando el tema.

De acuerdo – Alice hizo un puchero.

Tenemos bastantes cosas resueltas sobre la boda, el pastel, el salón, el vestido, las flores, en fin estamos en tiempo exacto – dijo orgullosa – pero ahora tenemos un pequeño inconveniente – dijo preocupada.

De que se trata mama – pregunto Alice.

Los novios y la familia Roberts han viajado esta mañana a Londres, al parecer quieren pasar tiempo con ambas familias antes de la boda – deje de respirar – tienen planeado regresar dentro de un mes, eso significa, una semana antes de la boda, y me he comprometido con ellos a que todo estará perfecto para entonces – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi corazón se detuvo…

Como era posible que se hubiesen ido de viaje, cuando Edward me había prometido terminar su compromiso con ella, porque me había hecho esto, estaba a punto de llorar, de gritar.

Alice me miro y no sé que vio en mi mirada pero su rostro se lleno de ternura y confusión.

Se… - aclare mi garganta – se han ido esta mañana? – pregunte incrédula.

Si bella, ya sabes los enamorados hacen cosas sin pensar, por eso ahora necesito que redoblen esfuerzos niñas, ahora tenemos más trabajo que nunca – dijo segura.

Agache la mirada avergonzada, como había podido creer en las promesas de Edward, como había estado dispuesta a dejar todo por el, que tonta era al pensar que podía dejar a una mujer

tan deslumbrante como victoria por alguien tan simple como yo.

Si mama, bella y yo haremos que todo salga bien, verdad bella? – me miro anhelante.

Si, renne no te preocupes – intente sonreír.

De acuerdo preciosas, ahora debo irme, saldré con tu padre, nos vemos – se despidió de ambas.

Cuando se fe, enterré mis manos en mi rostro, incapaz de seguir siendo fuerte, como había podido ser tan estúpida, mi corazón dolía al recordar sus palabras.

Bella, que sucede – Alice acorto la distancia y me abraso.

No pude mas y comencé a sollozar sobre su hombro, necesitaba desahogar todo esto que tenia dentro.

Oh, Alice, he sido tan estúpida – dije amargamente.

No, no eres ninguna estúpida, dime por favor que sucedió – acaricio mi cabello.

Yo… no puedo duele demasiado – dije incapaz de recordar.

Tiene que ver con Edward?, su repentino viaje?, lo que paso en mi fiesta? – pregunto.

La mire fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – como sabes tú…

Bella, te conozco, además tu repentina desaparición, cuando Edward cullen también lo hizo – enarco una ceja.

Tienes razón – admití.

Cuéntame nena que paso – pregunto preocupada.

Respire profundamente - de acuerdo – acepte.

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta, como se había acercado a mi sin revelarme su verdadera identidad, como el día anterior me había llevado a su casa y me había prometido terminar su compromiso con victoria Roberts, como había sido estúpida y le había creído

Alice empuño sus maños – bella, no entiendo cómo pudo prometerte todo eso y ahora irse de la

nada – dijo amargamente.

Yo entiendo menos Alice – seque mis lagrimas – estoy muy confundida – sacudí la cabeza.

Y si paso algo?, tal vez tuvo que irse – negué.

No se Alice, y si así fue porque no me dijo nada, yo lo había entendido – dije tristemente.

Tranquila bella, será mejor esperar a ver qué sucedió – palmeo levemente i espalda.

Alice y si se arrepintió, si se dio cuenta que estaba dejando más por menos – dije aterrada.

Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no hay una mujer más valiosa que tú, has luchado por todo lo que tienes y te has esforzado, una niña rica y mimada, no te llega ni a los pies – discutió.

No se Alice, tal vez solo quería acostarse conmigo como no lo logro…

Si así fuera, no dudes que lo matare con mis propias manos – gruño.

Gracias Alice, tenía que desahogarme con alguien – admito.

Para eso estamos las amigas – me abraso fuertemente.

Alice tengo miedo – susurre.

Tranquila, todo debe tener una explicación – dijo segura – por lo pronto tenemos que continuar con los preparativos de la boda – asentí de mala gana.

Lo sé…

Espere toda la semana a recibir alguna noticia de Edward, algo que me explicara por qué se había ido así, sin despedirse siquiera, pero no recibí nada, me sentía tiste y deprimida, me costaba demasiado ir al trabajo todos los días a ver los preparativos de su boda, era como restregarme en la cara que me había mentido y que sus promesas nada valían.

Pero después recordaba sus ojos, su besos, nadie podría mentir de esa manera, todo había sido tan real, tan autentico que una parte de mi se negaba rotundamente a creer que él me había engañado.

Es día me arme de valor, después de no poder dormir toda la noche dándole vueltas a lo mismo, espere que fuese una hora prudente y me atreví a llamarle, fuese lo que fuese que pasara, necesitaba saber la verdad, no saber qué pasaba en realidad me estaba matando.

Su teléfono sonó y creí que no contestaría, pero después de varios tonos por fin contestaron.

Bueno – era la voz de una mujer.

Eh, buenos días, podría hablar con el señor Edward Cullen? – pregunte nerviosa.

Quien habla.- pregunto.

Soy Isabella Swan – respondí.

Bella?, soy yo victoria – me quede helada.

Hola victoria, como estas - dije forzadamente.

Bastante bien, como van todos los preparativos, he querido hablar contigo, que bueno que llamas – dijo animadamente.

Todo está perfectamente – conteste.

Querías hablar con Edward? – Pregunto – es algo sobre el pastel o las flores? – trague en seco.

Eh, si de eso se trata – mentí.

Lo siento bella, aun está dormido y no quiero despertarlo, anoche casi no dormimos – sentí un horrible dolor en el pecho.

Si, disculpe, no quise molestar – dije como pude.

Tranquila bella, le diré que se comunique contigo – respondió.

Gracias, hasta pronto – intente ser amable

Adiós bella, nos vemos en unos días – dijo y colgó

Me deje caer sobre la cama, todo era cierto, me había engañado, se había burlado de mi como un maestro de la mentira y yo de estúpida le creí, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas sin poder contenerlas, me odiaba por no seguir mis instintos, por no saber que esto terminaría mal, que saldría herida y destrozada como lo estaba, porque me había hecho eso?, sabia la respuesta, el buscaba acotarse conmigo y en vista de que no lo conseguiría se había resignado.

Limpie mis lagrimas llena de odio, el estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de su prometida, a la que amaba, mientras yo estaba aquí como un trapo, no era justo, aunque la vida siempre se empeñaba en ser injusta conmigo.

Me jure a mi misma olvidar a Edward cullen aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, podría ser tonta, crédula o insignificante, pero no era estúpida y menos masoquista.

Los días pasaron lentamente, con el paso de ellos pude hacerme más a la idea de que todo había sido mentira y terminaría por enfrentarme a él, no sabía que haría en ese momento, seguramente le gritaría en la cara todo lo que había sentido estas últimas semana, lo cruel que había sido y lo despiadadas que habían sido sus mentiras, que no lo amaba y que lo odiaría toda mi vida, aunque no fuese verdad.

Llegue a casa después de estar todo el día en la compañía, últimamente me esforzaba al doble en "la gran boda", quería que todo fuese perfecto, al nivel de los novio y los invitados, demostrarle a él, que no me dolía, que no sufría por sus mentiras.

Papa y Jacob me esperaban en la sala, este último había estado conmigo casi todos los días y se lo agradecía mucho, su amistad me ayudaba a no estar deprimida, me ayudaba a fingir que estaba bien frente a Charlie, me ayudaba a distraerme un poco.

Bella, te estamos esperando, saldremos a cenar – dijo papa animado.

Claro – intente sonreír.

Estas bien bells? – pregunto Jacob.

Claro que si – palmee su hombro.

Llegamos a un restaurant bastante elegante, yo por suerte aun llevaba puesto mi traje sastre negro, al parecer teníamos reservación, así que entramos rápidamente.

A que se debe tanto lujo? - pregunte.

Es una sorpresa – dijo Jacob sonriente – pero lo sabrás después de la cena – fruncí el ceño.

Saben que odio las sorpresas – ambos rieron.

Si cariño, pero esto es especial, no te quejes tanto – me regaño papa.

De acuerdo – accedí.

Cenamos y platicamos cordialmente, Jacob poseía ese carisma que no te permitía estar triste frente a el, siempre con sus bromas y juegos, era muy afortunada de tenerlo.

Retiraron los platos y Jacob se veía bastante nervioso, y mi padre lo observaba de la misma manera.

Bella – me llamo y lo mire fijamente.

Bella, tú has sido mi mejor amiga en toda la vida, eres parte de mi familia y te quiero más que a nadie – dijo sinceramente – desde que te convertiste en una mujer he estado enamorado de ti como un tonto, haría cualquier cosa por ti y por tu padre, a su lado es el único lugar donde me veo – sonrió.

Gracias jake tú también eres muy importante para nosotros – dije confundida.

Bella, se que tú me quieres como un amigo, pero estoy seguro de que puedo enamorarte cada día y hacerte feliz – declaro, me quede estática escuchándolo – por eso… - se puso de pie y camino hasta mi lugar, donde se arrodillo frente a mi tendiéndome una pequeña caja.

La tome inconscientemente y la destape, dentro había un bonito anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

Jake yo no…

Isabella Marie Swan, aceptarías ser mi esposa? – pregunto.

Mire alrededor y todas personas del restaurante tenían la vista puesta en nosotros, mire de nuevo a jake, era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y siempre lo querría como tal, gire la vista hacia mi padre y sonreía complacido, el era feliz y lo sabía, tendría caso no concederle esa dicha?, lo único que me impedía darle una oportunidad a Jacob era el estúpido amor que seguía sintiendo por Edward Cullen, una mor sin sentido que solamente serviría para seguirme dañando, así que, qué sentido tendría negarme, lastimaría a todos y no ganaría absolutamente nada.

Saque el anillo y lo coloque en mi dedo – si jake acepto – dije segura.

Me tomo en brazos y me beso intensamente, intente responderle de la mejor manera posible, desde este momento me olvidaría de mi estúpido corazón, que lo único que había hecho era guiarme erróneamente, ahora usaría mi mente y pensaría muy bien cada paso que diera.

* * *

Aki con este capi niños y niñas...

reviews que tal les parecio..

pronto por aki de nuevo

mil besos!!


	14. No mas!

Bella por el amor de dios ya dime de qué se trata – pregunto alice impaciente.

Estábamos en la compañía trabajando, la noche pasada había aceptado comprometerme con Jacob, tal vez no era un decisión que me hiciera feliz, pero si era la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre, era autentica, hermosa, como no lo había visto sonreír en años, y si tenía que sacrificarme por ello, lo haría sin pensarlo, además no tenía nada por que luchar.

Alice yo… - levante mi mano y le mostré el anillo en mi dedo.

Su boca formo una pequeña "0" y me miro perpleja – Isabella Mariel Swan No me digas que… - asentí levemente.

O Dios Mío bella, te has comprometido con Jacob Black – pregunto atónita.

Si alice, me lo pidió anoche durante la cena – le conté.

Pero… porque aceptaste bella, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que tu amas a… - la interrumpí, me dolía escuchar su nombre.

Alice, eso ya no importa, tu sabes lo que ocurrió, eso no tiene ningún futuro – intente decir – en cambio Jacob es mi mejor amigo, es bueno, noble y muy trabajador, mi padre lo adora y yo… frunció el ceño.

Y tu… no lo amas – concluyo.

Alice, el amor, es complicado – dije.

No bella, el amor es sencillo, lo sientes o no, se ve a kilómetros, se percibe, podrás decir lo que quieras de Jacob y lo acepto, es un gran hombre, pero eso no es suficiente – apretó mi mano.

Crees justo, que me quede aquí sentada, esperando recibir las migajas de amor que Edward cullen me ofrecería? – negó.

Bella, lo siento, es que, quiero que seas feliz – sonreí.

Lo se y voy a serlo, luchare por ello todos los días, se que lograre querer mucho a Jacob, y el me querrá a mi también, lo lograremos – dije animada.

Se que así será amiga, y ahora dale un abraso a tu dama de honor – sonreí y la abrace fuertemente.

Claro que lo serás, aunque todavía no sé cuándo será la boda, papa y Jacob hablaban de semanas – dije intranquila.

QUE!!! – Se separo de mi – como que semanas, en semanas no podremos organizar una boda espectacular – dijo alterada.

Vamos Alice, una pequeña ceremonia…

Bella de que hablas, hemos pasado años organizando las bodas más impresionantes y quieres que tu boda sea algo sencillo – hizo una mueca de horror.

Si, es exactamente lo que quiero – dije segura.

Bella… creo que voy,,, a desmayarme – fingió desfallecer.

Alice, no exageres por favor, además el hecho de que sea sencillo, no quiere decir que no pueda ser impresionante – sonrió.

Bueno, eso si, te parece si comenzamos con los preparativos? – pregunto emocionada.

No, estos días, tenemos mucho trabajo, hay una boda que tenemos que organizar – mi pecho se contrajo.

Si, eh, sobre eso bella, ellos, han regresado – la mire fijamente, tragando en seco.

Cuando? – pregunte.

Esta mañana, hay una cena en la mansión Roberts, hemos sido invitadas – negué rotundamente.

No Alice, no quiero ir, sabes lo incomodo que sería? – dije intranquila.

Lo se bella, y créeme que no tengo más ganas que tu de ir, pero es nuestro trabajo, y nuestro profesionalismo debe estar por encima de todo, además quieren ver cómo van los avances de la

boda, es en menos de una semana - Alice tenía razón, era nuestro trabajo, no podía permitir, que mis estúpidos sentimientos se interpusieran en el.

De.. de acuerdo alice, a que hora es? – pregunte resignada.

Es a la 8, apenas y tenemos tiempo de ir a arreglarnos – dijo preocupada.

No, creo tener nada apropiado para ponerme – imaginaba la elegancia de todos los invitados.

He conseguido nuestros vestidos, lo mínimo que iba a permitir es que no fueras espectacular, que el tipo ese vea que se perderá – negué.

Eso no importa Alice, recuerda que es trabajo – soltó un bufido.

Dime que no te gustaría lucirte frente a el, después de lo ruin que ha sido, se lo merece – dijo malévolamente.

Prefiero ignorarlo lo más posible, aunque me resulte imposible – dije contrariada.

Suspiro – se que aun lo quieres, pero no puedes darlo a demostrar, además ahora eres una mujer comprometida, tienes que mostrar cuanto quieres a tu prometido, por eso, vamos a invitarlo – sonrió.

Qué???!! Alice como se te ocurre – dije histérica.

Si bella, que mejor manera de que no se te acerque, porque tu y yo sabemos bien que su descaro llega muy lejos – medite las palabras de Alice, conocía a Edward, y sabía que era cierto, no dejaría de torturarme en toda la noche y yo no podría soportarlo, no podría evitar derretirme bajo sus ojos, ni caer, ante sus palabras.

Así que… llamaras a Jacob? – pregunto.

Asentí levemente – creo que no tengo otra opción – murmure.

Háblale entonces, yo también le llamare a jasper, así podemos ir los 4 – dijo emocionada.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Tome mi móvil y marque el numero de… mi prometido, costaba demasiado decir esa palabra, después de varios tonos contestaron.

Hola hermosa, me extrañabas – dijo al instante.

Hola jake – salude.

Como que jake – recrimino.

Hola amor – intente decir, Alice sonrió burlonamente.

Mucho mejor, como estas nena – pregunto.

Bien, te hablaba para hacerte un invitación – me mordí la lengua.

Invitación?, por supuesto, a donde – su voz sonaba emocionada.

Esta noche hay una cena en la mansión Roberts, Alice invito a jasper así que yo pensé…

Me encantaría preciosa, a qué hora te recojo – pregunto.

En casa de Alice a las 8 – ella asintió.

De acuerdo, me pondré muy guapo y te ver allí amor, estoy ansioso – comento.

Yo también, nos vemos entonces – me despedí.

Hasta en la noche, te amo – murmuro.

Yo también, adiós – colgué.

Ya, estaba hecho, no sabía que tan bien había hecho al invitar a Jacob, pero tenía que acostumbrarme a incluirlo en mis planes, pronto seria mi esposo, y compartiríamos nuestras vidas.

Espero que en persona, seas menos fría – comento Alice.

No es fácil, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo – respondí.

Jasper dice que encantado, que sorpresa – sonrió.

No creo que ese hombre pudiera negarte nada – bromee.

Ahora que lo mencionas nunca lo ha hecho – ambas nos reímos.

Salimos de la oficina, el chofer de alice nos esperaba, ahora si se podía decir que todo estaba listo, para la boda del año, lo único que faltaba era arreglar los últimos detalles con los novios, no sabia como soportaría la presencia de Edward tanto tiempo, rogaba al cielo que el tiempo pasara volando y que ellos se fueran a Londres a hacer su vida, y yo aquí intentando reconstruir la mía, le debía tanto a Jacob, el no se merecía una persona que no pudiera darle todo, y yo intentaría ser esa mujer, completa para el, aunque fuera difícil, porque para comenzar me habían robado el corazón.

Llegamos a casa de alice y renne estaba en la sala leyendo un libro, sonrió al vernos – hola mis niñas, como están? – pregunto.

Muy bien mama – contesto Alice – bella te tiene una sorpresa – dijo.

Me sonroje, pero alce mi mano y le mostré mi anillo – Oh, bella, no me digas que…

Si mama, bella está comprometida con Jacob Black – grito alice.

Oh, cariño, ven y dame un abraso – dijo amorosamente y así lo hice, sentí mi pecho estremecerse, renne era como una madre para mi, siempre tan dulce y cariñosa, era muy afortunada, por haberla conocido – cuando paso eso – pregunto.

Anoche, el y mi padre lo tenían todo planeado – le conté – fue muy lindo.

Me alegro tanto bella, Jacob es muy afortunado, tendré que cruzar algunas palabras con el – frunció el ceño.

Vamos mama, no arruines las cosas, aun recuerdo el interrogatorio al que sometiste a jasper, se no me quisiera, hubiera salido corriendo – todas reímos.

Tengo que advertirle que debe cuidar mucho a bella, ella es muy especial - sonreí.

Gracias por apoyarme, su opinión es muy importante para mi – dije sinceramente.

Tú también eres muy importante para nosotros bella, eres como una hija mas – acaricio mi mejilla.

Adoro esta escenas – dijo Alice con los ojos cristalinos – pero tenemos que irnos a arreglar mama, han llegado los vestidos? – pregunto.

Si, ya lo subí a tu habitación – contesto.

De acuerdo – me tomo por la mano y me jalo hacia las escaleras – nos vemos – grito.

Llegamos a su cuarto, después de casi caer por las escaleras, Alice estaba mas ansiosa que nunca – tranquila, aun tenemos tiempo – trate de tranquilizarla.

No!, sabes cuánto tardare en planchar tu cabello? – dijo angustiada.

Qué?, Alice, a mi me gustan mis ondas – me queje.

Lose, a mi también, pero te veras impresionante, no te quejes – advirtió – mejor saca los vestidos.

Abrí la primera caja y de allí saque un vestido corto estraple de color fucsia, la tela era abultada por abajo y bastante corto – quiero imaginar que esto es tuyo verdad? – ella asintió.

El tuyo está en la otra caja – suspire.

Abrí la caja y ahí había un hermoso vestido azul marino, era largo y la tela caía de manera perfecta hasta el suelo, casi jadeo cuando lo gire, el escote trasero llegaba hasta la espalda baja.

Alice….

No. Bella, no hay nada que puedas decir, es largo, de que te quieres quejar? – gruño.

La espalda, esta demasiada…

Bella – frunció el ceño.

De acuerdo – acepte.

Alice comenzó con la ardua tarea de alisar mi cabello, seguramente tardaría horas, así que cerré los ojos dejándome vencer por el cansancio emocional que tenia, no sabía cómo me comportaría en la noche, verlos juntos después de haber pasado estas semanas torturándome, podría mantener la compostura?, tendría que hacerlo y tener a Jacob junto a mi lo facilitaría, el me brindaba paz y tranquilidad.

Bella..Bella, despierta – sentí como me movían.

Ah, que pasa – abrí los ojos, Alice estaba enfundada en su vestido y terminaba de maquillarse.

Vamos bella, casi son las 8, vístete – me levante pesadamente y con mucho cuidado de no arruinar mi cabello lacio que caía hasta mi cintura, me puse el hermoso vestido azul y mis

zapatillas plateadas de tacón.

Ahora si estas perfecta – me jalo hacia el espejo y me veía realmente bien, mi maquillaje era cargado y concedía a mis ojos un toque de misterio, mi cabello se veía realmente hermoso y mi vestido acentuaba las curvas de mi cuerpo, Alice era una artista sin dudas, ella también se veía espectacular.

Gracias alice, es perfecto y tu luces sorpréndete – comente.

Sonrió ampliamente – de nada, ponte un poco de perfume – me roció levemente.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo mas, el timbre sonó y el nerviosismo me invadió, que opinaría Jacob sobre mi vestido, como arremetería contra sus muestras de afecto, seguramente sería imposible.

Vamos bella, nos esperan- sonrió.

Bajamos cuidadosamente las escaleras y renne sonrió ampliamente al vernos, mire a jasper que miraba a Alice como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez, llevaba un elegante traje negro, mi vista se desvió y descubrí un par de ojos negro mirándome fijamente de arriba abajo, no pude evitar sonrojarme intensamente, vestía un trae gris sin corbata, sus músculos se cernían a él,

Jacob era demasiado guapo, además esa sonrisa tan cautivadora y sincera, podría algún día llegar a amarlo?.

WoH, bella estas preciosa – dijo recorriéndome con la mirada.

Gracias, tu te ves muy bien – respondí.

Se acerco hasta mi y tomo mis manos, sin dudarlo un segundo, sus labios se unieron a los míos, en un tierno beso.

Jacob el labial – lo regaño Alice.

Ups, lo siento – dijo y sonrió – es culpa de bella por ser tan hermosa, me encanta t cabello – comento.

Bueno eso debes agradecérmelo a mi – dijo alice orgullosa.

Gracias – contesto.

Bueno jovencitos, a donde llevan a mis niñas – dijo la señora renne.

Más bien ellas nos llevan renne, a una cena en la mansión Roberts – contesto jasper.

De acuerdo, cuídenlas mucho y no regresen demasiado tarde – dijo protectoramente – en cuanto a ti Jacob, me gustaría platicar contigo después – dijo amablemente.

Si señora, sería un placer - contesto confundido.

De acuerdo, diviértanse – nos acompaño a la puerta y salimos.

El chofer nos llevara – dijo Alice.

Subimos al auto y nos sentamos, Jacob apretó el agarre de mi cintura y beso mi mejilla – no podre disfrutar de la fiesta, solo tendré mi vista puesta en ti – susurro.

Solo pude sonreír, cada metro que avanzábamos me sentía más nerviosa y ansiosa.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la mansión Roberts mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como un loco, el estaba ahí, tan solo a unos metros de distancia, tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

Estás bien bella? – Jacob me tendía la mano para salir del auto – se fuerte – me repetí, tome su mano y comenzamos a caminar.

La mansión era impresionante, la había visto antes en revistas, pero no se comparaba verla en persona, un mozo se acerco a nosotros y nos condujo por un hermoso recibidor, la casa era un lujo total, cristalería, cerámica y madera labrada.

Nos disculpan un momento? – dijo Alice, jalándome del brazo.

Vamos bella, cambia esa cara – me regaño.

Siento que no puedo respirar – conteste.

Bella, no dejes que el influya en ti, no lo merece – asentí.

Tienes razón – intente sonreí – Edward cullen, no debe afectarme en lo absoluto – concluí.

Perfecto – me jalo de nuevo hasta donde nos esperaban.

Listo? – Jacob, me tenido el brazo.

Listo – lo acepte.

Entramos a un salón, donde había un gran número de personas, todas vestían elegantemente, el mozo nos llevo hasta donde estaban los anfitriones, ahí estaban sentí ganas de darme la vuelta y correr, pero me recordé que no debía importarme y aunque me estremeciera de dolor, no lo daría a demostrar, no era justo.

El mozo fue hasta ellos y les aviso de nuestra asistencia, en ese momento ambos giraron para vernos, y aunque trate de evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar fijar mi vista en aquel hombre tan perfecto, en aquel, mentiroso y traidor, no pude evitar maravillarme con su cuerpo bajo ese elegante traje obscuro, sentí como me estremecía solo de tenerlo frente a mi después de este tiempo lejos, sus ojos me miraron con profundidad, esa intensidad, que me hacia desvanecerme, no pude mas y aparte la vista, la belleza que venía de su brazo no era más que su prometida, la única a la que amaba y nunca dejaría, con ese vestido blanco, su cuerpo escultural, parecía un ángel, por mucho que yo luciera bien, nunca me compararía con ella, pero… no se trataba de comparaciones, yo no estaba luchando ya por él, yo tenía a una persona junto a mí, que me podía ofrecer todo.

Mire a jake y sonrió ampliamente – creo que victoria se ve muy bien, pero tu sin dudad eres la mujer mas guapa de toda la fiesta – murmuro en mi oído.

Volví la vista al frente más segura, al estar de brazo de Jacob, aunque era difícil pensar cuando la mirada de Edward me escrutaba de esa manera, sería tan obvio para los demás, como lo era para mí?.

Bienvenidos, nos alegra mucho que hayan venido – dijo victoria amablemente, mientras se acercaban a mí.

Gracias por la invitación, tu casa es preciosa, de un gusto exquisito – comento Alice.

Es un gran alago viniendo de una experta – comento esta – bella, mi organizadora experta, como estas – pregunto, mientras su mirada iba de mi, hacia Jacob y de nuevo a mí.

Estoy muy bien gracias, feliz de poder verlos de nuevo – sonreí – y emocionada por que falta poco para el gran día – me atreví a mirar a Edward y no podía distinguir la emoción que denotaba su rostro, parecía odio y sorpresa.

Si, lamentamos habernos ido así de la nada, pero necesitábamos un descanso, perdernos – dijo feliz, no pude reprimir el dolor en mi pecho.

Un mesero nos ofreció champagne y todos tomamos una copa, bebí un poco para tratar de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

Hemos podido continuar con todo sin problemas – comento alice.

Lo se, son unas expertas – comento – me alegra que hayan venido acompañadas, jasper bueno te conozco de toda la vida – le sonrió a este.

Si, como olvidarte, estudiando en el mismo salón desde kindergarten – todos sonrieron excepto

Edward y yo.

Y tu bella, Jacob es un placer volver a verte, veo que siguen siendo muy buenos amigos – dijo en tono de insinuación y sentí que el momento había llegado, la bomba estallaría.

Oh, es más que eso – dijo Alice, tomo mi mano y la puso frente a todos, bajo la luz de las lámparas, el anillo brillaba en todo su esplendor, sentí como temblaba asustada, ahora si todo mundo sabría de mi compromiso, aunque todo mundo no importaba, solo importaba el, en ese momento una máscara de tristeza se planto en su rostro y me imagine que no era agradable perder a su posible juguete.

Oh, Dios mío bella, estas comprometida – chillo victoria.

Eh, si, Jacob me lo ha pedido y acepte – intente sonreír.

Eso es genial, ustedes hacen una pareja muy linda, tienen que contármelo todo – asentí.

Jacob me rodeo con sus brazos y beso levemente mis labios – se lo he pedido anoche, su padre y yo lo planeamos todo, tenía que darme prisa, o cualquiera me hubiese arrebatado a esta belleza – me miro dulcemente.

Se escucho un estruendo y un gemido de dolor, mire inmediatamente hacia Edward, y tenía la mano llena de sangre y lo pedazos de cristal de su copa en ella, sentí como mi corazón se partió en mil, al verlo lastimado, sentí la necesidad de corre hasta el y curarlo, pero mi mente le gano a mi corazón.

Oh, amor estas bien – pregunto victoria preocupada.

Si, eh, creo que estaba algo agrietada y la apreté demasiado – soltó los pedazos de cristal.

Ahora mismo llamare a alguien que traiga un botiquín – dijo esta, pero el negó, abrió la palma de la mano y la tenia completamente abierta.

Necesitare puntadas, la herida es demasiado profunda – se quejo.

Bella, ha estudiado un curso de enfermería, ella sabrá que hacer – comento Jacob.

Recordaba perfectamente que hacer en estos casos, pero estaba asustada y nerviosa.

Podrías hacerlo bella? – pregunto victoria.

Eh, yo… si – dije al fin.

Vamos, podrás hacerlo en la sala de estar – nos condujo a todos entre la muchedumbre, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña sala, un mesero me ofreció un botiquín, Edward se recostó en un sillón frente a mi y me miraba fijamente, de una manera extraña.

Creo que será mejor que dejemos a bella trabajara solas, si no la pondremos nerviosa – comento victoria.

Me parece una buena idea – dijo Jacob – cuando estés lista me llamas amor – se acerco y me beso suavemente antes de salir.

Escuche un gemido de dolor y mire a Edward, tenia los ojos cerrados y la mano apretada sobre el trapo, esta sangraba sin cesar.

Edward… - su nombre me quemo profundamente, pero me contuve – por favor suelta el pañuelo, te estás lastimando mas – pero no me hizo caso.

Tome su mano ensangrentada y acaricie el dorso de su mano, sentía mi corazón estremecido al verlo lastimado, quería aliviar su dolor.

Tranquilo, si me permites puedo curarte, suelta el pañuelo por favor – susurre.

Seguí acariciando su mano hasta que dejo caer el pañuelo empapado, abrió los ojos y me miro profundamente, tuve que apartar la vista.

Tome el agua oxigenada y limpie su mano, luego puse un poco de alcohol, a lo que soltó un leve gruñido de dolor.

Shuu, tranquilo, necesitamos desinfectar la herida – susurre.

Cuando pude ver claramente la herida, me sentí aliviada al ver que no era tan profunda, puse un poco de pomada y la vende con cuidado, el no dejaba de observarme, pero yo evitaba sostener su mirada.

Bella, necesitamos hablar – dijo por fin.

Creo que no necesitas puntos, pero necesitaras curarte de nuevo – intente ponerme de pie pero me tomo por el brazo impidiéndomelo.

Bella, escúchame, las cosas no son como crees, se que estas dolida y por eso te comprometiste con Jacob, pero mi amor, no puedes tomar esa decisión sin escucharme – casi suplico.

Si me sueltas, puedo volver con los demás – dije seriamente.

Bella, te amo, escúchame mi amor te lo suplico – me pidió.

No! – casi grite – crees que soy estúpida?, ya no quiero hablar nada contigo, no me interesa – dije amargamente.

No puedes decir eso mi amor, claro que te interesa, porque es la razón por la que me fui sin avisarte, por la que no pude comunicarme contigo, por la…

Ya basta, no quiero seguir hablando de ello – intente contener las lagrimas, escuchar sus palabras me estaba acabando.

Quieres lastimarme, quieres volverme loco de celos?, pues lo estas logrando, si esto es una venganza estas cumpliendo tu cometido, la copa no estaba abretada, la apreté con todas mis fuerzas cuando lo vi besándote – gruño.

Eres un inconsciente, pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente - lo acuse.

Se puso de pie y se acerco a mí, su olor masculino me confundió – te preocupas por mi amor, dime qué es eso, que me quieres – susurro cerca de mis labios.

Yo…no – intente negarlo, pero su proximidad era demasiada.

Dime que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, dime que me escucharas y después de eso me dejaras tomarte entre mis brazos – acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos.

Volvieron a mi mente todos los momentos que había sufrido por su ausencia, mientras el hacía el amor con su prometida, sentí mi cuerpo lleno de odio, de rencor.

Soy una mujer comprometida y te exijo que me dejes en paz – le grite.

Negó – tu eres mía, te has puesto ese vestido para que yo te disfrutara, soy yo el único que puede besarte, me escuchaste? – gruño.

Eso era antes, cuando creí como una estúpida, cuando pensé que podías dejar a victoria por mi – me reí sin gracia – pero ahora tengo un compromiso con Jacob, el es un gran hombre y será mi esposo – aclare.

No!, jamás vas a ser suya, no lo voy a permitir – me miro lleno de odio.

No es tu decisión, y ahora debo volver con Jacob – me di la vuelta y trate de salir de la habitación, pero me estrello contra la pared encerrándome con su cuerpo.

Suéltame – forcejee con él, pero aun con una mano inmovilizada, era más fuerte que yo.

No, hasta que me escuches, perdóname, debí explicarte antes, pero fueron momentos muy difíciles – me miro tiernamente.

Nada importa ya, es demasiado tarde – conteste.

No, no digas eso, te amo – beso mi mejilla – te amo – susurro en mi oído – te amo – roso sus labios contra los míos.

Estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, quería sentir sus labios, su lengua, con toda mi alma, lo había extrañado, lo necesitaba, pero una parte de mi se mantenía la cordura, y me decía que si cedía ante sus besos, volvería a tenerme donde quería.

Dime por favor, que sientes en este momento, dime que puedes sentirme, mi corazón palpita como un loco, te deseo tanto, tu belleza me cautiva – su aliento golpeaba mis sentidos, pero pude hablar.

Yo siento… indiferencia, rencor, nada, eso es lo que siento – se separo levemente de mi, mirándome sorprendido, aproveche eso para empujarlo y alejarlo de mi cuerpo – te lo repito por última vez, déjame en paz! – dije antes de salir de la habitación.

Una vez a fuera me recargue de una pared respirando agitadamente, intentando contener mis sollozos, había sido demasiado duro, no podría volver a repetir algo así sin derrumbarme.

Me tranquilice lo mas que pude y respire profundamente, mientras me dirigía hacia la persona a la que le debía demasiado, dejando atrás a la que amaba con locura.

* * *

Reviews Niiñas y niños,

La pagina de luna nueva bno sirve pero aki esta El capitulo!

espero les guste y no me Odiien tanto!

mil besos!

LiiBiiThaA!


	15. Escuchame!

**Summary: Bella Esta aterrada, como podría volver a su vida normal cuando había perdido a el amor de su vida, seria capaz ella de rehacer su vida con otro hombre cuando no habia podido arrancar a su único y verdadero amor de su alma?, y si existiera una verdad que ella desconoce?- One Shot Lemmon**

**

* * *

**

El salón continuaba lleno de personas que conversaban animadamente, mientras yo intentaba tranquilizarme después de lo sucedido, amaba a Edward, lo amaba con locura y aunque quisiera negarlo, dolía demasiado reprimir este sentimiento tan grande, era como vivir sin respirar.

En el fondo del salón logre encontrar a Jacob, platicaba con Alice, jasper y victoria, cuando me vieron acercarme acortaron la distancia.

Esta todo bien amor? – me abraso.

Si, no fue grave, solo tuve que limpiarla y vendarla – conteste.

Oh, donde esta charles – pregunto victoria.

Eh, ahora viene – dije lo más tranquila que pude.

Gracias bella, eres la mejor sin dudas – sonrió – no quería dar ningún tipo de espectáculo – dijo preocupada.

Casi me quedo sin habla, como podía preocuparse por lo que pensara la gente, cuando Edward, estaba herido, si yo fuera ella, si pudiera correr hasta él y abrasarlo, no dejaría de consolarlo y demostrarle mi amor…

Miren ahí viene – comento Alice.

Edward se acercaba a nosotros con pasos lentos, se veía tan hermoso, como un ángel derrotado, sus facciones eran serias y parecía sufrir, me costó todo mi autocontrol no mirar sus ojos profundos.

Oh, chars, amor, como estas – victoria camino hacia el y lo beso levemente, aleje la mirada.

Bastante bien, gracias a bella – mi nombre salió como un susurro de sus labios, me estremecí.

Esa es mi chica – dijo Jacob y me beso.

Le respondí forzadamente, no quería estar aquí, era un enorme error aparentar todo esto, fingir que no eran otros labio los que anhelaba.

Oh, son un dulce, me alegra tanto bella que Jacob y tu vayan a casarse y estén tan enamorados – comento victoria.

Soy muy afortunado – respondió Jacob.

Lo eres, muy afortunado – alce la vista, y me encontré con esos ojos verdes, ardiendo.

Ya dejen de avergonzar a bella – pidió Alice – y permítanme llevar a mi amiga al tocador – me guiño un ojo.

Te espero aquí corazón – Jacob beso mi mano y asentí levemente, procurando no cruzarme con la mirada de Edward.

Alice tomo mi mano y me condujo entre la gente, una vez dentro me encaro con el ceño fruncido.

Habla – ordeno.

Alice… me dijo que me amaba, que tuvo motivos poderosos para irse, fue tan difícil – enterré mi rostro entre mis manos.

Tranquila bella, respira – y así lo hice.

No se qué hacer Alice, es un infierno todo esto, casi me muero cuando se lastimo – admití.

Si, veo que no le hizo gracia ver a Jacob besándote – enarco una ceja.

Te diste cuenta- dije sorprendida.

Solo un ciego no lo notaria, no puede alejar su vista de ti, y mira a Jacob como si quisiera matarlo – asentí.

No sabes todo lo que me dijo, Alice – solloce.

Que explicación te dio, porque se fue asi – negué.

No lo permití Alice, no lo escuche, no quiero más mentiras – dije amargamente.

Bella, creo que fue un error, no hubiese sido mejor aclarar las cosas de una buena vez? – pregunto.

Tal vez, pero soy tan débil cuando esta cerca de mí, solo quería alejarme, sino… no hubiese podido resistir a sus besos, a sus caricias – mi corazón palpitaba como loco solo de recordar la proximidad de su cuerpo.

Bella, no crees que es tiempo de luchar? – la mire sorprendida.

Luchar contra que Alice? – suspiro.

Es que… si amas tanto a Edward, lucha por el, esto te esta trastornando, no eres ni la mitad de la mujer fuerte y decidida que conozco – tomo mi mano entre la suya.

Alice, el va a casarse – le recordé.

Mira, el dice que te ama, se nota en su mirada los celos que le provocas, y no conoces sus razones para haberse ido, tal vez…

Alice… estoy comprometida con Jacob – dije histérica.

Mmm, bueno ese es n pequeño inconveniente – reí sin gracia.

Uno muy grande, he dado mi palabra y no podría lastimar a Jacob de esa manera.

Pero si podrías condenarte a vivir sin amor – gruño – tienes alma de martí.

Creo que debemos de volver – me pude se pie.

Está bien, solo recuerda que te ves deslumbrante y tienes que irradiar felicidad – arreglo un poco mi cabello.

Lo intentare – respondí.

El ambiente parecía más tranquilo, varias parejas bailaban un ritmo lento, bajo a tenue luz de las velas.

Tenía que concentrarme en parecer feliz, o por lo menos lucir tranquila.

Camine hacia Jacob que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones mirando su reloj.

Hola – lo salude cuando me senté a su lado.

Muñeca, que bueno que regresaste – dijo animado.

Lamento haberme ausentado, y dejarte aquí solo – me disculpe.

Ya estás aquí, es lo importante – sonrió – ahora mi linda prometida, quisieras ir a bailar? – pregunto.

Jake yo… no bailo – dije apenada.

Claro que si, y lo haces muy bien – me tomo de la mano y me guio entre las parejas.

Si te piso no te queje - bromee.

Tengo pies fuertes – me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la suave melodía.

Porque no podía amar a Jacob, el era especial, divertido, guapo, era mi mejor amigo en el mundo, porque no podía verlo con ojos de mujer, solo como amiga.

Bella, soy tan feliz – susurro en mi oído.

Yo también – mentí.

Continuamos bailando el resto de la melodía, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, deseando que el tiempo pasara volando.

Su teléfono sonó y me separe levemente.

Disculpa – lo tomo y contesto.

Su ceño se frunció notablemente al escuchar lo que le decían, colgó después de gruñir.

Pasa algo? – dije preocupada.

Sí, tengo que ir a la oficina ahora mismo, mi jefe perdió los documentos que le di y tengo que volver a redactarlos – dijo molesto.

Por mi no te preocupes jake, puedo irme con Alice – negó.

Lamento mucho esto bella, tenía tantas ganas de estar aquí contigo…

No hay problema, ya será en otra ocasión – insistí.

De acuerdo, te amo preciosa, te llamo mañana? – asentí.

Me tomo por la cintura y me beso intensamente, su lengua dibujo una línea sobre mi labio inferior

y tuve que concederle permiso, jugó con la mía mientras acariciaba el escote de mi espalda, sus manos eran grandes y suaves, sentía sensaciones extrañas, era imposible no surtirlo, pero no era ni la decima parte de las descargas que me recorrían cuando otros labios me besaban y otras manos me tocaba.

Me encantas bella, eres tan hermosa, cuando seas mi esposa, podre hacer esto siempre – beso la punta de mi nariz.

Te veré pronto – intente sonreír.

Adiós amor – beso mi mano y salió por el pasillo, dejándome plantada en el suelo.

Busque a Alice por todas partes pero no estaba, camine hacia uno de los sillones y me senté, mientras bebía un Martini observando la reunión.

Es verdad lo que ven mis ojos – una voz grave dijo frente mi.

Levante la vista y me encontré con una amplia sonrisa, el hombre alto me miro con expresión divertida, vestía un elegante traje gris y una camisa azul, sus zapatos negros brillaban bajo la luz,

Era moreno y atractivo, intente descifrar por que ese rostro se me hacia tan conocido, hasta que me ilumine.

Francisco? – pregunte sorprendida.

Hola mi querida bella – sonrió.

Que sorpresa, tiene años que no te veía – me puse de pie y lo abrace.

Lo se, cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa, linda señorita – sonreí.

Francisco Alonso era un empresario muy importante dentro del mundo de la decoración, era un hombre amable y guapo, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, había trabajado para el unos meses en que renne me envió a su oficina, habíamos entablado una gran amistad, cuando regrese a trabajar con renne, en se mudo a sus oficinas en parís y no había vuelto a tener noticias de él.

Te invito una copa – ofreció.

Claro - acepte.

Nos sentamos y el llamo a un mesero, este nos entrego dos copas de champagne.

Que hace una belleza como tu aquí sola – frunció el ceño.

Oh, Alice esta por ahí – conteste.

y… - tomo mi mano – el afortunado? – miro mi anillo.

Estaba aquí conmigo, pero tuvo que irse, lo han llamado del trabajo – negó.

Ningún trabajo justifica, dejar a una mujer tan hermosa sola, cualquiera puede intentar conquistarte – bromeo.

No exageres – sonrió.

Yo por ejemplo, si no fueras mi amiga y supiera que estas comprometida… - me guiño un ojo.

Veo que sigues siendo el mismo Casanova – lo reprendí.

Aun no encuentro una mujer que valga la pena - dijo desanimado – las modelos me están aburriendo – golpee su hombro.

Eso te pasa por ser tan frívolo – lo acuse.

Tienes razón, pero… ya basa de hablar de eso, cuéntame como has estado, además de lo obvio – me miro descaradamente.

Bueno sigo trabajando con renne, ahora soy socia – dije complacida.

Oh, es excelente, aunque sabes que siempre tendrás un puesto en mi empresa – me recordó – no existe una diseñadora tan alentosa como tu – me alago.

Fue muy gratificante trabajar contigo – comente.

Lo se – sonrió – me regalas un baile – se puso de pie y me tendió la mano.

Suspire, teniendo en cuenta lo insistente que era – de acuerdo – tome su mano.

Un ritmo más lento sonaba en el fondo, muchas parejas estaban en la pista, busque a una en especial, pero desvié la mirada al verlos, como deseaba estar entre sus brazos.

Se aproxima un cambio de pareja – susurro alanzo.

Cuando pude percatarme de lo que sucedía, gire sobre mis pies y casi caigo pero unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, alce la vista y me encontré con ese precioso rostro, reflejaba hostilidad y enojo, no pude pensar en nada más que sus brazos rodeándome y apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Ahora estas con francisco, de donde lo conoces? – gruño, mientras girábamos sobre la pista.

Es un amigo – conteste seria.

Y tu prometido? – bufo.

Ha tenido que irse – desvié la mirada.

Como se atreve a dejarte aquí sola – gruño – no se da cuenta que eres como una presa demasiado apetecible, para los depredadores – reí sin gracia.

Te incluyes entre los depredadores – asintió.

Estoy a punto de sacarte de aquí – sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño  
tu prometida esta frente a nosotros – le reproche.

Nada me importa en este momento – acerco su rostro al mío.

No te atrevas – lo amenace.

Eres mía – dijo amargamente – no soporto que otro hombre se te acerque – me miro profundamente.

Alguien puede oírte – dije asustada, sus palabras llegaban hasta el fondo de mi alma.

Soy capaz de gritar frente a todos cuanto te amo – dijo decidido.

Tu no…

Quieres probarlo – algo en su mirada me dijo que había perdido el control, que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Que… que quieres – tartamudee.

Ven a mi casa después de la cena, tienes que escucharme – negué.

Yo no puedo ir a tu casa, estás loco – dije más que confundida.

Es eso oh… todo mundo se enterara de lo nuestro – gruñí.

Como te atreves a chantajearme – intente soltarme de su agarre.

No me dejas otra opción, estoy desesperado, no soporto mas todo esto, estuve a punto de liarme a golpes con francisco cuando se acerco a ti, cuando te toco – cerro los ojos conteniendo el coraje.

Tienes que entender que entre tu yo no habrá nada nunca – intente hacerlo razonar.

No podría entenderlo ni obligándome a hacerlo – su voz fue más un susurro.

Edward, esta fiesta es en honor de tu compromiso, como puedes pensar en que nos vayamos – sonrió.

Tengo una idea, te la diré en un rato – bufe.

Eres un monstruo, te odio – dije amargamente.

Sabes que eso no es cierto – me miro divertido – te veré en un rato – susurro en mi oído.

Cuando pude reaccionar estaba de nuevo entre los brazos de francisco, mi corazón latía frenético e irregular.

Hola otra vez – sonrió – pasa algo? – pregunto.

No, es solo que estoy un poco cansada – mire hacia otro lado y Edward bailaba con victoria, como debía de ser.

Vamos a sentarnos – me tomo de la mano y fuimos hasta el sillón.

Francisco? – Escuche la estridente voz de Alice – que sorpresa – se saludaron con un fuerte abraso.

Alice cullen, hermosa como siempre – dijo.

Gracias, mira el es jasper mi novio – le presento y estos se saludaron.

Donde esta Jacob bella? – pregunto.

Tuvo que irse, lo han llamado de la oficina – frunció el ceño.

Te ha dejado sola? – asentí.

Le asegure que tú podrías llevarme a casa – comente.

Claro, tenemos que ir primero a casa de jasper y después…

Yo podría llevarte – intervino francisco.

Eh, si eso seria estupendo – comente, no quería desaviar a Alice y a jasper – así no tendrían que molestarse en llevarme.

Bella, como puedes pensar que es una molestia – me regaño – tengo que levarte sana y salva a casa – casi me rio al notar su tono serio y responsable.

Eso no sería ningún problema, yo llevare a bella, sana y salva – repitió.

Si Alice, no te preocupes – insistí.

De acuerdo – se rindió.

Vayamos a despedirnos entonces – el área estaba despejada, seguramente la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado, mire en enorme reloj en la pared y marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada.

Nos acercamos a la mesa principal donde Edward y victoria estaban sentado, por primera vez en todo este tiempo me sentí feliz de verlo con ella, porque seguramente así no podría cumplir con su chantaje de reunirnos mas tarde.

Bella, francisco, que sorpresa verlos juntos comento victoria – el tomo mi mano y la beso.

Bella es una gran amiga, y muy hermosa – agache la mirada.

No tenía idea – sonrió – pero no me digan que ya se van – fruncí el ceño.

Sí, tengo una junta mañana a primera hora, llevare a bella a su casa – me atreví a mirar a

Edward, que fruncía el ceño.

Y Jacob - pregunto victoria.

Tuvo que irse a la oficina, tenia asuntos que resolver – explique.

Oh, bueno les agradecemos mucho su asistencia – beso mi mejilla después la de francisco.

Espero verte pronto amigo, y tu bella, bueno esos días serán estresantes – asentí.

Todo esta casi listo – mire a Edward y este sonrió, no entendí porque.

Hasta pronto – dimos la vuelta y salimos de la mansión Roberts.

Un elegante BMW rojo esperaba en la puerta, me ayudo a entrar y después lo hizo el.

Sigues viviendo en el mismo lugar? – pregunto.

Sí, que sorpresa que lo recuerdes – comente.

Debemos salir a tomar algo, me gustaría conocer al afortunado – bromeo.

Si, seria genial, pero falta poco para la boda de victoria y estamos demasiado ocupadas – frunció el ceño.

Victoria siempre con todo a lo grande, se logro comprometer con Edward Charles Cullen, heredero de una enorme fortuna y miembro de una de las familias con mayor abolengo en

Europa – mi pecho se estremeció.

Porque tenía que ser asi, porque Edward no podía ser un hombre normal, con un trabajo y una casa ganada a base de esfuerzo, porque tenía que ser tan inmensamente rico y lejano, como podía él no darse cuenta que lo nuestro era imposible y seguía torturándome de esa manera.

Sí, eso he escuchado – comente.

Yo he creado vínculos de amistad con Emmett Cullen, es lamentable lo que les ha sucedido – lo mire confundida.

A que te refieres – pregunte.

Es algo muy privado, pero no veo porqué no podría contártelo – dijo pensativo – por eso me extraño tanto que hicieran una fiesta tan pronto – mi corazón palpito lleno de zozobra.

Que fue lo que sucedió – pregunte.

Bueno… hace unas semanas el padre de Edward tuvo un terrible accidente, al parecer un camión se atravesó en su camino – no pude reprimir un gritito de espanto.

Dios, como esta? – pregunte.

Al parecer está mejorando poco a poco, estuvo alrededor de una semana en coma, fue un golpe muy duro para toda la familia, Edward y emmett tuvieron que encargarse de todos los negocios que tienen en Londres, además del dolor de su madre, victoria me ha contado que entro en crisis, estaba muy mal.

Me quede en completo silencio, me sentía tan mal, tan triste, todas estas semanas me había torturado, pensando en miles de razones por las que Edward se había ido así como si nada, estuve horas intentando convencerme que solo había jugado conmigo, que jamás terminaría su compromiso con victoria porque no me quería, y ahora todo tenía un porque…

Seria por eso?, su familia estaba enfrentando momentos demasiado difíciles, era casi estúpido pensar que el podría darles un golpe mas anunciando su ruptura con victoria, el no habría podido hacerlo, ni tampoco comunicarse conmigo.

Pasa algo bella? – francisco me saco de mi ensoñación.

Yo… - el sonido de mi móvil me pego un susto de espanto.

Saque mi móvil y mire el número, mi corazón palpito como un loco.

Hola – conteste nerviosa.

Bella… vengo detrás de ti, dile que se detenga – levante la vista por el retrovisor y enfoque las luces de un auto detrás de nosotros – dile que es tu prometido, dile lo que quieras, pero tienes que venir conmigo – suspire.

Espera – le pedí.

Mire a francisco – podrías detenerte? – le pedí.

Pasa algo? – pregunto confundido.

Yo… mi prometido viene detrás y él me llevara a casa – mentí.

Oh, por fin podre conocer al afortunado – intente sonreír pero no pude.

Estaciono el auto y Edward detrás de nosotros, como le haría para poder salir de todo esto.

Te acompaño – me dijo, cuando estaba a punto de bajar su móvil sonó – oh, disculpa – dijo apenado.

No te preocupes – me acerque e y bese su mejilla – tengo que irme – abrí la puerta y baje – nos vemos después – me despedí con la mano.

Rogué al cielo que no me siguiera y por suerte no lo hizo

Que pasaría ahora, sabia la verdad, las razón por la que Edward se había ido, estaría a solas con él y no sabía si podría controlarme, sentía tantas emociones encontradas, solo ahora comprendía que había cometido un enorme error al comprometerme con Jacob.

Abrí la puerta del auto negro y entre, no lo mire, me sentía extraña, pero su olor estaba impregnado por todas partes, solo lo inhale profundamente perdiéndome en el.

Acelero y mire por la ventana, sabía que teníamos que hablar, el me contaría la verdad y no habría nada que hacer, pero lo pospondría mientras pudiera.

Perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que se detuvo, no espere a que me abriera la puerta, conocía perfectamente el camino, mis piernas temblaban, así que camine como pude, me pare frente a la enorme puerta.

Abrió la puerta y me encaro, su rostro estaba pálido y cansado, solo en ese momento, sabiendo la verdad me podía dar cuenta.

Entramos y me quede de pie en el recibidor, jugando con mis manos.

Bella… - me gire y lo mire fijamente – yo… no quería obligarte a venir aquí – agacho la mirada – pero… no se qué hacer… - suspiro.

No pude mas, su dolor derribo todas mi barreras, me acerque a él y lo abrace con todas mi fuerzas, necesitaba sentirlo, demostrarle que lo amaba y estaba aquí para el.

Bella… -hundió su rostro en mi hombro y me rodeo con sus brazos – no me sueltes – suplico.

No pienso hacerlo – respondí.

Se alejo un poco y me miro fijamente – escúchame por favor – sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Acaricie su mejilla – sé lo que le ocurrió a tu padre – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Como… como lo sabes – pregunto confundido.

Eso no importa, fue por eso? – pregunte – no pudiste romper tu compromiso con victoria? – asintió y mi corazón palpito como loco.

Estaba decidido, necesitaba ser libre para estar contigo – acaricio mis labios con la punta de sus dedos – pero todo fue demasiado rápido – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – mi padre bella, estuvo a punto de morir, fue un infierno, tuve que encargarme de todo, mi madre estaba destrozada – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla – y sobre todo, estar lejos de ti, sintiéndome tan miserable por no poder cumplir mi promesa, extrañándote – me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Acerque mis labios a su mejilla y limpie su lagrima – yo… no tenia idea, pensé lo peor, creí que habías jugado conmigo – su rostro se lleno de coraje.

Jamás mi amor, tome mil veces el teléfono, quería llamarte, explicarte, pero no tuve valor, no quería decirte que no había terminado mi compromiso – mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Edward, no sigas, ahora puedo entenderlo todo, pero ya es muy tarde – agache la mirada.

No, no es tarde, menos ahora que estas aquí entre mis brazos – pego su frente a la mía.

Pero… tu boda es en unos días y yo… estoy comprometida – gruño.

Lose, es mi culpa por haber sido un imbécil – tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Deja de culparte, es que no lo vez… tal vez tu y yo no debemos estar juntos – negó.

Roso sus labios con los míos, haciéndome estremecerme, sentía mi cuerpo temblar – te amo bella, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, se que tu también me amas – moví mis labios sobre los suyos.

Te amo, pero tengo miedo – admití.

Me miro con ternura y bajo sus manos por el escote de mi vestido, eran suaves y el roce dejaba una descarga eléctrica sobre mi piel.

No voy a hacerte daño – susurro y me beso enserio.

Enrede mis manos en su cabello, mientras me pagaba contra su cuerpo, sentía una enorme necesidad de sus labios, los movió acompasadamente contra los míos, su sabor era delicioso y adictivo, sentí su lengua acariciar la mía y perdí toda la cordura que me quedaba cuando se agacho y me tomo en sus brazos, mientras me besaba sentí como nos movíamos, pero solo podía concentrarme en sus labios haciendo maravillas sobre los míos.

Se separo levemente de mi y se acostó sobre el sillón, tomo mis manos y me atrajo encima de su cuerpo, no pude evitar jadear con la sensación de sentir mi cuerpo presionarse contra el suyo, lo mire fijamente y casi me quedo sin aliento, se veía demasiado hermoso con la respiración agitada y los ojos obscuros de placer.

Acerque mis labios a su cuello y lo bese levemente, subiendo por su barbilla – bella, te deseo tanto – susurro.

Sus manos bajaron por mi espalda, posándose en mis caderas y sentí un fuego interno invadirme.

Yo también te deseo – susurre.

Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y me atrajo a sus labios fieramente, moviéndolos frenéticamente mientras sus manos se perdían en la tela de mi vestido, poco a poco mis jadeos se fueron convirtiendo en gemidos de placer.

Metí mis manos bajo su saco y acaricie su pecho encima de la tela, podía sentir cada centímetro de su marcado pecho, sus labios bajaron sobre mi cuello mordiéndolo levemente y enterré mis dedos en sus espalda, fue bajando levemente hasta mis hombros.

Edward – jadee, cuando sus manos acariciaron mis piernas por debajo del vestido, cada caricia me volvía loca.

Tu piel es tan suave, eres tan hermosa – susurro en mi oído.

Como pude le quite el saco y fui desabotonando uno a uno los botones de su camisa, moría de ganas por tocar su piel, saborearla con mis labios.

El sonido de un teléfono me obligo a detenerme – no voy a contestar – dijo mientras buscaba mis labios.

Tal vez sea importante – dije como pude.

Nada es más importante que tu – atrapo mi labio inferior y comenzó a besarlo.

El sonido del teléfono no cesaba después de varios tonos.

Edward… contesta, ya has visto la hora – intente detenerlo.

Gruño – está bien – se incorporo acomodándose la camisa y fe hasta el teléfono – hola – contesto serio.

Después de varios minutos se sentó a mi lado con la mirada perdida – que pasa Edward – tome sus manos entre las mías.

Le han hecho unos estudios a mi padre – contesto – era mi madre quien hablo.

Co..Como esta – dije temerosa.

Me miro y su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa – está bien, al parecer todo salió bien – sonreí al verlo feliz y lo abrace.

Oh, Edward, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra – susurre.

Yo también estoy feliz, ahora mi padre se recuperara – acaricie su mejilla.

El es fuerte, como tu – me miro fijamente.

Gracias por estar aquí amor – acaricio mi mejilla.

Siempre estaré para ti – bese levemente sus labios.

Un bostezo se escapo de sus labios – lo siento yo..

Este muy cansado – complete.

Te deseo – dijo con la voz ronca.

Ahora estas exhausto – acaricie su cabello.

Quédate conmigo – su ojos eran suplicantes.

No pensaba ir a ningún lado – sonrió ampliamente.

Se acostó en el enorme sillón y me recosté sobre su pecho, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y mi espalda.

Duerme mi amor, estoy aquí – susurre, mientras besaba levemente sus labios.

Te amo bella – suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Te amo – cerré los ojos y respire su olor masculino, perdiéndome en el.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida bajo sus caricias, feliz, plena olvidándome de todo lo que pudiera pasar, solo segura de que existía un presente, mejor que cualquier futuro, porque estaba entre los brazos de Edward.

**

* * *

**

Comentariios niñas!!

que tal les pareciio!"

graciias a todas por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos!

xoxo: LiiBiiThaA!


	16. A Tu Lado

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y el repiqueteo de las campanas anunció el inicio de la ceremonia, podría ser que por fin mi sueño más grande se hiciera realidad?

Mire fijamente hacia el frente y como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad se encontraba el príncipe de mis cuentos de hadas, hermoso y varonil, enfundado en ese elegante traje negro, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco al verlo, una sonrisa radiante inundo sus labios y me sentí desfallecer, de pronto mirándolo más de cerca me di cuenta que esa sonrisa y esa profunda mirada verde no iba dirigida hacia mí, sin pensarlo dos veces mire al centro de su atención, caminando al compas de la marcha nupcial arribaba por el pasillo como un ángel terrenal, hermosa y perfecta, portando el vestido blanco más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, mi corazón se estremeció al mirarla, sabía que tantas bondades no podían ser ciertas, camino como una deidad atravesando el pasillo y llegando hasta "su príncipe azul", el verde y el azul de sus ojos se encontraron fundiéndose en una mirada llena de amor, tuve ganas de correr y llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando intente hacerlo tropecé con un arreglo y caí.

Abrí los ojos un poco confundida, mis manos sintieron una suave textura pero no era lo que esperaba, abrí los aojos lentamente y pude visualizar una habitación un poco conocida, podía recordaba haber estado aquí hacia casi un mes, era la habitación de Edward, pero yo recordaba haberme dormido con él en el sillón de la sala, recordaba su suave pecho y los latidos acompasados de su corazón, sus brazos rodeándome fuertemente.

Había sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla.

Estaba confundida, estaba acosada en su cama, la almohada estaba impregnada de su aroma, su dulce y masculino aroma.

Mire mi ropa y solo llevaba puesta una camisa y unos bóxer, dios quien me había cambiando, habría sido Edward?, y donde estaba.

Me puse de pie y mire fijamente la pared, no podía creer que no hubiese quitado ese cuadro aun, que pensaría alguien si lo viera.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y escuche un leve sonido de música, baje por la escalera lentamente, mis pies desnudos sentían la suavidad de la alfombra, pase por el amplio pasillo y la música se hizo más fuerte y un delicioso olor invadió el espacio, me asome por la cocina y no pude evitar sonreír como tonta.

Edward estaba frente a la estufa, mientras movía algo en una fridera y varias ollas, bailaba y cantaba una canción muy animada, recorrí su cuerpo sin descaro, solo llevaba puesto unos jeans que dejaban sobresalir un bóxer negro, se veía hermoso y sexy, además de muy chistoso.

No pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada, Edward volteo a verme y se detuvo, me regalo una hermosa y se acerco a mi lentamente, me quede muy quieta y seria cuando sentí sus brazos tomarme de la cintura y pegarme contra su pecho desnudo.

Buenos días mi amor, no es de buena educación reírse de las personas a sus espaldas – me miro divertido.

Lo siento, es que estabas muy chistoso – volví a reírme de él.

Y continuas riéndote – enarco una ceja – ahora me tienes que compensar con algo o te voy a castigar – dijo serio.

Me estas asustando – fingí miedo – que quieres a cambio? – pregunte.

Mmm – pareció pensarlo – un beso – dijo al fin.

Y… si no te lo doy – dije.

Pues te robo dos – respondió y sonreí.

Prefiero no dártelo – dije mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

Me alegra mucho escucharlo – susurro.

Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso levemente – ese es el primero y este… el segundo – me apretó contra su cuerpo y me beso intensamente, su lengua entro en mi boca rosando la mía,

Lo atraje mas cerca intensificando el beso y baje mis manos por sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos, sintiéndolos con mis dedos, Edward era tan sexy y maravilloso, me hacia desearlo con locura.

Mmm, que hermoso desayunar de esta manera todos los días – susurro contra mis labios.

Ya tienes hambre – pregunte.

Solamente de ti – dijo y volvió a besarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, aunque estaba segura de que nuestros labios, aun se deseaban.

Edward… tu me desvestiste – le pregunte apendada.

Eh, si, no quise hacerlo, bueno en realidad sí, pero no de esa forma… veras, no quería que durmieras incomoda y por eso… - lo bese rápidamente.

No te preocupes, gracias, aunque me queda un poco grande - me reí.

Suspiro – creo que te ves demasiado sexy – murmuro y me sonroje.

Eh, que hiciste de desayunar – cambie el tema.

Ven siéntate – me llevo hasta la mesa y me sentó, sirvió varios recipientes y los llevo hasta allí, además de jugo y pan.

Eh preparado pan cake y huevos, también hay fruta y yogurt, que se te antoja – me ofreció.

Un poco de todo, luce delicioso – comente.

Espero que te guste, pensaba llevártelo a la cama, pero te adelantaste – me sirvió en un plato, lo probé y estaba delicioso.

Que tal… - me miro fijamente.

Mmm, veamos, no soy ninguna crítica de cocina, pero esto esta delicioso – sonrió ampliamente.

Qué bueno que te gusta amor – me abraso por la espalda – mi bella, me encanta tenerte aquí, tu presencia ilumina este lugar – beso mi cuello levemente.

Me encanta estar aquí contigo – suspire – pero tenemos que regresar…

No, no hablemos de eso ahora cielo, no arruinemos este momento – dijo suplicante.

Sabes que esto es solo un sueño – dije triste – tendremos que regresar a la realidad – su rostro se volvió sombrío.

Quiero que esta sea mi realidad – acaricio mi mejilla – quiero estar aquí contigo, libremente – dijo seguro.

Los dos tenemos un compromiso – le recordé.

No me importa, hemos intentado hacer felices a todos, ya es momento de pensar en nosotros – acaricio mis labios y sentí una ola de deseo recorrerme.

Edward… - mire su pecho desnudo sin ninguna pena – te deseo – susurre.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron llenos de deseo y felicidad.

Amor… yo también te deseo – pego su frente a la mía y me miro fijamente – el desayuno? – susurro.

Tengo mucha hambre de ti – respondí.

Entrelazo nuestras manos – estás segura? – pregunto.

Hace mucho tiempo no estoy segura de nada, pero tal vez este momento no se vuelva a repetir y no quiero desperdiciarlo, eres el único hombre al que amare en mi vida y quiero ser tuya de todas las formas posibles y si por alguna razón no estamos juntos, quiero llevarme estos recuerdos conmigo – no me importaba nada en ese momento, todas la personas a las que estábamos lastimando no me importaban, solo existíamos Edward y yo.

Jamás nos separaremos, porque este amor es más fuerte que todo, nadie podrá alejarte de mí, eres mi vida entera y te amo – sus ojos eran sinceros.

Levanto nuestras manos entrelazadas y beso la mía, sabía que no existiría un momento más perfecto que este y no disfrutaría al máximo.

Con mi mano recorrí lentamente la suave textura de su pecho, sus músculos torneados y marcados, era tan sensual que me robaba el aliento, acaricie su abdomen y sus fuertes brazos, Edward me miraba fijamente y sus ojos estaban casi negros por el deseo.

Se acacho levemente tomándome por las piernas y enredándolas en su cintura, nuestros pechos se rosaron y el comenzó a acariciar mis pantorrillas mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

Con mis dedos perfile cada una de sus facciones, recorriendo su cuello y su cabello.

Es una lástima lo del desayuno – murmure – estaba realmente delicioso.

Prefiero probar tu piel, tus labios, recorrer tu cuerpo – me estremecí notablemente – no te voy a hacer daño – dijo intentando convencerme.

No es miedo lo que siento en este momento – sonreí.

Escuche como se abría una puerta a mis espaldas pero solo podía concentrarme en Edward, es este momento que me estaba regalando.

Te amo – susurro y me beso intensamente.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos atrayéndolo más cerca, su lengua busco la mía y se unieron en un roce delicioso y frenético mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mi cadera, enterré mis dedos en su espalda acariciando sus músculos, era tan suave y masculino.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello mordiendo mi piel sensible, una ola de calor me invadió cuando sentí su entrepierna rosarse contra mí, estaba excitado tanto o más que yo.

Camino lentamente y me deposito sobre la cama, sus ojos eran un mar de deseo en el que deseaba perderme con desesperación.

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a desabotonar lentamente mi camisa, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, pero cuando la deje caer sobre mis brazos, me recorrió lentamente, podía escuchar su respiración pesada; mi corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco cuando se arrodillo frente a mí y comenzó a besar mis talones, subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, besando y acariciando, sus labios dejaban descargas eléctricas por mi piel y sus caricias incendiaban mi alma.

Subió lentamente por mi cadera y beso fervientemente mi abdomen, mis jadeos se hacían cada vez más audibles y mi respiración entrecortada.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en mis pechos y podía sentir el rojo intenso de mis mejillas, sus labios los besaron por encima de la tela y arquee la espalda desesperada, sus agiles manos aprovecharon esto y soltaron el broche del sostén, lentamente sin dejar de mirarme lo quito de mi cuerpo, me sentí demasiado avergonzada, hacia demasiado tiempo que no estaba así frente a un hombre.

Eres tan hermosa y suave, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – acaricio mis mejillas.

Es que… solamente una vez…

Tranquila, ahora estás conmigo mi cielo, solo déjate llevar – beso mis labios con ternura y lentitud, mientras sus manos, acariciaban mis pechos, no pude evitar gemir desesperada, sus dedos hacían maravillas sobre estos y me estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Sus manos abandonaron mis pechos, solamente para ser remplazadas por sus labios, sentía un infierno en mi vientre, una enorme necesidad de saciarlo, bajo lentamente mi bóxer, dejándome solamente en unas pequeñas bragas negras, sus ojos me recorrieron con deseo y continúo con su camino de besos hasta mi cuello.

Edward – jadee.

Nos giro lentamente dejándome encima de su cuerpo, su marcada erección roso contra mi vientre y Edward gimió audiblemente, deseaba complacerlo, hacerle sentir un poco de lo que él me había dado con sus besos y carias.

Busque sus labios a tientas, en un beso frenético y sensual, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y mi cadera, baje dejando besos y mordiendo la suave piel de su cuello, y recorriendo su pecho desnudo con mis dedos, mis labios buscaron sus pezones y los lamí lentamente, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba de placer y baje lentamente por su abdomen acariciandolo lentamente.

Desabotone su pantalón y baje el cierre rosando su erección, otro jadeo escapo de sus labios y apresurado me ayudo a bajar su pantalón.

Nos miramos fijamente, como si una fuerza magnética nos atrajera el uno al otro, beso mi cuello y mi hombro mientras de deshacía de la ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo, tome la orilla de sus bóxer y los baje lentamente.

Frente a frente, desnudos y extasiados, necesitados de calmar este maravilloso infierno que nos consumía, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, desenfrenados, casi vueltos locos de deseo, sus dedos recorrieron mis muslos y me estremecí violentamente.

Edward… te necesito mi amor- jadee contra su cuello.

Bella, mi bella, te deseo tanto – dijo con voz ronca.

Hazme tuya – le pedí.

Nos giro lentamente y comenzó a frotarse contra mí, mis gemidos invadieron la habitación y sentí la adrenalina recorrer mi piel, sus labios no soltaron los míos, hasta que enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo mire fijamente.

Mire la rendición de sus ojos y la sonrisa que inundo sus labios, le sonreí de la misma manera, porque era el hombre que amaba y estaba a punto de ser suya.

Se coloco entre mis piernas de una manera erótica y sensual, cada poro de su piel destilaba deseo y pasión.

Te amo tanto, más que a nada – susurro en mi oído.

Yo también te amo – dije con el alma.

Sentí como entraba en mi lenta y firmemente, un espasmo de placer me recorrió y arquee la espalda desesperada, una gemido audible escapo de mis labios y un sonido ronco inundo su pecho, tuve que abrasarme de sus hombros para no desfallecer ante la sensación más placentera que había experimentado en mi vida.

Bella… eres tan cálida – jadeo en mi oído.

Me sentí feliz y extasiada, era como si nos perteneciéramos mutuamente, como si el lugar de Edward fuera este, comenzó a moverse rápidamente y sentí mi vientre en llamas, mis jadeos acompañando sus gemidos sensuales, eran la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

Atraje sus labios a los míos y probé el elixir de su boca, mientras sentía como hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobraba vida propia, mis manos recorrieron su pecho y el los míos, a cada caricia provocaba una explosión interna dentro de mí.

Edward se sostenía de sus brazos mientras arremetía fuertemente contra mí, volviéndome loca de placer, sentía mi cuerpo temblar con cada rose de su piel y su olor masculino invadirme lentamente.

Edward… mas – suplique mientras sentía un espasmo de placer recorrerme completamente.

Tomo uno de mis pechos entre sus labios y arquee la espalda mientras aceleraba sus embestidas, mi cuerpo comenzó a desfragmentarse en mil pedazos y tuve que cerrar los ojos para contener cuan gloriosa sensación.

Mírame mi amor, mírame mientras te hago mía - pidió su voz jadeante.

Me arrepentí de haber abierto los ojos, una mirada a su rostro lleno de placer basto para que me perdiera en una poderosa sensación, y liberar el calor de mi alma, enterré mis uñas en su espalda, mientas llegaba al centro del placer y tocaba el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Oh, bella – gruño, mientras lo sentí temblar dentro de mi cuerpo y caer rendido entre mis brazos.

Nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas y nuestros cuerpos húmedos estaban completamente abrasados, Edward se movió lentamente y comenzó a besar mi hombro subiendo por mi cuello lentamente, hasta alcanzar mis labios.

Nos giro lentamente sin dejar de besarme suavemente, un beso lleno de amor y de promesas al que respondí con toda el alma, lo amaba con locura y era demasiado feliz por estar entre sus brazos.

Me abraso contra su pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente, sus hermoso rostro resplandecía lleno de felicidad y de ternura, su alegría me congio rápidamente.

Te amo tanto bella mía, soy tan feliz, de tenerte entre mis brazos – dijo sonriente.

Yo también te amo y soy tan feliz que creo estar soñando – confesé.

Es real, maravilloso y real – acaricio mi cabello – gracias por este momento, prometo cuidarte y amarte siempre mi cielo – dijo con sinceridad.

Gracias a ti por ser tan tierno y dulce – murmure.

No podría ser de otra manera mi niña, eres tan delicada y frágil – acaricio mi mejilla.

Tengo miedo de que nos separemos – dije asustada.

Después de esto nada podrá separarnos, nos pertenecemos – me atrajo a su pecho y volvió a besarme con ternura.

Eres mi todo, el centro de mi universo – susurro contra mis labios – y eres mía, solo mía.

Solo tuya Edward, mi corazón te pertenece – dije firmemente.

Nunca había sentido esto en mi vida, me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te tuve entre mis brazos – me miro divertido.

Me salvaste la vida, y después me salvaste del desamor, me enseñaste como amar sin límites – acaricie su rostro.

Te amo - susurro.

Te amo – respondí.

Me sentía mujer, plena y amada, entre los brazos de mi príncipe, creía en cada una de sus palabras y tenía la seguridad que después de eso nada podría separarnos.

Estuvimos recostados un largo rato, abrasados, platicando de trivialidades, besándonos y acariciándonos, no podía dejar de sonreír, era demasiado feliz, tanto que me asustaba.

Debes estar muy hambrienta mi cielo – susurro.

Si, la verdad lo estoy – concorde.

Ven, comamos en la playa – me tomo de la mano y salimos de la cama.

Ya que no tenía traje de baño, me puse mi ropa interior y una toalla amarrada al cuerpo, Edward se enfundo en una bermuda de cuadros azules y dejo su pecho desnudo, era casi irreal creer que después de verlo desnudo, me siguiera dejando sin aliento, pero así era.

Calentamos todo lo que había preparado y lo mentimos en una cesta, el patio trasero de la casa de Edward, daba a una hermosa playa con un agua azul resplandeciente.

Tendimos una manta cerca de la orilla y comimos sin prisas, Edward me daba de comer en la boca y yo a él, jugábamos y sonreíamos, sentía que este era mi sitio, que podía quedarme aquí para siempre entre sus brazos, al cuidado de su corazón.

Des pues de comer, me pidió que nos diéramos un baño, y me negué.

Que pasa mi cielo – pregunto.

No sé nadar – admití.

Oh, eso no es ningún problema – dijo con malicia,

Que vas a hacer – dije asustada.

Sin previo aviso me tomo en sus brazos, dejando caer la toalla de mi cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia el agua.

No! Edward suéltame – intente librarme de su agarre.

Tranquila – comenzó a reírse.

Nos sumergió en el agua sin soltarme, mi piel temblaba lentamente por que estaba un poco fría.

No me sueltes – dije aferrándome a su pecho.

Tranquila – acaricio mis mejilla – confía en mí, cielo, crees que te dejaría caer? – me perdí en sus ojos y negué levemente.

No, confió en ti – sonrió.

Yo te voy a cuidar mi amor, eres mi todo, no podría vivir sin ti – murmuro.

Me acerque a él y rose mis labios con los suyos, nos fundimos en un beso tierno y apasionado a la vez, acariciándonos lentamente y disfrutando del momento tan intimo.

Edward! – grito una voz a nuestras espaldas y nos separamos rápidamente.

Sentí como el alma se me caía a los pies, mire a Edward y pude ver la confusión en sus ojos, todo había terminado, nuestros intentos por mantener nuestro amor oculto de nada habían servido, gire levemente y me encontré con una mirada escrutadora.

**

* * *

**

Comentariios niñas!

que tal les pareciio!"

graciias a todas por sus comentarios, son muy valiosos!

xoxo: LiiBiiThaA!


	17. Cayendo de la nube!

Frente a nosotros estaba una persona muy importante para Edward, que podría delatarnos y terminar con toda nuestra historia.

Edward se puso en medio, evitando que esa mirada fulminante llegara hasta mí.

Que haces aquí emmett – pregunto molesto.

Qué?, ya no puedo venir a visitarte – respondió este sarcástico – no puedo creerlo, de ninguno de los dos, si no los hubiese visto besándose – acuso.

No es de tu incumbencia emmett – dijo Edward furioso.

De que hablas, estas comprometido Edward, y bella… jamás pensé esto de ti – me acribillo con la mirada.

No te permito que juzgues a bella y mucho menos que le hables así – le grito Edward.

Sentí un repentino estremecimiento, era como si todo hubiese terminado.

Edward giro y me abraso – tranquila mi amor, ven vamos – comenzó a acercarnos a la orilla, yo mantenía mi vista en a arena estaba totalmente humillada.

Tomo un toalla y me envolvió en esta sin soltarme – ahora mismo arreglare esto – susurro en mi oído.

Estoy esperando una respuesta Edward – le reclamo emmett.

Bella y yo nos amamos eso es lo que sucede – Edward me hizo entrar en la casa, podía sentir los pasos de emmett detrás de nosotros.

Pero… y victoria – dijo sorprendido.

Edward me acomodo en el sillón – emmett, no amo a victoria, creía hacerlo hasta que conocí a mi bella, ella es la mujer de mi vida y ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo – dijo firmemente.

Edward... – suplique.

No bella, ya es tiempo de hablar con la verdad – me miro intensamente.

Edward, entiendo que tu y bella… bueno que estén enamorados, pero por que hacer las cosas de esta manera? – pregunto confundido.

Jamás quise que las cosas fueran así hermano, estaba a punto de decir la verdad, gritarle al mundo lo mucho que nos amamos, pero… - agacho la mirada.

Que ocurrió Edward – pregunto emmett.

El accidente de papa – dijo con tristeza – fue imposible, algo así hubiese destruido a la familia, nos fuimos de aquí sin previo aviso, me sentís tan mal con bella que ni siquiera la llame y eso empeoro todo, ella se comprometió con Jacob – sus ojos eran tristes.

Emmett me miro fijamente pero no era odio lo que reflejaba – lamento escuchar todo esto, perdónenme por juzgarlos a la ligera, jamás imagine lo que sucedía – dijo apenado.

No te preocupes hermano, gracias por entender - Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho, pero yo me libere de su agarre.

Disculpen, yo… - Salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Bella – escuche que me llamaba Edward pero no me detuve.

Llegue hasta su habitación y rompí en lagrimas, había sido terrible sentirse sucia, que te juzgaban por el simple hecho de amar, y solo había sido con emmett, no quería imaginar a las otras personas.

Mi amor – no había notado cuando Edward había llegado a mi lado.

Y… emmett – pregunte.

Se ha marchado, te sientes mal? – me abraso fuertemente.

Ha sido horrible – solloce contra su hombro.

Tranquila, ha pasado lo peor – susurro.

No!, lo peor será cuando se enteren tus padres, mi padre, Jacob y victoria – dije alterada.

Espero que sea pronto, que podamos ser libres – me miro fijamente.

Quieres que nos odien? – pregunte.

No me importa mi amor, no puedo estar lejos de ti – fundió sus labios con en un beso lleno de necesidad, lo apreté contra mi cuerpo necesitaba sentirlo mío, por que cuando lo tenía entre mis brazos sabia que cualquier sacrificio valía la pena, que por este amor estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Te amo bella, ahora que eres mía nada podría alejarte de mi – susurro contra mis labios.

Y también te amo, pero estoy asustada – confesé.

No tienes nada que temer, estoy aquí – sus ojos eran dulces.

Lo sé mi vida – acaricie su mejilla.

Ahora estoy decidido mi amor, hablare con victoria y con mi familia – lo mire preocupada.

No quiero que sufras Edward – negó levemente.

Soy feliz, como nunca antes y todo gracias a ti – beso mi frente.

Me vestí y le pedí a Edward que me ayudara a conseguir un taxi, el insistió en llevarme a casa, pero no accedí, alegando que necesitaba hablar con mi padre.

Estaba aterrorizada, me sentía tan mal y a la vez deseaba con toda mi alma que todo terminara y poder estar a solas con Edward.

Era una traidora, me había entregado a Edward por amor aunque estuviese mal, pero nada había tenido sentido en aquel momento, solo él y yo amándonos intensamente como lo habíamos hecho, había sido tan maravilloso y dulce que lo amaba mas a cada segundo.

Al llegar a casa subí rápidamente, sabía que me esperaba otro sermón por parte de mi padre.

Me esperaba en el comedor – Isabella por el amor de dios, se que eres una adulta pero avísame por lo menos que no vendrás a dormir – me relamo.

Lo siento papa – me disculpe mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

Un lo siento no lo soluciona, mejor dime que me avisara de ahora en adelante – exigió.

Lo prometo – respondí.

El día transcurrió más lento de lo que debía ser no podía dejar de pensar en que si Edward habría o no hablado con su familia, me mantenía con los pelos de punta.

Caída la noche recibí una llamada que jamás hubiese esperado.

Bueno? – respondí.

Buenas noches señorita Swan – dijo una voz femenina – le espero abajo – dijo y colgó.

Su voz me sonó conocida y no supe de que se trataba, pero baje tal y como me lo indicaron.

Una limusina negra estaba estacionada afuera y un hombre sostenía la puerta, me acerque nerviosa hasta allí y él me indico que entrara.

La señora le espera – dijo amablemente.

No sé cómo me atreví pero entre, al hacerlo casi me congelo, al ver de quien se trataba.

Buenas noches señorita Swan – saludo con toda esa educación que las distinguía.

Buenas noches señora cullen – respondí impresionada.

Sé que debe parecerle muy extraña mi visita – dijo seria.

En realidad me sorprende - respondí.

He venido a hablarle sobre mi hijo Edward – sentí un estremecimiento.

A... que se refiere – conteste.

Conmigo no trates de fingir bella, lo sé todo – deje de respirar.

Yo no…

Sé que Edward y tu están juntos – dijo aun con tranquilidad.

El se lo ha dicho? – pregunte.

No, lo he escuchado hablando con emmett, diciéndole que hablaría con victoria, porque estaba enamorado de ti – me miro fijamente.

Entonces no hay mucho que yo pueda decir – respondí.

Suspiro – tú lo amas también? – pregunto.

Más que a nada – respondí.

Bella, se que lo que te pediré es muy difícil, pero mi familia depende completamente de ti – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

No entiendo – dije confundida.

Bella… mi familia ha atravesado por un momento terrible, mi esposo sufrió un terrible accidente y aun está muy delicado – tomo mi mano – si recibe una impresión tan fuerte como la ruptura de Edward con victoria, temo que se pondría muy mal – negué levemente.

No quiero que sufran, no es mi intención – respondí.

Lo sé, tu eres una buena persona y es por eso que me atrevo a pedirte que te alejes de mi hijo – sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir.

Yo… No puedo – mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Bella, te lo suplico, ahora Edward no piensa con claridad porque está enamorado de ti, pero si algo le sucediera a su padre… jamás se lo perdonaría, lo conozco – sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lagrimas.

Sabía que ella tenía razón, estaba defendiendo a su familia de sufrir mas y sabia que debía ser valiente y concederle lo que me pedía, pero no podía imaginar mi vida sin mí príncipe, lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y moriría de tristeza lejos de él.

Esta en tus manos bella, te lo pediré de rodillas si es necesario…

No, no por favor – suplique - Respire profundamente – lo hare – dije con el corazón destrozado.

Bella, te lo agradezco muchísimo, gracias por salvar a mi familia – me abraso fuertemente.

Deje correr las lagrimas por mis mejillas, por que hacer lo correcto significaba tanto dolor para mí?.

Debo irme – dije como pude.

Lamento causarte tanto dolor, si pudiera evitarlo yo…

No se preocupe, es lo correcto – intente sonreír.

Bella…

Tengo que volver – seque mis lagrimas – tengo una gran boda que organizar – dije con dolor.

Gracias – fue lo único que escuche antes de salir.

Intente respirar tranquilamente pero era imposible, sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Me tumbe sobre la cama con el corazón oprimido, sabía que esto era definitivo, un último dolor inmenso.

Me celular sonó y al mirar la pantalla casi me ahogo en llanto, intente aclarar mi garganta y conteste.

Bueno – esperaba no sonar tan mal.

Mi amor?, pasa algo – su voz invadió mis sentidos.

No, estoy muy bien – dije tranquila.

Cielo, mañana mismo hablare con mi familia, pero te necesito a mi lado en ese momento – explico.

Quieres… que yo esté ahí? – pregunte.

Sí, mi amor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, sé que es difícil pero estaremos juntos y eso nos dará fuerzas – mi corazón se contrajo.

Ahí estaré, no te preocupes – mentí.

Gracias mi amor, en mi casa a las 10, no te preocupes por tu trabajo en la boda, ya no es necesario – se escuchaba tranquilo.

Está bien – intente decir.

No me falles por favor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, te amo linda – mis lagrimas caían sin cesar.

Confía en mí – quería colgar de una vez.

Dulces sueños mi princesa – dijo antes de colgar.

Apreté en teléfono contra mi pecho, tenia la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan, no llegaría a ninguna cita, dejaría allí solo a mi amor, solo esperaba que no hablara con ellos de cualquier manera, porque de nada serviría este dolor.

No sé ni cómo me quede dormida, pero al despertar me sentía demasiado mal, me arregle como siempre y Salí de casa sin despedirme, no tenia ánimos para ver a nadie, solo quería que el tiempo transcurriera rápidamente.

Al llegar a la oficina entre directamente a mi oficina, y comencé a trabajar en los últimos detalles de la boda, después de todo si se realizaría.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y revise el número, era Edward, había pasado una hora desde que debía haberme presentado en su casa, pero no lo hice.

No quería imaginar la expresión de su rostro, no quería ver sus hermosos ojos tristes nunca más, no quería causarle más daño, solo quería verlo feliz.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y estaba a punto de salir de la oficina cuando alguien me intercepto.

Hola preciosa – dijo Jacob mientras me abrasaba.

Hola jake como estas? – pregunte amablemente.

Ahora mejor, aun lamento haberte dejado sola en la fiesta – beso mi mejilla.

Me sentía el ser más deplorable de la tierra por mentirle, me sentía tan complacida de que se hubiese ido de la fiesta, si eso no hubiese sucedido no habría pasado la noche con mi Edward y no habríamos hecho el amor de la manera más sublime.

No te preocupes por eso – intente parecer tranquila.

De acuerdo, solo si aceptas una invitación a comer – sonrió ampliamente.

Claro, podemos ir al restaurante de la esquina – opine.

Vamos amor – me tomo de la mano y salimos juntos.

Era por demás decir que era el roce de otra piel el que deseaba, pero ahora que por fin había tomado una decisión que no arruinara la vida de mi Edward, tenía que fingir muy bien.

Al salir del edificio Jacob me miro con emoción y me beso intensamente, no pude no reaccionar sus labios eran ansiosos y apasionados, me apreso contra su pecho y sus manos rodearon mi cintura, le devolví el beso lo mejor que pude, recibiendo su ávida lengua en mi boca, que mas daba hacerlo feliz si yo jamás lo seria.

Woh, mi niña me encantan tus labios – susurro contra mi boca.

Jake – dije apenada.

No debes apenarte, cuando seas mi esposa haremos más cosas juntos, cosas muy placenteras – susurro en mi oído.

Asentí levemente, como le haría para entregarme a el cuándo lo había hecho con mi príncipe.

Comimos tranquilamente, y saque un tema a relucir.

Jake, quiero que nos casemos en tres días – era el día de la boda de Edward.

Bella no es ese el día de la boda de…

Sí, pero no importa, casi todo está organizado y no quiero esperar – mentí.

Cielo, no nos dará tiempo de hacer una fiesta – dijo contrariado.

No la necesitamos, arreglare lo del juzgado y podemos ir a comer con papa – intente convencerlo.

Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto.

Completamente – estaba mandando al caño todos mis sueños.

Haremos lo que tú quieras mi amor – acepto.

Salimos del restaurante y me acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio, me beso nuevamente de manera apasionada.

Te veré después futura señora Black – sonrió.

Adiós Jake – me despedí.

Camine hasta la puerta y sentí un fuerte jalón del brazo, gire encarando a la persona que me había sostenido y me paralice.

Edward – susurre.

Su semblante era serio y sus ojos reflejaban odio – por eso no llegaste a nuestra cita, para estarte besuqueando con ese imbécil – dijo enojado.

Edward… yo – me sentía incapaz de decir nada.

Ven – me jalo del brazo y me hizo entrar a su auto, el hizo lo mismo después.

Creo que merezco una explicación – me miraba fijamente.

Creo que todo está muy claro – dije lo más segura que pude.

No… no entiendo, porque no llegaste a nuestra cita? – dijo contrariado.

Respire profundamente – no tenia caso Edward, esto termino – por favor no te desmorones aun – suplique internamente.

Bella, de que hablas – respondió.

Es hora de hacer lo correcto Edward, tu… tienes que casarte y yo también, no vale la pena luchar por algo que es imposible – mis ojos ardían.

Sus ojos se volvieron tristes – no bella, dime que estas bromeando, ayer…

No jugaría con algo así, quiero que me dejes tranquila, quiero que te concentres en tu boda – exigí.

Me tomo entre sus brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo – dime que ocurrió, ayer hicimos el amor, bella, fui maravilloso, todo era perfecto – sus olor me distraía demasiado, tenía que terminar con esto.

Nada es perfecto si lastima a otra personas – dije decidida.

Con un demonio, deja de pensar en los demás, estamos tu y yo aquí, nos amamos – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y sentí como me rompía en pedazos.

Porque me dejaste hacerte el amor si pensabas terminar con esto, porque me hiciste amarte como un loco – el dolor se reflejaba en sus palabras.

No puedo Edward, perdóname – agache la mirada.

Lucha mi amor, lucha con migo – me suplico.

No tengo fuerzas, suéltame por favor – suplique.

No, no me hagas esto mi amor, te lo ruego – negué.

No quiero Edward, prefiero la tranquilidad que Jacob me ofrece– sabia que eso lo lastimaría así que lo use.

Prefieres… eso a nuestro amor – susurro.

Si – dije firmemente.

Sus brazos me liberaron y limpio su mejilla – baja de mi auto – dijo con voz seca.

Lo mire fijamente por última vez, lo amaba con locura pero no podía continuar con esto, era por su bien.

Perdona…

Cobarde, baja de una vez – dijo fríamente.

Abrí la puerta y baje corriendo, no supe ni como llegue a mi oficina, me sentía vacía, sin fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Me encerré en mi oficina y deje correr las lagrimas sin cesar, no pude notar en qué momento

Alice había llegado y me abrasaba con fuerzas.

Tranquila bella, respira – intento tranquilizarme.

Paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera calmarme y contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Cometiste un error enorme – dijo con seguridad.

No podía hacer otra cosa – me justifique.

No voy a juzgarte, pero ahora tendrás que vivir con tu decisión – la seguridad de eso dolió mas que cualquier cosa.

Y ya dolía infinitamente sentir su desprecio.

* * *

Reviews niñas

que tal les ha parecido

disculpen la demora pero estuve ocupada!

pronto con un nuevo capitulo!

graciias por su apoyo y continuen apoyando!

mil besos!


	18. Edward POV! Confiando de nuevo!

Me deje caer sobre la mullida almohada de mi cama, todo en la habitación esa impregnado del dulce aroma de mi amada bella, aun la podía sentir aquí iluminando todo con su presencia.

Abrí los ojos y me quede mirando fijamente la pintura que estaba en mi habitación, era un retrato suyo, me encantaba, su padre había logrado captar con precisión cada detalle de su perfección.

Bella era hermosa y maravillosa, eso lo había notado desde la primera vez que se había cruzado en mi camino, fue horrible la sensación que me invadió al imaginar que aquel auto la lastimaría, no pude evitar correr hasta ella y hacerla un lado, y siempre daría gracias al cielo por haber tomado aquella decisión, desde el momento en que sus ojos chocolates me miraron, quede enganchado de ella, era aquella mujer con la que siempre había soñado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que me hacia desear mirarlos por siempre.

Intente de todas la maneras posibles huir de aquel sentimiento, no era correcto, por desgracias era un hombre comprometido, si tiempo atrás hubiese tenido la certeza de que conocería, la hubiese esperado con paciencia.

Mi prometida era victoria Roberts, la había conocido en Londres donde yo vivía, era normal que hubiésemos terminado comprometidos, era hermosa, elegante y su familia era una de las más conocidas en estados unidos, toda mi vida había estado rodeado d eso, amaba a mi familia pero siempre habíamos tenido que vivir cuidando las apariencias, mi padre un empresario reconocido mundialmente, y mi madre una de las damas más elegantes y sofisticadas de todo Londres, teníamos una vida llena de lujos y atenciones por parte de muchas personas, siempre había creído que lo tenía todo hasta que la había conocido a ella.

Siempre supe que estaba mal, que tenía que reprimir todas las sensaciones que bella provocaba en mi, nunca fue mi intención lastimarla, pero era como un imán que me atraía directamente a ella.

Cuando ambos supimos que ella era la organizadora de mi boda las cosas se complicaron mas, recuerdo el desamparo que sentí al mirar sus hermosos ojos llenos de odio hacia mí, quería que siempre fueran cálidos y dulces como toda ella.

A pesar de todo nuestro amor había vencido las barreras, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto y era fácil saber cual era; bella era una mujer hermosa y espectacular, con una sencillez que solo me hacia quererla más, había trabajado toda su vida, cuidaba de su padre que estaba en una silla de ruedas y aun así mantenía un agradecimiento hacia la vida, yo la amaba y lo único que quería hacer era gritarle al mundo que ella era mi todo.

Pero nada salió como lo había pensado, cuando por fin había convencido a mi bella de luchar por nuestro amor, de dejar atrás los miedos y le había fallado, cuando iba a terminar mi compromiso con victoria y hablar con mi familia había sucedido algo horrible.

Mi padre, el hombre más valiente, noble y bueno, el pilar de nuestra familia y de la naviera había sufrido un terrible accidente, sentí un enorme dolor al imaginar que lo perdía, sin decir que mi madre estaba destrozada, no podía causarles un dolor mayor, así que en contra de mi corazón tuve que irme sin avisarle a bella, me odiaba por lastimarla nuevamente pero me sentía tan impotente.

Estuve un mes lejos, intentando contener mi amor, pensando en el bienestar de mi familia, anhelando el momento de volver y ver a mi bella.

Y había sucedido, solo que al volver me había llevado la sorpresa más desagradable de mi vida, ver a mi bella, tan hermosa del brazo del imbécil de Jacob Black, no podía siquiera describir todo el odio que había sentido en ese momento, pero no fue nada comparado cuando supe que ellos estaban comprometidos, no se cómo pude contenerme y no gritarle a todo mundo que ella era solo mía y que nunca permitiría que se alejara de mi, pero era mi culpa y me encontré nuevamente con su desprecio y la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

Fue muy difícil conseguir que bella me escuchara, que entendiera mis motivos para irme, pero una vez más me sorprendió, era tan comprensiva y dulce, me brindo su apoyo cuando reviví el dolor del accidente de mi padre, había entendido todo, a veces sentía que no la merecía ella era lo mejor que podría tener en la vida.

Abrace la almohada contra mi cuerpo, sonreí al recordar que hacia unas horas apenas habíamos hecho el amor de una manera maravillosa, recordaba su escultural cuerpo, su pálida piel y sus ojos chocolates obscuros y llenos de deseo, como su piel había cedido ante mis caricias y nuestros labios se habían saciado una y otra vez de nuestros besos.

Fue perfecto cuando por fin la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos, y me volví uno con ella, jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones tan placenteras en toda mi vida, simplemente recordarla me hacia desearla con locura, anhelar su compañía, quería descubrir tantos secretos en su piel, saber que le producía mas placer o que le hacía cosquillas, quería saberlo todo de ella.

Durante mucho tiempo creí que el sexo era lo que mantenía la llama de las relaciones encendidas, pero ahora que por fin bella era mía, entendía que hacer el amor, era el complemento perfecto del amor, tenía que ir acompañado del respeto, la paciencia, la ternura y la pasión.

Baje por las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina donde tome un poco de agua, ahora ya no podía esperar más y nada podría detenerme de terminar mi relación con victoria, sería difícil y lastimaría a muchas personas, pero bella valía eso y mucho mas, quería que fuera mía de todas las maneras posibles, y que todo mundo lo supiera.

Recordaba el miedo en sus ojos cuando emmett nos había descubierto, la entendía y deseaba que nadie la juzgara, que todo mundo me culpara a mí de esto, que nadie la mirara mal o la lastimara, no lo permitiría, no me gustaba la manera en que se había marchado hace un rato, pero tenía que ser paciente con ella.

Tome el teléfono de la mesa y marque el número de la casa donde estaban ahora mis padres, mientras mas rápido terminara con esto sería mejor.

Bueno? – contesto mi madre.

Hola mama, soy yo – la salude.

Hola cariño, porque no vienes a cenar? – dijo animada.

Me encantaría, tengo que hablarte de algo – le comente.

Te espero en una hora entonces cielo – contesto.

Nos vemos mama – colgué.

Tal vez esta cena no era la mejor ocasión para hablar sobre la ruptura de mi compromiso, pero podría citar a mis padres mañana en un restaurante, necesitaría a bella a mi lado para lograrlo, cuando la sentía cerca me volvía valiente y nada importaba.

Me vestí con un traje negro y Salí rumbo a la casa de mis padres, no tarde mucho en llegar la casa estaba en pleno centro de los ángeles, una hermosa y enorme casa.

Toque el timbre y una joven del servicio me dijo que me esperaban en el comedor.

Al llegar pude ver a mi padre a la cabeza del comedor, se veía más recuperado y vivaz, a su lado estaba mi madre que sonrió al verme y del otro lado emmett.

Buenas noches – salude.

Edward hijo me alegra mucho verte - dijo mi padre.

A mí también – respondí.

Siéntate cariño – dijo mi madre.

Emmett me dedico una sonrisa y supe que contaba con su apoyo.

Como estas papa – pregunte.

Como un roble, me siento mejor cada día – dijo animado.

Me alegro mucho – dije feliz.

Cenamos tranquilamente, adoraba este ambiente familiar, cuanto me gustaría que bella formara parte de esto.

Papa, mama quisieran venir a desayunar mañana conmigo? – pregunte.

Claro hijo, ira victoria también – pregunto papa.

Eh, no ella está muy ocupada con lo de la boda – excuse.

Hay hijo no puedo creer que te cases en menos de una semana – la emoción de mi madre era evidente.

Sí, quiero hablar de algunas cosas con ustedes mañana – comente.

Sucede algo – dijo papa.

No, en absoluto – mire a emmett y este sonrió.

Una hora después estábamos tomando el café, mi padre había ido a descansar su rutinaria siesta de la tarde, mi madre había ido a buscar algo a su habitación dejándome solo en la sala con emmett.

Vaya Edward, vas enserio – murmuro mirándome fijamente.

Te lo he dicho en la mañana, amo a bella – dije firmemente.

Sí, pero… a veces el amor no basta, digo no en el mundo en que nos movemos – especifico.

Lo sé, pero para mí si basta, no puedo soportar más tiempo ocultando mi amor por bella, debo terminar mi compromiso con victoria – dije firmemente.

Sabes que de todo corazón espero las cosas resulten bien – palmeo mi hombro.

Yo también hermano, gracias – dije de corazón.

Edward esta mañana que llegue tu y bella acababan de…

Si, fue maravilloso – le conté.

Ella es sin dudas una mujer hermosa y sensual, pero fue mejor que con victoria – su pregunta me incomodo pero la respondí.

Con victoria fue especial en su momento, creía que la amaba y siempre fue muy bueno, pero con bella… - suspire – fue todo emmett, fue perfecto, fue placentero, tierno, fue como tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos – la imágenes inundaban mi mente.

Eso suena demasiado cursi – se burlo.

Ya me lo dirás cuando te enamores – dije serio.

Creo que… Ha sucedido – dijo apenado.

Rosalie? – pregunte

Si, ella es maravillosa y estar con ella fue muy similar a lo que describiste, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – me reí.

Me alegra decirte que estas enamorado – respondí.

Lo sé y me encanta, siento que no toco en suelo cuando la veo – me reí audiblemente.

Desde cuando nos volvimos tan cursis – comente.

Los irresistibles hermanos cullen, muy cursis o gays - estallamos en risas.

Pase el resto de la tarde en casa, cuando fue tiempo de irme abrase muy fuerte a mi madre.

Hijo sabes que te quiero muchísimo – me beso en la frente.

Yo también mama – la abrase fuerte.

Sabes que siempre querré que seas feliz? – sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

Que sucede mama? – dije un poco preocupado.

Nada, solo no me hagas caso – sonrió.

De acuerdo, nos veremos temprano – dije ilusionado.

Ahí estaré – respondió.

Mientras me dirigía de nuevo a casa me sentía bastante bien, sabía que mis padres me apoyarían, y aunque no quería lastimar de ninguna manera a victoria ya no podía estar lejos de mi bella.

Al llegar a casa me puse la pijama y tome mi móvil y marque su número, extrañaba mucho escuchar su dulce voz.

Bueno – su voz sonó un poco ronca

Mi amor?, pasa algo – dije preocupado.

No, estoy muy bien – dijo tranquila.

Cielo, mañana mismo hablare con mi familia, pero te necesito a mi lado en ese momento – explique, quería sentirla cerca de mí.

Quieres… que yo esté ahí? – la confusión en su voz era evidente.

Sí, mi amor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, sé que es difícil pero estaremos juntos y eso nos dará fuerzas – ella era mi única fortaleza.

Ahí estaré, no te preocupes – sonreí.

Gracias mi amor, en mi casa a las 10, no te preocupes por tu trabajo en la boda, ya no es necesario – quería que se olvidara de esa estúpida boda, solo importábamos nosotros.

Está bien – su voz seguía sonando extraña.

No me falles por favor, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, te amo linda – dije con el corazón en la mano.

Confía en mí – claro que lo hacía, le estaba entregando mi vida.

Dulces sueños mi princesa – dije antes de colgar.

Me sentía inmensamente feliz, sabía que ella nunca me fallaría, afrontaríamos juntos todo esto porque al final ella seria mía y yo solamente suyo, con ese pensamiento me fui a la cama y dormí como nunca antes soñando con mi hermosa dama.

Desperté temprano y prepare todo, llame algunas personas del servicio de alimentos y limpieza del residencial, quería que todo estuviese perfecto para bella y mis padres, tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Eran casi las 10 cuando el timbre sonó, me sorprendió ver que eran mis padres, esperaba que primero llegara bella, ambos entraron mi padre aun apoyado en un bastón.

Vaya hijo no había podido conocer tu casa, pero es maravillosa, inmensa también, aquí vivirás con victoria – pregunto.

Em… no lo sé creo que ella quería vivir en Londres – intente decir.

Oh, eso sería genial, tenerlos muy cerca – dijo ilusionado.

No quería indagar más en el tema porque sabía que era absurdo.

Pasamos al comedor y me sentía ansioso no había ni rastro de bella.

Y así pasaron las horas, mi corazón se estrujaba lleno de tristeza y a la vez preocupación, le habría ocurrido algo?, no, no quería ni pensarlo, me moriría y eso sucediera.

Mis planes se habían reducido a ceniza, sin bella no podía hacerlo, tenía que averiguar primero porque no había llegado a nuestra cita y después tratar de solucionar esto.

Victoria me ha dicho que no le has llamado – pregunto mi madre.

Si he estado ocupado – mentí.

No está bien Edward, ella también lo está con la boda, muéstrale más apoyo – me regaño.

Hablare con ella, lo prometo – dije seguro.

Cuando mis padres se marcharon Salí a toda prisa de casa, conduje mi auto rápidamente, ella tendría que estar en el trabajo o si no le preguntaría a Alice.

Al llegar me estacione muy cerca de la entrada, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla caminar hacia donde yo estaba, pero no estaba sola, el infeliz de Jacob Black la tomaba de la mano con gesto posesivo.

Me sentí fuera de mi, estaba ardiendo en celos, y todo empeoro cuando llegaron a la puerta y el la beso intensamente, estuve a nada de saltar del auto y matarlo con mis propias manos, gritarle que ella era mi mujer que no volviera a tocarla en su vida, pero solo me quede ahí acribillándolos con la mirada.

Ella me debía una explicación, me había dejado plantado para estar besándose con ese imbécil, no podía ser cierto, cuando se despidieron y bella estaba a punto de entrar a la agencia, baje a toda velocidad tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

Giro y era evidente la sorpresa que reflejaba su hermoso rostro, necesitaba escuchar alguna explicación de sus labios.

Edward – susurro

Por eso no llegaste a nuestra cita, para estarte besuqueando con ese imbécil – estaba furioso.

Edward… yo – dijo como pudo.

Ven – la tome del brazo bruscamente y la metí a mi auto quería discutir esto en privado.

Creo que merezco una explicación –exigí.

Creo que todo está muy claro – dijo my segura.

No… no entiendo, porque no llegaste a nuestra cita? – no podía entender a que se refería.

Respiro profundamente – no tenia caso Edward, esto termino – me quede estático, tenía que ser una broma.

Bella, de que hablas – respondí.

Es hora de hacer lo correcto Edward, tu… tienes que casarte y yo también, no vale la pena luchar por algo que es imposible – sentí mi corazón oprimirse de dolor.

No bella, dime que estas bromeando, ayer… - intente convencerla.

No jugaría con algo así, quiero que me dejes tranquila, quiero que te concentres en tu boda – casi grito.

Me sentí desesperado, ella estaba dejándome y yo no podía estar si ella, la tome entre mis brazos apretándola contra mi cuerpo – dime que ocurrió, ayer hicimos el amor, bella, fui maravilloso, todo era perfecto – por que no podía entender que mi vida sin ella no importaba.

Nada es perfecto si lastima a otras personas – dijo con decisión y entendí que nuevamente nos estaba sacrificando.

Con un demonio, deja de pensar en los demás, estamos tu y yo aquí, nos amamos – no pude contener las lagrimas, me estaba desmoronando.

Porque me dejaste hacerte el amor si pensabas terminar con esto, porque me hiciste amarte como un loco – no sabía lo que decía, solo quería convencerla de cualquier modo posible.

No puedo Edward, perdóname – agacho la mirada.

Lucha mi amor, lucha con migo – suplique

No tengo fuerzas, suéltame por favor – intento zafarse pero no se lo permití.

No, no me hagas esto mi amor, te lo ruego – me estaba humillando pero no me importaba.

No quiero Edward, prefiero la tranquilidad que Jacob me ofrece– eso acabo conmigo como una estocada final, lo había dicho, lo prefería, esa estúpida tranquilidad, a cambio de perder nuestro amor.

Prefieres… eso a nuestro amor –dije sin creerlo, había sentido su entrega al hacer el amor.

Si – dijo con firmeza

Inconscientemente la libere de mi agarre, sentí un terrible vacio casi tan grande como el de mi alma – baja de mi auto – le pedí.

Me miro fijamente hiriéndome de nuevo - Perdona…

Cobarde, baja de una vez – dije con odio, no podía perdonarle que sacrificara nuestro amor.

Abrió la puerta y salió, sentí que mi vida y toda la felicidad se iban con ella, pero ahora era yo quien no sentía fuerzas para luchar contra su miedo.

Conduje a toda velocidad, me sentía tan impotente de haberla perdido, yo con mis estúpidas intenciones de tirarlo todo a la borda por ella y no le importaba, se había dado por vencido.

Ella me amaba lo sabía y eso lo hacía más doloroso, pero era una cobarde, y nos estaba arrastrando a ambos.

Mi móvil sonó y quise gritar lleno de odio al percatarme de quien se trataba pero respire profundamente y conteste.

Bueno – respondí.

Chars, mi amor, porque no me has llamado – pregunto victoria.

Lo siento, he estado muy ocupado – mentí.

Demasiado ocupado para mí – dijo ofendida – nuestra boda es en una semana, necesito tenerte cerca – dijo dulcemente.

Quería negarme, alejare de todo y llevarme a bella lejos de todo, pero hice lo que menos imagine.

Prometo apoyarte en todo esta semana, lamento haber estado ausente – dije serio.

Todo está bien, te amo mi chars – dijo tiernamente.

Yo más – mentí.

De nada servía seguir lastimando personas, estaba seguro de que un corazón roto serviría para hacer de este matrimonio un verdadero infierno.

….

Edward, deja de tomar hermano, unas lindas chicas nos esperan – dijo emmett.

Lo mire y negué levemente.

Había pasado una semana, una larga y horrible semana, pasaba mucho tiempo con victoria por las tardes, intentaba apoyarla en todo lo que podía, pero ni por asomo me había acercado a nada que tuviese que ver con la boda.

La extrañaba, Dios sabia cuanto, no dejaba de torturarme ni un solo momento pensando en ella, necesitaba sentirla cerca, saber que estaba bien, que era feliz; y por si fuera poco, victoria venia cada tarde a contarme lo maravillosa que era bella, que era una artista, que estaba convirtiendo nuestra boda en una obra de arte y que le viviría agradecida de por vida.

Nadie más que yo sabía lo maravillosa que ella era, lo preciosa, suave, delicada, tierna, dulce y cálida que ella era, aun podía sentir su aroma y el sabor de su piel.

Edward, no me obligues a llevarte a rastras – dijo furioso.

Déjame en paz – le grite.

Hoy era mi despedida de soltero, emmett, había insistido y rentado un club nudista según él para que disfrutara antes de atarme para siempre, pero no entendía que solo había una mujer con la que quería pasar esta noche y todas las de mi vida.

Me voy – dije mientras me ponía de pie con mucha dificultad.

A donde crees que vas en ese estado – me regaño emmett.

No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado, nos vemos – un poco mareado y confundido camine hasta la salida, recordaba que mi auto estaba cerca.

Hermano espera, mira sé que es difícil…

Lárgate – dije mientras entraba y arrancaba el motor.

Sentía la vista nublada y como si todo diera vueltas, pero tenía perfectamente claro a donde me dirigía, la necesitaba, aunque fuera solamente esta noche.


	19. Regalame esta noche!

Bella estás segura de lo que vas a hacer – pregunto Alice.

Si, no puedo estar ahí Alice – respondí segura.

La semana pasada había intentado mantener unan sonrisa en mi rostro, pero sabía que este sentimiento estaba acabando poco a poco conmigo.

No sería tan fuerte como para presentarme en esa boda, como una espectadora más de la unión de victoria con mi príncipe, la simple idea me desgarraba el alma, porque sabía que eso sucedería aunque yo no pudiera presenciarlo.

Conforme estos días fueron pasando, los pendientes de la boda se hacían más importantes, había trabajado como loca toda la semana, aun en contra de mi corazón.

Un sentimiento de odio y a la vez felicidad me embargaba cada vez que veía a victoria emocionada con cada detalle de la boda o a la señora cullen de un lado para otro organizando cosas, ella me miraba fijamente y el agradecimiento brillaba en sus ojos, había visto al señor Carlisle, se veía muy recuperado de su accidente, siempre se acercaba a conversar conmigo, era un gran hombre.

Todo lo que había hecho era lo correcto, todos eran felices, excepto yo claro estaba.

Edward, no había tenido oportunidad de mirarlo ni una sola vez, sabía que estaba huyendo de mi, y en parte se lo agradecía, habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que había detenido mi auto afuera de su mansión y había dado la vuelta arrepentida.

No tenía derecho a arruinarle la vida de nuevo, tome mi decisión y lo lastime profundamente, seguramente el ya lo había superado de algún modo o se había hecho a la idea de que tenía que casarse con victoria.

Yo por mi parte jamás me resignaría a perderlo, el era mi todo, ocupaba mis sueños y mi realidad, ni un segundo podía arrancarlo de mi mente, lo amaba mas cada día lo que acrecentaba este dolor.

Mira bella, entiendo que es algo sumamente difícil, pero imagínate todas las personas que querrán conocer a la artista detrás de esa boda – dijo Alice.

Alice, no me importa eso, me desmoronare si lo miro con ella – dije como pude.

De acuerdo, pero por favor cobra tu comisión – dijo suplicante.

Eso le corresponde solamente a la persona que este lidiando con todo el días de la boda, ósea tu – me negué.

Con un demonio Isabella, tú has sacrificado muchísimo por esto, has trabajado incansablemente, nadie merece más ese dinero que tu – grito – además con eso podrás adquirir la casa por la que has estado ahorrando todo este tiempo – dijo sonriendo.

Alice yo…

Más vale que lo aceptes o lo meteré e un sobre debajo de tu puerta – dijo segura.

Está bien, no discutiré mas eso – acepte.

Bella, estas realmente segura de lo que haces, si hablaras con edwa…

Alice, no hay marcha atrás – dije segura.

Está bien – frunció el ceño – pero no te puedes tardar tanto, prométeme que tu luna de miel será pronto – sus ojitos brillaron.

No te preocupes solo será una semana en forks, el padre de Jacob nos prestara su casa en la montaña – le conté.

Eso suena muy romántico – dijo dulcemente.

Supongo que lo es – dije insegura.

Bella… como estarás, digo con Jacob en la intimidad, después de lo que paso con Edward – cerré los ojos ante el dolor.

Lo de Edward fue lo más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo – suspire – pero solo fue un sueño Alice, algo que ocurrió en mi mente, es hora de volver a la realidad – intente sonreír.

Bella, fue real, demasiado real, Edward te ama, he visto el sufrimiento en sus ojos – la mire fijamente

Tu… lo has visto últimamente – pregunte.

Si jasper y yo lo encontramos en un restaurante, se ve apagado y… me pregunto por ti – deje de respirar.

El… pregunto por mí – dije con ansias.

Si, cuando jasper fue por mi bolso al auto – suspiro.

Que… pregunto – insistí.

Ya sabes, como estabas, un poco sobre tu matrimonio con Jacob, estaba prácticamente desesperado por saber cuándo te casarías – limpie la lagrima que estaba a punto de rodar por mi mejilla.

Eso, no debería impórtale – dije seria.

Pero le importa bella mucho, podrás alejarlo todo lo que quieras, pero él seguirá amándote – dijo exaltada.

Respire profundamente – debo irme Alice, de verdad espero verte mañana temprano – ella asintió.

Allí estaré, no te preocupes – me abraso fuertemente.

Te quiero bella – susurro.

Yo más – respondí.

Salí de la oficina con una extraña opresión en el pecho, trataba de ignorar ese pensamiento, pero Alice lo había mencionado y me hacía sentir demasiado mal, el pensar que Edward estaba sufriendo me destrozaba mas que cualquier cosa.

Mañana no estaría en su boda, no podría soportar perderlo de esa manera, mejor seguir soñando con lo que pudo ser.

Mi boda tenia fecha y hora, se realizaría mañana a las 12 del día, seria simplemente una ceremonia por el civil y después iríamos a comer, no se trataba de ningún tipo de venganza o locura casarme el mismo día que él, pero debía tener más de un incentivo que me recordara que él y yo ya no podíamos estar juntos y tal vez un anillo en mi dedo fuese lo que necesitaba.

Mientras conducía a casa tome mi móvil y le marque a Jacob, este contesto al instante.

Bueno… - se escuchaba un estridente sonido de música.

Jake? – pregunte.

Hola amor – respondió.

Casi no te escucho – le dije.

Si, lo siento, mis amigos insistieron en que viniéramos a tomar unas copas ya sabes, para despedir la soltería – explico.

Oh, de acuerdo, diviértete – le desee.

Tú no harás nada con Alice? – pregunto.

No, voy a casa, estoy muy cansada – le conté.

Si quieres puedo ir para haya – ofreció.

No Jake, diviértete, solo cenare y me iré a la cama – dije.

De acuerdo, mañana es el gran día amor, no puedo esperar – dijo con entusiasmo.

Lo sé, nos vemos Jake – me despedí.

Adiós amor – dijo y colgó.

Seguramente Jacob estaba en un club de strippers o algo así y lo peor del caso es que no me importaba, solamente estaba imaginando a mi Edward en un lugar como ese rodeado de mujeres y me llenaba de odio.

Al llegar a casa arrastre los pies con gran pesadez, no podía creer que me ausentaría de aquí una semana y después de eso tendría que ir a vivir con Jacob a su departamento como marido y mujer.

Deje mi bolso sobre la mesa y vi una nota encima de esta.

**_Cariño no llegare a dormir, estamos trabajando en un mural, dormiré en el instituto y llegare mañana unas horas antes de tu boda._**

**_Te quiere, papa._**

Genial, pasaría esta noche sola y aburrida, en parte estaba bien, así nadie tendría que ver la tristeza que sentía, podría regocijarme sola en mi dolor.

Calenté un poco de pasta y lo demás lo deje en el horno, comí mirando un poco de televisión, mientras bebía una copa de vino, pero después la apague, las noticias decían lo mismo de siempre, robos, accidentes y crisis.

El timbre sonó y fui a abrir la puerta, me quede de una pieza cuando pude ver de quien se trataba.

Es que mi estúpido corazón dejaría de intentar salirse de mi pecho cada vez que lo veía.

Levanto levemente la mirada y sus preciosos ojos verdes se posaron en los míos, estaba tan hermoso y sexy con esos jeans y camisa negra que tuve que contener el aliento.

Edward, que haces aquí – fue lo único que pude preguntar.

Bella… yo – dio un paso pero casi se cae.

Camine hasta él y lo sostuve, la cercanía de su cuerpo provoco una onda de calor a través del mío.

Estas bien, que sucede – dije preocupada.

Me miro fijamente algo extraño sucedía.

Bella, mi bella – pude sentir su aliento alcohólico.

Edward, estas borracho – dije confundida mientras me separaba de él.

Nooo… bueno un poquito – dijo como pudo.

En que has venido – pregunte.

Yo… mi auto está afuera – explico.

Has conducido en ese estado – dije al borde del colapso.

Sí, yo, quería verte - susurro.

No puedo creer que seas tan imprudente, sabes cuantos accidentes ocurren por manejar en estado de ebriedad – dije alterada.

Bella, lo siento – agacho la mirada – yo… debo irme – dio la vuelta con dificultad.

Sentí un horrible vacio al verlo marcharse, casi me ahogo al pensar que se pondría de nuevo al volante en ese estado, me acerque a él y lo jale del brazo conduciéndolo dentro de la casa.

No voy a dejar que te vayas en ese estado – lo ayude a sentarse en el sillón.

Te preocupas por mí – pregunto.

Claro que si – dije segura.

Se acomodo en el sillón recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo – siento mucho esto, no quiero molestarte, si tu padre me encuentra aquí…

No molestas de ningún modo y… mi padre no está en casa, no llegara a dormir – no sabía porque se lo decía.

Me miro con dulzura – bella yo…

Iré a buscar un poco de café, espérame aquí – Salí casi corriendo de allí.

Encendí la cafetera mientras preparaba una taza de café, me sentía nerviosa por tenerlo aquí en casa, yo lo imaginaba festejando en algún bar, pero en lugar de eso estaba ebrio sentado en mi sala.

Cuando regrese a la sala estaba un poco recostado sobre el sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo, deje la taza sobre la mesita de centro y lo mire fijamente, era increíble pensar que este hermoso ser había sido mío aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, acerque mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie levemente, podía sentir la áspera barba que estaba saliendo y lo desee como nunca.

Abrió los ojos de pronto y me separe rápidamente sentándome en el sillón de enfrente.

Eh, allí está tu café – señale la tasa sobre la mesita.

El se incorporo mirándome fijamente y comenzó a beber de la taza.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron envueltos en un silencio por demás incomodo, dejo la taza vacía sobre la mesa y se incorporo caminando hacia mí, estaba sorprendida por su acercamiento, se arrodillo quedando a mi altura y me miro con ojos torturados.

Bella…

Creí que esta noche saldrías por allí a divertirte con emmett – dije antes de que el hablara.

Yo estaba en un bar y el quiso llevarme a un club, pero no quise – dijo con seguridad.

Pudiste haberte divertido mucho digo… yo pensé que…

Prefiero estar aquí contigo – dijo con seguridad y agache la mirada.

Será mejor no hablar de eso – dije a la defensiva.

Porque – levanto mi mentón – te he extrañado muchísimo – su voz sonó como un susurro que entro en mi alma.

Esto no está bien – intente incorporarme pero me detuvo.

Bella, regálame esta noche, te lo suplico – sus ojos eran ardientes.

Edward… yo…

Solo esta noche, te necesito muchísimo mi amor, no sabes cuánto – dijo con voz torturada.

Yo también te he extrañado – dije sin poder contener mas este dolor.

Me rodeo con sus brazos y pego su frente a la mía – esas son excelentes noticias – susurro.

Esto no deja de estar mal – dije preocupada.

Olvida todo esta noche, regálanos eso – me suplico.

Lo mire fijamente y entendí que no existía nada que yo le pudiera negar en ese momento, lo amaba y le daría todo lo que quisiera.

Es porque esta ebrio que dices todo esto? – pregunte temerosa.

No lo estoy, veo todo claramente, puedo ver que hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca – acaricio mi mejilla.

Me acerque más a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, sus labios buscaron los míos con impaciencia y le devolví el beso con el corazón latiendo desbocado y mi lengua ansiosa por encontrar la suya, su boca tenía un delicioso sabor a café y alcohol combinado con su dulce saliva.

Me pego mas contra el separando mis piernas y colocándose en medio, baje mis manos por su espalda y pude deleitarme nuevamente con todos sus músculos.

Sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por mis piernas haciéndome estremecerme, extrañaba el roce de su piel y el sabor de sus labios, ahora sabia que con locura.

Te deseo tanto mi amor, eh estado anhelándote todo el tiempo desde que nos separamos, dime que deseas esto por favor – sus ojos eran fuego.

Te deseo más que a nada y quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo – le pedí.

Sonrió de la manera más hermosa que pudo y me beso suavemente – sabes a vino – susurro.

Sonreí – tu a alcohol – bromee.

Lo siento, creo que me dio valor para venir a verte – dijo apenado.

No me importa, siempre y cuando estés consiente – le pedí.

Nunca lo había estado tanto, estoy viendo tu preciosa nariz, tus mejillas rosadas y tus ojos chocolate que me están tentando demasiado – sonreí.

Siento mucho habernos hecho esto – recordé el dolor en su mirada.

Ahora nada de eso importa – respondió – solo tú y yo.

Te amo Edward – dije con el alma.

Te amo mi bella – me atrajo hacia él y me beso con pasión.

Mientras nuestros labios se fundían es un beso casi frenético y lleno de amor nuestras manos tocaban y acariciaban lo que estuviese a su alcance.

Sus manos subieron por mis rodillas y se metieron suavemente debajo de mi falda acariciando mis muslos, solté un leve jadeo al sentirlo, una corriente eléctrica subió desde mi columna vertebral hasta mi cerebro que poco a poco podía coordinar menos.

Baje mis manos por su camisa y desabroche uno a uno los botones de esta hasta que cedieron y la saque con impaciencia de su cuerpo, necesitaba verlo y sentir su cuerpo.

Acaricie lentamente su pecho fornido y subí con mis uñas por sus brazos, eran tan fuertes que me envolvían de deseo.

Nos miramos fijamente con la respiración agitada y sonreímos, era un momento por demás perfecto.

Sin dejar de mirarme desabrocho mi saco y lo saco de mi cuerpo debajo de este había una pequeña blusa blanca que se transparentaba, bajo sus labios por mi cuello y mordió el tirante despejando mi hombro para después morderlo suavemente.

Esta blusa no deja mucho a la imaginación – su voz sonó ronca.

Por eso uso el saco – dije como pude.

Me alegra mucho – tomo la orilla de esta y la saco de mi cuerpo dejando al descubierto mi sostén rosa.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras besaba suavemente en medio de estos, haciéndome temblar de placer, sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y bajaron lentamente el cierre de mi falda, Edward se incorporo dándome una vista impresionante de su enorme erección, mire sus ojos y sonrió orgulloso mientras me ponía de pie y me besaba nuevamente con pasión.

Sentí la tela de mi falda resbalar lentamente por mis piernas hasta dejarme en ropa interior, desabroche los jeans de Edward mientras mordía su suave piel, tenía un sabor increíble; su pantalón siguió a mi falda y los dos quedamos semidesnudos.

Aun me cuesta creer lo preciosa que eres - susurro.

Acaricie sus labios – nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre – admití.

Ni yo a una mujer – dijo con seguridad.

Y… victoria – dije llena de inseguridad.

Sus ojos se volvieron fríos – nunca volví a tocarla desde que te conocí, solo te deseo a ti y te amo – la convicción de su voz casi me obligaba a creerle.

Mis dedos recorrieron sus pezones – es tan difícil creer que me ames – dije.

Tengo toda la vida para demostrártelo – dijo y me beso con fiereza.

Sintiendo sus labios con tanta emoción sobre los míos, podía creerle cualquier cosa que me dijera.

Me tomo por la cintura y comenzamos a frotar nuestras caderas, era una sensación placentera y desorbitarte.

Aquí no mi amor, donde está tu habitación – dijo con voz ronca.

Primea puerta a la derecha – dije como pude.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo por el pasillo, abrí la puerta como pude y entramos a mi habitación, él le hecho una hojeada rápida.

Había deseado muchísimo conocer este lugar – comento.

Y yo que estuvieras aquí – dije antes de besarlo con impaciencia.

Sentía un calor infernal bajar por mi vientre y recorrer lentamente me cuerpo, aunque tal vez eran las manos de Edward que me tocaban, con urgencia desabroche mi sostén lanzándolo a un lado de la cama, el me dejo suavemente sobre ella mientras me miraba y bajaba lentamente mis bragas dejándome desnuda.

Sin apartar la mirada, bajo la ultima prenda que me privaba de su perfección, quedando desnudo y hermoso.

Subió a la cama y acerco sus labios a mis pechos probándolos suavemente, arquee la espalda incapaz de contener todo el placer que estaba sintiendo, y así fue besando cada recoveco de mi piel, hasta que mi respiración de hizo incontrolable.

Saco un condón de su pantalón y se lo coloco rápidamente antes de colocarse entre mis piernas.

Bella, se que te pedí esta noche, pero las quiero todas, te necesito en mi vida – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Yo también, te amo Edward – dije desesperada, frotándome contra él.

Te amo – respondió.

Se hundió lentamente en mí y me abrace fuertemente a su cintura, mientras comenzaba a embestir suavemente.

Su rose era maravilloso y deseaba no apartarme nunca de él, pedirle que se quedara dentro de mi toda la vida, llenando ese espacio que solamente le pertenecía.

Bese sus labios con amor mientras él me otorgaba un mundo lleno de placer y sensaciones inimaginables.

Edward, ahh – gemí.

Eres tan cálida y suave – gruño.

Sus embates aumentaron de ritmo y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse notablemente, me concentre únicamente en que era él con quien estaba compartiendo este maravilloso momento y jamás volvería a ser así.

Cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable me deje arrastrar por el maravilloso orgasmo que me estaba provocando, todo se lleno de color y pude sentir que siempre nos perteneceríamos.

Edward cayó rendido sobre mi pecho con la respiración descontrolada, nos quedamos unos minutos allí abrasados con nuestros cuerpos aun unidos.

Mañana nos iremos, no me importa llevarte a la fuerza – dijo con seguridad.

No hablemos de eso – le pedí.

Se giro y me acomodo sobre su pecho, acaricio lentamente mi cabello – me encanta tu habitación – susurro.

Es muy sencilla, nada en comparación con la tuya – le dije.

Hemos hecho el amor en ambas, así que no podría decidirme – reí.

Bese suavemente su pecho – eres el mejor amante que pueda haber – dije con seguridad.

Y tú la mujer más hermosa y sensual que pueda haber – dijo con la mirada cálida.

Un bostezo salió de mis labios – lo siento – le dije.

Sonrió – descansa mi amor, has estado muy ocupada planeando esa estúpida boda – me acaricio lentamente.

Te amo mi príncipe – susurre bajito.

Te amo mas mi princesa – respondió dulcemente.

Nos cubrió con mis sabanas e intente conciliar el sueño, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque estaba inmersa en esta burbuja de amor, sabía que este hermoso sueño terminaría en cuanto despertara, pero disfrutaría de él hasta que fuese posible.

* * *

Ola niiñas aki con otro capiitulo,

lamento la tardanza, pero ya stamos x aki de nuevo.

dejen sus reviews que les parecio!

mil besos!


	20. Edward Pov, Decisiones!

Suspire pesadamente, un ligero pero irritante dolor me taladraba la cabeza, aun así si mi memoria no comenzaba a fallar, debía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, recordaba una hermosa sintonía de suave piel, olor femenino delicioso y suavidad inigualable, el calor que desprendía su hermoso cuerpo y el aroma frutal que inundaba la habitación.

Extendí el brazo y busque el contacto de su fina y tersa piel, pero solamente estaban las sabanas.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y sonreí al ver el lugar donde me encontraba; una sencilla y bien decorada habitación, expresaba la palabra mujer por todas partes y era de mi mujer a quien le pertenecía.

Podía llamarla así con toda seguridad, porque después de la maravillosa entrega que habíamos compartido una vez más, ella era mía, completamente mía.

Al mirar su habitación con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro me puse de pie, intentando capturar cada detalle de este lugar, el santuario de sus secretos, de su maravillosa feminidad, el cual era el único había podido traspasar.

Seguramente bella estaba en la cocina preparando café o algo de desayunar, yo también estaba muerto de hambre, es que mi preciosa podía dejarme exhausto después de una noche apasionada.

Me puse mi ropa interior y luego el pantalón, dejando mi camisa sin abrochar, me moría de ganas de estrechar a bella entre mis brazos, besar sus dulces labios y llevármela de una buena vez, estaba pensando en una hermosa isla en el mar egeo que había adquirido hacia poco tiempo, era tan hermosa y solitaria, perfecta para dos amantes en busca de intimidad.

Me dolía lastimar a mi familia pero tenía que luchar por mi felicidad, una felicidad que solo encontraría en los brazos de mi amada.

Salí de la habitación y no se escuchaba mucho ruido, en realidad reinaba un extraño silencio.

Bella, mi amor – dije un poco fuerte, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Camine por un pequeño pasillo que conducía a lo que parecía ser la cocina y al llegar descubrí que bella no estaba tampoco en aquel lugar, habría salido?.

Visualice un sobre blanco sobre la mesa y me acerque a él al ver mi nombre sobre este, mas angustiado de lo que creía lo abrí casi rompiendo la hoja que estaba dentro.

**_Edward… mi amor, mi todo._**

**_Edward, has sido mío en mis mejores sueños, he tenido la dicha de compartir tus sonrisas y disfrutar tus besos._**

**_Mi amor, mi único y verdadero amor, desearía vivir en un mundo donde las diferencias entre nosotros no nos separasen, donde los compromisos hechos, no destruyeran nuestra oportunidad de construir un futuro juntos…_**

**_Pero el destino se cruza entre nosotros mi amor y sabemos que hacer lo correcto es lo único que vale la pena, sacrificar nuestro amor y cumplir con nuestras promesas, las que nos separaron desde un principio._**

**_Fuimos necios, intentamos salvar este amor a toda costa, pero es más fuerte el sentido del deber…_**

**_Te suplico mi amor, que guardes la noche anterior en tu mente, como un sueño, el más hermoso de todos y vayas a donde te están esperando, aquellas personas que esperan lo mejor de ti, a las que tienes que rendirles cuentas, que yo hare lo mismo._**

**_Yo te recordare siempre y te amare mientras viva, guardando tus besos, cada caricia, tu entrega al hacer el amor._**

**_Perdóname, se que te lastimo profundamente y me desgarro el alma al mismo tiempo._**

**_Pero tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí y no podría vivir viendo en tus ojos la tristeza que provocaría el rechazo de las personas que quieres._**

**_No me busques amor, olvida aquel día en que salvaste mi vida y mi alma._**

**_Siempre tuya._**

**_Bella Swan._**

La presión que ejercían mis dedos sobre la carta la dejaron casi arrugada, no podía creer lo que decía, una vez más, bella nos dejaba a un lado por los estúpidos prejuicios que la acechaban.

Estaba furioso y exhausto a la vez, de qué manera podía luchar contra la única mujer que amaba en el mundo, como era posible que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sacrificando.

Suspire mientras me daba cuenta de que bella se había ido, me había dejado solo en su cama después de la noche maravillosa que habíamos compartido, nunca me arrepentiría de haberme presentado en su puerta, porque cada segundo había sido el cielo entre sus brazos.

Sentí un terrible cansancio que me asusto, ya no sentía fuerzas de seguir luchando, no contra ella, tal vez el amor significaba darle libertad al ser amado, tendría que respetar la decisión de bella?, se me estrujaba el alma solo de pensarlo, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar sin ella.

Me arregle la ropa y tome la carta doblándola delicadamente, bella decía una y otra vez lo mucho que me amaba, pero eso solo me lastimaba más a causa de su ausencia.

Al llegar hasta mi auto subí en este, un extraño sonido llamo mi atención, mi móvil sonaba sobre la guantera, con la estúpida ilusión de que se tratara de bella conteste rápidamente.

Hola, bella eres tu? - dije apresuradamente.

Así que no estás con ella? – gruño una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Quien habla? – pregunte.

Se escucho un suspiro – la pregunta querido hermano, es donde demonios estas, falta un par de horas para tu boda – reconocí la voz de emmett.

Yo… no me había dado cuenta de la hora – me justifique.

Me doy cuenta, pero si ya has hecho todo lo que necesitabas, es hora de que nos vayamos a vestir – me recordó.

Que debía decir, por una parte no quería casarme aunque todo estuviese listo y todo mundo nos estuviese esperando y por la otra, bella había desaparecido y si quería verla o saber algo de ella, sabía que esa boda era el lugar justo donde debía ir.

Te veré allí en un rato – dije antes de colgar.

Mientras conducía hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la boda, no podía dejar de pensar en si bella estaría allí cumpliendo con su deber o si había escapado del compromiso.

Me asuste al pensar que no la vería mas, me sentía desamparado, como nunca lo había estado y todo era porque estaba en peligro de perderla.

Llegue al salón y entre por un pasillo, en el fondo se veía un gran número de personas caminando de un lado a otro, al acercarme a un hombre le pregunte donde debía estar, me indico una casa palaciega y entre rápidamente.

Emmett y mi padre estaban sentados al fondo en un sillón alargado.

Vaya, vaya, hasta que llegas hijo, estaba regañando a emmett por llevarte de juerga hasta tan tarde – dijo sonriente.

Sí, pero Edward se divirtió mucho papa – dijo este mirándome con amargura.

Me alegra, hijo, solo en unas horas estarás unido a victoria, como te sientes? – pregunto.

Quise decirle que tenía el estomago revuelto, que estaba asustado como nunca antes, pero lo único que pude hacer fue sonreí.

Estoy nervioso – murmure.

Es normal, pero tú y victoria se aman, estoy seguro de que serán muy felices – palmeo mi hombro.

Papa… - quería ser honesto con él.

Que pasa hijo – sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor.

Nada, te quiero – dije mientras lo abrasaba.

Yo también, ahora iré con tu madre, apresúrate hijo, tienes que salir antes que victoria – dijo antes de salir.

Me deje caer sobre el sillón enterrando mi rostro entre mis manos.

Imagino que vas a contarme lo que sucedió anoche – dijo emmett.

Estuve con bella – dije con sinceridad.

Lo imagine – se sentó a mi lado – por eso temí que no llegaras – comento.

No pensaba hacerlo emmett, pero bella huyo nuevamente y no supe que mas hacer – dije contrariado.

Entonces habrías huido con ella sin pensarlo, si ella hubiese accedido – pregunto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces – dije con sinceridad.

Necesitas una ducha – dijo en tono bromista.

Bastante – acepte.

Estando en la ducha, con el agua tibia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, unir mi vida a una mujer bella, maravillosa, inteligente, pero no era la mujer que amaba, no podía jurarle fidelidad, no podía jurarle amor eterno, porque en el momento en que Isabella Swan se cruzara en mi camino, me olvidaría del mundo entero nuevamente.

Salí de la ducha con una toalla atada en la cintura, emmett estaba hablando por teléfono, tome el traje y comencé a vestirme.

Rosalie te desea felicidades, no podrá venir, está en Milán en un desfile – comento.

Agradécele cuando tengas la oportunidad – le pedí.

Asintió – mientras te bañabas… me encontré con Alice, esta vuelta loca de un lado a otro – comento.

Es… estaba bella con ella – dije como pude.

No, me ha dicho que no vendría – suspire.

Eso pensé – conteste.

Cuando estuve listo me plante frente al espejo, todo parecía perfecto, pero no podía cambiar la expresión de mi rostro, estaba a punto de condenarme a una vida llena de desamor y todo para qué?, para cubrir las expectativas de los demás?, podría condenar a victoria a eso?.

A dónde vas Edward – pregunto emmett mientras me veía salir.

Tengo que hablar con alguien – dije antes de salir.

Camine por el pasillo y llegue hasta donde quería, entre sin tocar la puerta.

Los ojos de victoria se clavaron en los míos, estaba perfecta y hermosa como siempre la había imaginado, envuelta en un inmaculado y perfecto vestido blanco.

Por dios Edward, que haces aquí, no puedes verme antes de la boda – intento esconderse detrás del espejo.

Luces muy hermosa victoria – dije con sinceridad.

Gracias, pero ahora sal y deja de verme – dijo angustiada.

Ven aquí un momento, por favor – señale el sillón.

Ella camino dubitativa y se sentó a mi lado, parecía confundida, así que tome su mano con suavidad.

Sabes que soñé con ese momento muchas veces, te imagine vestida de novia, esperándote en el altar – sonreí.

Edward, que es todo esto – pregunto.

Victoria, eres una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa, tienes tantas cosas buenas que no podría mencionarlas ahora – dije con sinceridad.

Tú eres un hombre maravilloso también – respondió.

Esto es lo que tu soñaste victoria? – Pregunte – la boda tal y como es.

Si, ha sido maravilloso, con bella todo fue tan sencillo, es tan talentosa que cuando me di cuenta todo estaba prácticamente listo – intente contener el dolor de mi pecho al escuchar su nombre.

Que pasa Edward, es que estas dudando de la boda – pregunto asustada.

La mire fijamente – si tú me dices que eres realmente feliz en este momento, saldré allí y te esperare al pie del altar – asegure – y te prometo que intentare ser el mejor esposo que puedas tener – prometí.

Algo en sus ojos cambio y agacho levemente la mirada.

Que sucede victoria, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras – le asegure.

Edward, cuando te conocí supe que serias el hombre de mi vida, siempre todo fue tan perfecto entre nosotros, eres un hombre bueno y exitoso, todo lo que siempre soñé, por eso no dude de tener una relación contigo, adoraba a tu familia, tanto como la mía a ti, acepte ser tu esposa porque te amaba muchísimo, como nunca lo había hecho – dijo tranquilamente pero aun no levantaba la mirada.

Lo mismo me sucedió a mí – acepte.

Edward… - me miro fijamente – recuerdas el viaje que hice a Londres hace algunos meses, antes del accidente de tu padre? – Asentí levemente – yo… me reencontré en la universidad con un viejo amigo, james Parker – suspiro – Salí con él a tomar un par de copas y recordamos viejo tiempos y me di cuenta que no estaba segura de mis sentimientos por ti – dijo angustiada.

Porque no me hablaste de ellos victoria, por que continuar con todo esto – intente entenderla.

Yo… me sentía tan presionada, tu familia, la mía, ya casi todo estaba listo y no pude, simplemente no pude – las lagrimas caían en su rostro.

La abrace fuertemente, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, yo también me había enamorado de otra persona, había perdido la cabeza por ella.

Amas a james? – pregunte.

Edward yo…

Solo respóndeme por favor – le suplique.

Si, lo amo y el dice amarme – dijo tristemente.

Limpie las lagrimas de sus mejillas – espero que ese hombre valga la pena, no veo a nadie que pueda merecerte – dije con ternura.

Edward… perdóname, yo no quise…

Tranquila, tú no has sido la única que has evadido la realidad – comente, era momento de ser sincero con ella y conmigo – victoria, yo amo a otra persona – dije con seguridad.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro – pero como…

No lo busque y jamás quise engañarte, pero este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo, intente decirte la verdad, terminar con nuestro compromiso, pero las cosas siempre salían mal y volvía a verme envuelto en las mentiras – le conté.

Me quede sorprendido cuando una sonora carcajada escapo de su garganta, no entendía como podía reírse en este momento.

Lo hemos arruinado todo – rio – todo por ser unos cobardes – concluyo.

Lo sé, pero aun queda tiempo, antes de arruinar nuestras vidas para siempre – sugerí.

Edward, todo mundo está ahí afuera, te imaginas lo que dirán de nosotros – dijo angustiada.

Es tiempo de pensar en nuestra felicidad, olvida a toda esa gente – le pedí.

No podemos irnos así nada mas – respondió.

Tú no tienes que afrontar nada, yo hablare con los invitados – le asegure.

Edward, pero…

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ahora deberías tomar un vuelo a Londres – ella sonrió mientras me abrasaba fuertemente.

Eres un hombre maravilloso, espero que ella te merezca – dijo dulcemente.

La abrace – se feliz victoria – le pedí.

Tu también – corrió por la habitación tomando un bolso y varias cosas.

Se detuvo en la puerta – quien es ella Edward – pregunto.

Pensé en mentirle o evadir su pregunta, pero estaba arto de las mentiras.

Bella Swan – respondí.

Jamás lo imagine – dijo sorprendida – como fue capaz…

Victoria, bella no tuvo la culpa de nada, fui yo quien no pudo alejarse de ella, ella me ha pedido que me case contigo, que no la busque mas, jamás quiso herirte, ella te apreciaba mucho – su semblante se suavizo.

Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a juzgarla, yo hice lo mismo – dijo suavemente.

Si amas tanto a james como dices, podrás entender lo que sucedió entre bella y yo – explique.

Lo entiendo Edward, y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, bella es una gran mujer, no la dejes ir – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me sentía absolutamente liberado, porque victoria era la única persona a la que temía lastimar y no lo había hecho, ella buscaría su felicidad y yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Salí caminando con seguridad a la terraza, todo estaba impresionante y hermoso, era un lastima la perdida, aunque no hubiese nada que hacer, habían cientos de personas que ni siquiera conocía e intente mostrar seguridad al pasar frente a sus miradas.

Mi familia estaba al fondo junto a los padres de victoria, sonrieron al verme y caminaron hasta donde estaba pero negué levemente, subiendo al estrado donde había un micrófono.

Buenas tardes, agradezco a todos por haber asistido, pero lamento informarles que la boda se cancela – escuche los murmullos por parte de la gente y la expresión gélida de mi familia.

Sus regalos serán devueltos y una vez más les agradezco – dije mientras bajaba.

Edward, que sucede – dijo mi madre alterada.

De que se trata esto jovencito, donde esta mi hija – reclamo el señor Roberts.

Suspire – victoria y yo decidimos que estábamos tomando la decisión equivocada y no pudimos seguir adelante.

Dios mío – dijo la madre de victoria.

Que tonterías dices, donde esta mi hija – exigió el senador.

Victoria se ha ido, imagino que se comunicara con ustedes – explique.

Esto no puede ser cierto, que dirá la gente de nosotros – dijo la mujer alterada.

Ven busquemos a nuestra hija – dijo furioso jalando a su esposa del brazo.

Hijo, creí que amabas a victoria – dijo mi padre.

Yo también, pero no es así, nos hubiéramos condenado a una vida sin amor – dije con el corazón.

Mi madre comenzó a llorar y me sentí demasiado mal - mamá, perdóname, yo no quise…

No hijo, perdóname tu a mí, todo esto es mi culpa – dijo angustiada.

Mama, eso es imposible – le asegure.

Escúchame – pidió – yo… hable con ella, le pedí que se alejara de ti – sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada sobre mí.

Mama, cuando hiciste eso – pregunte exaltado.

Hace casi un mes, la hice prometer que se alejaría de ti, que no interfiriera en tu boda – me conto.

En ese momento la verdad me atravesó como una flecha, recordaba el dolor que había sentido ante el rechazo de bella, cuando ella me había dicho que prefería a Jacob Black, no eran más que mentiras para alejarme de su lado, para que perdiera la fe en ella.

Tengo que irme – murmure, mientras buscaba a la persona que podía ayudarme.

No entiendo nada – dijo mi padre.

Te lo explicare más tarde – dijo mi madre.

Visualice a Alice en medio de varias personas y corrí hasta donde estaba, me miro con ojos fulminantes.

Alice necesito hablar contigo – le pedí.

Ya sé de qué se trata – dijo con sarcasmo.

Por favor Alice, dime donde esta bella, necesito verla, decirle lo que sucedió – dije alterado.

Lo cierto, es que tal vez sea demasiado tarde – dijo con tristeza.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento – Alice, le ha ocurrido algo?, habla te lo suplico – exigí desesperado.

Tranquilo, está bien – me tranquilizo.

Alice, te suplico que me digas donde esta bella – dije angustiado.

Ella suspiro – bella está en su boda – dijo por fin.

El alma me cayo a los pies y sentí un terrible frio invadirme, no podía ser posible que bella fuera a…

Alice, no, no puede ser – dije con desesperación.

Edward, ella creía que ibas a casarte, ella quería hacer lo mismo para olvidarte, aunque está cometiendo un terrible error – concluyo.

A pesar de la sorpresa me obligue a salir de mi ensoñación, no podía perder a bella, jamás podría estar lejos de ella – dime donde esta, tengo que impedir esa boda o llevarme a bella, nada me importa, la amo, la necesito – me desahogue.

Tal vez, este camino a su luna de miel – comento.

La sangre comenzó a hervirme completamente, jamás aceptaría que Jacob se llevara a mi bella lejos de mi y mucho menos que pusiera sus sucias mano sobre ella, todo me pertenecía únicamente a mí, su cuerpo, su pasión, su amor, solamente mío.

Donde puedo encontrarlos – pregunte.

Edward yo no…

Dímelo – suplique.

La boda seria en el juzgado del centro, pero tal vez sea…

Gracias… - grite mientras salía corriendo bajo la mirada escrutante de la gente.

No pensaba en nada más que tener a bella entre mis brazos y mantenerla ahí para siempre, no me importaban sus dudas ni sus temores, nunca más la dejaría escapar.

* * *

**_X aki con otro capiitulo niiñas_**

**_espero sus reviews, diganme que _**

**_tal les parecio, pronto x aki de nuevo._**

**_besos!_**


	21. Encontrando mi camino!

Bella.

Fije mi vista en la figura femenina que asomaba frente al espejo, lucia hermosa con aquel vestido en un tono beige claro, se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcando las líneas de su figura, subí lentamente la mirada hasta detenerme en su rostro que estaba cubierto por una sutil pero notoria capa de maquillaje.

Todo lucia muy bien, hasta ese momento las cosas seguían su curso, todo sería perfecto, si no fuese por la tristeza que enmarcaba su semblante, no era definitivamente la expresión de una mujer plena y feliz que estaba a punto de unir su vida a la del hombre que ama.

Pero no bastaría con mentir para que las cosas fuesen como deberían, solo en ese momento, pude comprender que nunca ni aunque me esforzara mucho y Jacob se comportara como el marido ejemplar, lo querría.

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla mientras a mi mente venia la imagen de mi verdadero amor… el único hombre con el que quería compartir el resto de mi vida, mi príncipe, mi amor, Edward.

No me dolía tanto saber que estaba a punto de cometer un enorme error, pero lo que me desgarraba el alma completamente era saber que él le pertenecía a otra mujer, saber que habían unido sus vidas para siempre, que sería ella la que disfrutaría de sus sonrisas, el roce de su piel y su pasión, me desgarraba pensar que nunca volveríamos a amarnos intensamente o abrasarnos en un cama hasta caer dormidos.

Olvídalo bella – susurre con voz entrecortada.

Sabía que de nada servía hacerlo, porque jamás lo arrancaría de mi alma, lo tenía dentro de mí y así seria hasta que este tonto corazón dejara de latir, hasta que el ultimo de mis suspiros seria pensando en el.

Tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones, por que la felicidad de muchas personas dependía de ello, mi padre era la persona más importante, quería verlo tranquilo y sabia que para el Jacob era el hombre indicado para mi, era como un hijo para él y tenía su cariño.

Y después estaba Jacob, que no merecía que lo lastimara, era mi culpa haber tomado malas decisiones con las que ahora me tocaba cargar.

Esta mañana había hecho algo que jamás creí posible, después de la maravillosa noche llena de amor que había compartido con Edward, hui de su lado, no pude soportar despertar a su lado, sentirlo tan mío, desnudo y rendido entre mis sabanas, sabía que no debía permitirme mirar sus ojos al despertar o captar aquella sonrisa que seguramente me habría regalado.

Yo había hecho varias promesas, entre ellas me había jurado, hacer todo lo posible para que Edward fuera feliz y sabia que si nosotros estuviésemos juntos eso no podría ser posible, tarde o temprano la oposición de su familia y la mía terminarían por destruir nuestro amor.

Por eso hui de mi propia casa, dejándolo ahí, solo y confundido, no quería ni imaginar cuanto lo había lastimado, era algo que nunca me perdonaría, pero tuve que huir de mi propia casa, recuerdo haberme vestido rápidamente y caminar hasta que no pude mas, me detuve en un pequeño parque en el que estuve hasta que lo creí conveniente y cuando entre a casa asustada, me di cuenta rápidamente de que Edward se había marchado, dejando su aroma impregnado por todas partes.

Hija – gire rápidamente encontrándome con mi padre.

Papa – dije sonriendo.

Estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas y portaba un elegante traje negro, se veía muy bien, y yo me alegraba tanto de tenerlo junto a mí, en este momento.

Camine hasta a él y lo abrace fuertemente, necesitaba sentir que alguien me apoyaba en este momento.

Hija que sucede – dijo mientras me abrasaba.

Nada, solo que me alegra que estés aquí – dije con melancolía.

Nos separamos levemente y me miro de manera extraña – bella, estás segura de que esta es la decisión que deseas tomar? – pregunto.

Su pregunta me sorprendió pero intente mantener la compostura – claro que si papa, por qué dices eso? – pregunte.

Solo que… bueno es un gran paso – comento.

Papa, esto es lo que quiero – dije lo mejor que pude.

Suspiro – si tu lo dices está bien – sonrió.

Gracias papa – lo abrace de nuevo.

Hiciste algo interesante anoche? – pregunto.

Me quede helada por un momento – eh, nada yo… solo una cena – dije nerviosa.

Mmm, lamento no haber llegado a dormir – comento.

No importa papa – dije en un suspiro.

Me miro fijamente algo extraño brillaba en sus ojos.

Luces preciosa hija – susurro.

Gracias, espero parecerme a mama el día de su boda – dije con el corazón.

Igual de hermosa, eres tan parecida a ella, cuando se fue me dejo el mejor regalo para recordarla por siempre… tu hija – sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Gracias papa – susurre con voz entrecortada.

Bueno – limpio sus ojos – es hora de salir – dijo un poco serio.

Vamos – salimos de la pequeña habitación que ofrecían en el registro civil.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho para entrar en la pequeña sala, Jacob estaba ahí de pie y en cuanto nuestras vista se enfocaron su sonrisa se ensancho, vestía un elegante traje y se veía realmente guapo, ojala sintiera esa enorme emoción que siempre imagine, ojala estuviera en una enorme iglesia rodeada de mis seres queridos, ojala quien me esperara en el altar fuera…

Bella estas preciosa – dijo entusiasmado mientras tomaba mis manos.

Gracias – sonreí, el juez ya estaba detrás de la mesa con unos documentos.

Ven el juez nos espera – nos situamos delante del juez.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Richard kohl, soy el juez que va a oficiar su matrimonio – se presento – primero necesito que me aseguren que están aquí por su propia voluntad – pregunto.

Si – contesto Jacob.

Si – dije como pude.

Perfecto – contesto.

Desde el momento en que comenzó a decir los estatutos que integraban la firma de ese documento, mi mente se fue demasiado lejos, volvió a los días de mi infancia en que soñaba casarme enamorada, que mi matrimonio durase toda la vida, aun después de la muerte de mi madre y la vida tan dura que atravesé, jamás perdí la fe de que sería feliz para siempre, y ahora todo eso se desmoronaba, era como si mis sueños hubiesen desaparecido.

Si todo está claro, pregunto si existe alguien que tenga alguna razón para que este matrimonio no se realice – en mi mente pasaron mil razones que no era capaz de decir.

Bueno, si nadie…

Yo, yo tengo una! – me gire intrigada al escuchar las palabras de mi padre.

Papa? – dije confundida.

Charlie que sucede – pregunto Jacob.

Yo, necesito hablar con mi hija ahora – dijo agitado.

Pero papa…

Ahora hija, por favor – me miro de manera extraña.

Disculpen – dije mientras caminaba hacia el aun confundida ayudándolo a salir de la sala y dejando allí a un Jacob totalmente confundido.

Papa que fue todo eso? – dije.

Suspiro – crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo? – me miro fijamente.

Aparte la mirada confundida – papa, no sé de qué hablas.

Hija, mírame – así lo hice – estabas a punto de casarte con un hombre al que no amas – negué.

No papa, mira, Jacob es mi amigo, yo lo quiero mucho…

Pero no lo amas – dijo fuerte.

Suspire – el amor no lo es todo – dije resignada.

Eso no es lo que tú crees, si no, no lo hubieses arriesgado todo por el hombre que amas – no entendía a que se refería, no era posible que el supiera nada sobre lo de Edward.

No sé de que hablas – mentí.

Si, lo sé – metió la mano dentro de su saco y saco algo que parecía una billetera.

No entiendo – dije confundida.

Ábrela – me pidió.

Abrí la fina billetera de piel negra y me sorprendí mucho al ver de quien era – donde has conseguido esto – dije asustada.

Eso pensé esta mañana cuando la encontré tirada en tu habitación – rio – hasta que logra abrir los ojos – dijo serio.

Papa yo…

Eso me explico el porqué dejaste abandonado el proyecto más importante de tu trabajo, porque has estado triste y porqué aceptaste tu compromiso con Jacob – me miro fijamente – no pienso juzgarte hija, se que en el corazón no se manda, tu no elegiste amarlo, pero porque hacer las cosas de esa manera? – dijo preocupado.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos – yo… nunca quise lastimar a nadie, me enamore de él, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas pero lo deje ir, intente rehacer mi vida eso es todo – dije con el alma destrozada, jamás imagine que sería tan duro enfrentar este momento.

El se caso esta mañana, es un estúpido por no valorarte hija, no tienes por qué sufrir – me aseguro.

No papa, Edward no es así, el quería luchar por nuestro amor, quería que estuviéramos juntos – dije entre sollozos.

Que sucedió? – me tomo de las manos.

Yo… no se lo permití, hui de casa dejándolo ahí – confesé.

Por qué hiciste eso hija? – pregunto.

Tengo un compromiso con Jacob, el tenia un compromiso con victoria Roberts, soy una simple organizadora de bodas y el es un empresario, miembro de una de las familias más ricas que hay, lo nuestro nunca podría ser papa, somos de mundos diferente – me miro con coraje.

No puedo creer que estés hablando así, tú vales igual o mucho más que cualquier jovencita aristócrata y el seria el hombre más afortunado al tenerte a su lado – gruño – bella, no puedes casarte con Jacob si no lo amas – aseguro.

Papa, no puedo romper mi compromiso – dije asustada.

Olvídate de él, olvídate de mí, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, aunque Edward este casado y no puedas estas con él, no significa que amaras a Jacob – limpio mis lagrimas – yo fui feliz con tu madre, más de lo que pude soñar, es hora de que tu vivas tu propio sueño hija y te aseguro que un matrimonio sin amor no es la solución – dijo tiernamente.

Me lance a sus brazos abrasándolo fuertemente, no podría creer la comprensión que me ofrecía mi padre, el apoyo que me brindaba a pesar de el error que había estado a punto de cometer.

Tengo que hablar con Jacob – dije segura.

Vamos hija, estoy aquí – me aseguro.

Camine llena de nervios hacia la sala, Jacob me miraba confundido y yo me acerque a él, mientras mi padre me sonreía.

Todo bien, podemos continuar? – pregunto Jacob.

Jacob… - no sabía cómo comenzar – creo que no debemos continuar – dije como pude.

Su Expresión se congelo y me miro fijamente – de que hablas, que sucedió bella – pregunto.

Jacob, eres un gran hombre, maravilloso y el mejor amigo que he tenido – dije con el corazón.

Podrías dejar de intentar hacerme sentir bien y decirme que demonios sucede – dijo molesto.

Jacob, yo no te amo – dije al fin – nunca quise jugar contigo, pero creí que las cosas podrían funcionar, pero no te voy a condenar a una vida sin amor – dije con la voz entrecortada.

Bella, el amor puede llegar – dijo seguro.

No Jacob, no nos engañemos, nunca podre verte más que como un amigo – sentía el corazón latirme agitadamente y el nudo de mi garganta impedirme hablar.

Porque demonios aceptaste mi propuesta, porque permitiste que llegáramos tan lejos – me reclamo.

Lo siento mucho Jacob, nunca quise lastimarte – dije entre lágrimas.

Demasiado tarde, me has destrozado completamente – dijo furioso.

Jacob… - me acerque a él y lo abrace – perdóname…

Me rodeo con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro – será tan difícil vivir sin ti bella, eres muy importante para mí – susurro.

Siempre contaras conmigo – le jure.

Se separo de mí y su rostro triste asintió levemente y supe que por muy grande que fuera su molestia, siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro como amigos.

ALTO, DETENGAN LA BODA! – al escuchar esa voz, cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas cobro vida, sería imposible que el estuviese aquí, tenía que ser un sueño.

Gire rápidamente y mi sorpresa se hizo inmensa, Edward entro corriendo en la sala, llevaba un elegante traje negro y se veía demasiado agitado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho, no podía comprender que hacia aquí.

Bella, mi amor, no te cases, te lo suplico, te amo, te amo, no me dejes – comenzó a decir y yo aun no podía moverme, estaba clavada en el suelo.

Edward… - susurre, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos.

Mi amor, no me case, no pude hacerlo, te amo solamente a ti, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, te necesito para ser feliz, no cometas este error bella, por favor – su mirada era suplicante, no podía creer todo lo que me decía, no podía entender que estaba aquí y no camino a su luna de miel.

No pude percatarme de nada hasta que Jacob llego a su lado y le dio un puñetazo, perdí el aire y mi corazón se contrajo al verlo lastimado – Jacob, déjalo – suplique entre lagrimas.

Eso fue lo que paso, sedujiste a bella, aun estando comprometido con otra mujer, me han estado engañando todo este tiempo – grito furioso.

Edward se recompuso y le lanzo un golpe que hizo que Jacob perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo – bella es mía y estas muy equivocado si crees que la vas a alejar de mi lado, nos amamos y nos pertenecemos y aunque se case contigo siempre me amara a mi – le grito con coraje.

Jacob se puso de pie encarándolo, podía ver la línea de sangre en su labio inferior – no te creas mejor que yo cullen, solo porque eres rico y perteneces prácticamente a la familia real – dijo en tono de burla.

Infeliz – dijo Edward lanzándose sobre él, afortunadamente uno de los testigos lo detuvo.

Jacob aprovecho esto para darle otro puñetazo y sentí mi alma caer al suelo, tenía que detener esto, tenía que hacer algo.

YA BASTA! – grite entre lagrimas.

Jacob me miro ceñudo mientras se detenía, en cambio la mirada de Edward era de suplica y temor.

BASTA LOS DOS – grite desesperada. – no soy un objeto, no soy juguete de ninguno de los dos, por mi, se pueden matar ambos, yo no me quedare aquí para observarlos – dije mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

Perdóname papa – dije mientras salía de la sala, escuche como gritaban mi nombre pero no me detuve, tenía que huir de todo y de todos, o me volvería completamente loca, al llegar afuera cori lo más rápido que me permitieron los tacones, me sentía aturdida y triste como nunca antes lo había estado.

No sé cuanto camine, pero me detuve al llegar a una banca, enterré mi rostro ente mis manos y llore como nunca lo había hecho, dejando a flor de piel mis emociones, por lo que fueron minutos interminables.

Bella, mi amor – escuche una voz llamarme.

Levante la visa encontrándome con Edward – vete por favor, déjame sola – suplique.

Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndome a su pecho, quería golpearlo, quería alejarlo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba con toda mi alma quedarme para siempre entre sus brazos.

Tranquila mi amor, todo ha terminado – susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Es horrible, me siento tan mal – confesé.

Todo estará bien, te lo juro bella, estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que ni siquiera tu terquedad pueda separarnos – dijo con seguridad.

Lo mire fijamente, sus ojos eran intensos y tiernos – porque… porque no te casaste? – pregunte.

Suspiro – no pude hacerlo, no podía condenarme a una vida lejos de ti, hable con victoria – dijo al fin.

Me estremecí – que dijo ella – pregunte.

Ella también ama a otra persona, y entendió que yo te amo a ti, así que decidimos que debíamos luchar por ser felices, y aquí estoy – concluyo.

Lo que sucedió en el registro…

Perdóname – dijo sinceramente – yo estaba desesperado y cuando Alice me dijo que estabas casándote sentí que me moría bella, no podía permitir que cometieras ese error, porque a pesar de que huiste esta mañana, sé que me amas y entiendo que estés asustada, pero sé que podemos enfrentar lo que sea juntos – sus dedos acariciaron lentamente mi mejilla llena de lagrimas.

Yo… no quise dejarte ahí, pero tenía que darte la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, no soportaría que tu familia se enojara contigo, no soportaría verte sufrir por no poder estar con ellos, no soportaría que nos miraran con desprecio – dije con el alma.

No necesito que me explique nada amor, se toda la verdad – dijo.

Lo mire confundida – de que verdad hablas - pregunte.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – sé que mi madre hablo contigo hace tiempo y te pidió que te alejaras de mi, y estoy seguro que por eso comenzaste a sentir todos estos temores, por eso rompiste todo vinculo entre nosotros – dijo con seguridad.

No entendía como se había enterado de lo que su madre y yo habíamos hablado – ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunte.

Mi madre me lo ha dicho hoy y está muy arrepentida bella, porque entendió que mi única felicidad esta a tu lado – dijo suavemente.

Edward, no la juzgues por favor, ella solo pensaba en tu bien – le pedí.

Al principio estaba furioso, por que se que tu decisión de alejarte de mí fue por eso… pero ahora que te tengo aquí mi vida, ya nada me importa, solo tu – pego su frente a la mía.

Cuando llegaste al registro, antes de que se armara todo ese alboroto, le estaba diciendo a Jacob que no podía casarme con él – le conté.

De verdad amor? – una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Mi padre interrumpió la boda y me pidió que habláramos – continúe – el… encontró tu billetera en mi habitación y se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Jacob, que en realidad tu eres el hombre a quien amo – dije con firmeza.

Sonrió de una manera que casi me roba el aliento y me beso apasionadamente.

Respondí ante sus labios lo más rápido que pude, llena de necesidad, lo abrace por el cuello pegándome contra su cuerpo mientras nuestras bocas buscaban su propio ritmo y bebíamos nuestros alientos, en momentos como este, encontrándome entre sus brazos y sintiendo sus dulces labios, su aroma enloquecedor, me olvidaba de todos los problemas, solo existíamos él y yo.

Te amo – susurro sobre mis labios – te amo tanto mi bella – dijo mientras se separaba levemente de mi.

Yo también te amo, y nunca volveré a ser cobarde mi amor, ya no puedo estar sin ti – tome su rostro entre mis manos – me estaba volviendo loca, imaginando que nunca más estaríamos juntos, que era mi culpa por ser una cobarde – dije entre lagrimas.

Tú no eres cobarde, eres fuerte y maravillosa, y ahora eres mía – dijo con felicidad.

Solamente tuya – respondí a su sonrisa.

Volvimos a besarnos suavemente, no podía dejar de sentir este éxtasis y esta felicidad que me embargaba completamente, los temores habían desaparecido, no podía estar ni un minuto más sin mi príncipe.

Te necesito mi amor, te necesito con urgencia – susurro contra mis labios.

El deseo de su mirada me hizo estremecerme – yo también te necesito - confesé.

Vamos a casa mi cielo, quiero hacerte el amor hasta perder la razón, que no podamos distinguir donde comienza tu piel y donde termina la mía – dijo con voz ronca.

Edward – jadee – mi padre yo…

El me ha pedido que te haga feliz, que te cuide y es lo que pienso hacer – comento.

Cuando fue eso? – pregunte confundida.

Hace un rato, cuando saliste corriendo y mientras me devolvía mi billetera – bromeo.

No pude evitar sonreír – vamos entonces, porque no puedo soportar un minuto más sin ponerte las manos encima – dije con voz torturada.

No antes que yo – dijo con malicia, mientras nos poníamos de pie y me llevaba casi corriendo por la calle.

Nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a su auto, antes de dejarme entrar me beso con labios fogosos que me hacían olvidarme del mundo entero.

Estas tan hermosa – acaricio mi mejilla – no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras así para otro hombre – dijo serio – quiero ser el único en contemplar tu belleza.

No pienses en eso, porque comenzare a reclamarte por que estas tan guapo si no querías casarte – gruñí.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo - Te amo, mi princesa – susurro.

Yo mas mi príncipe – dije mientras sonreía y me perdía en el mar verde de su mirada.

* * *

Hola niiñas De nuevo x aki ahora ke tengo un poco de tiempo

espero star x aki pronto

dejen sus reviews

Akii esta este capiituo ke ame con locura!

spero ke les guste igual ke a mi

besos!


	22. Soñando Ed POV!

Ed. Pov!

Conduje mi auto a toda velocidad, sentía que el alma se salía de mi cuerpo, solo imaginaba a mi bella uniendo su vida a un hombre que no era yo y mi corazón se oprimía de dolor.

Eso no podía ser, ella era mía, solamente mía, y así tenía que ser para siempre, o no volvería a sonreír nunca, si la perdía mi vida no sería nunca la misma.

Llegue al registro y baje corriendo, rogué a Dios que aun pudiera hacer algo, que pudiera impedir esa mentira.

Buenos días, me podría decir donde se está realizando una boda – pregunte como pude a una secretaria.

En el 5 piso señor pero…

No la deje terminar, visualice las escaleras y subí corriendo, aunque mis pulmones casi no respondían, no me detuve, al ver una enorme puerta de madera entreabierta entre sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sentí que me moría al ver a un hermoso ángel de cabello castaño, portaba un vestido de color crema y su piel se veía casi irreal en contraste con la luz, sabía que era ella, la mujer que mas amaba, pero no pude soportar verla en brazos de otro hombre.

ALTO, DETENGAN LA BODA! – dije con desesperación, no podía permitirme perderla.

Ella giro y al verme su precioso rostro de deformo por la sorpresa, se veía preciosa y quería tenerla siempre así, pero solo para mi, sus ojos penetraron los míos y me perdí en ellos.

Bella, mi amor, no te cases, te lo suplico, te amo, te amo, no me dejes – dije suplicante, no me importaba humillarme con tal de no perderla.

Edward… - susurro, observe unas lagrimas traicioneras caer por su sonrosada mejilla.

Mi amor, no me case, no pude hacerlo, te amo solamente a ti, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, te necesito para ser feliz, no cometas este error bella, por favor – estaba abriéndole mi corazón frente a toda esta gente, pero no me importaba.

No sé ni cómo sucedió, seguramente era porque tenía toda mi atención fija en bella, pero sentí un fuerte golpe que me desencajo por un momento, levante la vista y Jacob Black estaba frente a mí con una mirada llena de odio, a la cual correspondía completamente.

Eso fue lo que paso, sedujiste a bella, aun estando comprometido con otra mujer, me han estado engañando todo este tiempo – me grito en la cara.

Me recompuse lleno de coraje y le propine un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas – bella es mía y estas muy equivocado si crees que la vas a alejar de mi lado, nos amamos y nos pertenecemos y aunque se case contigo siempre me amara a mi – grite.

Black me encaro nuevamente - no te creas mejor que yo cullen, solo porque eres rico y perteneces prácticamente a la familia real – no soporte la burla en su vos y me lance sobre él.

Infeliz – dije con odio, lo hubiese destrozado de no ser porque alguien me sostuvo impidiéndolo, Black aprovecho eso para darme otro golpe, que me dolió mas.

YA BASTA! – escuche la voz de mi bella alterada.

Me sentí como un completo estúpido, estaba aquí montando una show completo, sin pensar en los sentimientos de mi amor, de la única razón real que tenia para enfrentarme a Black en este momento.

BASTA LOS DOS – grito de nuevo. – No soy un objeto, no soy juguete de ninguno de los dos, por mi, se pueden matar ambos, yo no me quedare aquí para observarlos – salió corriendo desesperada y sentí que me moría al verla marcharse de nuevo, no podía permitirlo.

Escuche que le pedía perdón a su padre y se marchaba, me libere con todas mis fuerzas e intente correr tras de ella, pero Charlie en su silla de ruedas se interpuso en mi camino.

Necesito decirte algo muchacho – dijo con seriedad.

Por favor, necesito ir a buscarla – dije ansioso.

Cuida a mi hija, ella merece todo el amor del mundo, si no es así te arrepentirás, tienes que hacerla completamente feliz – dijo con tono serio.

Se lo juro – dije desesperado por salir por ella.

Espera, solo una cosa más – saco algo de la bolsa de su traje y me lo tendió, me quede helado al ver que era mi billetera, como podía ser posible?, ni siquiera había notado que la había olvidado en la habitación de mi bella.

Yo…

Ve tras ella hijo y no la dejes ir – sonrió y supe que contábamos con su aprobación.

Gracias – respondí antes de salir corriendo.

Salí del registro y no sabía hacia donde caminar, quería explicarle todo a bella, que de una vez por todas arregláramos esta horrible situación y pudiéramos estar juntos.

Camine casi dos cuadras preocupado por ella, hasta que logre visualizarla, mi corazón latió arrítmicamente al verla con el rostro hundido entre sus manos, quería consolarla de cualquier manera.

Bella, mi amor – la llame con delicadeza mientras llegaba a su lado.

Levanto la vista y vi sus preciosos ojos hinchados– vete por favor, déjame sola – me pidió.

Como podría imaginar siquiera que me marcharía en este momento, nunca más me alejaría de ella; me senté a su lado y la tome entre mis brazos, la sentía tan frágil y preciosa, que temí que cualquier cosa la pudiera arrebatar de mi lado.

Tranquila mi amor, todo ha terminado – dije suavemente mientras la acariciaba.

Es horrible, me siento tan mal – dijo entre lágrimas.

Todo estará bien, te lo juro bella, estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que ni siquiera tu terquedad pueda separarnos – le asegure.

Me miro fijamente asustada– porque… porque no te casaste? – pregunto con angustia.

Suspire – no pude hacerlo, no podía condenarme a una vida lejos de ti, hable con victoria – le conté.

La sentí estremecerse– que dijo ella – pregunto.

Ella también ama a otra persona, y entendió que yo te amo a ti, así que decidimos que debíamos luchar por ser felices, y aquí estoy – esperaba que pudiera entender que ahora éramos libres para amarnos.

Lo que sucedió en el registro… - intento decir, pero la interrumpí.

Perdóname – dije con el corazón en la mano – yo estaba desesperado y cuando Alice me dijo que estabas casándote sentí que me moría bella, no podía permitir que cometieras ese error, porque a pesar de que huiste esta mañana, sé que me amas y entiendo que estés asustada, pero sé que podemos enfrentar lo que sea juntos – esperaba que aceptara mis disculpas.

Yo… no quise dejarte ahí, pero tenía que darte la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, no soportaría que tu familia se enojara contigo, no soportaría verte sufrir por no poder estar con ellos, no soportaría que nos miraran con desprecio – no necesitaba ninguna explicación en ese momento.

No necesito que me expliques nada amor, se toda la verdad – le asegure.

Sus preciosos ojos seguían estando confundidos– de que verdad hablas - pregunto.

Tome su precioso rostro entre mis manos – sé que mi madre hablo contigo hace tiempo y te pidió que te alejaras de mi, y estoy seguro que por eso comenzaste a sentir todos estos temores, por eso rompiste todo vinculo entre nosotros – sabía que no podría negármelo en este momento.

Dudo por un momento pero después pregunto– ¿cómo lo sabes?.

Mi madre me lo ha dicho hoy y está muy arrepentida bella, porque entendió que mi única felicidad esta a tu lado – explique.

Edward, no la juzgues por favor, ella solo pensaba en tu bien – su bondad era tan grande que no podía creer que fuera real.

Al principio estaba furioso, por que se que tu decisión de alejarte de mí fue por eso… pero ahora que te tengo aquí mi vida, ya nada me importa, solo tu – pegue su frente a la mía.

Cuando llegaste al registro, antes de que se armara todo ese alboroto, le estaba diciendo a Jacob que no podía casarme con él – dijo de pronto.

De verdad amor? – sentí mi corazón crecer lleno de amor, ella no iba a casarse, aunque no hubiese llegado no la habría perdido.

Mi padre interrumpió la boda y me pidió que habláramos – continúo – el… encontró tu billetera en mi habitación y se dio cuenta de que no amaba a Jacob, que en realidad tu eres el hombre a quien amo – sus ojos eran dulces.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y busque sus labios con desesperación, ella respondió ante mi invitación rápidamente y sentí que moría de felicidad, su aliento me atrapaba y su boca sensual me invitaba a seguir probándola, la abrace mas contra mi pecho y le demostré entre beso y beso cuanto la amaba.

Te amo – susurre sobre su boca – te amo tanto mi bella – dije mientras me separaba de ella a fuerzas.

Yo también te amo, y nunca volveré a ser cobarde mi amor, ya no puedo estar sin ti – tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos – me estaba volviendo loca, imaginando que nunca más estaríamos juntos, que era mi culpa por ser una cobarde – dijo entre lagrimas.

Tú no eres cobarde, eres fuerte y maravillosa, y ahora eres mía – dije feliz.

Solamente tuya – respondió.

Volví a besarla suavemente, quería probarla lentamente, grabar su sabor en lo más profundo de mi corazón y alma, ya no tenía más que temer, porque era inmensamente feliz.

Sentí su suave cuerpo y sus labios cada vez más ardientes, quería tocarla y besarla por todos lados, necesitaba demostrarle cuan feliz era en ese momento.

Te necesito mi amor, te necesito con urgencia – dije completamente excitado.

Yo también te necesito – susurro cálidamente.

Deje de respirar al escuchar sus palabras -Vamos a casa mi cielo, quiero hacerte el amor hasta perder la razón, que no podamos distinguir donde comienza tu piel y donde termina la mía – le pedí suplicante.

Edward – jadeo – mi padre yo…

El me ha pedido que te haga feliz, que te cuide y es lo que pienso hacer – le conté.

Cuando fue eso? – parecía realmente confundida.

Hace un rato, cuando saliste corriendo y mientras me devolvía mi billetera – no pude evitar bromear al respecto.

Sonrió satisfecha – vamos entonces, porque no puedo soportar un minuto más sin ponerte las manos encima – dios esta mujer quería volverme completamente loco de amor y deseo.

No antes que yo – dije retándola, la tome de la mano y la conduje rápidamente hacia mi auto, sentía que no podía ser más feliz.

Al llegar hasta mi auto, la hice pegarse contra la puerta y la bese apasionadamente, dándole una pequeña probadita de lo que pensaba darle en breve.

Estas tan hermosa – acaricie su mejilla – no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras así para otro hombre – recordaba el miedo y coraje que había sentido – quiero ser el único en contemplar tu belleza.

No pienses en eso, porque comenzare a reclamarte por que estas tan guapo si no querías casarte – gruño celosa, y me encanto verla así.

La pegue contra mi cuerpo- Te amo, mi princesa – susurre.

Yo mas mi príncipe – respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus precioso labios de carmín.

Le abrí la puerta y la ayude a entrar, corrí hacia la parte del conductor y arranque rápidamente, mire a bella mientras conducía y una sonrisa traviesa se poso sobre sus labios, lentamente se fue acercando a mi asiento, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho haciéndome estremecerme completamente, sus labios buscaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y mi cuello.

Bella – gruñí de impotencia.

Solo apresúrate a llegar mi amor – susurro mientras seguía besándome.

No sé como logre llegar a casa, sentía un enorme infierno en mi entrepierna y una necesidad intensa de besarla apasionadamente, me estacione rápidamente y la atraje a mis labios, perdiéndome en su sabor, en la textura de su maravillosa boca.

Edward… - susurro.

La solté a fuerzas y baje rápidamente para abrirle la puerta, cuando estaba bajando la tome en brazos y continúe besándola suavemente hasta llegar a la puerta, no sé como llegamos adentro y la tumbe sobre el sillón y la pegue contra mi pecho, mis manos buscaron las suaves curvas de su cintura que asomaban por ese vestido tan hermoso, baje lentamente acariciándola mientras poseía sus labios con total plenitud.

Eres tan preciosa, te lo he dicho alguna vez – pregunte mientras soltaba los tirantes del vestido.

Mmm, algunas veces – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Deje caer el bello, pero estorboso vestido y la mire fijamente, llevaba lencería color crema que se perdía con la suavidad de su piel traslucida.

Mientras me arreglaba, fantaseaba pensando que sería contigo con quien estaría, que tú me quitarías este vestido y me mirarías como lo estás haciendo – dijo dulcemente.

Yo también deseaba tenerte aquí entre mis brazos, me moría de pensar que podía perderte – dije mientras acariciaba su plano abdomen y su espalda.

Nunca podrías perderme mi amor – sus ojos brillaban con emoción y amor.

Eres mía – susurre mientras me ponía de pie, me miro ceñuda, pero la tome de la mano y la conduje por las escaleras mientras deshacía el moño de mi corbata, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me gire para encararla, se veía hermosa y completamente sensual, la abrace fuertemente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y sus labios, ella solo cerró los ojos disfrutando mis caricias y suspirando profundamente.

Desvísteme mi amor – le pedí con la voz entre cortada.

Sonrió dulcemente y sus manos quitaron el saco de mi cuerpo, después abrió cada uno de los botones de mi camisa mientras besaba mi cuello con delicadeza.

La camisa cedió bajo sus dedos y comenzó a acariciar mi abdomen y mi pecho, cerré los ojos disfrutando las delicias que me proporcionaba su tacto cálido, mis manos se movieron sobre su piel y la acaricie suavemente, buscando el broche de su sostén que no tarde mucho en encontrar.

La tela se deslizo sobre sus lindos pechos, robándome el aliento completamente, era tan sensual y sexy, que no podía asimilarlo, la abrace y el roce de nuestros pechos provoco una intensa corriente eléctrica que aterrizo en mi casi dolorosa erección.

Te amo – susurre mientras me adueñaba de sus dulces labios, mi pecho resonaba con los latidos frenéticos de nuestros corazones, nos tocamos suavemente y respirábamos pesadamente.

Sus manos bajaron por mi abdomen buscando el botón de mi pantalón que desabrocho rápidamente, la mire fijamente y estaba sonrojada y acalorada, no había nada más sensual que ella en este momento.

Con mucha delicadeza la empuje sobre la cama, su piel cremosa, se perdía entre la blancura de las sabanas de seda, me deshice de mi pantalón y sentí una enorme liberación con tan solo mis bóxer, me arrodille frente a ella y con las yemas de mis dedos fui tocando el contorno de su figura, queriendo grabar cada centímetro de su piel, robarme esta imagen para siempre.

Su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado y no pude soportar más desatenderlo, bese sus hombros y fui bajando lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus maravillosos pechos, tome uno entre mis labios y la sentí temblar debajo de mi, el sabor de su piel era maravilloso y excitante, continúe besándolos hasta que bella comenzó a gemir descontroladamente, cada gemido que salía de sus labios me tentaba a perderme en ella.

Edward… amor… por favor – suplico.

Jadeante de necesidad busque sus labios y la abrace fuertemente, la amaba tanto que creía el corazón se me saldría del pecho.

Me separe de ella mientras la veía deshacerse de sus bragas rápidamente, era un ángel desnudo, en todo el esplendor de su belleza, me bebí su imagen y ella aprovecho eso para tumbarme sobre la cama, se sentó a horcadas sobre mí y gemí audiblemente de excitación.

Te necesito mucho Edward… - susurro mientras besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi entrepierna.

Bella… ha – gemí sin poder contenerlo.

Beso mi pecho suavemente y bajo mis bóxer rápidamente, casi suspire de alivio al liberar mi excitación, su piel roso la mía y nuestras desnudeces se perdían entre besos y caricias, ya no soportaba mas esta necesidad de amarla intensamente, sus largas y torneadas piernas se enredaron entre las mías permitiendo un roce exquisito que arrancaba suaves gemidos de sus dulces labios.

Me estas volviendo loco – susurre en su oído.

Tú también a mi – jadeo.

Se acomodo encima mío y tuve que agarrarme fuertemente de las sabanas al sentir como tomaba mi miembro entre sus dedos y me ayudaba a entrar lentamente en ella.

Su calor me atrapo intensamente y sentí como si este fuera el lugar donde siempre debía estar, siendo uno con ella, amándonos plenamente.

Edward – gimió mientras comenzaba a moverse suavemente.

Con el pulso acelerado, la tome de la cadera y la ayude a moverse más rápidamente, necesitaba colmar este infierno que sentía, la estaba haciendo mía mientras tenía su maravillosa imagen frente a mí, excitada y desesperada, con movimientos llenos de gracias y delicadeza, bella era perfecta, la mujer más buena y hermosa que pudiera existir.

Continuamos con nuestro vaivén y cada segundo sentía que me quemaba completamente, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo desesperados, me incorpore un poco y la abrace fuertemente mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo, bese sus pechos con adoración y ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello agitada.

Te amo, te amo – susurraba en mi oído.

Yo más, mi princesa, te amo – dije con la voz totalmente ronca.

Nos gire rápidamente y la bese con desesperación, mientras entraba en ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda y pude saber que ella estaba tan cerca como lo estaba yo.

Trague sus gemidos hasta que no pude mas, no sé cuantas veces más sentí aquel delicioso roce, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sobre el suyo y me entregue completamente a ella, amándola con todo mi ser; bella se retorció bajo mis brazos mientras la sentía llegar al cielo junto a mí, disfrutar todo este maravilloso placer que solo ella y yo podíamos compartir, porque nos pertenecíamos y nos amábamos con locura y así seria para siempre.

Edward… - murmuro sin aliento.

Mi amor… - dije mientras caía rendido sobre su cálido cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran frenéticas y nuestros corazones palpitaban ruidosamente, me aferre a ella completamente feliz, sentía tanto amor por mi bella, que moriría si la perdiera en este momento.

Acaricio suavemente mis cabellos y me incorpore levemente, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, se veía tan hermosa después de hacer el amor, solo pude acaricias sus mejillas y perderme en su mirada chocolate, que reflejaba paz.

Sonrió de una manera hermosa y le devolví el gesto fascinado – dime cuando fue la última vez que te dije lo mucho que te amo? – pregunte.

Pareció pensarlo – hace unos minutos mientras hacíamos el amor – respondió.

Fruncí el ceño – eso fue hace mucho – dije mientras la besaba suavemente.

Mmm, tienes que decírmelo más veces para que me quede muy claro – suspiro.

Te amo, te amo, te amo – bese su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios – ahora si lo tienes muy claro – pregunte.

Negó levemente – creo que nunca creeré que me ames – dijo con timidez.

Nos gire un poco y la atraje a mi pecho – bueno, tendré que decírtelo toda la vida si es necesario, hasta que te des cuenta que eres todo en mi vida – acaricie su cabello.

Sería perfecto – murmuro.

Lo será mi amor, ahora nada podrá separarnos, somos libres, nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos siempre – dije totalmente seguro.

No hay nada que desee mas en este mundo – dijo con amor.

Se acurruco entre mis brazos tiernamente – descansa mi amor, ha sido un largo día – sugerí.

Vas a estar cuando despierte – pregunto mientras bostezaba.

Si, estaré a tu lado siempre – le asegure.

Bella se quedo completamente dormida y nos cubrí con una manta, se sentía tan bien tenerla así entre mis brazos.

El teléfono del buro comenzó a sonar y lo tome rápidamente para que el sonido no despertara a mi niña.

Bueno – apenas susurre.

Señor cullen?, es usted – pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea.

Si, quien habla? – pregunte.

Señor, soy Marshall Rosón – me informo.

Marshall? – dije sorprendido, era el gerente general de mi empresa de navegación – que sucede? – me sorprendía su llamada.

Señor hay un enorme problema aquí, uno de los cruceros sufrió un percance, está prácticamente inservible – deje de respirar.

Dios, ha muerto alguien? – pregunte preocupado.

No señor afortunadamente, pero ahí que cubrir todos los costos de seguro y reconstrucción – comento.

Marshall, sabes que el dinero no es ningún problema, encárgate de cubrir todos los costos – dije mas tranquilo.

Señor, el problema es que necesitamos que venga a Londres inmediatamente, no aceptan ninguna resolución por nuestra parte, exigen su presencia – aseguro.

Qué? – irme a Londres, ahora, no podía.

Estas seguro que tengo que ir – dije preocupado.

Totalmente señor – aseguro.

Suspire – te llamare más tarde – dije mientras colgaba.

Centre mi atención en mi bella, tan tranquila y preciosa, no podía irme, no ahora que acabábamos de arreglar las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo era un hombre responsable y sabía que tenía que acudir ante tal problema.

Cabria la posibilidad de que vinieras conmigo mi amor – susurre mientras la abrasaba fuertemente.

* * *

Hola niiñas de nuevo x akii! graciias x el apoyo, piiensen que me esfuerzo mucho para subirles cada capii, asi que espero les guste muchisimo, aun queda mucho camino x recorrer en esta historiia asi que siigan apoyandola.

Reviews SUPER importantes!

xoxo

LiiBiiThaA Swan!


	23. ¿sera lo correcto?

Desperté sintiéndome completamente feliz, sabía que todo estaba al menos un poco solucionado, me moví levemente y sentí el peso de otro cuerpo contra el mío, una tonta sonrisa escapo de mis labios, era mi príncipe azul quien me embolia en sus fuertes brazos, era su suave pecho el que rosaba mi espalda desnuda, era su respiración la que me rosaba la nuca dejando escapar corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Me gire levemente procurando no despertarlo, estaba tan hermoso y deslumbrante, son su rostro apacible y sus labios entreabiertos tentándome a robarle mil besos, bese levemente su hombro, estaba tan locamente enamorada de mi Edward que no sabía qué hacer con todo esto.

Aun no podía creer que estuviésemos juntos, que después de casi atar nuestras vidas a otras personas, pudiésemos estar aquí en este momento.

Sabía que aun quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar y que solucionar, pero no importaba porque lo tenía a él junto a mí, y sus sonrisas me darían la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a su familia y a todo aquel que no aprobara nuestro amor, el se quedaría junto a mí, y todo sería maravilloso.

Estaba anhelando regresar a mi trabajo, ir a ver a mi padre, me preocupaba muchísimo dejarlo solo sabiendo que le costaba mucho trabajo valerse por sí mismo, encontraría el tiempo suficiente para todo eso y estar con mi príncipe encantado.

Acaricie la suave barba que comenzaba a salirle, no conocería nunca un hombre que me hiciera desear tantas cosas, en este mismo momento… cálmate bella, es imposible que lo desees tanto después de la noche hermosa que compartieron – me regañe.

Comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras apretaba el agarre de mi cuerpo.

Mi bella – susurro aun medio dormido – mi amor – dijo.

Estoy aquí mi cielo – bese suavemente sus labios.

Mmm – sus labios se entreabrieron recibiendo a los míos, su aliento cálido y dulce me atrapo completamente, quería quedarme allí para siempre, fundiendo nuestros labios.

No puedo creer que durmiéramos tanto – comente mientras sus preciosos ojos verdes me miraban con adoración.

Después de la exhaustiva tarde que compartimos si lo creo – dijo divertido.

Lo abrace fuertemente – es tu culpa por ser tan apasionado – lo culpe.

Me miro haciendo un puchero que lo hacía lucir de lo más hermoso – como me culpas a mí, si eres tú la que me vuelves loco – acaricio mi cabello – no me puedo controlar cuando te tengo así, tan cerca y… - suspiro – desnuda – no pude evitar sonrojarme y hundir mi cara en su cuello.

Basta ya de hacerme sonrojar – comente – buenos días mi amor – bese la punta de su nariz.

Buenos días preciosa – respondió – como te sientes? – pregunto.

Feliz, muy feliz – dije con el corazón.

Yo también – dijo sinceramente.

Estas aquí y nada puede arruinar eso – frunció el ceño – pasa algo? – dije preocupada.

No, nada amor – respondió rápidamente.

Nos quedamos abrasados varios minutos, simplemente acariciándonos y sintiéndonos.

Mi amor, que quieres hacer ahora – pregunto.

Lo mire fijamente – quiero volver al trabajo y quiero estar cerca de mi padre nuevamente, pero sobre todo quiero que estemos juntos, que comencemos una relación, que nos amemos con libertad – dije ilusionada.

Todo eso sería maravilloso – dijo con melancolía.

Algo le sucedía a Edward, podía reconocer un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada – aunque… ahora mismo quiero comer algo – bromee intentando cambiar el tema.

Te gustaría que saliéramos a algún restaurante – pregunto.

Sería bueno, pero en vista de que no tengo más ropa que un vestido, preferiría que comiéramos algo en tu cocina – le recordé.

De acuerdo, mientras tanto te prestare mi camisa – dijo en tono sensual.

Se puso de pie dejándome ver su cuerpo perfecto y esculpido por músculos, sentí como la respiración se me aceleraba notoriamente, intente ocultar toda la atracción que ejercía sobre mí.

Se puso su bóxer y una playera blanca, cuando termino me miro divertido, recogió su camisa del suelo y me la tendió junto a unos bóxer suyos.

Deje caer la sabana y me abotone la camisa, mientras me deleitaba con su mirada de deseo, después el bóxer y Salí de la cama, por un segundo la nostalgia se poso en su mirada y me preocupe mucho.

Pasa algo amor? – pregunte mientras lo abrasaba.

Suspiro – no, es solo que…

Qué? – pregunte.

Soy tan feliz de tenerte aquí, es como un sueño – murmuro.

Lo sé, pero a partir de ahora, estaremos juntos – bese su cuello suavemente.

Por supuesto – sonrió levemente.

Me tomo de la mano y bajamos a la cocina, adoraba estar en su casa, todo era su esencia, elegante y hermoso, pero con una enorme calidez que me atrapaba.

Comenzamos a sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador y cocinamos huevos y picamos algo de fruta, me encantaba que compartiéramos cosas tan esenciales como el desayuno después de despertar a su lado.

Moría de hambre – comente mientras comíamos.

Lo siento, no pensé en comida, no cuando estábamos tan ocupados – dijo divertido.

Lo sé – agache un poco la mirada.

El teléfono sonó y él lo tomo contestando rápidamente.

Bueno – dijo amablemente.

Mientras escuchaba por un largo rato su semblante iba cambiando notablemente, me moría de ganas de saber que le estaban diciendo por qué reaccionaba de esa forma.

Si papa, entiendo perfectamente, sabes que soy un hombre responsable – dijo con firmeza.

De acuerdo, mañana mismo – frunció el ceño.

Nos vemos – dijo en un murmullo.

Dejo el teléfono y se quedo muy pensativo, me preocupaba verlo así.

Con decisión camine hasta él y me senté en su regazo tomando su rostro entre mis manos – no te atrevas a decirme que no pasa nada mi amor, estas muy preocupado y no me gusta verte así – dije asustada.

Perdón mi cielo, no quería preocuparte – dijo arrepentido.

Bese sus labios con suavidad – cuéntame que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – le recordé.

Mi amor, confió en ti plenamente – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Dime que pasa – repetí.

Suspiro – anoche recibí una llamada del gerente de la naviera que pertenece a mi familia, ha habido un accidente en uno de los cruceros…

Por dios amor, ha muerto alguien – dije angustiada.

No, nadie afortunadamente – respondió.

Oh, me alegra mucho saberlo – dije con sinceridad.

Si – murmuro.

Entonces es el dinero lo que te preocupa, no puedo ni imaginar cuanto costara cubrir todo esos daños – debía ser una suma exorbitante.

No mi cielo, el dinero no tiene importancia, lo que sucede es que tengo que irme – me quede estática al escuchar la ultima frase.

Ii…irte? – dije confundida.

Asintió – necesitan mi presencia, no pueden resolver nada hasta que yo vuelva – explico.

Sentí una extraña sensación, sabía que era una tontería porque se trataba de negocios, pero no pude evitarlo.

Cuanto tiempo tienes que irte a Londres? – pregunte.

No lo sé, tal vez una semanas o meses, no puedo decirlo con certeza – respondió.

MESES?, estaría lejos meses?.

Te escuche decirle a tu padre que te irás mañana mismo – dije con tristeza.

Mi amor, no tienes por qué estar triste, yo…

Edward, no te preocupes por mi cielo, ahora hay cosas más importante que necesitas resolver, yo voy a estar bien – intentaba sonar convincente.

No, bella, acabamos de comenzar a amarnos libremente, necesitamos más tiempo juntos, nos costó muchísimo esfuerzo y sufrimiento estar aquí, juntos – acaricie su rostro.

No vamos a alejarnos, hablaremos todos los días, podemos enviarnos e. Mails, no lo sé, ya buscaremos la forma de estar en contacto – intentaba no pensar en su ausencia, porque me desmoronaría allí mismo.

No, no quiero escuchar tu voz y no tenerte junto a mí, quiero que estemos juntos – dijo ansioso.

Pero tienes que irte – le recordé.

Sí, pero… - sus ojos eran suplicantes – mi amor, sé que es egoísta lo que te pediré, pero, por favor, ven conmigo mi amor – deje de respirar.

Quieres que vaya a Londres contigo – repetí confundida.

Si, no quiero que nos separemos, te necesito a mi lado y sé que tu también a mi – dijo con seguridad.

Mi amor, yo… quisiera ir contigo, pero…

Pero que mi cielo – dijo angustiado.

Yo… no puedo irme así, mi padre me necesita, tengo que regresar a trabajo, además, no quiero distraerte, seguramente estarás muy ocupado – era imposible dejar todo así nada mas, con tan poco tiempo para arreglarlo.

Bella, por favor – sentía mi corazón oprimirse completamente, moría de ganar de decirle que sí.

Lo siento amor… - dije entre la espada y la pared.

Asintió levente y me regalo una sonrisa – entiendo mi amor – dijo dulcemente.

Edward yo…

Tranquila – me beso suavemente.

No es que no quiera ir contigo mi amor – intente explicarle.

Lo sé, ya no hablemos de eso, mañana me iré muy temprano y quiero aprovechar el tiempo a tu lado – me beso con fiereza y pasión.

Respondí a su beso por que no podía soportar la idea de estar lejos de él, apenas y lo había recuperado y lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente, sentía mi corazón oprimirse y deprimirme.

No, no podía dejar a mi padre así nada mas, el necesitaba mi ayuda, que haría si sucediera algo y yo estuviese al otro lado del mundo con Edward, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera.

Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos fijamente, sabía que lo estaba lastimando por no aceptar su invitación, pero a mí también me dolía, más de lo que podía expresar.

Lo abrace fuertemente intentando grabar la sensación que me producía el roce de su piel, sería un infierno tenerlo lejos de mí, no poder mirar su rostro, ni escuchar su dulce voz.

Será un infierno tenerte lejos – susurro con melancolía.

Ya verás que el tiempo se pasa volando – intente convencerlo.

No lo creo, ya te he tenido lejos varias veces y ha sido terrible – hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

Mi amor yo… - el sonido del teléfono nos interrumpió de nuevo.

Demonios - gruño mientras contestaba.

Que sucede – dijo malhumorado.

Qué? – Dijo exaltado – no emmett, no es posible, no puedes arreglarlo tú? – dijo.

Suspiro con pesadez – entiendo – gruño.

Te veo ahí – dijo y colgó.

Pego su frente a la mía, mirándome con suplica – perdón… tengo que ir en una hora a unas reuniones – dijo con desesperación.

Sentí mucha tristeza pero me obligue a sonreír – entonces, será mejor que nos arreglemos – le sugerí.

Quería pasar todo el día contigo mi amor, perdóname – me pidió.

No tengo nada que perdonarte – dije con seguridad.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – te amo – susurro mientras se apoderaba de mis labios.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras lo besaba intensamente, no quería pensar en nada, quería borrar de mi mente la idea de perderlo de nuevo, no quería sentirlo lejos de ninguna manera.

Nuestras lenguas se rosaron frenéticas, nos necesitábamos con locura, no queríamos separarnos.

Sentí como comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa… bueno más bien era su camisa, sus dedos eran agiles y acertados, en menos de lo que pude notar la camisa estaba cayendo de mi cuerpo.

Me miro con deseo y melancolía mientras besaba mis hombros y mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, no pude evitar gemir audiblemente, me estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias, sus labios probándome de esa manera.

Edward – gemí.

Te amo, eres tan preciosa y eres mía – dijo mientras seguía dándome placer.

Tome la orilla de su playera obligándolo a separarse levemente, la saque de su cuerpo rápidamente mientras ambos jadeábamos de necesidad.

Bese sus labios y baje por su cuello inhalando su fragancia masculina y perdiéndome en ella, probé su pálida y suave piel, mordiéndola levemente y arrancando gemidos roncos de su pecho.

Me obligo a mirarlo fijamente – ven aquí preciosa – sus labios atacaron nuevamente los míos con necesidad y desenfreno, baje mis manos por su pecho y abdomen hasta que encontré la orilla de sus bóxers, sin pensarlo mas metí mis manos dentro de estos tomando su miembro entre mis dedos.

Casi gruño al sentirme tocarlo – bella… - volví a besarlo mientras lo acariciaba lentamente, noria por sentirlo dentro de mí.

Te necesito con urgencia – gimió mientras se ponía de pie.

Yo también amor – enrede mis piernas en su cintura y comenzó a subir escaleras arriba, cuando llegamos a la habitación comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

Mi amor, porque no tomamos un baño… - sugerí sensualmente.

Mmm… quieres matarme verdad – dijo con voz ronca.

No, quiero que pienses en mi, en todo momento que estés lejos – dije preocupada.

Acaricio mis labios con los suyos – no podría no extrañarte – dijo con ternura.

Entramos al baño y me deposito con suavidad en el suelo, bajo sus manos por mis costados hasta llegar a la orilla de los bóxer, los cuales bajo con rapidez de mi cuerpo.

Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego – susurre mientras acariciaba su pecho y su abdomen, hasta que baje sus bóxer dejando libre su impresionante erección.

Lo tome de la mano hasta que estuvimos debajo de la regadera, el agua tibia comenzó a caer sobre nuestros cuerpos y cerré los ojos levemente.

Sentí su cuerpo húmedo adherirse al mío y perdí la noción del tiempo, ahora solo podía pensar en sus labios probando los míos y sus manos acariciándome con una maestría impresionante.

Sentía una infierno por todo mi cuerpo recorrerme completamente, lo necesitaba con una locura que nunca había experimentado antes.

Edward… - gemí audiblemente.

Yo tampoco puedo más – susurro mientras mi arrinconaba contra el frio mármol y entraba rápidamente dentro de mí.

De mis labios escapo un suspiro de felicidad, enterré mis dedos en su piel y lo abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Te amo… -susurro en mi oído.

Comenzó a moverse con rapidez contra mí y yo gemí descontroladamente al sentirlo, sentía su cuerpo arder contra y mío, me estaba poseyendo como nunca lo había hecho, además de nuestro inmenso amor, nos invadía una pasión casi animal.

Mi niña, mi mujer – gemía cerca de mi cuello

Edward más – dije con desesperación.

Comenzó a entrar y salir de mi casi con desesperación y no pude soportarlo más, grite su nombre mientras sentía mi cuerpo contraerse completamente y la deliciosa sensación de ser una con el aproximarse.

Me deje caer por el precipicio de su placer, mientras él me amaba con devoción y ternura lo sentí temblar con furia y abrasarme como si la vida se le fuese en ello, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas mientras nos abrasábamos fuertemente.

Mi bella… - murmuro entrecortadamente.

Te amo tanto Edward – dije con el alma.

No quedamos abrasados un momento sintiendo el agua caer sobre nuestros cuerpos, me deposito en el suelo con suavidad mientras acariciaba mis mejillas.

Te lastime mi cielo? – pregunto preocupado.

No, todo fue perfecto – dije sonriendo.

Si, maravilloso – beso mis labios suavemente.

Nos bañamos con tranquilidad, acariciándonos suavemente y besándonos, teníamos que tomar estos últimos momentos que nos quedaban juntos antes de su partida.

A partir de ese momento nuestra burbuja de amor exploto repentinamente, nos vestimos (yo aun con mi vestido de novia fallida) y salimos de su casa tomados de la mano.

El camino a mi casa fue algo silencioso, sabíamos que no había nada que decir, hacia un rato, haciendo el amor en su baño, habíamos demostrado cuán difícil era para ambos separarnos de esta manera.

Se estaciono y bajo para abrirme la puerta, mi pecho se oprimía de dolor al saber lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Ya estás en casa – murmuro mientras me ayudaba a salir de su auto.

Lo mire fijamente y me encontré con su mirada verde y triste – solo es temporal mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente – acaricie su mejilla.

Lo sé, pero es tan difícil alejarnos después de todo lo que hemos pasado, quiero estar contigo siempre mi cielo – dijo firmemente.

Estaremos juntos después de que resuelvas tus asuntos de negocios – le prometí.

Asintió levemente mientras me abrasaba fuertemente – dime que me extrañaras – pidió.

Te extrañare muchísimo, nunca dudes que estoy pensando en ti y añorándote – intente convencerlo.

Yo también te extrañare, me faltara el aire sin ti, será como vivir a medias – susurro contra mi cuello.

Mi corazón esperara por ti – dije mientras me separaba lentamente de él.

Sonrió y me beso con tanta ternura que quise llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y apoyarlo completamente.

Adiós mi amor – susurre mientras me alejaba de el.

Negó levemente – hasta pronto – me corrigió

Sonreí y me despedí con un beso al aire, me costó muchísimo trabajo girarme y caminar hacia las escaleras, quería llegar a mi cama y dejarme caer en ella, ni siquiera se había marchado y ya lo extrañaba con locura.

Entre a casa y todo estaba vacío, papa seguramente estaba en su taller de pintura, así que podría estar sola toda la tarde, me la pase haciendo cosas sin importancia, viendo televisión, revisando mis correos o simplemente mirando por la ventana.

Me deje caer en mi cama cuando atardecía y me perdí en los recuerdos del día que había pasado con mi príncipe, no debía ser neurótica, cuando el regresara estaríamos juntos nuevamente, y estaríamos juntos por fin…

Ni siquiera note en qué momento me quede dormida, hasta que vi la luz filtrarse por la ventana de mi habitación, no podía creer cuanto tiempo había dormido, aun tenia puestos mis jeans y mi polera, confundida me arregle un poco y arregle mi habitación, seguramente Edward estaba preparándose para tomar su vuelo a Londres, poniéndose uno de esos elegantes trajes que no hacían verse tan guapo.

Salí de mi habitación y escuche ruidos en la cocina, al entrar vi a mi padre haciendo café.

Hola papa – lo salude.

Bella?, que haces aquí hija – dijo sorprendido.

Bueno… vine a casa – dije sorprendida

Pero… que paso con Edward, no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí – comento.

Agache la mirada levemente – Edward tuvo que irse – le conté.

Qué? – Dijo sorprendido – que sucedió bella… - casi exigió.

Respire profundamente y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, porque Edward había tenido que irse y que me había pedido que lo acompañara pero me había negado.

Bella, estas sacrificándote pro mí – dijo de la nada.

No papa yo…

Hija, agradezco muchísimo que no quieras dejarme solo, pero no lo hagas, yo estaré bien, te lo prometo – me aseguro.

Papa, yo no puedo…

Claro que puedes y lo vas a hacer – dijo mientras dirigía su silla de ruedas a mi habitación, entro y jalo una de mis maletas dejándola en la cama.

Que haces? – dije confundida.

Preparando tu maleta, vas a ir con Edward, no pasaron por todo eso, como para separarse ahora hija – dijo decidido.

Papa, por qué haces esto – pregunte.

Hija, fui muy feliz con tu madre y ahora quiero que tú seas feliz, de acuerdo? – dijo tiernamente.

Asentí levemente, mientras lo ayudaba a meter rápidamente mis cosas a la maleta, no sabía ni que estaba haciendo, pero me había convencido para ir con Edward.

El taxi te espera abajo – me informo mientras me abrasaba.

Ni siquiera sé si Edward ya se fue – dije insegura.

Inténtalo cariño – me abraso fuertemente.

Baje corriendo lo que pude con la maleta y entre al taxi.

Al aeropuerto por favor – le pedí.

Intente comunicarme con Edward durante el camino pero su móvil estaba ocupado, cuando llegue al aeropuerto mire hacia todas partes en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarme, llegue hasta la taquilla donde había una joven.

Bueno días, ha salido ya el vuelo de el seño Edward Charles Cullen? – pregunte.

Buenos días – comenzó a revisar en su computadora – el señor cullen no viaja en vuelo comercial, es un jet privado - me informo.

Podría decirme si ya ha salido el vuelo – pregunte angustiada.

Reviso una vez mas y me miro – lo siento, se ha ido hace una hora – me informo.

Sentí que el alma se me caía a los pies, pero no podía darme por vencido.

Cuando sale su próximo vuelo a Londres? – pregunte.

En dos horas señorita – contesto.

Quiero un boleto – dije decidida.

Había arruinado todo al principio, pero le demostraría a Edward que lucharía por esto, de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

Hola a todos...

quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me brindan siempre.

disculpen la tardanza, entiendan que la medicina exige mucho de mi!

pero amo escribir, y amo dejarles estos lindos detalles a ustedes...

asi ke siempre que pueda estare aki con ustedes!

que creen que sucedera con bella?

Que pensara eddy de la descicion que ella tomo?

estare de nuevo aki con mas en lo breve!

los kiero mucho!

besos!


	24. Escuchando al Corazón!

Con mi boleto en la mano me pregunte que haría ahora, ni siquiera tenía una dirección en donde ir a buscar a Edward y su teléfono seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Ansiosa esperando la salida de mi vuelo se me ocurrió alguien que podría darme información… Alice.

Su teléfono sonaba y rogaba para que me contestara.

Bueno – dijo al fin.

Alice, soy yo – respondí.

Isabella Marie Swan, que ha pasado contigo, he estado como loca intentando contactarte y no he podido, solo sé que tu padre me dijo que estabas con Edward – dijo exaltada al otro lado de la línea.

Lo siento Alice, han pasado tantas cosas y tan rápido, que necesitaría comenzar desde el principio – dije confundida.

Que pasa, no te escuchas tan feliz como imagine – diablos me conocía muy bien.

Es que he vuelto a arruinarlo todo de alguna forma y quiero arreglarlo – le conté.

Bella, me estas poniendo nerviosa, mas te vale que comiences a contarme todo lo que sucedió desde ayer que Edward cullen salió corriendo de este lugar – distinguí su tono amenazante.

Ok Alice, esto fue lo que sucedió… - dije.

Comencé a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que Edward irrumpió en el registro y todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros después, incluyendo que él tuviera que irse a Londres a arreglar el problema de su compañía y yo negándome a acompañarlo.

Eres increíble bella – gruño – después de todo lo que ha pasado no puedo creer que te hayas negado a acompañarlo – me reclamo.

Alice, no podía dejar a mi padre así nada mas – me excuse.

No estará solo, yo estaré al pendiente de él y tiene muchos amigos en su taller de pintura – me recordó.

Lo sé, el me ha convencido para que viniera a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto, pero su avión salió hace unas horas y estoy esperando mi vuelo para ir y alcanzarlo – le conté.

Menos mal, hasta que dejar de usar esa cabecita y empiezas a escuchar a tu corazón – dijo con sarcasmo.

Alice, necesito un favor – le pedí.

Lo que sea – respondió rápidamente.

Yo… no se a donde buscar a Edward en Londres, nunca hablamos nada al respecto y su teléfono sigue sin línea… estaba pensando que en la agencia habría algún dato al respecto – comente.

Si, seguramente debe haberlo, estoy aquí en este momento, ahora mismo busco algo al respecto, espera – dijo y así lo hice.

Después de un desesperante silencio al otro lado de la línea Alice por fin hablo – aquí está la dirección de su residencia en Londres, tienes donde anotar? – pregunto.

Si – conteste mientas sacaba un lapicero y una hoja.

De acuerdo es Kingston Palace Gardens número 23,** n**o tendrás ningún problema en encontrarlo es la zona residencial mas exclusiva de todo Londres – comento.

De acuerdo Alice, muchas gracias amiga – dije con el corazón.

Escuche como anunciaban el abordaje para mi vuelo – Alice ya tengo que abordar – comente.

De acuerdo bella, mucha suerte amiga y ahora si demuéstrale a Edward cuanto lo amas, háblame si sucede algo, estaré pendiente – aseguro.

Gracias duendecillo, te adoro – dije agradecida.

Yo mas amiga, besos – dijo y colgó.

Arrastre mi maleta hasta llegar a la revisión, entregue mi boleto y camine hacia el avión que aborde tiempo después, sabía que era un largo viaje, y tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en la reacción de mi príncipe cuando me viera llegar así de la nada, esperaba que se pusiera feliz al verme tanto como yo lo estaba de ir en su búsqueda.

Durante el vuelo, me puse a pensar en un montón de trivialidades, como el hecho de que Edward y yo éramos demasiado opuestos en tantos aspectos… el volaba en jet privado y yo en un vuelo comercial de tercera clase, el era perfecto y yo por demás imperfecta, su dinero era seguramente incalculable y yo vivía humildemente con mi trabajo.

Como era posible que a pesar de todas esas diferencia nuestros corazones se conectaran con tal intensidad, como podía ser que él me amara tanto como yo lo amaba a él y que estuviéramos juntos en una relación; eso explicaba seguramente que el amor no avisa, no te pregunta a quien quieres amar ni de que clase social, simplemente te golpea como un meteoro y cuando puedes darte cuenta de ello, estas perdidamente enamorado y no puedes sentir más allá de esa persona.

Mire hacia el horizonte, como el cielo se obscurecía y el avión caía sobre la penumbra, pensé en solo cerrar levemente mis ojos para dejarlos descansar un poco, pero sin poder evitarlo, me quede completamente dormido.

Desperté cuando escuche el sonido del indicador, pidiendo que nos abrocháramos el cinturón de seguridad y así lo hice.

"señores pasajeros aterrizaremos en la hermosa ciudad de Londres Inglaterra en unos minutos" informo el capitán.

A medida que las azafatas nos ayudaban a bajar del avión me sentía más nerviosa, estaba a poco tiempo de presentarme en la puerta de mi príncipe pidiéndole que me dejara estar con él.

El aeropuerto era inmenso, más grande que el de los ángeles, pare en una pequeña cafetería y pedí un capuchino mientras compraba un libro de lugares para visitar en Londres.

Al salir pude percatarme del caótico tráfico que se arremolinaba en las calles y los enormes rascacielos que se alcanzaban a ver en la lejanía.

Después de mucho esperar, un taxi acepto llevarme y le indique la dirección, en el camino intente comunicarme de nuevo con Edward, pero era imposible completamente.

Mis ojos vagaban por todos lados, las miles de personas que caminaban en las calles, los autos en filas interminables, las construcciones coloniales y modernas a la vez, era una ciudad muy hermosa, que siempre había deseado conocer y ahora sin más me encontraba aquí.

Después de varios minutos de viaje el taxista me indico que este era el lugar, le pague y tome mi maleta en mi mano mientras abría la boca observando las hermosas mansiones que se abrían paso ante mis ojos, era un lugar en el que ni en mis mejores sueños pude haber vivido, esto solo era para personas millonarias.

Camine mucho hasta llegar a la propiedad marcada con el numero 23, era completamente exorbitante, seguramente tendría más de 100 habitaciones y 50 baños, tenia al frente un inmenso patio con un lago a un costado y un camino de mármol al centro, parecía una catillo de cuentos, digno de las personas que Vivian ahí, y me sentí intimidada como nunca.

Me acerque a las inmensas rejas que cubrían las propiedad, estaba cerrado y no encontraba la forma de poder entrar, de la nada apareció un hombre alto y robusto, su mirada era seria y me inspeccionaba.

En que puedo servirle – dijo con voz firme.

Buenas tardes, estoy buscando al señor Edward cullen – dije tímidamente.

Y usted es… - pregunto.

Eh, yo soy su amiga, he venido desde América para verlo – no me atreví a decir novia.

Me miro de arriba abajo y me di cuenta que debía haberme cambiado por algo más formal y descartar los jeans y blusa polo que traía puesta, incluso aquel hombre vestía un inmaculado traje negro.

Discúlpeme señorita…

Swan, Isabella Swan – responde.

Señorita Swan, no puedo dejarla pasar de ninguna manera – dijo serio.

Yo… he intentado comunicarme con él, me está esperando, pero algo ocurre con su teléfono – comente.

El señor no dejo indicaciones para que dejáramos pasar a nadie, así que le pido espere afuera si quiere hablar con el señor, cuando el regrese decidirá si le apetece recibirla – dijo cortante.

Me di cuenta que discutir sería una tontería, tendría que esperar a que Edward regresara para aclarar todo esto; arrastre mi maleta hacia una orilla de la banqueta y me senté allí a esperar a que el llegara, después de casi una hora sin señal alguna suya, comencé a ojear el libro de sitios para visitar en Londres que había comprado, realmente existían una infinidad de sitios a los que podría ir, incluso Edward tal vez podría acompañarme cuando no estuviese tan ocupado como ahora.

Seguramente pasaron más de dos horas porque casi terminaba de leer el extenso libro, solamente alce mi vista cuando escuche que un auto se aproximo a la entrada de la residencia, el hombre con el que había estado hablando abrió rápidamente los portones y cuando el auto avanzo se acerco a la ventanilla.

El cristal obscuro se bajo a la mitad y el hombre me señalo mientras decía algo, unos hermosos y desenfocados ojos verdes se posaron sobre los míos y solo pude sonreír al reconocer a mi Edward, en menos de tres segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia mí, me puse de pie nerviosa y acomode mi arrugada playera, me hubiese gustado que me viera más bonita o tan elegante como él en ese precioso traje gris.

Bella… - dijo emocionado mientras me tomaba en sus brazos y me hacia girar como si fuera una muñeca – mi amor, como es posible que estés aquí – dijo feliz.

He venido por ti mi cielo, fui una tonta al negarme a venir contigo, cuando lo único que deseo en este mundo es estar a tu lado – dije con el corazón.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – estoy soñando verdad? – pregunto con dulzura.

No mi amor, realmente estoy aquí, si me besas puedes comprobarlo – ofrecí.

Sonrió ampliamente – está bien – acepto.

Sus labios tocaron lentamente los míos haciéndome estremecerme, enrede mis manos en su cabello dorado y me perdí en el sabor de sus labios, feliz porque estaba entre sus brazos y lo amaba.

Dios… si estás aquí – murmuro contra mis labios.

Te lo dije – bromee.

Me miro con adoración y después a mí alrededor – que haces aquí a media calle, desde cuando llegaste – me pregunto.

Hace un par de horas – comente.

Sus ojos se ensancharon – ¿qué?, has estado aquí sentada varias horas – dijo horrorizado.

Bueno si… pero estaba leyendo un libro…

Brian – grito exaltado – ven aquí – el hombre de complexión robusta se acerco.

Dígame señor – dijo amablemente.

Me podrías explicar porque dejaste a la señorita dos horas sentada aquí a media calle – dijo visiblemente molesto.

Bueno, usted no dejo indicaciones señor y no la conocemos – intento justificarse.

Pues te informo que acabas de dejar a mi novia dos horas sentada en una baqueta – gruño – porque demonios no me hablaron para avisarme – le reclamo.

Creímos que no era importante, no queríamos molestarlo – dijo apenado.

Pues sí que me molesta que la hayan dejado a media calle sin avisarme primero – reclamo – de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que ella desee es una orden para ustedes, su palabra vale tanto como la mía y exijo que se le obedezca – dijo en tono brusco.

Sí señor, disculpe – dijo el hombre avergonzado.

Que no se vuelva a repetir y ahora trae la maleta de la señorita – le ordeno mientras me ayudaba a entras al auto.

Una vez dentro le di una mirada de reproche – no tenía por qué ser tan duro – lo regañe.

Lo sé – me abraso – pero no soporto la idea de que te dejara ahí sin avisarme, algo malo puso haberte pasado – dijo asustado.

No seas exagerado mi cielo, que podrías pasarme, sinceramente este en un lugar muy tranquilo – era obvio – además es mi culpa por venir vestida en tales fachas, como iba a pensar que tú me conocieras siquiera – explique.

Arrugo la frente – estas preciosa, no sé de que hablas, a mi me encantaría vestirme de forma casual, pero no puedo por las reuniones – hizo un puchero hermoso.

Te ves muy guapo – dije con sinceridad.

Mmm, ya estas provocándome y acabas de llegar – susurro mientras besaba mi cuello.

Mi cielo, deja de decir tonterías y bésame – hizo un lindo puchero mientras me atraía a sus brazos.

No podía describir la maravillosa sensación que me provocaba, era tan hermoso sentirlo junto a mí, edward era el hombre más tierno y cariñoso que había conocido en mi vida, me lo demostraba a cada segundo con sus miradas dulces y la delicadeza de sus labios sobre los míos, lo amaba tanto.

Tenía miedo – dije sin pensarlo, sus ojos me miraron preocupados y me arrepentí al instante.

Miedo? – Pregunto – que sucede mi cielo…

Negué levemente – no es nada, sabes que soy muy tonta e insegura – dije apenada.

Me abraso – dime a que le temes – dijo con ternura.

Yo… tenía miedo de llegar aquí y que todo cambiara, yo… mi miedo se acrecentó cuando… -me calle sabia que esa diciendo tonterías.

Cuando que mi cielo – pregunto cuándo alzo mi rostro para mirarme fijamente.

Bueno… no debiste enojarte con tu empleado, es que tu y yo somos tan diferentes que es imposible creer que estamos juntos, mírate, seguramente siempre luces elegante y tan guapo…

Sonrió – me encantan tus halagos mi cielo, pero no quiero que pienses en eso nunca más, que tiene de malo una preciosa y linda mujer vestida con unos jeans muy pegados y sexys, y esa blusa adherida a sus curvas, que tiene de malo lucir hermosa en cualquier ropa – sus ojos me recorrían con pasión – se que Brian fue un tonto al dejarte esperando afuera y jamás se volverá a repetir, pero quiero que tengas claro que no fue por como vistas mi amor, es porque… bueno en el pasado hemos recibido amenazas…

¿Qué? – grite alterada, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien le quisiera hacer daño a mi príncipe.

Si mi cielo, somos personas reconocidas y nunca faltara quien quiera aprovecharse de ello – dijo como si fuera lo más común.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos – pero nunca te han lastimado verdad? – pregunte preocupada.

Negó – no mi amor, tenemos muy buena seguridad y ahora te cuidaran a ti también – beso la punta de mi nariz.

Pero yo…

Eh, señorita nada de peros, tu eres mi vida y no podría vivir tranquilo si algo te sucediera – dijo con seguridad.

Está bien, hare todo lo que me digas – le asegure.

Hm… eso en una invitación – ronroneo en mi oído.

Eres un pillo lo sabías? – dije bromeando.

Entiende que estuve 24 horas sin ti – dijo con tristeza.

Hm, te recuerdo que hemos estado separados mucho más tiempo – comente.

Ni me lo recuerdes, fueron días realmente malos, solo podía desear tenerte junto a mi – confeso.

Yo también – asegure.

El auto se detuvo y Edward sonrió mientras las puerta se abría y el chofer nos ayudaba a salir – bienvenida a casa mi cielo – susurro en mi oído.

Mire nuevamente la inmensidad de aquel lugar, parecía más un castillo que una mansión, era el lugar perfecto para que viviera un príncipe, como mi príncipe azul.

Tu casa es impresionante – dije asombrada.

Edward le dijo algo al chofer que no alcance a comprender, este asintió y llevo mi equipaje dentro de la casa – y no la has visto por dentro, te daré un tour completo – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y tiraba de ella para hacerme caminar.

Sonreí como tonta – mi amor, si estas muy ocupado yo…

He, yo nunca estoy ocupado para ti mi cielo – dijo tranquilo.

Asentí levemente mientras observaba como se abrían ante nosotros las enorme puestas de madera, el recibidor era inmenso y las paredes estaban cubiertas de muchos cuadros que se veían muy antiguos y costosos, los muebles eran muy elegantes y una fina alfombra color crema recubría todo el piso.

Buenas tardes señor – un hombre de edad avanzada se acerco a Edward y este le tendió su saco – como le ha ido este día – dijo con amabilidad.

Muy bien Rupert, mira quiero presentarte a mi preciosa novia, Isabella Swan – dijo alegre.

Es hombre hizo una especie de reverencia y yo solo asentí apenada – es una hermosa dama, si me permite decirlo – dijo con perfecto acento ingles.

Le agradezco – respondí.

Con permiso señor… señorita – dijo mientras se retiraba.

Quise jugarle una broma a Edward – entonces… señor cullen, tendría un poco de tiempo para enseñarle su casa a esta humilde plebeya – dije haciendo una reverencia.

Sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto me encantaba – venga por aquí – me indico haciendo un gesto de caballerosidad.

Me condujo por una exhaustiva caminata por todos los amplios pasillos de la mansión, me explicaba poco a poco la historia de su familia.

Mi tatarabuelo, era hijo del rey Carlos III, era el primero en fila para ascender al trono de Inglaterra y así la familia cullen ascendería a la corona – explico.

Que paso – pregunte.

Señalo un cuadro que estaba al fondo encima de una enorme puerta, en el se apreciaba a una mujer hermosa de piel clara, su cabello era rojizo, y sus ojos obscuros, no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que asomaban en los otros retratos, había algo diferente en ella.

Su nombre era Carlota Asmerandi. Desde el momento en que mi tátara abuelo charles supo de su próxima coronación, También recibió la orden de que debía contraer matrimonio con una princesa que estuviese a la altura de su posición – me conto – estaba prometido con Agustina Perpetuad, la hija de un rey de España, su matrimonio estaba arreglado y todo estaba en el lugar que debía – se detuvo.

Donde entra ella en todo esto – pregunte confundida.

Carlota pertenecía a una familia adinerada de Londres, pero por mucho estaba muy por debajo de lo que exigiría convertirse en Reyna, ella frecuentaba el palacio por su estrecha amistad con Antonieta II, hermana de charles – me mostro la fotografía de una joven de cabellos cenizos y rostro de ángel – charles nunca había tomado mucho en cuenta a la joven de apenas 19 años, para él era una chiquilla, una más de las amigas de su hermana pequeña – relato.

¿Y qué sucedió? – dije completamente atrapada por la historia.

Cuenta la historia que la noche del anuncio del compromiso de charles con agustina, Carlota se presento al festejo, narran los autores que lucía como un ángel alumbrando el lugar, en aquel momento vestida con una precioso vestido color crema, llamaba la atención de todo el que la veía, sus facciones denotaban sus descendencia extranjera y la hacían todavía más llamativa y atrayente – sonrió – en el momento en que charle fijo su vista en ella, no pudo volver a pensar con claridad, fue tanto el encanto que provoco aquella mujer en el, que supo en ese instante que ella era su destino – tuve que recordarme que tenía que cerrar la boca.

Paso un par de días platicando con ella, aprovechando su presencia en el castillo, y se dio cuenta que no solo era preciosa, sino que era inteligente y culta como ninguna mujer que había conocido; a pesar de todo lo que estaba en juego charles termino su compromiso con agustina y pidió la mano de carlota en matrimonio – continuo – al principio ella se negó, pues sabía lo que la ruptura del compromiso provocaría, no quería que él se viera afectado de ninguna manera, pues amaba a charles desde que se había convertido en mujer, charles le aseguro que su compromiso terminaría por que el la amaba a ella, y esas simples palabras bastaron para obtener su completa rendición.

Pero la familia de agustina se encargo de que charles no pudiera acceder al trono convirtiendo en su Reyna a carlota, cosa que a ellos no les importa, poseían fortuna y sobre todo tenían su amor ante todo, así que el primo tercero de charles, Ricardo, ascendió al trono y la familia cullen siguió poseyendo su título de nobleza sin ningún problema – concluyo.

Me quede con la boca abierta, como era posible que un amor fuese tan fuerte como para abandonar un trono… - es admirable lo que hicieron – comente.

Cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, nada es suficiente, solo deseas estar con esa persona – lo mire fijamente porque él sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, el estaba rompiendo muchas reglas al estar conmigo.

A ti no te importo cruzar el mundo para venir a mi – susurro en mi oído mientras me abrasaba.

Sonreí – a ti no te importo romper tu compromiso frente a todo el mundo – le recordé.

Nada es tan importante como tu – beso mi cuello haciéndome estremecerme.

Hm – me estaba constando mucho trabajo concentrarme al sentir sus suaves labios sobre mi piel – será mejor que continuemos – dije con la respiración entrecortada.

Sonrió – de acuerdo – acepto.

Tomados de la mano seguimos recorriendo la enorme estancia, parecía no tener fin, era un lugar precioso, contenía tanta historia y tantos recuerdos de una familia muy antigua.

Subimos por un ascensor al piso más alto de la mansión, mi príncipe sonreía gustoso mientras me conducía hacia una enorme puerta de madera – espera – dijo mientras la abría.

Volvió a mi lado y me tomo en brazos sorprendiéndome – que haces – pregunte con la respiración agitada.

Solo sonrió mientras entrabamos en la habitación, era enorme con una inmensa cama cubiertas por sabanas doradas de seda, en la esquina había una pequeña sala con muebles modernos y alado de estos un enorme piano de madera, gire la vista para ver el enorme ventanal del fondo, desde allí se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad con su belleza natural.

Me llevo hasta la cama y me sentó en ella haciendo el lo mismo, pude ver mi maleta junto a la cama.

Te gusta – pregunto.

Es muy bonita – dije con sinceridad – me quedare aquí? – pregunte.

Asintió sonriente – es mi habitación y me encantaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo – dijo mientras besaba mi hombro.

Me sobre salte – mi amor, que pensarían los empleados si me quedara aquí contigo – dije preocupada.

Acaricio mi mejilla – que nos amamos, que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro… que las noches son eternas cuando no te tengo entre mis brazos – dijo con ternura.

Acaricie su mejilla – cielo, tu familia vendrá pronto – le recordé.

En una semana, y entiendo si no quieres quedarte conmigo entonces – acepto – pero no me dejes dormir solo en esta enorme cama – hizo un puchero – no podría hacerlo sabiendo que tu estas tan cerca – gruño.

Eres un embaucador – lo acuse.

Eso es un sí? – dijo ilusionado.

Sí, pero solo hasta que tu familia venga, no quiero que piensen mal de mí – dije preocupada.

Jamás mi cielo – me abraso fuertemente.

Lo abrace con muchas fuerzas, era tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, un bostezo escapo de mis labios, estaba muy cansada después de este largo día.

Estas cansada? – pregunto.

Si un poco, fue un largo viaje – comente.

Sonrió dulcemente, se quito los zapatos y después hizo lo mismo con mis sandalias, se acostó sobre la cama y me tendió sus brazos, sonreí mientras me recostaba sobre su duro y suave pecho.

Tomemos una siesta – susurro.

No estás ocupado, no tienes alguna reunión? – pregunte.

Acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza – solo tengo que estar aquí contigo – murmuro mientras besaba mis labios con suavidad.

Te amo – susurre.

Yo mas – respondió al instante – y ahora descansa por que en la noche tenemos una cena, quiero que conozcas a alguien – comento.

Lo mire confundida – a quien? – pregunte.

Es una sorpresa, pero es alguien que quiere conocerte, una persona muy importante para mí – dijo contento.

Edward…

Shuu, ahora solo descansa mi cielo – comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y era como si el sueño se apoderara de mi.

Te adoro Edward – dije medio inconsciente mientras me quedaba dormida.

Mi cielo… - fue lo último que escuche antes de que la pesadez de mis parpados me obligara a quedarme dormida, pero hasta el último momento de conciencia me pregunte quien podría ser aquella persona.

* * *

Hola niiñas de nuevo x akii! graciias x el apoyo, piiensen que me esfuerzo mucho para subirles cada capii, asi que espero les guste muchisimo, aun queda mucho camino x recorrer en esta historiia asi que siigan apoyandola.

Reviews SUPER importantes!

xoxo

LiiBiiThaA Swan!


	25. perdido sin ti ed pov!

Edward pov.

Hijo es hora de abordar – me llamo mi padre.

Lo mire y asentí levemente, pero volví a mirar a la sala de abordaje, no podía dejar de creer que en cualquier momento mi bella aparecería por esa puerta, que me sonreiría y me diría que si quería venir conmigo a Londres.

Juro que entendía sus razones, no la juzgaba por no venir conmigo, había sido tan precipitado todo, era yo quien no tenía que haberme marchado de su lado, era yo quien tenía que resolver problemas al otro lado del mundo, cuando lo único que deseaba era quedarme a su lado, disfrutar de su compañía, amarla y adorarla como solo yo podía hacerlo.

Edward… - me llamo de nuevo mi padre.

Lo mire – si papa – le dije.

Nos dimos un abraso – iremos a Londres en una semana – comento.

Está bien – respondí.

Hijo… lamento que bella no haya podido venir – dijo serio.

Está bien, espero que sea por poco tiempo, espero poder regresar a su lado pronto – dije esperanzado.

La amas tanto? – pregunto.

Si, como nunca podre amar a nadie – le conté – es como si no fuera yo cuando la tengo lejos – proseguí.

Así me sentía yo con tu madre, necesitaba tenerla cerca – dijo sonriendo – hijo, fue una gran sorpresa para mí enterarme de que no amabas a victoria, que en realidad era a bella – dijo confundido.

Todo fue muy inesperado, cuando pude darme cuenta ya no podía vivir sin ella – confesé.

Lamento lo que paso, tuvieron que estar separados por mi culpa, tu madre me ha contado lo que me pidió y me siento culpabl…

Papa, ni lo menciones, todo eso ya paso, bella y yo estaremos bien, pronto estaremos juntos – intente tranquilizarlo.

Eso espero – dijo.

Patrick tomo mi equipaje y caminamos hacia el jet que nos esperaba, gire una vez más buscando a bella, pero no llego.

Buenos días señor cullen, desea algo – pregunto la azafata mientras me sentaba.

Un whisky – pedí.

No me gustaba viajar solo, pero estaba acostumbrado, siempre usábamos el jet de la empresa, sería maravilloso pasar tantas horas junto a bella, atraerla a mis brazos y quedarnos así todo el tiempo…

Aquí tiene señor – la azafata interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Tome la copa – gracias – dije con amabilidad.

Para servirle señor – dijo mientras se alejaba.

Sabía que era un largo vuelo, y solo lograría sentirme más desdichado si me la pasaba pensando en mi bella y en lo mucho que la extrañaría, así que saque mi portátil y me dispuse a adelantar gran parte del trabajo que tenía pendiente.

El tiempo se paso rápidamente, me había puesto en contacto con Marshall y me había puesto al tanto de de la situación en la empresa, no era tan delicado, con suficiente dinero se podía solucionar todo, pero se requería de mi presencia para algunas reuniones alrededor de varias semanas.

Note como obscurecía y mis ojos estaban muy pesados, era evidente el cansancio que sentía, cerré los ojos con la imagen de mi bella en mi mente hasta el último minuto de mi conciencia.

La llegada a Londres no fue muy ajetreada ya que fue a plena madrugada, mi chofer me llevo a casa, parecían haber pasado siglos desde la última vez que había estado ahí, aunque en realidad habíamos afrontado el accidente de mi padre todos juntos en este lugar.

Recordar todo ese dolor me hacia estremecerme, además del miedo de perder a mi padre, había alejado a bella de mi lado de la peor manera, después de eso crea que la había perdido para siempre, pero gracias al cielo no había sido así, a pesar de la distancia estábamos más unidos que nunca.

Al llegar a mi habitación me deje caer sobre la suave cama, estaba realmente cansado, mire el reloj del buro y era poco más de la media noche, ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi bella en este momento?, necesitaba por lo menos escuchar su voz, escuchar de sus labios cuanto me quería y que ya me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella.

Tome el teléfono del buro y marque su número, en ese momento recordé que había dejado mi teléfono móvil en mi auto, tendría que ir por el después, tras varios interminables sonidos de espera, entro el mensaje de la contestadora.

Que sucedía?, pensaba que alguien me contestaría, pero seguramente bella abría salido a su trabajo o a casa de Alice, no lo sabía, estuve tentado a llamar a su oficina, pero no tenía el numero más que en mi móvil, así que le llamaría después.

Me desvestí y casi en el momento en que me acosté, caí rendido, un viaje podía ser de lo más agotador.

Me desperté sumamente temprano, tome una larga y des estresante ducha que me relajo todos los músculos, aun no sabía con cuantas cosas me enfrentaría hoy pero estaba seguro de que sería estresante.

Me vestí con un elegante traje gris y baje con mi portafolio, samanta el ama de llaves me esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

Buenos días señor – saludo

Hola samanta – dije amablemente.

La señora lo espera para desayunar – informo

Sonreí como tonto – ahora mismo voy – camine rápidamente hacia el comedor.

Sentada en la silla principal con un elegante traje beige estaba sentada la mujer más hermosa del mundo – junto con bella claro está – su sonrisa era radiante y sus ojos tenían ese precioso brillo.

Como está la mujer más hermosa de Inglaterra – dije con cariño.

Me tendió los brazos y la abrace con fuerza, ella era como mi segunda madre, la adoraba más que a nada en este mundo.

Hola mi cielo – dijo con amor.

Hola abuela – la salude.

Acaricio mi mejilla – te extrañe mucho mi niño, no pude ir a tu boda por mi presión alta, pero estaba deseándote lo mejor – dijo con amor – y dónde está tu esposa? – pregunto.

Fruncí el ceño levemente, tenía que compartir una larga platica con mi abuela, me senté en la silla frente a ella y me serví jugo y café.

No hubo boda abuela – comente.

Me miro asustada – que sucedió mi cielo.

Yo… no pude casarme, recuerdas a bella? – le había contado a mi abuela todo lo relacionado a bella cuando había estado aquí, ella solo me había pedido que fuera feliz.

Como olvidarla, la maravillosa mujer que te robo el corazón – dijo sonriendo.

Bueno… no pude casarme porque la amo, y nunca sería feliz lejos de ella, hable con victoria y ambos entendimos que no seriamos felices juntos – resumí.

Me miro asombrada – y que sucedió después – pregunto.

Cuando regrese a América bella se había comprometido con otro hombre, sentí que la perdía para siempre – recordar eso me dolía.

Es que ella no te amaba? – pregunto.

Bella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella, pero cuando ocurrió el accidente de papa, creyó que la había engañado, se comprometió con el por despecho – le conté.

Dios santo Edward que paso después hijo – dijo casi alterada.

Yo… interrumpí la boda de bella y me la lleve a casa – sonreí – aclaramos todo abuela y ahora estamos juntos, soy inmensamente feliz, aunque ahora hayamos tenido que separarnos – dije con tristeza.

Mi cielo – tomo mi mano – no estés triste, pudieron aclarar todo que es lo importante – me animo.

Lo sé, pero me gustaría mucho que la conocieras abuela, la adorarías – comente.

Sé que pronto podre conocer a bella hijo – dijo con seguridad.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de un montón de cosas, adoraba tener a mi abuela cerca, era tan buena y siempre dispuesta a ayudarme.

Me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla y baje hasta donde estaba la limusina, el chofer me saludo y le pedí que me llevara a la oficina.

Al llegar todos los empleados me saludaban atentos, subí en elevador hasta mi despacho que estaba en el último piso.

Al llegar visualice rápidamente a Marshall.

Buenos días señor – saludo Marshall.

Hola Marshall, me alegra verte, aunque lamento las circunstancias – dije con pesadez.

Es una desgracia lo que ha ocurrido, pero no resolveremos – dijo con seguridad.

Lo sé – acepte – donde es la reunión? – pregunte.

En la sala de juntas, por aquí señor – pase a su lado y él me siguió.

Decir que la junta tardo una eternidad era quedarse relativamente corto, los expertos de la empresa idearon varias estrategias para arreglar el problemas, una de ellas era que yo tendría que dar conferencias de prensa hablando sobre los avances que se habían logrado para rectificar el accidente, parecía algo bueno, pero me retendría en Londres más tiempo del esperado.

Era más de medio día cuando por fin terminamos la reunión, comí una ensalada para calmar mi espantosa hambre y pensé en llamarle a bella, pero tal vez la despertaría así que mejor me abstuve.

Quería ir a casa a descansar un rato, y prepararme para una especial cena junto a mi abuela, me encantaba platicar con ella.

El trafico era insoportable así que el chofer se hizo más de una hora en llegar a casa, estaba un poco irritado y cansado, así que cuando llegamos al portón de la casa, me irrito que no abrieran inmediatamente, Brian se acerco a la ventanilla y yo la abrí para ver que se le ofrecía.

Señor una joven o ha estado esperando, dice que es una amiga de América – señalo hacia un lado.

Mi corazón palpito antes siquiera de mirarla, pero cuando mis ojos enfocaron los suyos me estremecí notablemente, mi preciosa bella estaba allí de pie mirándome fijamente, creí que era un sueño, pero era una maravillosa realidad, abrí rápidamente la puerta del auto y casi corrí hasta ella, sin pensarlo más la tome entre mis brazos dejándome embriagar por su dulce aroma, perdiéndome en la suavidad de su piel.

Bella… - la hice girar completamente feliz– mi amor, como es posible que estés aquí – pregunte maravillado.

He venido por ti mi cielo, fui una tonta al negarme a venir contigo, cuando lo único que deseo en este mundo es estar a tu lado – su voz sonaba melancólica.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, era tan preciosa– estoy soñando verdad? – pregunte como tonto.

No mi amor, realmente estoy aquí, si me besas puedes comprobarlo – sonrió sensualmente.

Mire sus labios con deseo– está bien – acepte.

Era tan real, tan suave y maravillosa, apenas unas horas lejos y sentía una sed de sus besos, necesidad de su piel, la abrace contra mi cuerpo y la bese con tanto amor que sentí perderme.

Dios… si estás aquí – murmure aun incrédulo.

Te lo dije – dijo pícaramente.

Sonreí, hasta ese momento pude percatarme de su maleta que estaba apoyada en la banqueta – que haces aquí a media calle, desde cuando llegaste – pregunte.

Hace un par de horas – comento mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Horas? Como que estaba ahí desde hacia horas – ¿qué?, has estado aquí sentada varias horas – dije sorprendido.

Bueno si… pero estaba leyendo un libro…

Brian – grite completamente furioso, como se atrevían a dejarla afuera varias horas, deberían de haberme llamado, nada era más importante que mi bella, no quería ni imaginar que algo malo le podría haber sucedido, porque ardía en furia.

Dígame señor – respondió Brian.

Me podrías explicar porque dejaste a la señorita dos horas sentada aquí a media calle – dije molesto, como podía ser tan torpe.

Bueno, usted no dejo indicaciones señor y no la conocemos – intento justificarse.

Pues te informo que acabas de dejar a mi novia dos horas sentadas en una baqueta – gruñí – porque demonios no me hablaron para avisarme – dije furioso.

Creímos que no era importante, no queríamos molestarlo – estaba visiblemente apenado, pero yo estaba molesto.

Pues sí que me molesta que la hayan dejado a media calle sin avisarme primero – reclame – de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que ella desee es una orden para ustedes, su palabra vale tanto como la mía y exijo que se le obedezca – mi bella era todo para mi, debían tratarla como la Reyna que era.

Sí señor, disculpe – repitió apenado.

Que no se vuelva a repetir y ahora trae la maleta de la señorita – le pedí un poco más tranquilo mirando la mirada molesta de mi bella, ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

Una vez dentro del auto me miro frunciendo el ceño, era tan predecible – no tenía por qué ser tan duro – me regaño.

Lo sé – la abrace fuertemente – pero no soporto la idea de que te dejara ahí sin avisarme, algo malo pudo haberte pasado – me asustaba que algo le sucediera, estaba sola en un país extraño.

No seas exagerado mi cielo, que podrías pasarme, sinceramente este en un lugar muy tranquilo – dijo tranquila – además es mi culpa por venir vestida en tales fachas, como iba a pensar que tú me conocieras siquiera – fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso.

Estas preciosa, no sé de que hablas, a mi me encantaría vestirme de forma casual, pero no puedo por las reuniones – se veía tan casual y sexy como siempre.

Te ves muy guapo – dijo sonrojada la desee como nunca.

Mmm, ya estas provocándome y acabas de llegar – no pude evitar probar su blanco cuello, mis labios deseaban su piel.

Mi cielo, deja de decir tonterías y bésame – hizo un puchero mientras la atraía a mis labios, nunca me cansaría de sentirla tan mía, maravillosa y hermosa, entregada al momento.

Tenía miedo – susurro de pronto y me preocupe.

Miedo? – Pregunte – que sucede mi cielo…

Negó – no es nada, sabes que soy muy tonta e insegura – gruñí y la abrace

Dime a que le temes – dije con suavidad.

Yo… tenía miedo de llegar aquí y que todo cambiara, yo… mi miedo se acrecentó cuando… se detuvo apenada.

Cuando que mi cielo – alce su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

Bueno… no debiste enojarte con tu empleado, es que tu y yo somos tan diferentes que es imposible creer que estamos juntos, mírate, seguramente siempre luces elegante y tan guapo…

Sonreí – me encantan tus halagos mi cielo, pero no quiero que pienses en eso nunca más, que tiene de malo una preciosa y linda mujer vestida con unos jeans muy pegados y sexys, y esa blusa adherida a sus curvas, que tiene de malo lucir hermosa en cualquier ropa – la recorrí con deseo, era demasiado sexy para su seguridad.– se que Brian fue un tonto al dejarte esperando afuera y jamás se volverá a repetir, pero quiero que tengas claro que no fue por como vistas mi amor, es porque… bueno en el pasado hemos recibido amenazas…

¿Qué? – que tonto no debí haberla asustado de esa manera.

Si mi cielo, somos personas reconocidas y nunca faltara quien quiera aprovecharse de ello – intente explicarle sin asustarla más.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus suaves manos, sus ojitos estaban dilatados – pero nunca te han lastimado verdad? – pregunto.

Negué – no mi amor, tenemos muy buena seguridad y ahora te cuidaran a ti también – bese su nariz con ternura.

Pero yo…

Eh, señorita nada de peros, tu eres mi vida y no podría vivir tranquilo si algo te sucediera – ella era demasiado importante, estaría mas protegida que cualquiera.

Está bien, hare todo lo que me digas – me encantaba verla rendida, aunque amaba verla luchar.

Hm… eso en una invitación – baje mi mirada por sus suaves curvas, sus maravillosos pechos, la deseaba.

Eres un pillo lo sabías? – dijo sensualmente.

Entiende que estuve 24 horas sin ti – le recordé.

Hm, te recuerdo que hemos estado separados mucho más tiempo – me recordó.

Ni me lo recuerdes, fueron días realmente malos, solo podía desear tenerte junto a mi – no quería ni recordarlo.

Yo también – aseguro.

Llegamos por fin a la entrada y sonreí, quería que bella conociera a mi abuela, se la presentaría durante la cena– bienvenida a casa mi cielo – susurre en su oído, mientras veía sus ojos marrones asombrados.

Dios es que quería volverme loco, se veía tan tierna, la adoraba tanto, y ya quería tenerla entre mis brasas.

Tu casa es impresionante – dijo sorprendida.

Me acerque al chofer y le pedí que llevara las maletas de bella a mi habitación - y no la has visto por dentro, te daré un tour completo – tome su mano y la conduje dentro.

Sonrió y después se puso seria– mi amor, si estas muy ocupado yo…

He, yo nunca estoy ocupado para ti mi cielo – de eso no cavia ninguna duda, ella era mi todo, ya administraría mi tiempo, pero tenía que estar con ella.

Cuando nos abrieron por fin, sonreí al ver la mirada fascinada de mí bella, era como una niña pequeña, con la mirada iluminada y una sonrisa tierna.

Buenas tardes señor – Rupert se acerco a nosotros y le tendí mi saco– como le ha ido este día – pregunto.

Muy bien Rupert, mira quiero presentarte a mi preciosa novia, Isabella Swan – dije con el corazón hinchado de orgullo.

El se inclino sobre ella, Rupert nunca perdería esa caballerosidad– es una hermosa dama, si me permite decirlo – dijo pidiendo mi aprobación.

Le agradezco – respondió mi bella apenada.

Con permiso señor… señorita – dijo mientras se retiraba.

Entonces… señor cullen, tendría un poco de tiempo para enseñarle su casa a esta humilde plebeya – hizo una reverencia y no pude evitar sonreír.

Pensé en jugar también – venga por aquí – le pedí que continuara.

La conduje por loa amplios pasillos de la casa, ella miraba todo maravillada, se veía tan dulce, era una de las cosas que más adoraba de mi bella, cuando llegamos al área donde estaban todos los cuadros familiares, vi como ella los miraba con curiosidad.

Mi tatarabuelo, era hijo del rey Carlos III, era el primero en fila para ascender al trono de Inglaterra y así la familia cullen ascendería a la corona – explique.

Que paso – pregunto emocionada.

Después de eso nos envolvimos en una larga historia, a la cual ella prestaba mucha atención, una de las cosas que más me sorprendía de ella era su forma de prestar atención, como se concentraba mirándote fijamente.

La sorprendió muchísimo la historia de mi tatarabuelo, el había dejado todo por amor, pero para mí era entendible lo que él había hecho ahora que yo sabía lo que era el verdadero amor.

Cuando terminamos la conduje a mi habitación, quería que se quedara conmigo por lo menos mientras mi familia llegaba, no podría estar solo en mi habitación sabiendo que ella estaba en mi casa.

Te gusta – le pregunte una vez dentro.

Es muy bonita – dijo con sinceridad – me quedare aquí? – pregunto.

Asentí – es mi habitación y me encantaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo – le pedí mientras besaba su hombro con delicadeza.

Ella se estremeció – mi amor, que pensarían los empleados si me quedara aquí contigo – casi me reí ante sus conclusiones.

Rose su mejilla con mi dedo – que nos amamos, que no podemos estar el uno sin el otro… que las noches son eternas cuando no te tengo entre mis brazos – dije casi suplicante.

Toco mi rostro con sus delicados dedos – cielo, tu familia vendrá pronto – me recordó.

En una semana, y entiendo si no quieres quedarte conmigo entonces – dije resignado – pero no me dejes dormir solo en esta enorme cama – hice un puchero – no podría hacerlo sabiendo que tu estas tan cerca – sería imposible concebir el sueño sin tenerla entre mis brazos.

Eres un embaucador – me acuso y supe que de nuevo había vencido.

Eso es un sí? – dije emocionado.

Sí, pero solo hasta que tu familia venga, no quiero que piensen mal de mí – nunca podría vencer del todo sus prejuicios, ni quería hacerlo, porque la hacían tan ella.

Jamás mi cielo – la abrace con fuerza.

Ella recoso su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos así por unos momentos.

Estas cansada? – pregunte

Si un poco, fue un largo viaje – respondió con voz pesada.

Sonreí y me quite los zapatos, me agache e hice lo mismo con sus bonitas sandalias, ella me miro confundida, me subí a la cama y la atraje a mi lado.

Tomemos una siesta – susurre

No estás ocupado, no tienes alguna reunión? – pregunto preocupada.

Acaricie su mejilla mientras la abrasaba – solo tengo que estar aquí contigo – respondí mientras la besaba con suavidad.

Te amo – susurro.

Yo mas – respondí con toda la certeza de mi corazón – y ahora descansa por que en la noche tenemos una cena, quiero que conozcas a alguien – quería que conociera a mi abuela.

Me miro confundida. – a quien? – pregunto.

Es una sorpresa, pero es alguien que quiere conocerte, una persona muy importante para mí – si que la quería conocer.

Edward…

Shuu, ahora solo descansa mi cielo – comencé a acariciar su cabello y sentí como se desvanecía entre mis brazos.

Te adoro Edward – susurro mientras dormía y yo solo la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

Mi cielo… - tenía que buscar una forma de pasar gran parte de mi tiempo con mi bella, quería llevarla a pasear, a visitar museos, a comer a los mejores restaurantes, patinar, o lo que fuera,

Con tal de pasar tiempo con ella, era tiempo de disfrutar nuestro amor.

Bese su frente con delicadeza mientras la apretaba contra mi cuerpo y me quedaba dormido respirando su dulce aroma.

* * *

Ola niiñas disculpen la demora.

este fue una toquesito para ke vieran como se sintio mi eddy!

pero el capitulo que sigue promete mucho,

y les tengo una gran noticia...

ya estoy de vacaciones, asi que no las abandonare por mas tiempo,

estare muy pornto x aki, asi que no desesperen.

les kiero muchisimo.

xoxo: LiiBiiThA!


	26. Abuela Cullen!

Suspire profundamente mientras despertaba, busque la suavidad de la piel de mi Edward, pero solo pude tocar la seda de las sabanas entre mis dedos.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y estaba en la espaciosa y elegante habitación que compartiría con Edward, no había sido un sueño haber abordado un avión a Londres para ir a buscarlo, ni lo maravillosamente amoroso y dulce que se había portado conmigo al encontrarnos.

Sonreí, Edward era tan maravilloso, pero no podía esperar que pasáramos demasiado tiempo juntos, pues él había venido aquí a resolver serios problemas de negocios y de ninguna manera deseaba distraerlo, pero no desaparecía de mi mente los deseos de recorrer las calles de Londres tomando su mano, que me enseñara sus lugares favoritos y me llevara a los que yo siempre había querido visitar.

Separe las sabanas y me di cuenta que Edward se había marchado, el tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar que el hecho de estar durmiendo aquí conmigo.

Vi por el enorme ventanal que el sol se había puesto, y recordaba que Edward quería que yo conociera a alguien importante para él, pero no sabía cuándo.

Tome el teléfono y marque el numero de mi casa, sonó varias veces hasta que mi padre por fin contesto – bueno – dijo.

Hola papa – salude.

Bella, hija, como estas – pregunto.

Muy bien, el vuelo estuvo bien – comente.

Estas con Edward? – pregunto.

Estoy en su casa o mejor dicho mansión – dije divertida – el ha tenido que salir a unas reuniones, pero creo que cenaremos juntos – conteste.

De acuerdo cariño, te sientes bien allí – pregunto.

Si papa, estoy feliz – dije emocionada.

Me alegro mucho por ti hija – dijo animado.

Y tu papa, te encuentras bien – dije preocupada.

Si hija, te he dicho que no te preocupes por mi – me pidió.

No puedo evitarlo – respondí.

Mira, para que te quedes más tranquila te diré que mi amigo Richard ha venido a quedarse conmigo a la casa, el me ayudara en lo que pueda y me llevara a las clases – sonreí.

Me alegra mucho papa. Agradécele de mi parte – le pedí.

Lo hare – dijo.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y levante la vista.

Adelante – indique.

Veo que tienes compañía, háblame después cariño y diviértete mucho – me pidió.

Por supuesto – acepte – te quiero – dije melancólica.

Yo mas mi niña – dijo mientras colgaba.

Colgué el teléfono y mire la puerta – adelante – indique.

Una empleada que no había visto antes entro con una hermosa caja – buenas tardes señorita – saludo con amabilidad.

Hola, bunas tardes – dije ´poniéndome de pie.

El señor cullen ha enviado este paquete para usted – lo dejo sobre la cama.

Sonreí – muchas gracias…

Mi nombre es Lucy – dijo con amabilidad.

Gracias Lucy – dije sinceramente.

Permiso señorita – respondió mientras se marchaba.

Emocionada mire la caja blanca que tenia frente a mí, tome el sobre que estaba encima y lo abrí rápidamente.

Mi cielo, decirte que te amo no me parece suficiente para la avalancha de emociones que despiertas en mi.

Soy inmensamente feliz de tenerte junto a mí en estos momentos.

Perdóname por irme sin despedirme, pero lucias tan cansada y dulce, que no me atreví a despertarte.

Esta noche estaremos juntos, te lo prometo.

Para mi tu eres hermosa, amo como te vistes, lo sensual que luces.

Pero en el momento que vi esto, no pude evitar imaginarte con ello, casi me perdí en ese deseo.

Espero hacerlo realidad y que lo uses mi amor, esta noche tenemos una cena en casa, pasare por ti a las 8 a nuestra habitación.

Con todo mi amor…

Tu Edward.

No pude evitar sonreír radiante, mi amor, era tan cariñoso, que sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho.

Abrí la caja como una niña pequeña en navidad, una tela azul turquesa asomo y solté un gritito de emoción, era un vestido, al extenderlo sobre la cama, vi que era hermoso, era de un largo perfecto.

Mire el reloj de la encimera y tenía menos de de una hora para arreglarme, casi corrí hacia la puerta del fondo que suponía era el baño

El baño era inmenso y elegante, toda la herrería estaba bañada de oro, y un mármol brillante lo cubría todo, a la izquierda había un enorme jacuzzi en el que me imaginaba tomando un baño con Edward…

Concéntrate – murmure.

No tenía tiempo para fantasear ahora, tenía que arreglarme para Edward.

Me concentre en la regadera y me quite la ropa rápidamente dejándola en un compartimento junto a esta, cuando estuve desnuda abrí la regadera y deje que la tibia agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo, mis músculos lo agradecieron inmensamente, había pasado horas en un avión y después varias mas durmiendo, tenía que adaptarme al cambio de horario rápidamente.

Tome una toalla que encontré en un barandal, allí estaban varias cremas de afeitar y rastrillos, sonreí y los olí, era la fragancia masculina de mi Edward.

Salí a la habitación y saque de mi maleta mi crema corporal, la frote por todo mi cuerpo y después comencé a vestirme, estaba segura de que en el momento en que Edward y yo regresáramos a esta habitación la ropa saldría volando inmediatamente, Edward era tan apasionado y dulce.

Me puse un conjunto de lencería blanco y encima de este el precioso vestido, era exactamente de mi talla, me quedaba como guante.

Comencé a maquillarme con colores obscuros que resaltaban mi facciones y después peine mi cabello en un intento de peinado elegante, pero solo lo deje un poco formal, me puse unos tacones negros y me mire al espejo, era increíble lo que un buen maquillaje podía hacer por un rostro desvelado como el mío.

Tocaron a la puerta y mi corazón se acelero notablemente, estaba segura de quien se trataba, sonriente abrí la puerta.

Mi sueño hecho realidad estaba frente a mí con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa radiante que de pronto desapareció, me miro fijamente de arriba abajo.

Bella – susurro, mientras se desvanecía en el suelo.

Aterrada camine hasta él y me puse de cuclillas a su lado – mi amor – dije asustada.

Abrió un ojo y sonrió – esta preciosa, me has hecho desmallarme – murmuro.

Fruncí el ceño y golpee su hombro – tonto me has asustado – dije poniéndome de pie molesta.

Se puso de pie y no dejo de sonreír mientras me tendía las flores y rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos pagándome contra su pecho – estas absurdamente hermosa – murmuro cerca de mis labios.

Lo abrace fuertemente – me asustaste – repetí.

Beso mi frente – discúlpame cielo, solo estaba jugando – susurro.

Lo mire fijamente y sonreí mientras lo besaba con dulzura – gracias por el regalo – dije recordando el hermoso vestido – y por las flores – sonreí.

Suspiro – nunca regalar algo me había hecho tan feliz – murmuro.

Sonreí recordando – y ese precioso collar que me regalaste una vez – pregunte.

Sus ojos brillaron – esa vez también, por cierto quedaría precioso con ese vestido – comento.

Fruncí el ceño – lo he dejado en América –dije apenada.

Acaricio mi cuello haciéndome estremecerme – no importa, tienes mucho tiempo para ponértelo – aseguro.

Asentí – tenemos una cena? – pregunte.

Sonrió – sí, pero estoy muy tentado a cancelarla y que nos acostemos temprano hoy –dijo sensualmente.

Mi amor – susurre mientras besaba sus labios con suavidad.

Lo sé- respondió – pero esta cena es muy importante para mí – comento.

¿Por qué? – pregunte.

Es una sorpresa –me beso fugazmente – bajemos y lo veras.

Tomados de la mano bajamos por el ascensor, al llegar me condujo hacia un amplio pasillo.

Quiero que conozcas a la mujer que más he querido, por supuesto igual que a ti – sonrió dulcemente.

Esta aquí – dije sorprendida sin saber de quién se trataba.

Si – abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar.

Era una habitación enorme rodeada de cuadros antiguos y adornos muy elegantes, en medio había un enorme comedor donde podrían comer por lo menos 50 personas.

Sentada en la cabecera estaba la persona que Edward me quería presentar, al vernos una sonrisa asomo por sus labios realzando su belleza.

Era una mujer elegante, aparentaba unos cincuenta años y su hermoso rostro estaba conservado, su ojos era de un verde profundo igual al de mi Edward, y su cabello medio canoso le daba un toque de altanería; vestía un traje sastre elegante con unos zapatos de tacón corrido.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que nos acercábamos y sonrió más ampliamente.

Bella, ella es mi abuela, la dama más hermosa de Londres, Gabriel Cullen – dijo con orgullo.

Sonreí animada, Edward nunca había mencionado a una abuela pero me alegraba conocerla.

Abuela, ella es Isabella Swan, mi bella – dijo posesivamente.

Es un placer – dije tendiendo mi mano nerviosa.

Ven aquí cielo y dale un abraso a la abuela – dijo con cariño mientras me abrasaba, no pude evitar devolverle el abraso, yo nunca había tenido una abuela, pero seguramente este era el modelo a seguir de una perfecta abuela.

Me alegra que estés aquí querida bella, mi Eddy me ha hablado maravillas de la mujer que tanto ama – comento.

Abuela, no me digas Eddy, ya soy un hombre – dijo el sonrojado.

Oh no, para mí siempre serás mi niño consentido – le dijo con amor.

De acuerdo – sonrió este.

Ella me miro dulcemente y yo sonreí – es un placer conocerla, no sabía que Edward tenía una abuela tan hermosa – dije amablemente.

Ho linda, te lo agradezco, pero nadie luce tan hermosa como tu – respondió.

Me sonroje – gracias – respondí.

Ya veo por qué Edward te ama tanto, eres sumamente hermosa-le guiño un ojo.

Lo sé abuela, mi bella es preciosa por dentro y por fuera – dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos.

Ah, que lindos lucen, pero siéntense la cena se servirá pronto – nos indico.

Edward me ayudo a sentarme separando la silla y después hizo lo mismo con su abuela, para después sentarse a mi lado.

Sinceramente bella, nunca quise que Edward se casara con victoria – comento.

La mire con atención – y eso ¿por qué? – pregunte curiosa.

Veraz, al principio de su noviazgo parecía feliz, pero después todo se volvió más un arreglo social, y sabia que eso no hacia feliz a mi niño – dijo preocupada.

Mi abuela me conoce muy bien cielo – comento él.

Muchas personas seguramente no pensaran igual, yo no provengo de una familia adinerada – le conté.

Sonrió – te sorprendería mucho saber que yo era sirvienta en esta misma mansión hace muchísimos años – no pude disimula mi enorme sorpresa.

Si querida, al parecer los hombre de esta familia se sienten muy atraídos por las mujeres de clase media como nosotras – sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa – parece muy difícil de creer, usted es una dama muy elegante – dije con sinceridad.

Gracias bella- sonrió – pero tú también lo eres, basta con mirarte con detenimiento para notarlo – comento.

No me canso de decirle lo hermosa que es abuela, pero mi bella es un poco testaruda – bromeo Edward.

Ya te acostumbraras bella, en esta sociedad hay que tener mucho orgullo para sobrevivir, tu sabes, siempre hay gente envidiosa – frunció el ceño.

Me lo imagino – acepte.

Entonces cuando vengas a vivir a Londres, yo te daré muchos consejos – comento.

Me sorprendí ante su comentario, nunca me imagine que ella creería que yo vendría a vivir con Edward aquí.

Es muy pronto para hablar de eso – dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

Hijo, diriges una empresa, tienes suficiente edad para formar una familia y sé que amas a bella más que a nada – dijo dulcemente – pero no intervendré en sus decisiones, aunque me harán la mujer más feliz si vienen a vivir aquí – sonrió.

Trajeron la cena y nos concentramos en la deliciosa comida que sirvieron, me sentía extraña entre tantas atenciones, aunque Edward me sonreía en todo momento y su abuela también.

Cuéntame más de ti bella – pidió la abuela de Edward.

Bueno, mi padre y yo nos mudamos a los Ángeles cuando tenía quince años, antes vivíamos en Washington, pero como yo quería estudiar diseño de interiores en la universidad de california, el decidió que nos mudáramos – le conté.

¿Y tu madre? – pregunto ella.

Edward apretó mi mano cariñosamente, él entendía que era difícil para mí hablar de eso –bueno, ella murió cuando cumplí doce, ella y papa tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, un conductor ebrio embistió su auto, papa quedo en silla de ruedas y mama desgraciadamente murió– intente no entristecerme.

Oh, lo siento bella, no tenía idea – dijo ella seria.

No se preocupe, son cosas que suceden – murmure.

Pero bella logro su sueño y se convirtió en la organizadora de bodas mas prestigiada de la ciudad- dijo mi Edward con orgullo.

Lo era, antes de haberme enamorado del novio – dije en tono bromista.

Ambos sonrieron – la gente siempre hablara, pero no saben cuánto nos amamos – dijo tiernamente.

Lo sé amor – respondí.

Comimos un delicioso postre y seguimos conversando, me encantaba haber conocido a la abuela de mi Edward, esperaba que toda su familia me aceptara como ella lo hacía.

Bueno, yo estoy muy cansada, así que los dejare por hoy – dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Edward fue hasta ella y la tomo del brazo – permíteme acompañarte – pidió el.

No cielo, estoy bien – lo beso en la mejilla.

De acuerdo – acepto este.

Nos vemos mañana bella – se despidió.

Hasta mañana –dije sonriendo.

Camino hacia el ascensor y rápidamente subió.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo - tu abuela es increíble – comente.

El me abraso por la cintura- lo sé, la adoro y estoy feliz de que se hayan llevado tan bien – dijo con su hermoso rostro iluminado

Gracias por esto – dije desde el alma.

Negó – gracias por estar aquí – susurro cerca de mis labios.

Eres tan hermoso Edward, no solo fuera, tu corazón y tu mente también lo son – susurre perdida en su mirada.

Ninguna mujer me había llamado hermoso antes – murmuro divertido.

Sonreí – me imagino que empleaban otras palabras como, guapo, atractivo o sexy – fruncí el ceño.

Como logras adivinar – murmuro en mi oído.

Golpee su hombro – me estoy poniendo muy celosa – le advertí.

No tienes porque, tú también puedes decírmelas dentro de muy poco – me tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Que haces – dije con la respiración agitada.

Llevándote a nuestra habitación – dijo con malicia mientras entrabamos en el ascensor.

Lo bese con desesperación gruñendo sobre su boca, la puerta del elevador se cerró dejándonos atrapados dentro, con nuestras lenguas danzando a un ritmo sincronizado y nuestras manos buscado el roce tan anhelado.

Edward me dejo sobre el suelo y le sonreí con malicia, mientras el elevador subía, apreté un botón rojo, que lo detuvo de inmediato.

Sus ojos brillaron de deseo y me atrajo hacia su pecho – que haces niña traviesa – susurro contra mis labios.

Una pequeña fantasía – murmure.

Mmm, me encanta que seas tan imaginativa – mordió mi labio inferior.

Tú me provocas amor – susurre antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Nuestros labios se perdieron en un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad, enrede mis manos en su cabello atrayéndolo más cerca de mí, amaba el sabor de su boca, la sintonía con la que sus manos me acariciaban al compas de sus besos.

Metió sus manos debajo de mi vestido y comenzó a acariciar mis piernas haciéndome estremecerme, sus manos subían más y más hasta tocar la sensible piel de mis muslos.

Edward – gemí contra su boca.

Tome el saco que traía puesto y lo quite rápidamente de su cuerpo, esa camisa se adhería a sus músculos haciéndolo extremadamente sexi, fui abriendo los botones lentamente mientras el bajaba mis bragas con una agilidad suprema.

Nos miramos fijamente con las miradas llenas de deseo, volvió a besarme de una manera persuasiva y apasionada, mientras sus dedos bajaba los tirantes de mi vestido y entraban por el hasta tocar mis sensibles pecho.

Arquee la espalda y el hundió sus labios en mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando mi piel, haciéndome retorcerme entre sus brazos, baje mi mano y pude sentir su marcada erección que rogaba por salir de la tela de sus pantalones, la acaricie un poco y Edward soltó un gruñido casi animal.

Te estás volviendo muy traviesa – susurro con voz ronca.

Quiero serlo, solo contigo – respondí atrapada en el deseo.

Solo, conmigo – dijo casi en un gruñido.

Lo ayude a abrir el botón de su pantalón y baje en cierre con impaciencia, Edward me atrapo entre sus brazos mientras yo enredaba mis piernas en su cintura, nuestros labios y caderas se rosaban si cesar, sentía una llamarada recorrerme de arriba abajo y las corrientes eléctricas invadir mi vientre.

Te necesito – dije sin aliento.

Yo más – murmuro mientras bajaba su bóxer y subía mí vestido hasta mi cintura, nuestras pieles se rosaron y gemimos audiblemente, Edward me acomodo y entro suavemente en mí.

Enterré mis dedos en su cabello mientras gemía contra sus labios, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mi beso mi cuello con necesidad y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí.

Bella, eres mi perdición mi amor – gruñía contra mi piel

Y tu mi delirio Edward cullen- respondí entre gemidos.

Casi con rudeza descubrió mi pecho y lo saco del sostén, sus labios me probaron como si fuera agua en tiempo de sequia, como si estuviera muerto de sed y pudiera saciarla con mi piel.

Sus embates no disminuían y yo sentía que volaba en una nube llena de sensaciones increíbles, porque el hombre que más amaba en este mundo poseía la pasión suficiente para volverme loca y atarme a su cuerpo para siempre.

Edward, eres maravilloso, así mi amor, mas –le suplicaba mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿Así mi cielo? -dijo divertido mientras aumentaba su ritmo.

Si, así-dije como pude.

Te gusta mi princesa, disfrutas cuando te hago el amor – dijo el tonto engreído.

Siii… como nada en este mundo – dije excitada.

Mmm, ni siquiera los m&ms – gruño contra mi oído.

Me hubiese reído si hubiese podido, pero estaba atrapada en un camino sin retorno – te amo… - sentí mi cuerpo temblar y estremecerse en fuertes convulsiones.

Bella… te amo – gruño mientras se estremecía contra mí y me acompañaba al maravilloso clímax.

Edward se recargo contra la pared del elevador aun conmigo encima, enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras intentaba recuperar un poco la respiración, sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello y sus labios rosaban suavemente mi hombro derecho.

Te amo bella –murmuro dulcemente.

Yo más – dije sin miedo.

Esto ha sido… dios, no tengo palabras para describirlo – dijo entre suspiros.

Lo sé, solo espero que no hayan cámaras en este elevador – dije en broma.

Mmm, las hay, tal vez ya matamos de excitación a alguien-respondió.

Lo mire fijamente y sonreía – tonto – golpee su hombro.

Sonrió – nunca permitiría que nadie más te viera así – recorrió mi cuerpo medio desnudo con la mirada – eres mía y solo yo quiero contemplarte – dijo de manera posesiva.

Lo bese con suavidad mientras me abrasaba mas contra el-será mejor llegar a la habitación, siento que no puedo ni caminar-dije con sinceridad.

Mmm, te dejo exhausta – dijo el engreído.

Más que eso, me dejas muerta-admití.

Me beso nuevamente mientras me bajaba suavemente, acomodamos nuestras ropas y desactivamos el botón rojo, Edward me atrajo a sus brazos en todo momento, cuando llegamos a la habitación nos cambiamos de ropa y nos metimos en la suave y enorme cama.

Esta cama es enorme – comente.

Un total desperdicio, porque vamos a dormir muy juntitos – me atrajo a su suave pecho.

Excelente idea –concorde.

Beso mi frente con suavidad – te imagine tantas veces en esta cama- murmuro.

Si?, y… haciendo que cullen?-dije sensualmente.

Mmm, veamos… haciendo lo que hicimos en el elevador – dijo divertido.

Entonces esta cama tendrá otro uso aparte de dormir – dije contra sus labios.

Si, con mi chica traviesa aquí, buscaremos ese uso – prometió.

Bese su pecho suavemente- seguramente tienes que trabajar mañana, así que mejor vamos a dormir – sugerí.

Si trabajare, pero temprano, porque usted y yo vamos a ir de paseo – me apretó contra su cuerpo.

Lo mire con los ojos brillantes de emoción – de verdad-dije emocionada.

Sí, quiero mostrarte mi ciudad –dijo contento.

Sonreí y lo bese – te amo mi amor –dije con sinceridad.

Yo mas mi cielo-respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos y caía profundamente dormido, yo solo pude observarlo maravillada, hasta que mis ojos cobraron factura y caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

Hola niiñas de nuevo x akii! graciias x el apoyo,

Espero siigan pasando x aki apoyando la historia!

Reviews SUPER importantes!

espero les guste mucho este capitulo

xoxo les kiero!

LiiBiiThaA Swan!


	27. NOTA IMPORTANTE

**Nota importante:**

**niñas se que muchas se pondran tristes y yo tambien lo estoy, pero quiero informarles algo importante.**

**YA NO VOY A ESCRIBIR MAS!**

**se que para muchas de ustedes mis fics son muy importantes pero espero puedan entender que estoy muy ocupada**

**y me he quedado sin ideas para las historias.**

**no creo volver a actualizar ninguno y les agradesco de antemano todo el apoyo brindado**

**son increibles y merecen lo mejor.**

**la mento decepcionarlas, pero ya no soy feliz escribiendo...**

**por ultimo solo una cosita mas...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**FELIZ DIA DE LOS INOCENTES...**

**no me odien... era solo una pequeña broma...**

**como creen que las abandonaria asi, adoro sus comentarios y no podria vivir sin ellos.**

**solo fue una pequeña broma de dia de los inocentes jeje**

**les prometo estar por aqui con capitulos DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS antes del 2011 jeje**

**no se enojen solo fue una broma jeje**

**las amo!**


	28. perdidos!

BELLA

* * *

Mi niña hermosa – susurraba una melodiosa voz en mi oído.

Gruñí bajito y me acurruque en los brazos de mi Edward, estaba tibio y suave, y me encantaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Bebita, tengo que irme a la oficina – murmuro mientras besaba mi cuello.

Suspire mientras me giraba lentamente y abría los ojos con gran pesadez, apenas el sol entraba por la ventana, pero era suficiente para darle a cabello broncíneo de Edward un tono casi rubio que lo hacía lucir muy hermoso, el sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Buenos días mi amor – me acerque con lentitud y bese sus suaves labios.

Mmm, buenos días – respondió mientras me abrasaba contra su pecho – esta es la primera vez en la vida que me cuesta mucho trabajo salir de esta cama – dijo haciendo un lindo puchero mientras besaba mi hombro.

Sonreí – entonces tendré que irme a dormir a otra habitación – dije bromeando.

Puso cara de espanto – no, por supuesto que no, tendremos que buscar una solución… podemos levantarnos antes de ir a trabajar y estar un rato abrasados, dándonos besos y así ya no nos extrañaremos mucho a lo largo del día – dijo en tono pensativo.

Sonreí ilusionada, hablaba de un plan de vida, algo que haríamos cada mañana al despertar juntos.

Por mi encantada – lo bese suavemente.

Nos quedamos unos minutos acariciándonos y susurrándonos palabras de amor.

Edward se puso de pie y me beso en la frente – voy a ducharme, sigue durmiendo cielo – me dijo.

Asentí levemente y me recosté en la almohada mientras lo veía entrar al baño.

Las sabanas de seda que cubrían mi cuerpo y me reconfortaron de tal manera que no tarde mucho tiempo en quedarme dormida de nuevo, con el sonido del agua de la ducha.

Entre mis sueños sentí un tierno beso sobre los labios, desperté un par de horas después, recordaba que Edward me había prometido una visita guiada a la ciudad y eso me emocionaba muchísimo, siempre había soñado con viajar a Londres y recorrer las calles con una cámara en la mano y un libro de sitios para visitar en la otra, pero ahora tendría al mejor guía de turistas, mi Edward.

Tome una larga ducha, sonriendo al ver que en un estante debajo de las cosas de Edward, habían puesto shampoo, cremas y otras cosas que pudiera necesitar.

Al salir me vestí con unos jeans obscuros y una blusa blanca, como sabia que caminaríamos mucho me puse unas sandalias cómodas y un maquillaje ligero, peinando mi cabello en una coleta.

Baje por el elevador y pensé que podría ir a la cocina y prepararme algo de desayunar, pero al llegar al comedor para preguntar dónde estaba la cocina, me encontré con un banquete preparado allí mismo, la abuela cullen estaba en la cabeza de la mesa y un grupo de 5 empleados le servían, café, jugo y fruta.

Buenos días – salude con amabilidad.

Levanto la vista hacia mí y sonrió dulcemente – buenos días bella, ven siéntate a desayunar conmigo – me pidió señalando la silla junto a ella.

De acuerdo – acepte mientras me sentaba.

Que deseas desayunar – pregunto.

Emm, solo jugo y fruta – pedí.

Oh, ya veo quien contagio a Edward con esa mala costumbre americana de no desayunar bien – frunció el ceño – cuando mi Edward era pequeño tenía que decirle que dejara de comer y al llegar a la adolescencia lo mismo, y ahora se ha ido a trabajar solo con haber bebido un café y comido una manzana – negó resignada.

Bueno, en los Ángeles la vida es muy ajetreada y casi nunca nos da tiempo de desayunar – justifique.

Imagino – acepto – pero ahora desayuna bien, porque he oído que mi nieto te llevara a un largo recorrido por Londres – dijo animada.

Sí, estoy muy emocionada, siempre fue uno de mis sueños conocer Londres, y que mejor que

Edward me lo muestre – sonreí.

Me miro pensativa por un momento – bella, has pensado en lo que sucederá en un futuro entre tú y Edward – pregunto.

La mire fijamente, pensando en que querría decir, claro que muchas veces había soñado con un futuro junto a Edward, era algo que casi veía como una realidad, porque no podía imaginarme sin Edward nunca más.

Claro que lo he hecho – respondí confundida.

Sonrió – me refiero… bella, has pensado en cuando tu y Edward se casen? – pregunto.

Mi corazón, pálpito como loco, era un sueño casarme con Edward, pero sabía que hacía apenas unos días estaba en el altar esperando a victoria, y bueno yo con Jacob, una boda… la idea me parecía muy lejana.

Bueno, eso me haría muy feliz, pero creo que es muy pronto para pensar en ello, hace muy poco ambos estábamos a punto de casarnos y ahora estamos juntos, estamos comenzando una relación – explique.

Tonterías bella – gruño – ustedes se aman y eso es lo que importa, sé que mi nieto no dudaría ni un segundo en pedirte que te cases con él, pero seguramente piensa que para ti es muy pronto – explico – hija, lo que yo quería decir, es que, casarse con un cullen, no es una tarea fácil, el apellido cullen es muy importante dentro de la sociedad inglesa, es una familia muy antigua y de gran respeto… una mujer al asumir un papel dentro de esta familia, debe adaptarse a ciertos cambios – comento.

Cambios? – pregunte.

Si, para empezar, sabes que Edward tiene muchos negocios y cosas que hacer aquí en Londres, así que tu tendrías que venir a vivir aquí con el – dijo seria.

Venir a vivir a Londres- dije sorprendida.

Por supuesto, tendrías que asumir el papel de esposa, asistir a eventos de sociedad, acompañar siempre a Edward, criar a sus hijos –dijo sonriendo.

Me quede pensando en todo lo que me había dicho y sabía que era lo más lógico, pero una parte de mi se resistía a pensar que no volvería a trabajar, a luchar por lo que quería, siempre había sido independiente y no estaba acostumbrada a recibir las cosas sin ganármelas.

Bella, te quedaste pensativa – me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Yo… solo pensaba en lo que me ha dicho – respondí.

Hija, es algo que tendrás que pensar tarde o temprano… cuando Edward y tu se casen…

Seremos inmensamente felices – dijo una fuerte y dulce voz a mis espaldas.

Gire rápidamente para ver a Edward, no recordaba haberlo visto salir tan guapo y elegante, pero a veces lo olvidaba, el era tan hermoso y masculino, capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier mujer…y yo encabezaba esa lista.

Me sonrió de manera tierna y camino hasta donde estaba, sus labios rosaron los míos con delicadeza a lo cual respondí gustosa, después se separo levemente acariciando mi mejilla.

Hola mi amor – susurro.

Hola cielo – respondí con una sonrisa.

Saludo a su abuela con un dulce abraso y después se sentó a mi lado.

Abuela, no quiero que presiones a bella – dijo dulcemente.

Edward, no la estaba presionando, solo le exponía lo que ocurrirá en un futuro no muy lejano – dijo esta despreocupada.

Abuela, no hay nada que desee mas en el mundo que convertir a bella en mi esposa, pero esperaremos todo lo que sea necesario, ambos necesitamos un poco de tiempo para adaptarnos a nuestra nueva vida como pareja – apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo y yo sonreí maravillada por el hombre tan comprensivo y perfecto que tenia a mi lado, que era mi compañero y mi amor.

De acuerdo no mencionare mas el tema – dijo la abuela cullen con tranquilidad – además creo que ya se les está haciendo un poco tarde – nos guiño un ojo.

Tienes razón – concordó Edward – ¿estás lista señorita? – pregunto.

Si – sonreí emocionada.

Bueno – se puso de pie quitándose el elegante saco y dejándolo sobre la silla, quedando solo con su elegante camisa azul – voy a llevarme a esta preciosa señorita – dijo divertido.

Tome su mano y nos despedimos de la abuela, al salir, me sorprendí al ver que no había un elegante auto esperándonos, si no un bonito volvo deportivo, Edward me abrió la puerta con gesto caballeroso y después el subió del lado del conductor.

Y es te auto – pregunte.

Bueno… no quería que fuéramos con chofer, así que iremos en mi auto, lo uso para salir por ahí – explico mientras comenzaba a conducir, atravesando los límites de la elegante mansión.

¿Con chicas? – pregunte levantando la ceja.

Sonrió pícaramente – algunas veces… - respondió.

Mmm – refunfuñe en mi asiento.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada – estas celosa… pero si no nos conocíamos usted y yo señorita – bromeo.

Lo sé – suspire – que tal si yo te cuento de los largos paseos que Jacob y yo dábamos en su auto… - lo rete.

Gruño y no pude evitar reír al ver sus dedos blancos, por la presión que ejercían sobre el volante – no es gracioso bella – dijo con la voz seria.

Me acerque a su lugar besando su barbilla y subiendo hasta encontrar sus dulces y suaves labios – si lo fue – sonreí.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y tomo mi mano con delicadeza, observe atentamente como se adentraba en las caóticas calles de Londres, el flujo vehicular era mayo al de los Ángeles y adoraba como miles de personas iban y venían por las grandes avenidas, los viejos y modernos edificios bañados de historia.

Edward aparco el auto en una zona muy conglomerada que se abría paso a una enorme avenida, el bajo y me abrió la puerta.

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte mirando el movimiento de las personas.

Estamos en soho – contesto alegre – es una de las zonas más concurridas de Londres, daremos un paseo, visitaremos tiendas, teatros, cafés o lo que desees mi amor – dijo abrasándome.

Es tan bello todo por aquí – comente – y mas contigo – concluí.

Lo sé, la ciudad nunca me había parecido tan hermosa y excitante – dijo apretándome contra su cuerpo.

Después de un momento nos separamos y comenzamos con la larga caminata, era tan bello todo, las personas, nunca imagine ver tantas diversas culturas reunidas en un solo lugar, como todos sonreían y compartían un té o una taza de café, mascotas, niños jugando y corriendo por ahí, no podía dejar de mirar a todas partes, quería grabar cada recuerdo en mi mente para siempre.

Después de un par de horas Edward y yo paramos en un lindo café en una enorme terraza.

Te esas divirtiendo cielo – pregunto expectante.

Sonreí – si, es todo tan lindo, gracias por traerme, lo mejor de todo es la compañía – tome su mano con ternura.

Me encanta que estés aquí, que compartamos todo esto, ahora que somos pareja – dijo animado.

Es tan bueno que por fin estemos juntos, sin mentiras, solo siendo tú y yo, amándonos – dije con amor.

Así debió de ser siempre, pero debemos olvidar los malos momentos, vivir este presente – beso mi mano.

Después de tomar el más delicioso café de toda mi vida, continuamos por las avenidas, entramos en una llena de lujosas tiendas y solo con mirar los aparadores se veía demasiado caro y elegante.

Qué tal si entras y compramos todo lo que desees – susurro Edward en mi oído cuando nos detuvimos afuera de una tienda de lencería.

Me sonroje al instante y lo mire – yo… no tienes por qué gastar dinero en mí, me estoy divirtiendo mucho sin comprar nada, además…

No ves que es un regalo muy egoísta – me miro con un brillo especial en la mirada – entremos por favor – dijo casi suplicante.

A pesar de todas mis trabas entramos, era tan bello y a la vez extravagante todo lo que vendían allí, había prendas a las que ni siquiera se les podía llamar ropa, eran apenas unos trocitos de tela.

Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlos – pregunto una mujer muy guapa de unos 40 años vestida elegantemente.

Ayude a la señorita con todo lo que desee, yo estaré por aquí observando – lepidio a la dependienta.

Lo vi alejarse entre los aparadores y sonreí a la mujer – soy un poco conservadora – dije sonrojada – podría mostrarme algo un poco… no tan descubierto – le pedí.

Ella sonrió – por supuesto, sígame por aquí – me pidió.

Después de todo la idea de Edward no fue tan mala, había ropa interior realmente hermosa, me emociones tanto que llevaba escogidos más de 10 conjuntos de diferente colores y diseños, sabía que las intensiones de Edward eran que yo luciera todo esto para él, solo esperaba que realmente le gustara.

Llegamos a la caja e intente relajarme, sabía que para él, el dinero no era ningún problema, pero tampoco quería abusar de su generosidad, estaba sentado en un elegante sillón seguramente esperándome, sonrió al verme y rápidamente pago una exorbitante suma que casi me hace atragantarme, pero a él no lo inmuto en lo mas mínimo, nos entregaron todas las bolsas y en especial una que yo sin dudas no había comprado.

Que hay en esa bolsa – pregunte cuando regresamos al auto y Edward guardaba las bolsas en la cajuela.

Sonrió – un pequeño regalo que yo te escogí – dijo divertido.

Mas regalos?, pero si gastaste muchísimo dinero allí – me queje.

Eso no tiene importancia, además te dije que eran regalos muy egoísta – sonrió – te quiero ver con todo eso puesto – dijo sensualmente.

Me sonroje – son muchas prendas- comente.

Tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo con seguridad mientras me besaba suavemente.

Seguramente pasaba de medio día cuando Edward se adentro en un hermoso parque, era enorme y había muchísimas personas allí, me ayudo a bajar y sonrió.

Este es **Hyde Park, tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti un poco adelante – me conto.**

**Es una hermoso lugar – comente.**

**Si, cuando era un niño me encantaba venir aquí, aunque no podía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia – note un atisbo de tristeza en su vos y apreté su mano entre la mía.**

**¿Porque mi amor? – pregunte, no imaginaba aun pequeño que no fuera feliz corriendo entre los verdes y suaves arbustos o dejándose caer en el pasto.**

**Bueno, mi familia siempre ha sido muy reconocida, y era peligroso que nos dejáramos ver mucho en lugares públicos, algunas veces me dejaban venir pero tenía que ser con un cuerpo de seguridad completo y eso arruinaba la diversión-hizo un lindo puchero.**

**¿Pero tú infancia fue muy feliz? - pregunte.**

**Sonrió – si mi amor… siempre tuve lo que desee y sobre todo mucho amor por parte de mis padres, pero tal vez me falto un poco caerme entre el lodo, jugar con mas niños o tener un perro lleno de pulgas – ambos reímos.**

**Gire y me encontré con hermoso picnic preparado debajo de un enorme árbol que regalaba una asombrosa sombra – sorpresa – dijo con alegría.**

**Qué lindo mi cielo, desde cuando planeaste esto –dije sentándome sobre la manta y teniéndole mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo.**

**Desde hoy muy temprano – contesto – quería que estuviéramos aquí, tranquilos sin tanto ruido, platicando de todo y nada – comenzó a abrir la cesta y saco una botella de vino, la cual sirvió un poco en dos copas.**

**Gracias – dije cuando me tendió la copa.**

**Por nosotros, por el presente y el futuro – dijo levantando su copa y mirándome fijamente.**

**Por nosotros – repetí y la choque contra la suya.**

**Nos miramos mientras bebíamos un trago de vino, deje la copa en la manta y me acerque más a él recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, sentí su brazo rodearme con delicadeza.**

**Un hermoso niño rubio paso corriendo, perseguía a un hermoso cachorro café, escuche el suspiro que soltó Edward y lo mire un poco intrigada.**

Recuerdo que cuando tenía 12 años me escape de mi casa porque mis padres no me permitían tener un cachorro – dijo divertido.

Sonreí – eras de armas tomar – bromee.

Sí, mi abuela dice siempre que soy todo un cullen, supongo que lo dice por el carácter- comento.

También porque eres bueno, y tienes un gran corazón como todos ellos – dije con sinceridad.

No tan noble y bello como el tuyo – acaricio mi mejilla.

Eso no es cierto – dije un poco sonrojada.

Claro que si, eres hermosa, pero lo más bello de ti es esto – puso su mano sobre mi pecho – sería tan infeliz si no te tuviese a mi lado – dijo melancólico.

Eso nunca pasara – asegure.

Comimos algunos bocadillo de la cesta y pasamos el resto de la tarde recostados en el pasto, no recordaba un momento en el que hubiésemos estado juntos y todo fuera tan tranquilo y relajado, después cuando comenzó a obscurecer decidimos regresar a la mansión cullen, estaba feliz y tranquila, sentía que habíamos reafirmado juntos la idea de que por fin éramos una pareja de verdad, que nunca más tendríamos que escondernos, ni dudar sobre esto.

Llegamos a la mansión y me sentía muy cansada, con ganas de tomar un corto baño y acostarme con Edward en su cómoda cama, habíamos pasado todo el día caminando de aquí para allá.

Edward cargo todas las bolsas de compras dentro de la casa, fui por un vaso de agua en lo que él las dejaba sobre un mueble del recibidor, cuando regresaba de la cocina escuche dos voces que conversaban.

Edward, estas tan guapo como siempre – decía una voz femenina que jamás había escuchado.

Gracias, y tu tan guapa como siempre… pero que estás haciendo aquí – pregunto Edward con amabilidad.

Te lo diré… pero primero abrásame – dijo aquella dulce voz.

Camine rápidamente hacia el recibidor y sentí que se me helaba la sangre al ver allí a Edward con una deslumbrante rubia entre sus brazos, la idea de verlo con otra mujer me revolvía hasta lo mas profundo, ella enredaba el perfecto manicure francés en su cabello y el rodeando su estrecha cintura.

Aclare la voz como pude y ellos se separaron, Edward me sonrió dulcemente y la mujer enarco una ceja, era preciosa, parecía un ángel con sus facciones perfectas y un cuerpo precioso.

Mi amor… - Edward se acerco a mí y me rodeo con su brazo.

Quien es ella Edward-dijo ella un poco recelosa, actitud que me molesto profundamente.

Isabella Swan, mi novia – dijo él con orgullo.

Ella abrió los ojos de asombro y después recompuso sus facciones – un placer conocerte, veo que victoria tuvo una digna rival- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

No hay ninguna rivalidad, yo solo amo a bella y victoria y yo nos dimos cuenta del error que cometíamos – le explico él.

Ya veo… a pero que descortés, disculpa, soy Tanya Monike Demnian – se presento con elegancia.

Un placer – dije intentando ser lo más amable posible.

Tanya es mi prima – explico Edward.

Bueno…no realmente –corrigió ella – nos conocemos desde niños, y hemos estado cerca toda la vida, pero no nos unen lazos de sangre – explico.

Sonreí como pude y entendí en ese momento que la aclaración que había hecho sobre su parentesco no era una coincidencia… ella estaba interesada en Edward.

* * *

Niiñass... se que seguramente quieren colgarme

y mandarme con los vulturis jeje!

y lo admito, estuve flojeando y no escribia :/

lose, lose, las abandone un poco... y tambien las extrañe :)

pero ya estamos aki de vuelta,

he entrado a la escuela y tal vez me sea mas dificil actualizar

seguiido.

pero nunca las abandonare :)

saben que los kiiero muchisimo!

espero les guste.

mil besos!


	29. dudas!

**Edward y yo subimos a su habitación, después de despedirnos en el ascensor de Tanya, sabía que estaba celosa y tal vez eso me hacía ver cosas que no eran, pero estaba segura de que ella estaba interesada en Edward… en mi Edward.**

**Sí, yo era celosa, posesiva y no sé cuántas manías más, pero si todas las mujeres tuviesen como novio a un hombre como Edward me entenderían perfectamente.**

**Edward cerró la puerta y me sonrió, dejó las bolsas en el buró y me abrazó por la espalda, yo seguía dándole vueltas a las mismas ideas celosas.**

**¿Te agradó Tanya? – preguntó.**

**Agradecí que no me miraba a la cara – eh sí amor, es muy amable – dije lo más convincentemente que pude.**

**Sí, es una buena persona, un poco perfeccionista y materialista, pero bueno, he aprendido a quererla y acostumbrarme a su forma de ser. La conozco desde antes de que aprendiera a caminar –rió.**

**Sabía que Edward no lo decía por molestar ni mucho menos, pero estaba segura de que ella mantenía un interés más allá de lo fraternal con mi Edward y ella tenía la ventaja de conocerlo de toda la vida y ser de su clase social.**

**Mmm, ¿en qué piensa mi niña hermosa? – besó mi cuello.**

**Me gire mirándolo fijamente – en lo mucho que te amo bebé – acaricié su rostro.**

**Sonrió y se acercó a mi oído – si me amas tanto…por qué no vas al baño y te pones el regalo que está en esa bolsa – señaló el misterioso regalo que me había hecho.**

**Edward…**

**Preciosa, por favor desde que lo vi no puedo dejar de pensar en vértelo puesto – dijo mirándome intensamente.**

**Sonreí y lo bese suavemente – me deseas pequeño – dije juguetonamente.**

**Con todo mi ser amor – su mirada era torturada.**

**Ok, entonces ahora vuelvo – le guiñé un ojo.**

**Escuché un jadeo por su parte y sin voltear caminé hacia el cuarto de baño tomando en el camino la bolsa con su obsequio.**

**Al entrar sonreí y me di cuenta que no tenía que ser insegura, era mi Edward, al que amaba con locura, el que había luchado junto a mí para que estuviésemos juntos, mi Edward Charles Cullen.**

**Un poco nerviosa abrí la bolsa y saqué una prenda de seda negra y encaje, casi me ahogo cuando la observé bien, era diminuta y escotada por todos lados, apenas y cubriría lo necesario, imaginaba la mirada hipnotizada de mi Edward cuando estuviese frente a él.**

**Sin más reparos me desvestí, tome una rápida ducha y me la puse, Dios era lo más atrevido que había usado jamás, que tanto pensaría cuando la compró, preferí no pensarlo porque mis mejillas se incendiaban y me invadían los nervios.**

**Basta bella- susurré.**

**No quería ser más tímida y asustadiza, quería ser una mujer más apasionada, más dispuesta a experimentar junto a mi amor, quería que me deseara siempre, que si alguna vez aparecía alguna mujer que intentara seducirlo, él siempre me preferiría a mí por encima de cualquiera.**

**Me eché un último vistazo y salí a su encuentro, la luz de la habitación era suave y no veía a Edward por ningún lado, me acerqué a la cama.**

**Estas bellísima mi amor – escuche su voz ronca susurrar.**

**Gire y me encontré con mi sexy amor frente a mí, sólo con el pantalón de su pijama, me recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo y yo no me quedaba atrás, apreciaba con detenimiento su marcado y fuerte torso, sus musculosos brazos, cada marca de sus facciones.**

**Gracias – dije tímidamente.**

**Se acercó a mí acariciando mi rostro – sabía que era perfecto… para la mujer perfecta – susurró.**

**Mi amor, eso no es cierto – le tomé el pelo.**

**Para mí sí… preciosa y perfecta, te amo tanto – dijo con seguridad.**

**Oh bebé yo te amo más – lo abracé con fuerza.**

**Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y rodeó mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.**

**Mmm, me fascina tu olor, tu piel, tu cuerpo – comenzó a besar mi cuello.**

**Edward, eres tan maravilloso mi amor –besé su cabello.**

**Nada de eso mi niña, sólo soy un hombre locamente enamorado de ti – susurró.**

**Levanté su rostro y sonreí, busqué sus labios a tientas y rápidamente se encontraron con los míos.**

**Jadeé al sentir una de sus manos colarse por debajo de mi casi inexistente atuendo, me estremecía, enrede mis manos en sus cabellos intensificando el beso.**

**Adoraba tenerlo así, escuchar sus jadeos, rozar su piel, besar sus dulces y apasionados labios, amarlo.**

**Nuestras lenguas se enredaban y nuestras respiraciones subían de nivel, mis manos ahora tocaban su pecho, sus fuertes brazos, delineando cada musculo, respiraba su olor.**

**Bella, me vuelves loco, he pasado todo el día deseando tenerte entre mis brazos, te amo eres mi vida entera, la mujer de mi vida- sus palabras me transportaban a un mundo lleno de amor y placer.**

**Hazme tuya mi amor, te necesito, te amo – dije entre jadeos.**

**Tus deseos son órdenes – sonrió con malicia.**

**Nos besamos intensamente mientras caíamos sobre su cama, me abracé a su fuerte espalda rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, pude sentir su total estado de excitación, su cuerpo me maravillaba y me hacía desearlo como nunca lo hice con ningún otro hombre.**

**Sus manos fueron quitando poco a poco la ya estorbosa prenda, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo y ansioso de él.**

**Me miró triunfante y maravillado como si nunca me hubiese visto desnuda, sus dedos delinearon mis costados y yo me estremecía ante su contacto.**

**Que preciosa luces… desnuda a la luz de las velas – sonrió.**

**Edward… - jadeé.**

**Tienes una idea de lo que provoca tu voz en mi – suspiro.**

**Demuéstramelo amor- le pedí deseosa.**

**No dudes que lo haré – dijo decidido.**

**Comenzó a besar mis labios con deseo y ternura, me apreté contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios descendían por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, deseaba que sus labios tocaran otros puntos que ardían y deseaban su roce.**

**Con mis pies comencé a bajar su pantalón y el sonrió maliciosamente.**

**Que ansiosa estas mi niña –bromeó.**

**Es tu culpa – respondí.**

**Sonrió y volvió a besarme con suavidad, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos y me hacían soltar numerosos jadeos.**

**Sus labios descendieron y sentía casi su roce llegar.**

**Toc toc toc…**

**Demonios – murmure, a quien se le ocurría tocar la puerta a esta hora mientras mi Edward y yo…**

**Rayos – dijo Edward.**

**Lo mire con súplica, haciéndole entender que no podía dejarme así, que lo necesitaba.**

**Tal vez sea algo importante nena, te prometo volver muy pronto – me besó suavemente.**

**Se puso de pie y se acomodó el pantalón, esperaba se pusiera algo más encima porque tenía un pequeño problema algo notorio entre las piernas.**

**Se puso una bata y yo me enrollé entre las sabanas de nuestra cama.**

**Alcance a ver como abría la puerta y salía.**

**Edward disculpa espero no interrumpir –oh oh**

**No Tanya no te preocupes que sucede? –respondió él.**

**Veras algo le sucedió a mi computadora, sé que es tarde y debes estar cansado, pero necesito enviar un informe de la empresa muy importante y como tú has tomado varios diplomados en sistemas creí que podrías ayudarme – dijo con súplica.**

**Suspiré con enojo, como se le ocurría venir así nada más a interrumpirnos por una estúpida computadora.**

**Yo… ok, ahora voy, Tanya – aceptó.**

**Me invadió la furia. ¿Por que aceptaba? Simplemente podría haberle dicho que no, o que esperara, que teníamos cosas más importantes que hacer.**

**Gracias Edward por eso te quiero – dijo ella.**

**Edward entro a la habitación y me miró con súplica.**

**Nena yo…**

**No, no te preocupes Edward, anda –dije lo más recompuesta que pude.**

**Pero Bella…**

**No, no pasa nada – sonreí –además… estoy cansada – dije girándome dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos.**

**Sólo escuché algo que dijo y no pude entender y después como se cerraba la puerta.**

**Pasaron varios minutos en los que me quede pensando tonterías, después moría de celos, y luego me contradecía a mí misma, ni sé en qué momento me quedé dormida profundamente.**

**Creo que en algún sueño sentí unos tibios brazos arroparme y apretarse contra mí, pero aun así no abrí los ojos.**

**Por la mañana desperté y tenía vestigios de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sentía una especie de decepción y coraje. ¿Cómo podía haberme dejado así nada más para irse con esa mujer?**

**Estaba sola en la cama, seguro ya se había ido a la empresa, por lo que había escuchado ella trabajaba para las industrias Cullen también…**

**Ya no quería pensar en ello, me lastimaba pensar que no era la mujer más importante en la vida de Edward.**

**En el buró vi una rosa roja y una nota, sonreí como tonta y tome la rosa en una mano y la nota en la otra.**

**Me hubiese gustado despertarte a besos **

**Y terminar lo que comenzamos anoche,**

**Pero lucías hermosa y apacible, mi amor.**

**Perdóname por dejarte así, te juro que **

**Te recompensaré como desees, mi niña**

**Tu más fiel admirador y esclavo de tu amor.**

**Edward C. Cullen**

**Sonreí, Edward era tan lindo, siempre sabía las palabras exactas para hacerme perdonarle cualquier cosa, puse mi rosa en un vaso con agua y me sentí más tranquila, sabía que estaba siendo muy neurótica y veía cosas donde no las había, yo confiaba en Edward como en nadie, él siempre me había apoyado y jamás me había defraudado, y sabía que no sería así.**

**Me vestí con un vestido veraniego y unos zapatos de tacón corrido, arreglé mi cabello con delicadeza y baje a desayunar, me encontré con la abuela Cullen al centro de la mesa, elegante y hermosa como siempre.**

**Buenos días – saludé.**

**Hola querida, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto invitándome con la mano a sentarme.**

**Bien, ¿Edward se fue hace mucho? – pregunté.**

**Me miró confundida – ¿no se despidió de ti antes de irse? – preguntó.**

**Mmm no, creo que no quiso despertarme – comenté.**

**Oh, ya veo – asintió - y conociste a Tanya – pregunto.**

**Sí, anoche – dije tal vez no de tan buena manera.**

**Y no te agrado? – la miré con disculpa, era su sobrina nieta después de todo.**

**No, claro que me agrado – aclaré.**

**Bella-sonrió – puedes ser honesta conmigo, cielo – tomó mi mano.**

**Yo… no sé, tal vez pensará que soy una tonta e insegura y sé que lo soy – acepte – Edward me ha demostrado ser un hombre maravilloso, que me ama y me respeta mucho, pero anoche cuando conocí a Tanya, bueno ella se porta con tanta familiaridad con Edward, yo no pude evitar sentir algo de celos – dije avergonzada.**

**Agache la mirada apenada, sabía que era tonta y la abuela Cullen pensaría lo mismo.**

**Bella cariño- levantó mi rostro obligándome a mirarla – creo que si eres muy tonta al desconfiar de Edward-dijo segura – él te ama como nunca había amado a ninguna mujer y sería incapaz de perder esto que tiene contigo, ambos han luchado mucho para estar juntos y no deben dejarse llevar por peleas absurdas – asentí.**

**Pero… haces bien en desconfiar de Tanya – aclaró.**

**Levanté la mirada sorprendida – ¿Qué? – pregunté.**

**Conozco a Tanya desde que era una niña, su familia y los Cullen han estado ligados por muchísimos años-me contó – eso quiere decir que tengo muchos años viendo como esa niña quiere conquistar a Edward – concluyó.**

**Una ira enorme me invadió. Yo sabía que ella quería algo más con Edward, se notaba en su forma de mirarlo y de actuar junto a él.**

**Bella – llamó mi atención – querida, no te digo esto para que te enojes ni para que crees un coraje visible hacia Tanya – me dijo.**

**Pero señora…**

**Bella – sonrió – tu eres hermosa, educada y eres la mujer que mi nieto escogió – me sonrojé – tú tienes que ser más inteligente que ella, Edward te ama y ella no puede competir contra eso, no desconfíes de mi nieto, no dejes que los celos o las inseguridades los separen, ustedes deben estar juntos –aseguró.**

**No sé en qué momento mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos, pero así era, la abuela Cullen era una mujer maravillosa, hablaba con tanto amor y ternura que me recordaba tanto a mi madre.**

**Sequé mis lágrimas – perdone, es que… la última persona que me habló de esta manera fue mi madre – dije como pude.**

**Oh cielo – me hizo ponerme de pie y me abrazó, fue un abrazo que me reconfortó y me hizo sentirme como en casa, que tenía a alguien que me comprendía.**

**Todo está bien, Bella-aseguró.**

**Y eso me hizo creer que así sería.**

**Pasé el resto del día paseando por los jardines, mirando las hermosas flores, pensaba que tal vez si hablaba con la abuela Cullen me dejaría sembrar algo que me gustara.**

**Estaba más confundida que nunca, saber las verdaderas intenciones de Tanya me hacía sentir ofuscada y tranquila a la vez.**

**Por una parte saber las verdaderas intenciones de esa mujer me molestaba y recordar la forma en que nos había interrumpido la noche anterior me ponía furiosa y por el otro lado ya no era ignorante de sus intenciones y si creía que le dejaría el camino libre con mi Edward estaba my equivocada.**

**Miraba las formas de las nubes acostada sobre la suave grava del jardín, sonreía al encontrar formas extrañas.**

**¿Qué tienen de fascinantes esas nubes? – escuché una voz femenina decir.**

**Alcé la vista y me encontré con Tanya –hola – salude mientras me ponía de pie.**

**Hola Bella, veo que estás aquí un poco aburrida – enarcó una ceja – ¿Edward está dejándote mucho tiempo sola?- preguntó.**

**Negué – el tiene que resolver asuntos de la empresa, no me molesta que se ausente para cumplir con su deber – contesté.**

**Oh, ya veo –comentó.**

**Yo trabajo y mi trabajo es muy demandante también, así que entiendo – expliqué.**

**Sonrió - entiendo, supongo que extrañas mucho tu país, Londres debe parecerte muy aburrido – indagó.**

**No, es una hermosa ciudad por lo que he podido ver – respondí.**

**Debes esperar a conocer la vida nocturna, los bares y antros son muy famosos y divertidos, tengo muchos amigos a los que les encantaría conocerte, les fascinan las americanas – insinuó.**

**No creo que a Bella le interese – dijo una voz demasiado familiar a mis espaldas.**

**No me había percatado en el momento en que Edward había llegado hasta nosotras, lo miré fijamente y vi una especie de enojo en su mirada, ¿A qué se debería?**

**Bueno Edward, es que vi a Bella aquí tan aburrida, además son sólo los chicos de siempre – comentó – ya sabes, Rian, Marcus, Filipe – sonrió.**

**El ceño de Edward se frunció más – suena divertido, en algún momento planearemos algo para reunirnos todos – dijo serio.**

**De acuerdo, los dejo solos, tengo cosas qué hacer – sonrió y se fue.**

**Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y después miré a Edward, me miraba fijamente, sus ojos eran muy expresivos, sabía que quería que habláramos.**

**Estabas aburrida aquí mi amor – pregunto confundido.**

**Negué – no, estaba observando el cielo, las nubes, Tanya asumió que era aburrido, pero a mí me gusta hacerlo – comenté.**

**Sonrió – sí, tú no eres como ella, eres más conservadora, más hogareña – me dijo.**

**De cierto modo eso me molestó – ¿quieres decir que no estoy acostumbrada a la alocada vida de las personas de sociedad? – pregunté – porque si te parece así, puedo aceptar la invitación de Tanya a salir, así me voy acoplando – dije seria.**

**Edward gruñó – no dejaría que fueras sola con Tanya, para reunirte con esos idiotas, que seguramente se echarían encima de ti como lobos – explicó.**

**Ahora entendía, estaba celoso de los amigos de Tanya – seguro son personas muy educadas –contradije.**

**Se revolvió el pelo, un gesto que hacia cuando estaba intentando relajarse – bueno, **

**¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso…? -pidió.**

**De acuerdo – acepté, sentándome de nuevo en el jardín.**

**Él hizo los mismo a mi lado y tomo mi mano entre las suyas – mi amor ¿leíste la nota que te dejé?-preguntó.**

**Sonreí – si, gracias por la rosa – comenté.**

**Sonrió – por nada mi cielo, quería disculparme por lo de anoche, no debí hacerle caso a Tanya y a sus tonterías, sabes que hubiese preferido mil veces más haber terminado lo que comenzamos – dijo pícaramente.**

**Edward…**

**¿Sabes que te amo y eres lo más importante de mi vida?-preguntó.**

**Sonreí acariciando su rostro – si, tú también para mí – dije con amor.**

**Acercó sus labios a los míos rozándolos suavemente – te amo y jamás volveré a dejarte así mi amor, las noches son sólo nuestras, para estar juntos y hacer el amor- dijo con deseo.**

**Me sonrojé al instante y lo abracé, ya no tenía dudas sobre lo que sucedía, Edward quería a Tanya pero solo como una prima o una amiga, ya no sería insegura, Tanya podría tener muchísimas cosas, pero yo estaba totalmente segura del amor de Edward.**

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras**

**espero sus vacaciones hayan ido muy bien**

**lamento la tardanza pero estaba muy ocupada!**

**espero les guste y prometo estar x aki pronto!**

**genesiis graciias, eres super jeje**

**mil besos a todas!**

**dejen sus reviews :D **


	30. Dolor!

**Bella**

* * *

_Honorable y respetable familia Cullen en relación con la corona inglesa, tenemos el honor de invitarlos a la fiesta de cumpleaños 24 de la señorita María agustina Miller la hija del honorable empresario Roberto Augusto Miller y su Esposa Ann Miller. Que se llevara a cabo en el salón principal del hotel Savoy el jueves 25 del presente mes a las 20:00 horas._

_Esperando contar con su grata y distinguida presencia_

_Familia Miller._

Hoy es 25 – le dije confundida a la abuela Cullen.

Exacto querida, la invitación llego hace un mes, pero como estaba sola pensaba ignorarla, pero ahora que están Edward y tu aquí, me gustaría que fueran, seria tu primera fiesta aquí querida – explico.

Casi trague en seco, y me puse muy nerviosa, con solo mirar la invitación se veía que era muy elegante, y sí, yo estaba acostumbrada a acudir a ese tipo de eventos, pero como organizadora, no como invitada.

Yo, no creo que sea conveniente…

Bella, es tiempo de que te vayas acostumbrando cariño, cuando te cases con Edward asistirás a eventos así todo el tiempo, no será nada raro para ti – dijo suavemente.

Bueno… es que no tengo nada que ponerme…

Bella eso es lo que menos importa, ahora mismo el chofer nos lleva a una exclusiva tienda, donde encontraras el vestido ideal – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Yo, pero…

Ya basta de peros, háblale a Edward para avisarle – dijo tomando el teléfono y tendiéndomelo.

Suspire, no podía discutir más, marque el número y espere a que sonara.

Buenas tardes, oficina del señor Cullen - dijo una voz femenina.

Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Edward Cullen – respondí.

Disculpe, pero el señor Cullen solo acepta llamadas programadas, tiene que hacer una cita si quiere hablar con él – dijo cortésmente.

Emm bueno, le agradezco mucho, solo le podría decir que Isabella Swan le hablo, grac…

¿Dijo Isabella Swan? – pregunto – Disculpe señorita Isabella – se escuchaba nerviosa.

No, si está ocupado, yo hablare después con el – dije tranquila.

No, no cuelgue por favor, el señor Cullen ordeno que sus llamadas siempre fueran transferidas a su teléfono – explico.

De acuerdo, gracias – dije contenta de ese simple detalle.

Hola – contesto Edward.

Hola, amor soy yo – respondí.

Bella cariño que hermosa sorpresa, es la primera vez que me llamas a la oficina – dijo con alegría.

Lo sé cielo, es que quería decirte algo – comente – bueno, si no estoy interrumpiendo nada – dije apenada.

Nena, tu nunca me interrumpes, al contrario, en medio de tanto trabajo es maravilloso que me hables, distraerme un poco escuchando tu dulce voz – dijo con ternura.

Eres tan dulce Edward, te amo… pero te llamaba para decirte que tu abuela quiere que vayamos hoy a una fiesta por la noche, le he dicho que tal vez estés muy ocupado – le dije.

No amor, supongo que es la fiesta de la hija del señor Miller, hace un rato me reuní con él y me dijo que no faltáramos, a la hora del almuerzo te iba a llamar para preguntarte si querías ir, ¿qué dices cielo? – pregunto.

¿Que si quiero ir? – pregunte, la abuela Cullen me miro asintiendo, me di por vencida.

Si amor, me gustaría mucho ir – dije lo mas convencida que pude.

De acuerdo, amor, no podre ir a la casa, tengo una reunión a las 7:00 ¿te molesta si nos vemos en la fiesta? – pregunto.

No amor, allí te veo, te amo – me despedí.

Te amo bella – dijo y colgó.

¿Qué te dijo Edward? – pregunto.

Solo que no podría venir a casa, que nos veríamos en la fiesta por que tiene una reunión muy tarde – le conté.

Sonrió – perfecto, así se sorprenderá mas de verte con tu vestido nuevo – dijo pícaramente.

¿Alguien dijo vestido nuevo? – dijo Tanya entrando con su enorme bolso y elegante como siempre – hola tía – le dio un beso en la mejilla – hola bella – sonrió y me abraso – escuche algo sobre ir de compras – dijo emocionada.

Si querida, llevare a bella a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche – le conto.

Ah, yo también necesito un vestido nuevo para la fiesta, he hablado con María Agustina y me dijo que tenía que ir despampanante, así que vamos – dijo sonriendo.

De acuerdo – acepto como si no le quedara opción.

Salimos en el elegante jaguar de la abuela Cullen, miraba por la ventana, aun estaba un poco nerviosa por la fiesta, seguro habrían puros empresarios y personalidades muy importantes, además el hecho de no entrar del brazo de Edward me daba cierta inseguridad.

Y ahora con la presencia de Tanya me incomodaba mas, debo admitir que mi aversión por ella ya no era tan grande, habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella había llegado, los Cullen seguían sin llegar por razones de negocios, pero anunciaban su llegada para cualquier momento, Tanya se había comportado, parecía más amable que al principio, no había vuelto a molestar a Edward a pasadas horas de la noche, ni había lanzado indirectas.

Hablaba a diario con mi padre, lo extrañaba muchísimo, quería verlo cuanto antes, Edward me había prometido que en una semana regresaríamos a los Ángeles para que pudiese ver a mi padre, eso me emocionaba, no me atrevía a preguntarle a Edward que haríamos después, yo quería volver al trabajo, pero más deseaba estar a su lado, todo este tiempo compartiendo como una pareja, me hacían darme cuenta que lo amaba profundamente y seria así para siempre.

El chofer nos dejo en una concurrida avenida frente a una enorme tienda, solo de mirar los aparadores se veía que era muy exclusiva y cara.

Ahh adoro comprar aquí, ya verás los vestidos bella, digo, seguro son algo diferente a los que acostumbras comprar – dijo Tanya bajando.

Fruncí el ceño – en realidad, mi mejor amiga Alice, es hija de un empresario muy importante de estados unidos y siempre compartimos todo así que íbamos de compras juntas, Alice tiene un gusto muy fino y bello por la ropa – me defendí.

Si, imagino – dijo restándole importancia y entrando a la tienda.

Querida, no te dejes llevar por sus insinuaciones, te recuerdo ¿quién es a la que Edward ama? – dijo riendo.

Su comentario me hizo sonreír y le reste importancia a los comentarios de Tanya.

Entramos a la boutique y contemple todos los hermosos diseños, había cientos de todos los colores y tipos.

Una mujer muy elegante se los acerco – buenos días, señora Cullen, señorita Tanya – saludo con amabilidad.

Buenos días Penélope - saludo la abuela Cullen.

Hola Penélope – dijo Tanya – supongo que ya sabrás por que estamos aquí – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Claro, el cumpleaños de la señorita María Agustina, muchos de sus invitados han estado en días anteriores con nosotros, puedo presumir que vestiremos a la mayoría de ellos – dijo la mujer con orgullo.

Perfecto – dijo la abuela Cullen – mira Penélope, ella es Isabella Swan, la novia de mi nieto Edward – me presento.

Un placer señorita Isabella, permítame decirle que me alegra que el joven Edward tenga una novia tan linda como usted – dijo amablemente.

Sentí un sonrojo en las mejillas – gracias Penélope – conteste.

Ahora sí, dime que es lo mas exclusivo y hermoso que tienes – dijo Tanya

Síganme por favor – nos indico.

Me quedaba maravillada con las hermosas prendas que observaba, eran de un gusto exquisito, aunque debían valerlo, muchas cosas me gustaban, la abuela me decía que me probara todo lo que deseara, opte por unos vestidos en tonos claro que se veían muy bien en mi debo admitir, pero no había logrado encontrar nada que llamara demasiado mi atención.

Camine hacia el fondo y vi un vestido que me enamoro completamente, era azul marino y llegaba hasta los pies, tenía una abertura hasta la rodilla, lo que lo hacía sensual y de buen gusto, el escote era discreto pero sexy y la espalda si la dejaba completamente desnuda solo sostenida por algunas finas telas entrecruzadas, si, ese era el vestido perfecto.

Que tanto observas- pregunto Tanya – oh que hermoso, no lo había visto, Penélope, lo quiero en talla 3 – dijo rápidamente.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no pensaba discutir por un vestido, pero la odie por eso.

Lo siento señorita Tanya solo lo tenemos en talla 1, es un diseño único – se disculpo Penélope.

El pequeño diablillo dentro de mí se regocijo – entonces me lo quiero probar yo, es mi talla – dije orgullosa.

Enseguida – respondió.

Bella 1 – taya 0. Sabía que era infantil y si Tanya tenía un cuerpo de revista, pero era más alta y sus caderas más anchas, por primera vez me sentí orgullosa de ser más delgada y menos curvilínea.

Y así fue, el vestido lucia perfecto en mi, Tanya molesta rebusco hasta que encontró algo que le gusto, la abuela también insistió en que comprara joyas y unas hermosas zapatillas en plata.

Regresamos a la mansión cerca de las 6 de la tarde, apenas y tenía tiempo para ducharme y arreglarme.

Muchas gracias por todo esto – dije con sinceridad a la abuela Cullen.

No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, ya imagino la cara de mi nieto cuando te vea con ese vestido – dijo maliciosamente.

Eso espero – sonreí.

Ve y arréglate, el chofer te esperara a las 8:00 en la puerta cariño – me aviso.

Gracias - y no pude evitar abrasarla, sentía un cariño muy especial por ella.

Tanya comento que un amigo le había pedido que fuera su pareja en la fiesta y que pasaría por ella.

Tome una ducha y después comencé con mi sesión se peinado y maquillaje, cuando termine me puse mis zapatillas de tacón, mi vestido y tome mi bolso, camine al espejo y sonreí ante la imagen, me encanto como me veía.

El vestido lucia hermoso en mi cuerpo, ajustado de los pechos y la cintura y en la falda caían líneas de tela hasta el suelo, dejaba mi pierna izquierda a descubierto con sensualidad, mi cabello lo deje suelto y caía hasta media espalda, lacio y con algunas ondas en las puntas, mis ojos resaltaban bastante por el rímel, la sombra y el delineador negro, un labial rojo intenso y el ya conocido rubor en mis mejillas.

Baje las escaleras y en el recibidor estaba Tanya con un elegante vestido amarillo y su cabello peinado en una coleta de lado, se veía muy hermosa, junto a ella estaba un hombre bastante atractivo vistiendo un elegante traje gris, supuse que era su pareja.

Buenas noches - salude.

El giro y al verme me recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada, me incomodo un poco el escrutinio.

Hola bella, te vez muy bien – dijo Tanya sonriendo ligeramente.

Tu también – dije amablemente.

Creo que te vez exquisita – dijo el hombre sin dejar de mirarme – disculpa, mi nombre es Filipe Lewis tercero – se presento.

Isabella Swan – le tendí la mano.

El la tomo y deposito en ella un beso – es un placer conocer a una dama tan hermosa como tu Isabella –dijo seductoramente.

Gracias – solté mi mano.

Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo Tanya interrumpiendo.

De acuerdo… ¿vienes con nosotros Isabella? – note el atisbo de interés en su mirada.

Gracias, pero el chofer me espera – agradecí.

Nos vemos entonces en la fiesta, adiós hermosa – me guiño un ojo antes de salir del brazo de Tanya.

Casi me reí, no imaginaba como se pondría Edward si hubiese presenciado todo esto, seguro hubiese estrellado a Filipe contra la pared más cercana y es que Edward era muy celoso a veces.

El chofer me esperaba y me ayudo a subir, me moría por ver a Edward, últimamente tenía muchísimo trabajo y solo nos veíamos a la hora de la cena y en las noches.

Al llegar pude ver un gran número de autos de lujo, sin duda las personas más importantes de Londres estaban reunidas aquí, el chofer me dejo en la entrada donde una especie de mayordomo me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a entrar por un elegante lobby, me indico la entrada del salón principal y me sorprendí al ver los flashes de las cámaras sobre mí, seguro pensarían que era alguien importante.

Entre y frente a mi había un elegante salón, todo lucia perfecto y muy hermoso, habían muchísimas personas vestidas de diseñador y meseros que iban de un lado a otro con champagne, en el fondo mesas con manteles de seda y en medio una pista de baile de cristal, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Baje los escalones con seguridad mientras mi mirada buscaba a una sola persona, que no tarde mucho en encontrar.

Vestía un elegante traje negro con una camisa azul marina y corbata del mismo color, su cabello despeinado y sensual como me encantaba, me recordaba a cuando hacíamos el amor y enredaba mis dedos en el revolviéndolo.

Estaba platicando con algunas personas pero estas voltearon a donde yo estaba haciendo que el girara en automático, me miro fijamente, de una forma muy dulce y sensual, su mirada iba de arriba hacia abajo haciéndome estremecerme, vi como le dijo algo a las personas con las que platicaba y camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba.

Baje el ultimo escalón y el estaba allí sonriendo ampliamente y tendiéndome la mano, la tome sin dudar, anhelando el calor de su piel.

Bella… mi amor estas… hermosa, no, preciosa, no, perfecta – decía nervioso.

Sonreí – gracias amor, tu estas muy guapo – me acerque a rosar sus labios con los míos.

Mmm sé que soy la envidia de la fiesta por tener la novia más hermosa y sensual, pero ya me quiero ir y tenerte para mi solito en nuestra habitación – susurraba sobre mis labios.

Acabo de llegar y ya quieres que nos vayamos – dije bromeando.

Asintió – es que ese vestido… uff, mejor vayamos a que te presente con algunas personas, antes de que me salga lo de hombre de las cavernas – dijo bromeando.

Vamos – acepte riendo.

Algunas personas nos miraban de manera insistente, imaginaba que por que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el rompimiento de Edward y Victoria, pero prefería ignorar esos pensamientos, Edward me presento algunas personas que trabajaban en su empresa y fueron todos muy amables.

Mas o menos una hora después la cumpleañera apareció en el fondo del salón donde había una especie de escenario, tocando un hermoso piano de madera, debo admitir que era muy talentosa, además de lo hermosa que era, cuando la pieza termino todos aplaudimos y sus padres agradecieron.

Estaba bebiendo una copa con Edward cuando Tanya y Filipe se acercaron a nosotros, este seguía mirándome con insistencia a lo que Edward se percato rápidamente apretándome protectoramente contra sus pecho.

Hola Edward, Isabella, es un placer verte de nuevo – sonrió descaradamente.

¿Volver a ver? – dijo Edward serio.

Si, los he presentado cuando Filipe ha ido por mí a casa – intervino Tanya.

Ah, y ¿cómo está tu padre? – pregunto Edward.

Muy bien, ahora está en Rusia cerrando un negocio con unos petroleros, y comprando una residencia haya… ¿has estado en Rusia Isabella? – me pregunto.

No he tenido el gusto de ir – respondí.

Estas invitada, cuando gustes, solo tienes que avisarme y preparare todo – ofreció.

Gracias yo…

No te molestes Filipe – dijo Edward casi gruñendo – bella y yo vamos a viajar en unos meses que arregle unos asuntos de la empresa, iremos a donde ella desee – dijo cortante.

Ven Filipe, vallamos a saludar a unas amigas – dijo Tanya visiblemente molesta llevándoselo.

Así que un viaje a donde yo quiera – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Si amor, solo dame unos días para arreglar unos asuntos – explico.

Edward, no me gusta cuando tus celos hablan por ti, que tratabas de demostrar, que pensabas ¿que aceptaría irme a Rusia con él? – reclame.

No amor, por supuesto que no, yo solo… me porte como un tonto, pero sabes que me mata la idea que otro hombre pueda alejarte de mí – dijo agachando la mirada.

Eso no va a pasar amor – acaricie su rostro – te amo – dije con seguridad.

Y yo te amo, perdóname por ser un tonto – se disculpo.

Esta olvidado bebe – lo bese suavemente.

Permanecimos un par de horas más en la fiesta, tome un poco de champagne y baile bastante con Edward, el me presento a la cumpleañera, parecía muy amable.

María Agustina Feliz cumpleaños – la abraso con cariño.

Gracias Edward y tu… debes de ser bella – dijo sonriendo.

Así es, mucho gusto y feliz cumpleaños – dije dándole un cordial abraso.

Gracias por venir, se que has estado muy ocupado Edward y bueno ya quería conocer a la famosa bella - sonrió – veras, victoria es mi mejor amiga, y ella me ha contado lo sucedido entre ustedes, me alegra que seas feliz Edward como ella lo está siento con james, tanto que andan de viaje ahora mismo por eso no han podido asistir – explico.

Me sorprendió lo que nos dijo, al parecer no nos juzgaba, por el contrario era feliz por su amiga.

Gracias María Agustina – dijo Edward – esperamos la sigas pasándolo muy bien – le deseo Edward.

Gracias -sonrió.

Fue un placer conocerte – dije con sinceridad.

Momentos después me sentí un poco mareada, debía ser el champagne y el cansancio del todo el día.

Edward, estoy un poco cansada, ¿podríamos retirarnos? – pregunte.

Claro que si mi amor… - el sonido de su móvil nos interrumpió – disculpa –dijo antes de contestar.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño mientras hablaba y después aceptar algo.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunte.

Amor, lo que sucede es que el empresario con el que tengo que hablar para cerrar todo este asunto del accidente quiere que nos reunamos en la sala de juntas del hotel para discutirlo, amor si no resuelvo este asunto ahora, tendré que viajar a Francia a buscarlo y eso retrasaría nuestros planes de regresar a los Ángeles – explico.

Amor, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme en taxi…

No, como se te ocurre amor, tengo mi auto, que el chofer te lleve a casa…amor… solo… podrías esperarme despierta, y sin cambiarte de ropa – me miro sensualmente – tengo grandes planes para es vestido, te prometo que será cuestión de menos de 1 hora – pidió suplicante.

Claro que si amor, te estaré esperando – dije provocativamente.

Me acompaño hasta el auto y me beso sensualmente – pronto voy por ti princesa – dijo con ternura.

Ya de camino a casa me recosté sobre el sillón, la había pasado muy bien con Edward, la mayoría de las personas fueron muy amables y me divertí, quería ver como lucia mi maquillaje y busque mi bolso pero ¡sorpresa! No estaba, seguro lo había dejado en el salón, allí tenía mis credenciales y mi teléfono, así que no dude en pedirle al chofer que regresara.

Cuando entre al salón casi nadie se había retirado, todos bailaban y bebían o conversaban, intente buscar mi bolso pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, tal vez Edward lo había encontrado, así que pregunte por la sala de conferencias y solo había un empleado allí que me indico que la reunión se había cambiado a la suite presidencial en el tercer piso.

Me debatí entre ir a buscar a Edward o no, pero no me podía arriesgar a perder mi identificación y mis tarjetas de crédito así que subí en el elevador, cuando llegue a la habitación 305 que me indicaron toque la puerta y nadie respondió, no sé que me paso pero gire la perilla y estaba abierta la puerta, me asome pero había una especie de sala y entre, por un pasillo de la elegante habitación se veía una luz así que camine hacia allí asomándome… quien diría que lo que encontraría allí, me destruiría completamente.

Eran una enorme y elegante habitación con una cama enorme con sabanas de seda, junto a esta estaba un sillón de cuero café, donde estaba sentado Edward solamente con un par de bóxer por los cuales se notaba su excitación, sonreía y tenía los ojos vendados.

Mi amor, me estas desesperando, no sabes cuánto te he deseado toda la noche gatita – dijo excitado.

Junto a él había una escultural mujer con ropa interior de lencería, ella lo acariciaba mientras el gemía de placer.

Fue como si todo mi mundo callera sobre mi corazón, cuando vi quien era la mujer no pude más que soltar un grito ahogado, era Tanya…

Las lágrimas nublaron mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo salí corriendo de allí, sentí un dolor enorme en el pecho, sentía que me quemaba por dentro y moriría en cualquier momento.

Al salir azote la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, caminaba por inercia y no sé ni cómo llegue al primer piso, escuche como alguien me llamaba pero salí corriendo sin siquiera mirar, quería huir, arrancarme este vestido, que me consumiera el dolor, para ya no sentirlo.

¡Arranque, rápido! – casi le grite al chofer entre sollozos.

¿Está bien? – pregunto.

Que arranque le digo – grite desesperada.

Me obedeció y salimos rumbo a "la mansión Cullen", como… como me había hecho esto, Dios dolía, dolía infinitamente, después de todo lo que había hecho por el, después de dejar a mi padre por seguirlo, después de entregarme a él de mil maneras posibles… me destruía, mataba este amor, lo lanzaba por la borda, me engañaba con esa mujerzuela, y estaba segura de que no era la primera vez.

Sentí asco, un asco profundo de recordarlos allí, casi desnudos…y asquee de mi misma, porque si alguien me hubiese dicho que ellos eran amantes no lo creería, porque era tan estúpida.

Te odio Edward Cullen, te odio… por traidor – fue mi último pensamiento antes de desconectarme del dolor y asumir que todo había terminado.

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras**

**lamento como siempre la espera, se que me querran asesinar pero ya saben lo dramatica que soy,**

**ademas prometo estar pronto por aqui! uff se ponen feas las cosas.**

**'¿ustedes creen que edward sea tan "perro"?**

**aww me duele que sufran asi!, pero ya no sere una mala escritora actualizare en menos de una semana lo prometo!**

**gracias por sus reviews, mientras mas leo mas me inspiro para actualizar pronto jeje!**

**las adoro de verdad! mil besos! **


	31. El amor es ciego

Edward POV.

* * *

Señor Cullen, lamento interrumpirlo, pero tiene una llamada de su casa – dijo mi secretaria.

Comunícame por favor – dije inmediatamente.

Enseguida – respondió.

Hola – conteste dejando a un lado el informe que estaba revisando.

Hola, amor soy yo – su hermosa voz…

Bella cariño que hermosa sorpresa, es la primera vez que me llamas a la oficina – no podía evitar sonreír, me encantaba escucharla.

Lo sé cielo, es que quería decirte algo – dijo – bueno, si no estoy interrumpiendo nada – dijo rápidamente.

Nena, tu nunca me interrumpes, al contrario, en medio de tanto trabajo es maravilloso que me hables, distraerme un poco escuchando tu dulce voz – la tranquilice.

Eres tan dulce Edward, te amo… pero te llamaba para decirte que tu abuela quiere que vayamos hoy a una fiesta por la noche, le he dicho que tal vez estés muy ocupado – seguro hablaba de la fiesta de María Agustina Miller, su padre me había dicho hacia unas horas mientras cerrábamos un negocio, que nos esperaba, la llamaría mas tarde para preguntarle si quería que fuéramos, pero como siempre mi bella se me adelantaba.

No amor, supongo que es la fiesta de la hija del señor Miller, hace un rato me reuní con él y me dijo que no faltáramos, a la hora del almuerzo te iba a llamar para preguntarte si querías ir, ¿qué dices cielo? – pregunte.

¿Que si quiero ir? – respondió con otra pregunta.

Si preciosa, que dices – insistí.

Si amor, me gustaría mucho ir – acepto.

De acuerdo, amor, no podre ir a la casa, tengo una reunión a las 7:00 ¿te molesta si nos vemos en la fiesta? – odiaba todo esto, pero de verdad no podía ir por ella a casa.

No amor, allí te veo, te amo – dijo sin mayor problema.

Te amo bella – dije y colgué.

Sonreí, por que ir a una fiesta, significaba que bella se pondría algo muy elegante, un vestido y yo ya estaba ansioso por verla, y conociendo a mi abuela como la conozco, iría inmediatamente a comprarle un vestido a bella.

Bella, mi bella, era tan feliz a su lado, tenerla en casa, saber que pronto la vería hacia mi corazón latir como el primer día, y es que así era, la amaba mas cada día, y veía lo maravillosa que era, los sacrificios que había hecho para venir a vivir conmigo, dejando a su padre y su trabajo, no quería que ella se sacrificara por mí, yo quería ser quien la apoyara y estuviese a su lado.

Pronto amor – murmure.

Pronto terminaría con todos los asuntos del accidente, estaba trabajando arduamente, quería sorprender a bella y decirle que podíamos volver a los Ángeles, si, ese sería mi hogar, quería vivir con bella en esa ciudad donde la encontré, donde he sido tan feliz con ella, se que ama su trabajo y yo el mío lo puedo llevar muy bien allí, quiero que este cerca de su padre y de sus amigos.

Mis padres aun no llegaban y eso también me impedía alejarme de aquí por el momento, papa estaba resolviendo unos asuntos para abrir las oficinas de las que yo me encargaría en los Ángeles, pero era cuestión de días para que todo se resuelva y bella y yo nos vayamos.

Pase toda la tarde sumergido en la montaña de papeles que tenia frente a mí y reuniones, mire el reloj del buro y eran las 7:50, demonios si no me apresuraba no me daría tiempo de llegar.

Afortunadamente en mi oficina tenía un baño con todo lo necesario para arreglarme para la fiesta de María Agustina, aun recordaba todas las veces que ella, victoria y yo habíamos salido por allí muchas veces porque ellas eran mejores amigas, supongo que victoria de dijo todo lo que paso entre nosotros, la razón del rompimiento de nuestro compromiso.

Tome una ducha rápida y me puse un traje que siempre guardaba en la oficina, pensé en sorprender a bella e ir por ella a casa, pero no sabía si ya había salido a la fiesta y no quería hacerla esperar, seguro vendría con Tanya.

Me alegraba mucho que Tanya estuviese viviendo con nosotros, aunque ella trabajaba igual aquí, pasaba mayor tiempo en casa y le hacía compañía a bella porque yo me la pasaba casi todo el día aquí, esperaba se hicieran muy buenas amigas, porque aunque Tanya era un poco superficial era una buena persona y casi formaba parte de mi familia.

Me despedí de mi secretaria y fui a buscar mi auto, en unos minutos estaba frente al hotel Savoy, desde afuera se observaban los invitados, muchos rostros conocidos aparecieron frente a mí en cuanto le di las llaves al ballet parking.

Entre hasta el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta y busque por todas partes a bella, pero al parecer no había llegado aun, tome una copa y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Edward hijo – saludo una voz.

Señor Mackenzie que gusto encontrarlo aquí – salude – señora a sus pies, está muy bella esta noche – dije con amabilidad.

Oh cariño, tu siempre tan caballeroso – sonrió – dime, ¿vienes solo esta noche? ¿Y tu familia aun no regresa de América? – pregunto.

Sonreí – bueno estoy esperando a mi novia y mi familia llegara en estos días, mi padre está resolviendo asuntos de negocios en los Ángeles – comente.

¿Tu novia?, ¿la joven americana? – pregunto.

Si, ha venido a acompañarme, pero pronto regresaremos a América – dije feliz.

Continúe saludando a varias amistades durante algunos minutos, estaba charlando con el primer ministro y su esposa cuando esta desvió la mirada.

Que hermosa joven, que raro nunca la había visto – comento ella.

El primer ministro volteo a ver y yo casi en automático, una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en mis labios pues esa hermosa joven era mía.

Si me disculpan – dije antes de girar e ir en busca de mi amada.

La observe fijamente mientras bajaba los últimos escalones, nunca dejaría de maravillarme de su exquisita belleza, su vestido era de un hermoso azul marino y se acentuaba sensualmente a su figura, su pierna izquierda se asomaba tersa y desnuda entre los pliegues de tela y sus zapatillas de tacón hacían de sus pies los mas lindos y sexys que había visto, mis ojos se perdieron en el discreto pero sensual escote de sus pechos, como los adoraba, cuando los acariciaba y los probaba entre mis labios, me maraville con sus rostro angelical, esos labios rojos y esos ojos chocolate que estaban clavados en los míos, su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, rosando su tersa piel.

Respire profundamente, estaba como tonto mirándola, adorándola con cada partícula de mi cuerpo, la amaba tanto y es este momento lo que más deseaba era llevármela lejos de todos y tenerla solo para mí.

Bella… mi amor estas… hermosa, no, preciosa, no, perfecta – dije como tonto cuando ella llego a mi lado.

Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa– gracias amor, tu estas muy guapo – se acerco con ternura y beso mis labios, estuve tan tentado a profundizar, pero no quería arruinar ese labial tan hermoso.

Mmm sé que soy la envidia de la fiesta por tener la novia más hermosa y sensual, pero ya me quiero ir y tenerte para mi solito en nuestra habitación – no pude evitar decirle lo mucho que la deseaba en este momento.

Acabo de llegar y ya quieres que nos vayamos – bromeo.

Asentí – es que ese vestido… uff, mejor vayamos a que te presente con algunas personas, antes de que me salga lo de hombre de las cavernas – dije suspirando..

Vamos – sonrió.

La conduje entre un mar de personas a las que no les pasaba desapercibida la belleza de mi bella, y yo me sentía tan orgulloso de que esta mujer tan maravillosa y guapa fuese mía, la presente con algunos amigos y empresarios, me quedaba maravillado al ver la facilidad con la que se relacionaba con los demás y como siempre sonreía con amabilidad.

Un rato después por fin María Agustina fue presentada, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla había conocido que era muy amable y talentosa, justo ahora mientras tocaba una hermosa pieza de piano lo demostraba. La pieza termino y aplaudimos a María Agustina que después de mezclo entre los invitado y comenzó a saludar.

Platicaba con bella cuando vi que Tanya y Filipe se acercaban a nosotros, miro a bella de arriba abajo mientras le sonreía con descaro, quise tumbarle los dientes para que dejara de coquetearle a mi mujer.

Hola Edward, Isabella, es un placer verte de nuevo – sonrió.

¿Volver a ver? – dije en un tono más seco del que pretendí.

Si, los he presentado cuando Filipe ha ido por mí a casa – intervino Tanya.

Ah, y ¿cómo está tu padre? – pregunte.

Muy bien, ahora está en Rusia cerrando un negocio con unos petroleros, y comprando una residencia haya… ¿has estado en Rusia Isabella? – de nuevo la miraba con descaro y yo quería levármela de allí.

No he tenido el gusto de ir – respondió con amabilidad.

Estas invitada, cuando gustes, solo tienes que avisarme y preparare todo – imbécil…

Gracias yo…

No te molestes Filipe – interrumpí su plática – bella y yo vamos a viajar en unos meses que arregle unos asuntos de la empresa, iremos a donde ella desee – dije dejando claro que a mi mujer solo yo la llevaría de viaje.

Ven Filipe, vallamos a saludar a unas amigas – agradecí a Tanya que se lo llevara antes de que perdiera los estribos.

Así que un viaje a donde yo quiera – dijo bella.

Si amor, solo dame unos días para arreglar unos asuntos – explique intentando tranquilizarme.

Edward, no me gusta cuando tus celos hablan por ti, que tratabas de demostrar, que pensabas ¿que aceptaría irme a Rusia con él? – comenzó a reclamar y la mire sorprendido.

No amor, por supuesto que no, yo solo… - tenía razón, que demonios quería probar, ella era mía y jamás hubiese aceptado ir con él a ninguna parte - me porte como un tonto, pero sabes que me mata la idea que otro hombre pueda alejarte de mí – me sentía apenado con ella, no quería arruinar esta noche con mis tonterías.

Eso no va a pasar amor – sus palabras y caricias me tranquilizaban – te amo – dijo suavemente.

Y yo te amo, perdóname por ser un tonto – me disculpe.

Esta olvidado bebe – nos dimos un suave beso olvidando mi estupidez.

Permanecimos un par de horas más en la fiesta, tomamos un poco de champagne y bailamos, me encantaba estrechar a bella entre mis brazos, protegerla, besarla.

María Agustina se acerco a nosotros sonriente como siempre.

María Agustina Feliz cumpleaños – le di un abraso.

Gracias Edward y tú… debes de ser bella – pregunto.

Así es, mucho gusto y feliz cumpleaños – bella también la felicito y abrazo.

Gracias por venir, se que has estado muy ocupado Edward y bueno ya quería conocer a la famosa bella - sonrió – veras, victoria es mi mejor amiga, y ella me ha contado lo sucedido entre ustedes, me alegra que seas feliz Edward como ella lo está siento con james, tanto que andan de viaje ahora mismo por eso no han podido asistir – explico.

No esperaba menos de ella, y escuchar que victoria era feliz como yo lo era con mi bella me hizo sentir muy bien.

Gracias María Agustina – dije– esperamos la sigas pasándolo muy bien – le desee.

Gracias -sonrió.

Fue un placer conocerte – dijo bella.

Mi bella se recargo de mi un poco rara, me preocupe al instante.

Edward, estoy un poco cansada, ¿podríamos retirarnos? – pregunto.

Claro que si mi amor… - dije rápidamente, pero el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió – disculpa –dije antes de contestar.

Hola – salude.

Señor Cullen, soy la asistente del señor Rochester, le gustaría saber si pueden discutir el asunto del seguro de accidente en unos minutos en la sala de juntas del hotel – explico.

Yo, de acuerdo le veré allí en unos minutos – acepte de mala gana.

De acuerdo señor – dijo y colgó.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto bella.

Amor, lo que sucede es que el empresario con el que tengo que hablar para cerrar todo este asunto del accidente quiere que nos reunamos en la sala de juntas del hotel para discutirlo, amor si no resuelvo este asunto ahora, tendré que viajar a Francia a buscarlo y eso retrasaría nuestros planes de regresar a los Ángeles – explique.

Amor, no te preocupes, yo puedo irme en taxi…

No, como se te ocurre amor, tengo mi auto, que el chofer te lleve a casa…amor… solo… podrías esperarme despierta, y sin cambiarte de ropa – intente convencerla con mi mirada, la deseaba muchísimo, no había hecho nada más que imaginarla sin ese precioso vestido o mejor, hacerla mía sin quitárselo – tengo grandes planes para es vestido, te prometo que será cuestión de menos de 1 hora – pedí suplicante.

Claro que si amor, te estaré esperando – sus palabras sensuales me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

La acompañe hasta el auto y la bese con pasión dándole a entender lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa.

Pronto voy por ti princesa – prometí.

Entre de nuevo al hotel y busque la sala de juntas, rogando que la reunión no se postergara demasiado, me moría de ganas de estar a solas con mi princesa.

Llegue a la puerta de la sala de juntas y allí estaba un botones.

Tengo una reunión aquí – informe.

Señor Cullen, me dejaron este sobre para usted, y esta llave, habitación 305 suite presidencial en el tercer piso – explico.

Le agradezco – dije y me retire.

Abrí el sobre y entre al elevador.

**_Edward mi amor, quizás pienses que estoy loca, pero quería darte esta sorpresa, _**

**_Estos días casi no nos hemos visto bebe y me muero de ganas de estar contigo,_**

**_Te propongo un juego amor, esta noche quiero que nos amemos intensamente, _**

**_Que finjamos no conocernos, no puedes decir mi nombre, ni yo el tuyo, me excita tanto la idea._**

**_Te espero en la habitación 305, te prometo que será una noche inolvidable._**

**_Te amo_**

**_Bella_**

Sentí una ola de placer arremolinarse en mi cuerpo y llegar hasta mi entrepierna, sonreí como tonto, no podía creer que bella había planeado todo esto, ¿Cómo lo abría planeado?, pequeña mentirosa, como la amaba, como la deseaba, la pensaba una y otra vez tan hermosa, entre mis brazos.

Salí del elevador con la temperatura de mi cuerpo al máximo, muriéndome de las ganas de tenerla, vi la habitación y estaba abierta, entre rápido cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Había una sala y después un pasillo que llevaba a la habitación donde había una enorme cama con sabanas de seda y un sillón de cuero, era el ambiente perfecto donde quería tener a mi bella.

Bella, amor – llame pero nadie contesto.

Sobre un buro había una nota, sonreí y la abrí.

**_Aquí empieza el juego mi amor, recuerda que no puedes decir mi nombre _**

**_Esta noche seré tu gatita, ponte muy cómodo y ponte la venda en los ojos_**

**_Me excita imaginarte así, compláceme amor._**

**_Te ama_**

**_Bella._**

Gruñí de excitación, donde había tenido bella guardada a esta amazona, me estaba volviendo loco, amaba cada faceta de su personalidad, dulce y tierna, valiente, y sensual, provocadora como ahora.

Me quite la corbata y después la camisa, mi excitación agradeció que mi pantalón cayera al sueño, me quite los zapatos y las calcetas, tome la venda y me senté en el sillón y me cubrí los ojos, si mi gatita quería jugar, yo la complacería en todo.

Gatita, te estoy esperando – mi voz sonó mas ronca de lo que pensé.

Escuche unos pasos sobre la alfombra y sonreí como tonto, su sola presencia me hacia temblar de placer.

Bella mi amor…

Shhh – me silencio.

Perdón gatita, ven aquí con tu tigre – dije sensualmente, respire su perfume y me enloquecí, no quería esperar más, quería tocarla, quería hundirme en ella.

Sentí el rose de sus uñas sobre mi pecho y gemí audiblemente, la deseaba demasiado.

Mi amor, me estas desesperando, no sabes cuánto te he deseado toda la noche gatita – suplique.

Acaricio por encima de la tela de mi bóxer y me decidí a terminar con el juego, no soportaba mas, la necesitaba.

Amor yo…

Se escucho un gran golpe de la puerta y me exalte imaginando que algo malo había pasado, rápidamente me quite la venda de los ojos y cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz busque a bella, pero casi me voy de espaldas ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Tanya – dije mientras la miraba semidesnuda frente a mi – que demonios pasa – grite.

Edward…. Amor

Que dices, ¿amor?, que pasa – dije alterado buscando mi ropa y poniéndomela – con un demonio Tanya contesta.

Agacho la mirada – Edward, yo te amo, mira yo no quise hacer todo esto, pero no encontré otra manera…

No, como te atreviste, yo estoy con bella, yo la amo, ella va a ser mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos – grite alterado.

Me miro con odio – ella no es para ti Edward, no es de nuestra clase social, mírame Edward soy hermosa, soy de tu misma clase social, te conozco desde niño, estoy hecha para ti – grito.

Escúchame Tanya – la tome por los hombros – eso nunca va a pasar, no te creí capaz de dañarme de esta manera, pero me equivoque, olvídate de mi, hasta de la amistad y el cariño que compartimos, nunca podría perdonarte esto – dije con decepción – no puedo creer la maraña que armaste para que yo creyera que eras bella, me decepcionase.

Edward, por favor…

No, no puedo – la solté dirigiéndome a la puerta, confundido y asqueado por lo que había pasado – Tanya, que fue el golpe de hace un rato – pregunte.

Me miro con indiferencia y dolor – me temo, que alguien nos vio – murmuro.

¿Qué? – No, no podía ser – tu planeaste esto, responde – dije desesperado.

No, no puedes creerme capaz de esto, yo solo…

Ya no confió en ti Tanya – dije y salí de la habitación.

Me recargue de la pared del elevador, demonios, ahora como le diría a bella lo que paso, estaba asustado de que no me creyera, que pensara que la engañaba, tenía que contárselo ya no sabía de lo que Tanya era capaz, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin lastimarla.

Agh bella – murmure.

Había sido un imbécil, yo conocía a bella, ella no hacia ese tipo de cosas, a ella le gustaba que nos amaramos en la intimidad de nuestra habitación, pero como siempre este deseo que me consumía, me había hecho creer en la ilusión.

Llegue al lobby y camine hacia la salida.

Edward – me llamo María Agustina y gire.

Hola, disculpa debo irme – dije aun confundido.

Solo quería decirte que encontré el bolso de bella, seguro lo dejo olvidado, y te quería preguntar si estás bien – comento.

Como que si está bien, ¿ a qué te refieres? – pregunte.

Si, la vi salir del elevador corriendo y lloraba, se veía muy alterada – explico.

Algo dentro de mí se congelo, no, no podía ser, nooo demonios.

¿Hace cuanto fue eso? – pregunte desesperado.

Hace unos 5 minutos, me quede muy preocupada - respondió.

Demonios – casi grite.

Edward, ¿estás bien? – pregunto.

No, tengo que irme – tome el bolso de bella y salí corriendo, no, no quería imaginar que mis sospechas fueran ciertas, pero no había otra explicación, bella me había visto, me había visto con Tanya.

Mi amor, no desconfíes de mi… aghhh – que mas podría pensar, dios, si la pierdo me muero, tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que paso.

Una vez en mí auto a toda velocidad, marcaba a la casa pero me decían que aun no llegaba, estaba desesperado, sentía que la perdía y esa idea me mataba.

Mi celular sonó y conteste.

Bueno – dije ansioso.

Señor, soy su chofer – informo.

Que sucede, donde esta bella, pásamela ahora mismo – ordene.

Señor… lo siento, pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente, estamos en el hospital del centro – sentí que mi corazón se detenía de dolor.

Que, no puede ser, como esta ella – no podía contener las lagrimas.

No me quieren informar se requiere un familiar – contesto.

Voy para allá – dije y colgué.

Mi amor, bella mi amor – sollozaba, porque, que hice mal, que castigo estoy pagando.

Dios, mátame si así lo quieres, pero no la lastimes a ella, no te la lleves – dije destrozado, sintiéndome culpable y miserable.

* * *

**hola queridisimas lectoras**

**se que prometi una semana... y fueron dos, pero ya algo es algo jeje hay voy!**

**les dejo la continuacion y pronto estare x aqui!**

**les quiero mucho, dejen sus reviews :D que me gusta leer lo que piensan!**

**besos y abrasos!**


	32. Duele Odiar

Por favor, necesito irme – dije nuevamente a la enfermera que revisaba mi presión.

Ella continúo revisando y después me miro – señorita, aun estamos esperando los resultados de unos estudios, fue muy afortunada de que el accidente no haya sido grave y este bien, solo por favor espere unos minutos más, el doctor vendrá a verla – concluyo y salió de la habitación.

Quería salir corriendo, tomar el primer vuelo a los ángeles y olvidarme de todo esto de una vez…

No sé ni en qué momento ocurrió todo esto, recuerdo que lo único que deseaba era llegar, recoger mis cosas e irme sin despedirme, borrar de mi mente todo el dolor y la traición que sentía en aquel momento, después sentí que el auto salía de la carretera y un leve golpe en la frente, estaba bien y lo que mas deseaba era salir corriendo, pero el chofer se negó a dejarme ir y me obligo a venir a este hospital, supongo que solo basto con decir el apellido Cullen para que comenzaran a revisarme y a hacerme un sin numero de estudios.

Cuanto más va a durar esta tortura – susurre.

Estando aquí cautiva pasaría lo inevitable, Edward llegaría y era la ultima persona en el mundo a la que quería ver, me había destrozado profundamente, había arrancado de mi cualquier sentido de amor y confianza, tenia en mi mente las imágenes de él, revolcándose con Tanya, los dos me habían engañado, se había burlado de mi… los imaginaba riéndose de mi, planeando la manera de seguir siendo amantes.

No llores bella, no llores – no sabia cuantas veces lo había repetido.

Quería odiar, quería recordar una y mil veces esas imágenes que demostraban lo que debí haber sabido desde hace mucho, Edward Cullen no era para mi, intento hacérmelo creer, fue tan buen mentiroso que me hizo pensar que nuestro amor podría vencerlo todo, "amor", que amor era tan fuerte como para ser infiel, seguramente un amor inexistente.

Y es que realmente fui estúpida en creer que Edward Cullen, el playboy ingles, se había enamorado de una chica americana promedio, y la haría feliz por siempre.

Es que los besos no se fingen, el amor no se actúa, siempre parecía tan honesto, caballeroso, dulce… no me hubiese importado que no tuviese ni un centavo, aun así lo hubiese amado con toda mi alma.

¡No! todo fue mentira, me uso para divertirse, si dejo a victoria que era una mujer hermosa y de su misma clase, que pensé que podría haber pasado conmigo… fui una estúpida al dejar a Jacob, se que nunca lo amaría, pero el seria incapaz de lastimarme, jamás hubiese sufrido como lo hacia ahora, me sentía cautiva en un país extraño, lejos de mis amigos y de mi padre, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba sentirlos cerca.

Ahora estaba mal, lo sabia, pero en poco tiempo con ayuda de mis seres queridos y mi trabajo volvería a ser la misma de antes, la misma, pero con dolor en el alma, un dolor que nunca se borraría, de eso estaba segura.

Había amado y amaría a Edward toda mi vida, no importaba lo que me hubiese hecho, este amor no desaparecería como el humo, me marcaria para siempre y me impediría pensar en otro hombre a mi lado, mi corazón siempre le pertenecería a ese hombre… pero mi cuerpo y mi voluntad nunca mas.

Una vez mi madre me dijo que no importaba cuanto te humillaran, te lastimaran o te arrebataran todo, lo único que jamás podrían quitarte en tu dignidad, y por ningún motivo la perdería.

Escuche unos leves toques en la puerta saliendo de mis pensamientos y después como se abría por completo, una seria de sentimientos se plantaron en mi pecho y las lagrimas lucharon por salir, pero con mucho esfuerzo las contuve, recordándome todo lo que había pasado, jure ser fuerte y por eso le dedique la mirada mas fuerte que pude.

El mayor de mis temores estaba personificado frente a mis ojos y era el momento en que tenia que ser fuerte.

No es que no muriera por dentro al verlo entrar con pasos lentos, aun era tan estúpida como para contemplar su belleza y admitir que era el hombre mas guapo y sexy que jamás conocería, en ese momento volvieron a mi mente todos esos bellos momentos en que fue mío o eso pensé.

Bella… - con pasos lentos camino hacia la cama.

Aleje con brusquedad mi vista de esos ojos verdes que aun me robaban la razón – Si aun tienes un poco de respeto por mi, te exijo que no des un paso mas – intente que mi voz no se quebrara, pero sentía que moría por dentro.

Por favor – dijo con suplica – tienes que escucharme… se lo que viste, pero nada es como parece…

Como pude enfrente su mirada, casi me rindo… el nudo en mi garganta me ahogaba, pero saque fuerzas como pude – sabes… si alguien me lo hubiera dicho jamás lo hubiese creído, eres un gran mentiroso…

No bella, escúchame… te lo suplico, como puedes creer que te engañe, mi amor…

Cállate, cínico, infeliz, mentiroso… no sabes lo que es el amor – esta vez las lagrimas brotaron.

No… no por favor, no llores – no se en que momento me tomaba por los brazos.

¡Suéltame!, no te atrevas a tocarme nunca mas – exigí alterada.

Me miro con suplica, pero me soltó – necesito que me escuches, y lo vas a hacer aunque no quieras, vas a escuchar que te amo, que nunca podría engañarte, eres todo lo que podría haber soñado, bella créeme, escúchame por lo menos…

Nada de lo que digas va a borrar de mi mente las imágenes donde estabas… con esa mujer – dije como pude – pero di lo que tengas que decir y después vete – agache la mirada.

Bella… esta bien – se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, si hubiera podido me hubiese alejado, casi sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, podía inhalar el aroma tan masculino que desprendía y eso era una tortura.

Bella… nada es lo que parece, te juro, te lo juro por mi vida, por este amor que siento por ti que es lo más grande que tengo…

Amor – bufe – como te atreves, ¿es que no me has destrozado ya lo suficiente? – casi grite.

Bella, Tanya me engaño, te lo juro, nos engaño a ambos, me hizo llegar una nota donde me hacía creer que eras tú, que me esperabas en esa habitación con un juego donde fingiríamos ser desconocidos, yo tenía que cubrirme los ojos y decirte que eras mi gatita – lo mire con una rabia inmensa, como podría creer que sería tan estúpida para tragarme ese cuento, si creía que la bella tonta que le había dado todo seguía aquí, estaba completamente equivocado – bella, te suplico que no me mires así, te juro que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, amor hemos luchado tanto por estar aquí, juntos, jamás podría dañar esto bella, eres mi todo, la mujer que siempre soñé, desde la primera vez que te vi me quede prendido de tus ojos, de tu piel, de tu corazón, fui el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque me elegiste a mí, de entre cualquier hombre al que pudieras querer, me amaste a mí y jamás podría engañarte siquiera con el pensamiento bella, tienes que creerme, tienes que conocerme bella, no dejes que el juego de Tanya de resultado, ella quería separarnos, por eso planeo todo esto ¿no entiendes?, que si me dejas estarás satisfaciendo su retorcida mente – expreso.

Negué lentamente, todo esto solo podía lastimarme más, Edward no entendía que por nada del mundo volvería a creer en él, mi confianza estaba muerta y enterrada y nunca más podría recuperarla.

Edward- su nombre me quemo en lo más profundo del alma – aquí la única persona con la mente retorcida eres tu- enfrente su mirada con fiereza – te vi, te escuche… esto – nos señale a ambos – está muerto, entiéndelo, muerto, este dolor nunca se ira, esta rabia, este coraje sustituyo a la confianza ciega que tenia por ti… mírame bien Edward Cullen, aquí no queda absolutamente nada para ti – esperaba que con esto entendiera y me dejara en paz de una buena vez por todas.

No – se puso de pie alterado – como voy a ver que no me amas, estas dolida y estas sufriendo, pero te juro que yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo, porque te niegas a ver que te amo, que todo fue una treta, te empeñas en separarnos y no lo puedo permitir, entiende tu bella, "NO PUEDO, NO QUIERO DEJARTE, NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN TI" – está actuando bella, no creas en sus mentiras – me repetía incansablemente.

No es una discusión Edward, es lo que paso, es lo que siento y es algo que nadie puede cambiar… en cuanto salga de aquí iré por mis cosas y después regresare a los ángeles – esperaba me dejara ir de una buena vez.

¿Qué?, es que estas terminando lo nuestro, no puedes… mi amor… no me puedes dejar, te necesito Isabella Marie Swan, más que a nada, no puedo estar sin ti – falsas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, era increíble hasta donde llegaba su maldad.

Es lo que quiero y es lo que voy a hacer, no puedes obligarme a quedarme – lo rete.

Suspiro – no quiero obligarte a nada, quiero que me des una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, de demostrarte que todo fue planeado…

Unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron y lo agradecí con toda mi alma, sentía que no podía mas, que me estaba desmoronando a cada segundo.

Limpie mis lagrimas y Edward recompuso su semblante, la puerta se abrió y el médico que ya me había revisado hacia unas horas entro.

Buenas noches – saludo con amabilidad – Edward hijo que gusto verte – le dio un abraso.

Buenas noches dr. Collins – respondió este con respeto.

Me dijeron que tu novia había tenido un accidente y quise revisarla yo mismo – comento.

Edward me miro y después a él – si, por favor dígame como se encuentra – le pidió.

El se acerco a mí con una sonrisa – hola, si me permites Edward, tienes una novia muy hermosa – comento.

Mire a Edward desafiante y él se limito a contestar – si es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida- esas palabras me herían.

Como te sientes Isabella– me pregunto.

Muy bien, ya quiero irme – dije casi con suplica.

Comenzó a revisarme – estas bastante bien, ahora voy a revisar tus análisis, para descartar cualquier malestar – los saco de su bata y los abrió, ya quería terminar con esto y no volver a mirar esos ojos verdes que me escudriñaban sin piedad.

Edward, Isabella, me complace mucho darles esta maravillosa noticia – ambos lo miramos confundidos.

Isabella, está esperando un hijo…

No sé qué paso después de ese momento, porque simplemente estaba paralizada, una sensación maravillosa me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y me hizo reaccionar, las palabras del médico retumbaban en mi mente, ¿un bebe? ¿Un hijo?, un pequeño y maravilloso ser estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

Sentí como mi corazón se extendió y se lleno de amor hacia ese ser tan inocente al que le estaba dando la vida, mi corazón palpito y me di cuenta que no existía ningún dolor que opacara un momento tan hermoso y perfecto, saber que sería madre me hizo sentir completa de nuevo.

Levante la vista y el médico no estaba, mi mirada y la de Edward se clavaron en una sola, no sabía que decir, su rostro era de piedra, indescifrable.

Bella… un hijo… yo, mi amor – parecía emocionado.

Yo aun sorprendida no supe cómo reaccionar cuando se acerco a mí y me apretó entre sus brazos, haciéndome sentir plena, haciéndome sentir que él estaba feliz también por la idea de que seriamos padre.

Me quede allí pensando en lo que estaba pasando, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Mi amor… un bebe, tuyo y mío, estoy feliz, no puedo creerlo bella, soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo, los amo tanto, son mi todo, bella mi amor esta es la oportunidad para olvidar todo lo que paso, debemos estar juntos, cuidar de nuestro bebe, amarnos como siempre – decía con alegría.

Todas sus palabras activaron algo dentro de mí, amaba a mi bebe y quería cuidarlo con mi vida entera, tal vez a Edward le alegrara la idea de ser padre y deseara a este bebe, pero eso no me haría jamás olvidar la manera tan vil en la que me engaño.

Con mis manos empuje su pecho el me miro confundido.

No malinterpretes la cosas Edward… tu siempre serás el padre de mi hijo, eso nadie lo cambiara, pero yo no puedo condenar a mi bebe a vivir un infierno, lo nuestro termino en el momento que te vi con esa mujer, no te diré que ya te olvide, que no te amo, porque sería mentir y yo no miento, pero lo que si te puedo jurar es que perdiste la confianza que te tenia Edward, y sin eso no hay nada, no puedo ofrecerte nada, porque ya no tengo nada para ti – las palabras salían unas detrás de otras de mi boca.

Su rostro reflejaba dolor – como puedes decir eso bella, acabamos de enterarnos que seremos padres y no puedes creer en mí, ¿crees que voy a permitir que te vayas y que me alejes de ustedes? – decía molesto.

Tú no tienes que permitirme nada, tu siempre serás el padre de mi hijo, siempre podrás estar cerca de él, jamás te prohibiría eso, pero lo nuestro termino y por demás está decir que fue por tu culpa – dije furiosa.

No, yo los quiero a ambos, los necesito, dame una oportunidad, te lo suplico, quieres que me arrodille, lo hare, pero no me dejes – me dolía verlo así, pero algo dentro de mi me impedía perdonarlo.

No lo hagas, de nada sirve – dije con seguridad.

Bella yo…

Déjame Edward, déjame están en paz, no entiendes que esto me lastima – moví los brazos con brusquedad, lastimándome con el suero.

Bella, dios, estas bien – pregunto acercándose.

Lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos – quieres que este bien, déjame, te lo suplico, déjame tranquila – suplique.

Me miro fijamente – yo… está bien, no quiero que nada les pase, si mi presencia te incomoda tanto, eres libre bella, solo no te alteres, no le hace bien a nuestro hijo, solo te pido una última cosa, no regreses a América hoy mismo, el médico me dijo que tienes que reposar unos días, quédate en casa hasta que el autorice, te juro que no te molestare ni me acercare a ti, si así lo quieres… te amo bella, y me destroza perderte, pero no te obligare a estar a mi lado – agacho la mirada –iré a firmar tu alta, después te llevare a casa y no te molestare mas – salió de la habitación.

Me dolió profundamente verlo salir de aquella habitación, se había terminado, ahora tenía la libertad que había exigido pero tenía que esperar, no me atreví a discutir porque era por el bien de mi bebe, lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Mi amor, perdóname si esto no es lo correcto, amo a tu papa, te juro que lo amo… pero soy incapaz de olvidar lo que paso – aferre mis manos a mi vientre, para soportar lo que vendría.

Niñas y niños, si se que soy la peor de todas, por el monton de tiempo que he pasado sin escribir, pero estaba en la uni y muy estresada, ahora estoy de vacaciones y vengo con esto, espero que no me odien mucho, prometo en menos de una semana estoy con el otro, porque quiero actualizar todos los fics.

Síganme en twitter: LibiaLeoGi

O en facebook : **Liibiitha LeoGii**

**Muchos besos a todos, los quiero.**


End file.
